Forbidden Future
by killalao
Summary: Me and Phoebe, after the disaster we finally moved back and found a place to stay. We finally got back home, now who knows what will happen next? Also, if you notice any continuity errors, please report them, I'm trying to correct these, and avoid making them if I can, but a few slip through the cracks sometimes. Next chapter may come later than usual.
1. Winter

Chapter 1\ Winter.

Well I thought it was appropriate, as we now entered the next chapter of our lives together, to start another book, since the fighting was over, and the main theme of the previous book is now gone. Well I said I was going to start this book a few years after the events of the last, but this first chapter details events that happened during the weeks after we arrived at home. Life went by as normally as it could possibly be, of course, everyone now had to learn to live with pokemon and deal with them if neccesary. The economy was almost non existent, money had very little value, most people just traded to get what they want. The world was in a state of anarchy, as there was little left of the infrastructure to support a government with enough power to enforce the laws it had layed out. In other words, it was paradise, we kept to ourselves, nobody bothered with us, we were fairly well known as heros, and several people wanted to interview us, or my parents, or even my younger long after we arrived at home, I moved all my stuff from my parents house, into the once vacant house Phoebe and me decided to make our permanent home. We had our "real" wedding a few weeks later. Needless to say, we were the first human-pokemon couple to be married in history and that garnered alot of unwanted attention, to the point where some nat guard troops actually volunteered to be our body guards, it was a nice gesture, but we both thoughtfully declined, I guess, inside we were both sick of fighting, I now kept my guns in a vault inside our new house, with the m16 in the very back, occasionally we went hunting with them, and that was it. Most of our pokemon were kept in their balls unless needed, except for Mouser and HellBlade who were now allowed to wonder around outside, atleast during the day, we ended up getting collars for both of them so no one would mistake them for wild pokemon. We usually ended up returning HellBlade at night though, because he had a tendency to yell at the moon, and she insisted on returning mouser as well for fear that wild pokemon might try to eat him. I got another truck to replace the one I lost in Japan, and we kept it as a second car, mostly for winter, and for some rough roads nobody would dare to take the skyline on. Winter came a few weeks after our wedding, and with that, came snow, and hot chocolate, and long nights huddled together in a warm house on the couch in front of the tv. There still wasn't much on Tv, but I had a box of old vhs tapes and a few dvds as well. It was great fun to watch the tapes with her, I had a couple old episodes of pokemon, a few of the movies, and just lots of other cartoons and stuff. On dvd we had transformers, terminator, lots of random movies. Ya know, it feels so strange watching old episodes of pokemon, when a pokemon is snuggling you, I mean, back when I first got those tapes, I never once thought they could be real, but now they were real. Anyway, most of our nights that winter went like this, except for a few.

One night we heard a knock on the door.

Me: "You want to get it or should I?"

Phoebe: "I'll get it Cj."

Me: "Ok then."

She got up and walked over to the door it was snowing pretty hard outside. When she opened the door, Ciona was there .

Phoebe: "Ciona?"

Ciona: "Hi."

I couldn't believe it either.

Me: "Really?"

Ciona: "Can I come in? I know I was originally an ice type but I'm not anymore and now I'm freezing."

Phoebe: "Yeah cmon."

She looked pregnant? Diana's baby?

Phoebe: "When did you get pregnant?"

Ciona: "Diana lied, I was pregnant after all."

Phoebe: "How did you find us?"

Ciona: "Wasn't that hard, you guys being heros and all."

Me: "I told you not to talk to those reporters."

Phoebe: "Well cmon Cj, its not like they were going to go away on their own."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "So anyway, Ciona what do you want?"

Phoebe: "Cj calm down."

Phoebe: "Can't you see she's almost ready?"

Me: "Are you serious?"

Phoebe: "Cmon Ciona, you can lie down on the couch."

Yep, she was serious.

Phoebe: "Cj? Can we talk for a sec?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Look honey, we're the only ones she knows, so its obvious she's going to come to us when she needs help."

Me: "I know, but, me, you , that one time, what if?"

Phoebe: "Its not your child Cj, I can tell already, besides she wasn't in heat when we did that."

Me:" Oh right, I forgot."

Phoebe: "Look Cj, that child could come in just a matter of hours."

Me: "It just seems so weird."

Phoebe: "I know, but we need to be there for her."

Me: "We need to take her to a hospital."

Me: "Because none of us have any idea what we're doing."

Phoebe: "Do you know any doctors?"

Me: "No, none that I could just call up."

Me: "Get her in the truck."

Phoebe Ok.

The nearest town with a hospital was about 10 miles away, about 15 minutes of driving in the current weather conditions, the roads were slick and I was doing all I could to avoid sliding off into the ditch, Ciona was in the back doing fine. We arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later and rushed her inside.

Without a system of government, the hospital was run by generous volunteers who offered to use their expertise in medicine to keep people alive, often at no payment. In my area, which was virtually unscathed by rogue pokemon attacks, a tight nit community was formed between a few small towns in the area that were just a few minutes apart. Food was plentiful as there were lots of farmers around who raised cattle and other livestock. Not long after we got home, my mom tried to show her how to cook, somewhat impressed by how much I already taught her. My parents had a few chickens and they gave us a few of them after we got married. Chickens are interesting birds which can fend for themselves, spar the occasional owl, racoon, coyote, or badger that may choose to feed on them, but we had HellBlade arround to protect them from that. The chickens provided us with eggs, that we could either use as a food source, or trade for some meat. We could also butcher the chickens as well, but, we only had six chickens, so yeah. There were 5 hens and a rooster. Anyway back to the story.

She had her child the next day, a tiny little ralts, the thing was completely adorable. Ciona, being a Glaceon trapped in a gardevoir's body, was completely clueless on how to raise it, so Phoebe stayed at the hospital with her for a few days to show her how, even though we didn't have any children ourselves. It was weird how she knew all those things, that she personally never experienced herself. Apparently every pokemon has memory implants so it knows about its own species, these memory implants are copied from the originals, which were the 400 something pokemon that originally voluteered to be part of the experiment in their world, that took form as the main videogame series in this world. I was one of the first humans who ever experienced the game world first hand. But this ralts, Ciona's child was not created in the game, in was created in this world. In other words, it did not get those implants, and for awhile, Me and Phoebe were wondering if it even had a soul. Ciona was scared, which was understandable, hell, it wasn't even her child, but both of the child's real parents were dead. It was an orphan. Phoebe, bless her, she actually offered to take care of the child herself. I held her back.

Phoebe: "Cj, she can't take care of it, she's still a glaceon on the inside."

Phoebe: "She didn't even know how to nurse the poor thing."

Phoebe: "Please?"

What the hell was I supposed to say, this was the hardest question she ever asked.

Me: "Honey,..."

Ciona: "No, I'll take care of it, I've put you two through enough already."

Phoebe: "But your not able to."

Ciona: "I can learn."

Ciona: "Phoebe you're a gardevoir, can't you show me how?"

Phoebe: "Ok, fine."

Ciona stayed with us for a few more days, while Phoebe showed her how to raise the child. It was a rough week as Phoebe was pretty much preoccupied with the child, even though it wasn't even our child. Finally the day came when Ciona was finally able to handle the child on her own, so she left us, bound for who knows where. Ciona and Phoebe hugged before saying their goodbyes. It wasn't snowing but it was still fairly cold out, so Phoebe generously gave Ciona her ninetails to keep her and the child warm. We watched them walk away, Ciona carrying the baby in her arms. Then we went back inside, and sat down on the couch. We barely had time to say a word to eachother all week, but now, we were alone.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Why couldn't you answer my question?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Back at the hospital?"

Phoebe: "When I asked you if we could raise the child?"

Phoebe: "I know you don't want children but why couldn't you just say no?"

Me: "Because, part of me wanted to say yes."

Phoebe: "Then why didn't you say yes?"

Me: "Because another part of me still doesn't want children."

Me: "My mind was gridlocked and thats why I couldn't answer your question."

Me: "And honey, I just want to be honest, I don't think I could of ever accepted that thing as my child."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Honey its been a long week."

Phoebe: "You have a hard time without me don't you?"

Me: "After we've been together for so long."

Me: "Honey, this child thing is really bothering you isn't it?"

Phoebe: "Yes it is."

Me: "It like what 100 or so days until your're in heat again?"

-saddened- Phoebe: "I don't know."

-saddened- Phoebe: "I don't even know if I want children Cj."

Me: "Look if you want children just say the word."

Phoebe: "What? No, Cj I couldn't do that to you."

Me: "Honey? Am I not enough for you?"

Phoebe: "Cj don't go there."

Phoebe: "You know I love you."

Me: "Why do we need kids when we have eachother?"

Phoebe:" I'm sorry."

Me: "You wanted that child honey, stop trying to hide it."

Phoebe: "Cj it was an impulse thing ok?"

Phoebe: "It just seemed nice for the moment, besides at the time it seemed to be better if the child was in my care then hers."

Phoebe: "I was just trying to do what was best for it Cj."

Me: "I'm sorry baby."

Phoebe: "Do you ever think what's best for me?"

Me: "What the hell are you talking about honey? You are my life, you mean everything to me, and if you need children to be happy then, I guess in a hundred days or so..."

Phoebe: "No Cj, its fine, I just never realized."

Me: "I like what we have, just you and me."

Me: "Husband and wife."

Phoebe: "Sex?"

Me: "Well, yeah, but not just sex, just being with you, seeing you everyday, holding you in my arms, watching tapes with you that I've probably seen over a hundred times when I was a kid. Thinking to myself, that I just can't believe your're mine."

Me: "I've said before, but everyday with you, is better than a year without."

Me: "And I want to spend everyday I have left with you honey."

Me: "I guess I'm just afraid that kids may keep us apart."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "But if you don't feel the same..."

Phoebe: "No, Cj your're right."

Phoebe: "Love as strong as ours shouldn't be wasted on kids."

I hugged her.

Me: "Baby girl I love you so much."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Phoebe: "I wanted you all week but that kid kept getting in the way."

Me: "I told you."

Phoebe: "You want to take me upstairs? For a little voir voir?"

Earlier on she told me voir voir is gardevoir code for sex.

Me: "Sure baby."

So I carried her upstairs to the bedroom and then we had passionate sex, we spent most of the afternoon lying naked in bed, in eachother's arms. Phoebe could be a little bit of a nympho at times, but she knew when it was appropriate for us to have sex, so it wasn't much of a problem. I didn't mind it because I knew she would never betray me. We loved eachother, and we were very happy together. We never had a single fight, and we spent as much time together as we possibly could.

I kissed her.

Me: "I'll always love you baby."

Phoebe: "I'll always love you too Cj."

Me: "Together forever."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We kissed.

A few days after that, another snowstorm came. We were trapped in the house for the day. So we were on the couch in blankets, watching some dvds we recently got through trade. The dvds had movies that neither of us had seen before, so it was exciting for both of us. One of them was some nameless low budget r rated horror movie, featuring some crazy monster that kills\rapes teenage girls at night. Phoebe was actually getting scared of it, even though the monster wasn't real.

Phoebe: "Is that thing real?"

Me: "No."

Phoebe: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Honey relax, even if it was, it only goes after human girls."

Me: "Your the one that wanted to watch this movie anyway."

Phoebe: "It just ripped that girl's arm off."

Phoebe: "How can you be so sure it won't want to do the same to me?"

Me: "Um honey, I have a question."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "After what we went through, like lycomming, and that one town with the scyther invasion that killed off our team."

Me:" How are you still affraid of stuff like this?"

Phoebe: "Cj, you said one of those scythers almost killed me."

Me: "True."

-scared- Phoebe: "And this thing is like invincible."

-scared- Phoebe: "See that guy just shot it and it didn't even flinch and now he got cut in half and its raping his girlfriend."

Me: "But its not real!"

Phoebe: "You used to think pokemon weren't real, now look at me."

Me: "Honey, just because pokemon are real doesn't mean this monster is."

Me: "Its a prop, its fake, its a made up story, hell it barely even looks real."

Phoebe: "But Cj."

Me: "Its not real just relax."

The power went out a few seconds later. Phoebe jumped.

Phoebe: "Cj I'm scared."

Me: "No kidding."

Me: "The generator probably just ran out of fuel."

Do to the inclement weather neither of us wanted to go outside to refuel the generator.

Me: "Just do that glowy thing with your arms."

Her arms emitted a dim purplish light, illuminating the pitch black house.

Me: "Lets just go to bed ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we went to bed for the night. She clung to me, scared out of her mind.

Me: "Honey, you mind not holding me so tight? Your psyhorn is going to leave a mark on my stomach."

Phoebe: "Sorry Cj, I'm just so scared."

I rubbed my stomach, making sure I wasn't bleeding.

Me:" Turn around baby, I'll hold you."

She turned around, I could holder closer from the back then I could from the front anyway, cause of her psyhorn. I held her as close as I could. Tempted to touch her breast, but, I controlled myself.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too."

Me: "Just close your eyes."

Me: "Nothings going to happen."

Me: "Just fall asleep."

Me: "We can have sex in the morning."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "Yeah, I know you like sex baby girl."

Phoebe: "Then why can't we just have it right now?"

I would've said yes, but before I could do so, I heard a window break from downstairs. Phoebe jumped out of fright once again, I was a little surprised as well.

Phoebe: "Oh god what was that?"

Me: "I don't know."

I got up, put my shirt and pants on since I was just in my underwear.

Me: "I'll go check it out."

Phoebe: "No wait, stay with me."

Me: " Why don't you just come with me?"

Phoebe: "Because I'm scared, what if the monster is downstairs?"

Me: "Honey for the last time, that monster does not exist, and besides aren't you technically a monster yourself?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah I guess."

Me: "So you're a monster that's affraid of other monsters?"

Phoebe: "Monsters that are gigantic , immune to gunfire, and want to rape me."

Me: "Monsters like that don't exist."

Me: "Cmon, I'll hold your hand."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Reluctantly she got up, wearing just her underwear and a beautiful night gown.

Me: "Cmon baby."

Me: "I need you to do that glowing arm thing you do again so I can see anyway."

So with her by my side, we slowly went down the stairs. We began to hear strange noises. We went to my gunvault, where I picked up my pistol just incase something had gotten into our house. With her arms providing the light, we headed into the living enough one of the windows was broken, and there was some fresh snow on the floor, that had blown in through it, there was broken glass everywhere, and both of us were barefoot, so that didn't help matters any. The storm alone couldn't have broken the window though.

Me: "Come on, lets go get some shoes."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we went backupstairs just to get our shoes on, and then we came back down. We moved a bookcase infront of the window to keep more snow from blowing in. We would have to wait till tomarrow to get it repaired. We heard some strange noises again, a deep, moaning, almost sorrowful noise. So we headed into the kitchen, the fridge was open, some food was gone but whatever took it wasn't here. The strange sound had mysteriously dissapeared as we entered the kitchen.

Me: "There nothing here."

Phoebe: "But something took the food."

Me: "Yes."

I shut the refridgerator door.

Me: "You don't sense anything do you?"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "I guess we could look through the basement."

-scaired- Phoebe: "No."

Me: "Are you scared?"

Phoebe: "Yes, can we just go back to bed, please?"

Me: "Phoebe, calm down."

-scaired- Phoebe: "I'm affraid the monster is going to come and kill you and then rape me and then kill me as well."

Me: "Honey, for the 1000th time, that monster is not real."

Me: "But there is obviously something in here with us."

Me: "So we must get rid of it."

Phoebe: "What do you think it could be?"

Me: "I don't know honey, but we have to find out."

We both heard that weird moaning sound again, and then the sound of some severely spooked chickens.

Me: "Oh dammit."

Me: "It got the chickens."

Phoebe: " Cj?"

The chickens finally shut up, and then we heard the sound of an even more scared chicken in the basement.

Me: "Dammit it's down there come on!"

I pulled her over to the stairs, she wanted to cry out of fear. I needed her to stay quiet, as too not alert the mysterious intruder of our presence.

Me: "Stay quiet."

-scaired- Phoebe: "But Cj."

-slightly annoyed- Me: "Stay quiet or I sware I will find a flashlight, drag you back upstairs and leave you there until I deal with this thing."

-scaired- Phoebe: "But Cj..."

Me: "No buts."

Me: "I know your scaired, but we need to do this so just calm down."

-sighs- Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "It's not your fault honey, you're just not used to this."

I kissed her.

The chicken was still squawking in fear in the basement.

Me: "Now cmon I need you to lead the way."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We slowly went down the stairs, into the pitch black of the basement. The chicken stopped squawking. We were met with a scene of feathers and blood, indicating something had killed and eaten the poor thing. It was pitch black except for the small amount of purplish-light she projected from her hands.

Me: "Dammit we're too late."

Phoebe: "Cj."

We heard the chickens squawking from outside again, and then we heard that strange moaning noise, louder than ever, and a single chicken squawking in fear.

Me: "Shine your light over there."

What we saw, was a frosslass, preparing to eat another one of our chickens, just as it had eaten the other one.

Frosslass: "Frosssssssssss"

Upon us discovering it, it dropped the chicken on the ground, the chicken, still very much alive, scurried away in fear to some other part of the basement. The frosslass vanished, only to throw me against the wall, I shot at it, but the bullets went straight through it and ended up disintegrating into the concrete wall behind it.

Frosslass: "Lasssssss."

It gazed at me, menacingly. It had me pinned to wall, and was moving in for the kill.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj."

- a bit scaired- Me: "Dammit woman use shadowball."

Phoebe: "I'm scaired."

-a little more scaired- Me: "Just do it."

What she said next was kinda scary. And extremely unexpected.

-somewhat scaired, somewhat angry- Phoebe: "Get away from him you bitch."

Frosslass:"Fross?"

She ended up using shadowball on the thing like I said, knocking it out in one hit. I fell to the ground. Seeing as the threat was dead, her anger disappeared.

Me: "What the hell was that?"

Phoebe: "I got mad."

Phoebe: "I didn't want to watch you die again."

Me: "I thought you were scaired?"

Phoebe: " I was, but I love you more."

Me: "Come on honey, lets go back to bed."

Phoebe: "What do we do with the body?"

Me: "We'll deal with that in the morning."

I put my gun back into the vault and we headed back to the upstairs bedroom.

Me: "Why don't you just take all your clothes off?"

Phoebe: "Why you want me?"

Me: "You know it."

-smiling- Phoebe: "Your right... I do."

So she slipped off her gown, and we had sex once again, untill we ended up tied. I held her close, her breast pressed up against me, since her psyhorn was now retracted. I kissed her over and over, I told her I loved her.

Me: "See honey, there's nothing to be affraid of."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "Honey, your're very powerful, very smart, very beautiful, and very, very sexy."

Phoebe: "Stop it Cj, just stop it."

Me: "What have you got to be affraid of?"

Phoebe: "Losing you."

Me: "I will never leave you honey."

Phoebe: "But what if you get killed again? And there's no max revives around to bring you back?"

Me: "There'll always be max revives baby."

Me: "Now cmon, just go to sleep, we can have sex again in the morning if you want."

Phoebe: "Cj you're always there for me."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Thats because I love you baby."

Phoebe: "ohhhhhhhhh"

Me: "Now kiss me."

We kissed.

A few weeks later it was getting near christmas time. Christmas was going to be kind of strange this year. Pretty much every world religion was challenged by the events that were even more confused, as apparently there were two gods, she was created by one, and I, as well as all other things on this world, was created by the other. Ever since we got back, I never went to the local church I used to go to, except for our wedding, the church still had services, but I never went there anymore, because I was affraid of how the people there would react to my new pokemon wife. She asked me about christmas one day , after it was mentioned on the local news. So I told her about it, about Jesus and what not. She liked the story.

Me: "You know honey its kind of confusing, since apparently there is two different gods after all."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Does arceus even ask anything of a pokemon?"

Phoebe: "No, he basically just created us and then kept to himself."

Phoebe: "He just keeps the pokemon universe in balance."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "How do you want to do this?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Do you even want to celebrate christmas or?"

Phoebe: "Well of course Cj, your god is real too isn't he?"

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "So what should I get you?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "For your present?"

Me: "Oh honey, you don't have to get me anything your love is enough."

Phoebe: "Awwwwwe Cj."

Me: "Do you want anything?"

Phoebe:" Not really."

Me: "Well if you think of anything just say the word ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok honey."

We kissed.

Well, I wanted to get her something, I didn't have much, the 10,000 dollars we had got in victorville long ago was practically worthless. I layed awake, in bed that night, while she slept beside me. I love her so much, I wanted to give her something she would never forget. But what? She snuggled up to me, all of sudden, aparently she wasn't asleep like I thought she was. She opened her eyes about halfway, so obviously she was tired.

-tired- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, whats wrong?"

Me: "Have you been up this whole time?"

Phoebe: "No, I just woke up from a dream and noticed you were wide awake."

-curious- Me: "What were you dreaming about?"

Phoebe: "Oh it's nothing."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I was just dreaming about having parents like you."

Me: "Really?"

Me: "Were they human?"

Phoebe: "No, they were gardevoirs, silly."

Me:"Oh yeah, of course."

Phoebe:"Cj just go to sleep, I already told you I don't want anything."

Me: "But, honey."

Phoebe:"Because if your going to get me something that means I have to get you something."

Me: "No it doesn't."

Me: "Anyway hypothetically, if you wanted something, what would you want?"

Phoebe: "That's pretty much the same question Cj, and I already gave you the answer."

Me: "Ok hypothetically, if it wasn't the same question, if you wanted something..."

Phoebe:" Cj, just stop."

Me: "But I want to get you something."

Me: "But I don't know what your interested in."

Phoebe: "After all this time we've been together?"

Me: "Well you never really shown interest in anything besides sex."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess your right baby."

Phoebe: "Well, I like guns."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "And I always wanted to know what its like to drive a car."

Me: "Um, ok."

Phoebe: "And I guess I like clothes, dancing, and makeup and other girly things."

Me: "Ummm, ok."

Me: "So you like guns huh?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "And metal music."

Me: "Are you just saying that because you know I like cars, guns, and metal, or..."

Phoebe: "No Cj, you led me into being interested in those things."

Phoebe: "And clothes, and makeup, for that matter, hehe."

Me: "So before we "officially" met what were you interested in?"

Phoebe: " There wasn't much for a pokemon to be interested in in the game world Cj."

Phoebe: "But all gardevoirs are generally in to dancing."

Me: "Oh ok then."

Phoebe: "Now that you know can I go back to sleep?"

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "You should get some sleep too honey."

Me: "Yeah I guess your right."

We kissed eachother goodnight.

Me: "Can I hold you?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I was just going to ask the same thing."

Me:"Come here baby."

I put my arms around her.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

We kissed again.

We both fell asleep a few minutes later.

Morning came.

I went into the timber, looking for that gun she dropped in the creek several months ago. The one she was going to kill herself with if you don't remember, she dropped it off the cliff and it fell into the shallow creak below. After looking for it for about half an hour, I found it half burried in the mud on the bank. It was in rough shape and not exactly in working order. It was slightly below freezing, so the creak wasn't frozen at this time. There wasn't much snow on the ground either, just a few patches here and there. I went back to our house, trying to clean the gun in the sink. Phoebe was nowhere to be seen, ever since we came home, she's had the strangest tendency to wander off into the timberland whenever the weather was good, I guess she just loved the outdoors, which makes sense. Usually I went with her, and we had great fun in those hills together, playing around, making out, talking about stuff. Getting lost wasn't a problem for her, she could just teleport back to the house at any given moment, and she had her own pokemon with her to protect her. Also sometimes we went back to my parents place, since ironically, my parents got along really well with her. And sometimes we just went to town. Although she couldn't drive, the nearest town was close enough for her to teleport too. The people there were really nice, and she could fit in with alot of the young local women. She was alot more social than I ever was.

So that being said, I didn't think her absence at this moment was in the least bit suspicious, and actually somewhat of a convenience. This way, I could go to town without her knowing, in order to get her a truly surprising gift. So I grabbed the M16 and the broken pistol and headed to a local gunshop. Our family knew the clerk fairly well.

Clerk: "So what are you looking for today Cj?"

Me: "I was wondering if I could get this fixed."

I put the busted pistol on the counter.

Clerk: "Isn't this that same one I sold your parents awhile back?"

Me: "Yeah."

Clerk: "What the heck happened to it?"

Me: "Wife accidently dropped it in the creek."

Me: "I was also wondering if I could get it custom engraved."

Clerk: "Well first off, this thing is totaled, I could sell you a new one though."

Me: "Um ok."

Clerk: "What do you have to trade?"

I put the m16 on the counter."

Clerk: " Is this what I think it is?"

Me: "Yeah, m16 full military spec."

Me: "I have no use for it anymore, I was wondering if I could just trade it off for a present for my wife."

Clerk: "And you want to trade it for a new one of these, and to have the new one custom engraved?"

Me: "mhm."

Clerk: "Ok."

Clerk: "What do you want the engraving to say?"

So I went over the details and he made some sketches, and when the design was finally worked out to perfection. We made the deal.

Clerk: "It'll will be done by tomarrow."

Me: "Ok."

So I returned home after stopping in town to get a few groceries to use as a cover to find Phoebe waiting for me.

Phoebe: "Where were you?"

Me: "I just left to get some groceries, where were you?"

Phoebe: "I was playing with my pokemon in the timber."

Me:" Ok."

We sat down on the couch to watch tv, we watched a few more videos from my childhood, and then we had lunch, and the day continued on as normal for us. Night came, we went to bed. The next day came. As I woke up beside her in bed I noticed she was still asleep. I nudged her, gently until she woke up. I was hoping she wasn't reading my mind right now. It was the day before christmas.

-tired- Phoebe: "What is it Cj?"

Me: "I'm going to go to the gunstore to get some ammo ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok, why so early in the morning?"

Me: "So I can spend the rest of the day with you."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "I love you baby."

We kissed.

Me: "Goodmorning."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj."

So I got up, and got some clothes on, and then left for the gun store, leaving Phoebe on her own, in the house. I knew she would be safe. Wild Pokemon were a very rare sight in this part of the country, that frosslass we met was surely just a freak incident. The weather today was pretty much the same as it was yesterday, not snowing, fairly cold, with small patches of snow on the ground in some places, and dead brown grass everywhere else. I arrived at the gun shop shortly after it had just opened for the day, to pick up the present for my beloved. I also briefly stopped at another store to pick up some wrapping paper and some tape to rap up the gun, inside its plastic case. I wrapped it up on the side of the road, because I wasn't sure if I would be able to do it at home without her noticing. When I got back, she was just getting out of the shower. It wasn't christmas yet, so I left the gun in the back of the truck. The skyline was parked in the garage, and probably would be for the rest of the winter. She walked out of the shower with her breast uncovered as usual, so I looked away out of respect while she got dressed.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj your back."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Did you get the ammo?"

How the frick did I forget that?

Me: "Um they ran out."

Phoebe: "Your lying."

Phoebe :"Did you even go to the gun shop?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "But why would you go there if it wasn't for ammo?"

-nervous- Me: "Hehehe."  
Phoebe: "Cj you might as well tell me what your hiding."

Me: "No its a surprise."

Phoebe: "Oh you got me something?"

Me: "Its a surprise."

Phoebe: "Oh ok then, we'll just wait till tomarrow."

Phoebe:" You could of just said you were getting me a present Cj."

Phoebe: "You didn't have to lie."

Me: "But I wanted it to be a surprise."

We hugged.

Phoebe: "I still don't know what it is."

Me: "Isn't it obvious by now?"

Phoebe: "I guess."

Me: "Ahh thats okay."

Phoebe: "Now I have to get you something."

Me: "No you don't."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh but Cj..."

Me: "Ok fine."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Me: "You and that voice of yours."

Phoebe: "Kiss me Cj."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Ok I'm going to go now ok?"

Me: "Um ok?"

Phoebe: "I'll see you later honey.

Me: "Ok"

She kissed me and then she teleported off, to who knows where.

And teleported back a few minutes later.

Me: "That was quick."

Phoebe: "Well I don't have anything to trade."

Me: "Oh yeah."

Phoebe: "I guess I could trade a few of my dresses."

Me: "Oh honey, don't do that."

Me: "You don't have to get me anything."

Phoebe: "But I want to."

Me: "Oh honey, I love you, but seriously, you don't have to do that."

Phoebe: "Ohhh ok."

Me: "Come on, lets just spend the rest of the day together."

Phoebe:" Oh Cj, I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too sweetie."

We hugged. It was pretty close to noon now, so I made some hamburgers for lunch.

After lunch we spent the rest of the day in the house, it was getting pretty cold outside so we just watched some movies while sipping some hot chocolate.

At around 8:00 we both went to bed.

Phoebe: "Its the night before christmas Cj."

Me: "Yeah"

She crawled up on top of me.

Phoebe: "Maybe its not to late for me to get you something."

She slipped her head under the covers.

Me: "Honey, where are you going with...oh."

I felt her hands and then her lips around my cock.

Me: "Oh honey."

Me: "Come back up here."

She came back up, we kissed.

Phoebe: "You like?"

Me: "If you wanted to have sex you could've just asked."

Phoebe: "It had to be a surprise."

Me:"I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Me: "Let me see that pussy baby."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

I slipped her underwear off. Gently rubbing her pussy with my fingers.

Me: "Yeah, your all nice and warm."

Phoebe: "Oh god Cj."

Me: "You like?"

Phoebe: " Oh Cj, naughty boy."

Me: "How is it I'm naughty when your the horny one?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

I rolled over, placing her on her back.

Me: "Lets see what we got here."

Me: "Yeah, just open your legs."

Me: "Yeah."

I stuck my toungue into her hot little slit. I was doing whatever I could to please her. I loved her so much. Before long, our antics led to sex, and that led to us getting tied, once again. After the bond wore off, I was lying on my back, with her lying on her back on top of me, both of us completely naked.

Me: "You know honey, you have really nice breast, nice shape, very firm, -whilst tugging on her nipples-..."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "And you have the nicest little pussy."

I rubbed her pussy while she moaned a little.

Phoebe: "Cj your so naughty."

Me: "I don't really see how, as you appear to be enjoying it."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you never fail to satisfy me."

Me: "Same here baby."

She got off of me and we kissed, and, whilst locked in an embrace, we fell asleep, still madly in love with eachother. Tommorow was going to be our first christmas together.

Tommorrow came at last.

I woke up beside her, she was still in my arms, fast asleep, her psyhorn now poking me in the chest.

Me: "Um honey, its morning now."

She groaned rather cutely for a moment, then opened her eyes.

I kissed her.

Me: "Good morning baby."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning."

-somewhat hysterically- Me: "We're still naked aren't we?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

We both chuckled at this. Glancing out the bedroom window, I noticed it was snowing outside.

Me: "Are you going to take a shower or anything?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok um, I probably should to so, I'll just wait for you to get finished and then I'll go ok?"

Phoebe: "Um...ok?"

Phoebe: "When do I get my present?"

Me: "Sometime today."

Phoebe: "That doesn't help much."

Me: "What does rare candy taste like?"

Phoebe: "Um...rare candy."

Me: "That doesn't help much either."

Phoebe: "Well it really doesn't taste like anything else."

Me: "Ok."

I kissed her.

Me: "You'll get your present, you just have to wait a little bit ok?"

Me: "I know how you feel honey, I always felt the same way every christmas I had with my parents before this."

Me: "Best way around it was to sleep in and make everyone else wait for you."

-cutely- Phoebe: " Oh really Cj?"

Me: "Yep."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I guess I'll just go take a shower then."

Phoebe: "Ok?"

Me: "Yeah."

She got out of bed, still naked. Took one of her dresses from the closet, and walked out of the room, presumably downstairs where the shower was. I got up, got dressed, and just went downstairs, I played around on pokemon black 2 while she was in the shower, I was waiting for her to get out so I could take a shower as well. A few minutes later, I heard the shower shut off, and a few more minutes after that she walked out wearing the same dress I saw her take from the closet earlier. I put my Ds down while she sat down beside me.

Me: "Um I'm going to go take a shower, so um if you want, why don't you just get something to eat, or wait here or something until I'm done ok?"

Phoebe: "Um you want me to make breakfast for you? Cause I know how to now."

Me: "Um...ok."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you to honey."

Me: "And then after breakfast, you can have your present."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "I love you baby."

We kissed.

About 10 minutes later.

I got out of the shower, got dressed, yatta yatta yatta. We had breakfast, and then I put my coat on and went outside to get her present from the truck. It was still snowing out, and it was pretty cold outside. I got the package, and ran back inside, closing the door behind me.

Me:" Now, honey, I want you to know, I put alot of thought into this, and, it wasn't exactly cheap and, I just, I hope you like it."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, why are you so nervous?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Why is it covered in paper?"

Me: "I don't really know, its just tradition I guess."

Using her powers, she unfolded the paper perfectly from the package.

Me: "Um you know you are allowed to rip the paper right?"

Phoebe: "I thought it would be more fun to use my powers."

Me: "Well it looked cool."

Phoebe: "Oh thanks Cj."

Me: "Well? Are you going to open the case?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

She slowly unhinged both the latches of the plastic case containing the pistol.

Phoebe: "Cj, isn't this your old one?

Me: "No, that one was totalled, this one's brand new."

Me: "And its not exactly ordinary either."

Phoebe: "I noticed."

Before I could say anything else, she hugged me.

Phoebe: "I love it Cj."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby."

Phoebe: "When can I fire it?"

Me: "Its a little too cold right now."

Me: "It will warm up soon enough."

Me: "We'll just keep it in the vault till then ok?"

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too Phoebe, never forget that."

We kissed.

After that, we spent part of the day at my parent's, we had lunch there as well, and she watched as my siblings opened presents my parents had gotten for them. Then, after returning home, we spent the rest of the day watching old vhs tapes on tv, some of the older pokemon movies, Mewtwo returns, Pokemon the Movie 2000, Pokemon The Movie 3 Spell of the Unknown, and Pokemon 4Ever. Yeah I was a pokemon fan since I was a kid, and had original vhs tapes of some of the first movies, and a few recordings of some others, such as Destiny deoxys, and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. And those were just my pokemon tapes. By the time we got to the 3rd movie, it was getting late, so we went to bed. We pretty much just skipped dinner, as we were both pretty full from lunch. And that was how our first christmas went.


	2. Another Quest

Chapter 2\ Another quest.

VHS tapes, oh those were the days, I had a tape of this old Fox Kids programming Block, which only aired on the Fox Channel on saturday mornings, the entire lineup, I think if I memorized it correctly, was Woodie Woodpecker, Power Rangers, Galador, Digimon, Medabots, and then another episode of Digimon, followed by transformers, and I forget how to pronounce or even spell it but, Mon Cole Knights, Anyway, the tape cut in about halfway through Galador, and then went all the through transformers, then another week's Digimon through transformers, and lots of old commercials. Besides pokemon, digimon and medabots were my favorite childhood shows. All those shows were pretty cool for a little kid, and unfortunately none of them are even aired on american tv anymore, for awhile Digimon seasons 1-5 aired on jetix, Fox completely changed its programming schedule, and then there was this show called Fighting Foodons, which was pretty cool, and then this Kirby show, Ultimate Muscle, and some others I never payed much attention to. Alot of these shows were hard to understand at times and its interesting to go back and see what you may have missed as a kid. Hell even power rangers was cool until you realized how bad the effects looked. So anyway after new years, and a few uneventful and rather uninteresting weeks into January, I decided to see what she thought of digimon, so I popped that old tape into the VCR, and sat down on the couch beside her, fastforwarding through the partial recording of galador and several commercials, all for companies that didn't even exist anymore, into the first of 4 episodes of Digimon season 3 I had on the tape.

Tv: "Digimon Season 3 theme"

Phoebe: "What is this?"

Me: "Its digimon."

Phoebe: "What's digimon?"

Me: "Um, it's like pokemon but digital."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Ok, you know how there's the pokemon game world, and then the real pokemon world aparently?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Well, digimon, they are like the pokemon game world combined with the pokemon real world."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Ok its like they live in this other world thats entirely digital thats um, hidden from the...no, um."

Phoebe:"You mean there entirely computer-based creatures who live in an entirely computer-based world?"

Me: "Yeah and um, in the cartoon, most people know nothing about the digital world except for a few kids."

Me: "Except unlike pokemon , they only have one digimon each."

Me: "and um digimon digivolve alot more times then pokemon will evolve."

Phoebe: "So which one is more powerful, Pokemon or Digimon?"

Me: "I don't know, I'd say pokemon because aparently they're real, and as far as I know digimon aren't."

Phoebe: "Do they have games too?"

Me: "Um I think so, but I don't have any."

Phoebe: "Do you think its possible for them to be real as well?"

Me: "I don't know, I don't want to know."

Me: "Honey, don't you think almost destroying the world once is enough?"

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess your right."

Me: "Besides this is all confusing enough."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Lets just leave it alone."

Me: "Its just a tv series."

Me: "Enjoy it for what it is."

The first episode of digimon ended and an episode of medabots began. Its the episode where they go to the medabot corporation and this bad guy trys to steal a rare medal by infiltrating it, and then he falls inlove with this girl.

Tv: "Medabots Theme."

Phoebe: "Ok now what show is this?"

Me: "Um Medabots."

Phoebe: "Don't tell me, they're from a computer world as well?"

Me: "Um no, they're really just like, um children's toys, and they battle and stuff."

Phoebe: "Since when do children's toys have guns?"

Me: "Good question, I don't know the answer."

Phoebe: "Its looks cool though."

Me: "Yep."

It got to that part in the episode where Belzelga destroys alot of Tankars.

Phoebe: "How the heck did it do that without getting shot?"

Me:" Um its a cartoon."

Eventually medabots ended, and another episode of digimon came on.

Phoebe: "And here is that weird digimon show again."

Me: "You think it's weird?"

Phoebe: "Well sort of."

Me: "How come?"

Phoebe: "Because it just seems like it could be real."

Phoebe: "The world I was born in was digital."

Me: "Yeah but you were created by arceus."

Phoebe: "Yeah, so?"

Me: "Digimon, in the cartoon anyway, were created entirely by humans, from an advanced computer program that developed its own sense of intelligence."

Phoebe: "And why couldn't that happen now?"

Me: "Well one, nobody has the desire or motivation to create something like that, and 2 humans from this world anyway, aren't technologically advanced enough to create stuff like that."

Me: "Humans on the pokemon real world had Arceus' assistance in creating the pokemon game world, or, I guess more approprietly game worlds, and it seems a few here may have his assistance as well."

Me: "Our god, on this world I think would prefer we not have access to that kind of technology."

Phoebe: "How come?"

Me: "I think it's because we're corrupt, I don't know."

And then out of randomness, she asked a very interesting question.

Phoebe: "Did you ever think that maybe Arceus, and your God, are the same god?"

Me: "Interesting thought, but that raises alot of questions."

Phoebe: "Like what?"

Me: "Like why did he create two separate worlds?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Then again, that would explain how there can be humans on the pokemon world as well."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "And why did it take him so long to establish a link between the two worlds?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "And then there's the question of you and I."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Well honey, if they're both the same God, then that could mean."

Phoebe: "That after all this time."

Me: "We were meant for eachother."

Me: "Honey, honestly, I don't know what to believe, we can figure it out as we go along, but what I do know is, I don't need any god to tell me that we belong together."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "I love you Phoebe."

Phoebe: " I love you too."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "I still think digimon is weird."

Me: "Well I get where your comming from."

Phoebe: "I mean shouldn't all these pokemon here including me, be digimon as well?"

Me: "Um no, honey."

Me: "Digimon is a completely different franchise."

Me: "Besides your not composed of data are you?"

Phoebe: "Um no I'm not."

Me: "See, you are not a digimon."

Me: "But you are my wife, and I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Me: "If you were a digimon..."

An evil digimon was just killed on the tv and disintegrated into data as usual.

Me: "Thats what would happen if you died."

Phoebe: "Oh, so I guess I'm not one then."

Me: "No, not even close."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "And besides digimon can de-digivolve, and you never turned back into a kirlia have you?"

Phoebe: "Um no I haven't."

Me: "I would hope so, cause that could get a little awkward."

Imagine your spouse being the size of a small child and then you should get what I mean. Anyway the second episode of digimon came to an end. Transformers came on. I don't know the name of this particular series of transformers but it was a cartoon, and usually centered around 3 autobot brothers, HotShot, Prowl, and X-Brawn.

Tv: "Transformers theme."

Phoebe: "Now what is this?"

Me: "Transformers."

Me: "They're giant alien robots that transform into cars, jets, and sharks and things."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Eventually that episode of transformers came to and end as well.

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm getting bored, lets do something else."

Me:" Ok."

I turned off the tv.

Me: "What do you want to do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

We didn't have that many games, we had Pokemon of course, and I had an xbox 360, but only one controller so that was dumb. We didn't have any board games either. I had one deck of playing cards and that was it. They were 1980 military aircraft identification playing cards, no joke. Each card had the usual numbers a playing card would have, and also featured a picture of an aircraft as well as a few statistics about that aircraft. It was a pretty cool set of cards. I didn't have any pokemon or yugioh cards for that matter, I ditched them long ago, even though I kept playing the games.

Phoebe: "It's too cold to go outside."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Go to town? See if we can find something to do?"

Me: "Remember when we could just go into stores and take things without anyone around to blame us?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Alot of those stores had since been reopened, although most of them just functioned as trading centers now.

Me: "But we don't have anything to trade."

Phoebe: "We have eggs."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "How many?"

Phoebe: "Just a dozen or so."

Me: "We need to find away to make some money."

Me: "Or atleast get something to trade besides eggs."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

The winter season was comming to an end. Hopefully our chickens would reproduce in the spring, creating even more chickens, which would produce even more eggs in time. On rare occasions, a hen will hatch out about 4-6 chicks, and we had about 4 hens. Of course, not all those chicks would be hens, but the extra roosters we could kill for food. And we barely had to even take care of them, as they would forage and feed themselves, we just had to provide them with some extra water in the summer time. All in all, chickens are very useful birds.

Phoebe: "We could get a cow."

Me: "No."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "We don't have the resources to take care of a cow."

Phoebe: "But it could give us milk and we could trade the milk."

Me: "No honey, it would take too much to maintain, plus I think cows only give milk when they're pregnant, so we would need 2 cows not one, and how are we supposed to afford the cows anyway?"

Phoebe: "What if we transfered over a bunch of miltank and used them to get milk instead?"

Me: "Well, ok, we could get the miltank for free, but, how are we supposed to take care of them?"

Phoebe: "They can eat grass."

Me: "So your idea to get stuff is to start a miltank farm?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Me: "I'll consider it."

Phoebe: "And Miltanks don't have to be pregnant to give milk."

Me: "Yeah that's true."

We could've transfered over some gold nuggets, but do to the fact that everyone who played the game who was still alive did that, the price of gold, and pearls for that matter, had gone down. Things like diamonds, and platinum, however, were still valuable, and as a side effect of all these transfers, pokemon like bidoof and starly were now overly common, almost as common as a normal beaver, or starling. Thankfully though, those pokemon were relatively simple minded and quite harmless. Occasionally a dangerous pokemon would be transfered, but not on the same scale as they had been before, and people were used to dealing with them now as well. Oddly, biddoof and starly's counterparts in earlier generations were very rare, as not many people saw the point in transfering them. Most pokemon transfered were fully evolved and very powerful, and most of the ones that survived stuck with their trainers, so wild pokemon were fairly rare, and unless they were a bidoof or starly, that were transfered by the hundreds, they would of been the offspring of rogues. No gen five pokemon existed in the world up to this point, as it was not possible to transfer them. Pokemon created with pokegen or any other means than legitamitely catching them in game lacked a soul, and, even though they still followed the orders of their trainer, were generally creepy to be around. I had a computer, though I didn't have anyway to get pokegen on it, as the website to download it from was down, the server must of been destroyed at some point during the disaster, or the power to it was cut. Alot of websites were down these days, youtube, the pirate bay, ironically. Google was still up, and a few random sights here and there were still up, there was also an emergency news website, which was probably the newest website in existence, that displayed information and sometimes pictures, about what was going on around the country. The emergency news was run by a conglomeration of various surviving news casters and video crews of various corporate backgrounds using what was left of technology to gather information, it was one of the few organizations that existed in all this chaos. On rare occasions videos would be uploaded to the sight, most were just clips that had previously been played on the TV channel. What was really interesting, is that the sight also allowed people to upload there own news. Sort of like wikipedia. And if the news was judged to be true and important enough, it would be posted on the sight as well. So you could find various information about pokemon, recent outbreaks, areas in need of certain things, as well as just general emergency information. The website even had a forum where users could ask questions about pokemon and general survival things, where others could answer. The one piece of infrastructure that wasn't harmed in the world were the satelites in space that remained pretty much remained untouchable despite all the atrocitys that had occured on earth. Which as demonstrated by the Emergency News, could still be used to convey information at high speeds to those who had the right equipment, this in turn allowed satelite based internet to function as normal. Usually for free, as nobody was around to moderate, although someone had to maintain the generators to power all the servers. And although many, many websights were shut down during the destruction, the internet was still mostly intact. Although just a few weeks ago the internet went down worldwide for about a week or so because the local ISP's power supply ran out, but then someone converted a generator to run on methane to power the ISP and by the end of the week, the internet was back up, but only through that ISP, aparently this information got out and now the generators for most of the satelite based ISP's now ran on methane extracted from hog shit. Like in that one mad max movie. So the internet was stable. Hydroelectric power was also available in some areas. Methane plants sprung up all over the country, usually around existing pig farms, and began to supply gas stations as there reserves ran out, existing cars had to be modified to run on methane and I had both the skyline and the truck we had converted. The skyline was pretty easy to convert as it was just a matter of adjusting some settings on its computer, through an interface the previous owner had installed, I got the correct settings off of the emergency news website from some guy who used to race skylines before the disaster. The methane actually made the skyline even more powerful. The truck was a bit harder to convert as it didn't have such a computer, but the settings for it were easy to find as it was such a common fact, those settings were also posted on the emergency news as well as proper settings for alot of the more common cars in north america. And after taking the truck to a more experienced mechanic I knew, it was converted to run on methane as well. Wind generators, which convieniently, were just recently contructed where I lived just a few years before the disaster, were also used to generate electricity, but finding people with the experience to maintain them was difficult. So besides just using a gas or diesel powered generator, other electrical power sources were plentiful as well, and a powergrid still existed in alot of cities and towns after the powerlines were repaired. We still used a generator however. The local power station litterally consisted of a methane plant and a few large diesel generators, built by a preexisting pig farm, and was just twenty minutes from where we lived, there was also a wind farm a few more minutes away that also provided power, this windfarm was tweaked to provide power to a nearby town, while the methane plant provided free power to those who helped contruct it as compensation for their assistance. Similiar methane plants like this one were set up all around, varying in power and size, providing power for many. Methane was produced in excess and was cheap if not free for the asking. So electricity was very cheap as well. Once a week a tanker truck would drive by carrying excess methane from the plant, stopping at occupied houses in order to arrange trades for some of its cargo. Alot of places, including ours had stationary fuel tanks, and we usually ended up trading a dozen eggs for about 20 or so gallons of methane. which could be used to keep the generator running as well as power our vehicles. Methane was an extremely cheap power source, and as the plants expanded through time it became even cheaper. And, as additional generators were added, the plant was able to provide more power to even more people, until the power grid was almost completely restored. Of course electric pokemon could be used to provide power, but they were rare, and could only provide constant power for a few hours at most before they needed another power source to recharge. That is a glimpse of what the economy was like now, it was largely agriculturally based, with a few hints of modern technology used here and there.

Anyway, back to the story. We went to the bedroom, where the computer was. I turned it on.

Me: "How are we supposed to get miltank though?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Neither of us knew they could be caught via poke'radar in platinum.

Me: "We don't have heartgold or soulsilver."

Me: "I don't have pokegen even."

I turned on the computer.

Phoebe: "Can't you get it from the internet?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Lets see google, pokegen, search."

Me: "Hmmm, download pokegen."

Me: "Website cannot be found."

This went on for a few minutes, I went to some sites that all directed me to a download site that was apparently offline.

Me: "I can't find it honey."

Me: "Lets see, heartgold, soulsilver roms."

Me: "Um Coolroms is down."

I finally found a download site that wasn't down.

Me: "Ok download heartgold rom torrent."

No seeders, of course.

Me: "Dam thats not going to work."

Phoebe: "What was that site you showed me back at that hotel a long time ago?"

Me: "What you mean Bulbapedia?"

Phoebe: "That one was working wasn't it?"

Me: "Yeah, but they don't have downloads on there."

Phoebe: "So?"

Phoebe: "We could check to see if its on a game we already have."

Me: "Ok fine, bulbapedia."

Me: "Miltank."

Me: "It says it can be found on route 210 on platinum."

Phoebe: "Route 210?"

I looked back at her, she was sitting on the bed, just turning on her Ds.

Me: "Um yeah."

Me: "But you have to use the pokeradar."

Phoebe: "I know what that is."

Me: "Ok."

10 minutes later.

Phoebe: "Ok I got one."

Me: "We're going to need more than one baby."

Another ten minutes later, I started playing a game on the computer.

Phoebe: "Ok I got another one."

Me: "Ok, (yelling at screen) oh cmon die you stupid."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Nothing I'm just playing a game."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

Another half hour passed and she got a few more miltanks, and I died on that game I was playing several times.

Phoebe: "I got another one Cj."

I exited the game, extremely agravated at the ai who refused to stay dead when I shot them.

Me: "How many do you have now?"

Phoebe: "Um Let me check."

Phoebe: "8."

Phoebe: "All female."

Me: "Um honey, all miltanks are female."

Phoebe: "Oh, I didn't know that."

Phoebe: "Should we transfer them now?"

Me: "I don't know, lets just wait for it to warm up a little bit so we can transfer them outside and not inside the house where they could wreck something."

Phoebe: "Ok, so what do we do now?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Are you still bored?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Maybe I should try to find a copy of heartgold or soulsilver."

Phoebe: "But we can't afford it."

Me: "I know but that way we could have battles in the game and not in the real world where it waste items."

Phoebe: "Yeah I wonder who would win?"

Me: " Hmm, I don't know, do you think you could beat me?"

Phoebe: "I know I could."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "I can read your mind, I can know exactly what move your pokemon would make before they even move."

Me: "But would you have the pokemon to counter it?"

Phoebe: "Of course Cj, I'm not an idiot, I can raise a well balanced team."

Me: "I believe you."

Phoebe: "Oh cmon Cj, you know I could beat you if I wanted to."

Me: "Oh really?"

Me: "What about without your powers?"

Phoebe: "Of course."

Me: "It will happen soon enough."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "And then we will see."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We kissed.

Me: "Lets go see if there is any interesting news on tv."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we headed back downstairs to the Tv, which I turned to the emergency news channel. We were shocked at what we heard.

News guy on Tv: "This just in, it has been discovered that for some strange reason, pokemon are no longer able to be transfered from the game world into this world, scientist worldwide are baffled and are trying to come up with an explanation as to how this phenomenon has seemingly fixed itself."

We exchanged looks.

Me: "But that means..."

Phoebe: "We can't transfer the miltanks."

Me: "Or any more revives for that matter."

Me: "Dammit."

Phoebe: "I guess we can't battle in the real world anymore either."

Me: "Nope."

News guy on Tv: "The value of gold as well as certain items from the game, including the miraculous revive and max revive crystals, said to be able to resurect the dead, have recently skyrocketed do the now limited supply of such items."

Phoebe: "We still have those nuggets around right?"

Me: "I think they're still in the back of the skyline somewhere."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "We also have plenty of max revives around."

We had an entire drawer full of them in the bedroom.

Phoebe: "Yeah but we are not trading those Cj."

Me: "I know, just saying."

Phoebe: "We need to be more careful."

Me: "Yep."

I shut the tv off.

Me: "I think thats enough news for one day."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Anyway, back to where we started."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "Well, what if we traded the nuggets for more chickens?"

Phoebe: "Thats too slow."

Me: "What do you suggest?"

Phoebe: "Try to figure out why the transfers aren't working anymore?"

Me: "Where would we even begin on something like that?"

Phoebe: "That town we were in, with the portal, we could go into the game world, and then maybe somehow get into the real pokemon world."

Me: "Yeah but how?"

Phoebe: "There's got to be away to get into the real pokemon world."

Phoebe: "The originals had to get in the game somehow right?"

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, don't you miss the adventures we used to have?"

Me: "I do, but were safe now."

Me: "And honey, I highly doubt that portal is still there."

Me: "We've been here for months, somebody must of moved it by now."

Me: "And its probably been dismantled."

Phoebe: "But Cj, Ever since I knew it existed I always wanted to go to the real pokemon world, real gyms, real pokemon."

Me: "You are a real pokemon."

-sadly- Phoebe: "No Cj, I'm a copy of a real pokemon."

Me: "Honey, your not a copy, you have your own soul, souls can't be copied."

Me: "And I never thought of you as a copy."

-sadly- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "Your right."

Phoebe: "But please can we still go?"

Phoebe: "Instead of that fake looking game world where everything is computer generated."

Me: "You used to think the game world was the real world."

Phoebe: "Until I met the real you for the first time."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I found a way out of the game world and into your world Cj."

Me: "Yeah you did."

Phoebe: "So maybe I can find a way out of the game world into the real pokemon world."

We both heard a mysterious voice.

?: " She's right you know."

Me: "Who are you?"

An Arceus appeared out of nowhere in front of us."

Me: "The hell?"

Phoebe: "Arceus?"

Arceus: "Your quest is not yet over children."

Arceus: "Both of you need to go to the real pokemon world."

Arceus: "As it has become corrupt."

Arceus: "All of us, the arceus clones, have been watching you."

Me: "Ok?"

Arceus: " We have destroyed pokemon that would have ripped this world to shreds with this power, pokemon such as dialga, palkia, and giratina."

Phoebe: "So thats why we never came across them."

Arceus: "Do to our power, we can also watchover the real pokemon world as well."

Me: "Ok?"

Arceus: "And things are not going well."

Me: "How bad are we talking?"

Arceus: "There is a war for power."

Arceus: "Over this virtual frontier."

Arceus: "The experiment was cancelled, which is why no more pokemon can be transfered to this world."

Arceus: "The original arceus has abandoned the experiment as well. And has fled to another dimension to avoid the conflict."

Arceus: "You two are the only ones that can restore balance."

Arceus: "We need you to go to the real pokemon world."

Me: "And what about all you guys?"

Arceus: " We aren't gods, just copys of one."

Me: "Ok."

Arceus: "Our power is limited."

Arceus: "Now go, find that portal and find a way into the real pokemon world."

And with that the Arceus vanished to who knows where.

Me: "What just happened?"

Phoebe: "I think we just got sent on another quest."

Me: "Well this sucks."

Me: "Seriously, why does it matter to us what happens in the pokemon world anyway?"

She slapped me.

Me: "Ow, why did you do that?"

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "It was the pokemon world that brought us together Cj."

-realization- Me: "Oh yeah."

Me: "Sorry baby I forgot."

Phoebe: "Just don't say that again."

We hugged.

Me: "Ok."

Me: "And why the hell did you slap me?"

Phoebe: "It got your attention didn't it?"

Me: "Never do that again."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Promise?"

Phoebe: "Only if you promise never to say that again."

Me: "Ok fine."

Me: "Deal?"

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "Deal."

Me: "Ok, its going to take a few days to get back to that town by car."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "And we don't know whats out there."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Road pirates?"

Phoebe: "What?"  
Me: "People are getting smart, ok and some of them aren't going to be friendly, I've seen the news recently, there's places in the desert that are basically home to road pirates, that will force people off the road and steel whatever posessions they happen to have, and then leave them in the desert to die, it's not like here where we have a strong community and good people, out there it has become no man's land."

Phoebe: "Those pirates can't be anymore threatening then Gengar."

Phoebe: "And besides an Arceus told us too."

Me: "Your're going to take orders from a space goat?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Me: "Ok, if an Arceus told you too..."

Phoebe: "No Cj I wouldn't go that far."

Me: "Ok, good."

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj, I need you to come with me."

Me: "Like I would let you leave on your own."

Phoebe: "So you are comming with me then?"

Me: "Do I really have a choice?"

Phoebe: "No, not really."

Me: "Ok fine."

Me: "Look we'll leave tomarrow ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

I kissed her.

It was getting pretty late. We spent the next hour or so gathering up our pokemon and other things, we chose to take the truck instead of the skyline which we left in the garage. We then went to my parent's to tell them where we were going. And they agreed to take care of the chickens while we were gone, and then we went back home, gathered up the pokemon we had, loaded up the truck, and filled it with fuel. And then we went to bed, we were going to leave first thing in the morning.

Me: "I hope you enjoy sleeping in this bed because its the last one we're going to see in awhile."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Can't we just stay in empty houses and hotels again?"

Me: "Well maybe, for the first day or so, but once we get to the desert, doing so would be suicidal."

Phoebe: "Why, because of the pirates?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "I'm not affraid of people Cj, you've seen what I can do to them."

Me: "Yeah, but usually I'm already bleeding by the time you get the courage to do that."

Phoebe: "Well, not anymore."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I'm not scaired anymore Cj."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "If something threatens us I'm not going to hesitate to destroy it."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj, I'm sure."

Me: "Honey, you've learned so much."

Phoebe: "I know, and so have you."

Me: "hehehe."

We kissed.

Me: "I guess we should get some sleep, we have a big day tomarrow."

Phoebe: "Should I use my powers to help?"

Me: "That depends."

Phoebe: "On what?"

Phoebe: "Its only going to put us out for 8 hours Cj, don't worry."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too."

She placed her hand on my head, and I fell asleep, then she kissed me once more, and did the same to herself.

Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj."


	3. The Journey part1

Chapter 3\The Journey Pt1

Before we continue, I want to clarify something, we were famous heros, but when we returned to the midwest, we kept our heroism a secret to not attract too much attention, no one, besides us and my parents, knew if we were the same Cj &Phoebe they may of heard about, besides "Cj", as you should already know, was just a nickname, my real name, which I will not state, was what most people knew me as back home. Also Phoebe does know my real name, she just prefers to call me Cj.

After 8 hours of dreamless sleep, I woke up the next morning, just a minute or so before she woke up as well.

Me: "Next time give a little warning before you do that."

-just waking up- Phoebe: "Huh?, Oh I'm sorry Cj, I was just tired."

Me: "Ok um, lets get going."

Phoebe: "No breakfast?"

Me: "No lets just get going, we will get something to eat later on."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So about a half hour later we left the house. We let Hellblade out, and I told him to guard the place while we were gone.

Me: "Honey, are you really going to take Mouser?"

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "He can't fight and I told you we're not going to be staying at very many hotels."

Me: "He'll be safer here ok? With HellBlade."

-sighs- Phoebe: "Ok fine."

She let mouser out, and said goodbye, and then we got in the truck and left.

We spent the rest of the day on the road, which was still heavily cratered in places. We only stopped briefly for food and fuel, there wasn't much traffic on the roads, but unlike before, we would see another running vehicle on occasion. We made it to the western border of the state by nightfall with very little trouble. We found an occupied town to stay in for the night, after assuring the residents we would leave by morning, they didn't really want us to leave, but we had a mission. We had a discussion in bed that night.

Me: "Honey, this is probably the last night we'll be able to sleep in bed for awhile, so if you want sex, now's the time."

Phoebe: "No Cj, that's ok."

Thats a pretty unusual response from her.

Me: "Is something wrong?"

Phoebe: "I just keep thinking about what the real pokemon world is like."

Me: " Well aparently there is a war going on in that world over the virtual frontier."

Me: "So its probably not too much different than things are here."

Phoebe: "I know, but Cj."

Me: "You know honey, I just don't get you sometimes."

Me: "You're the one that wanted to come home so badly, so we came home."

Me: "2 months later you want to come back out here."

Phoebe: "Well I just want to see the real pokemon world that's all."

Me: "Well, say we do get there, then what?"

Phoebe: "We have to end the war that's going on."

Me: "Why and How?"

Phoebe: "To keep the virtual frontier from being abused and make it possible to transfer pokemon again, and I don't know how."

Me: " Why do you want to go to the real pokemon world so badly?"

Me: "What is wrong with this world?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj. Sometimes I just feel like I don't belong."

Me: "Oh, baby girl, don't feel that way."

Phoebe: "I can't help it Cj."

Me: "It doesn't work like that honey."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "I used to feel like I didn't belong here, and I was born and raised in this world."

Me: "And then I met you, and none of that mattered anymore."

Me: "Honey, don't think about them, think about us."

Phoebe: "Cj sometimes I feel like your my only friend."

Phoebe: "And you have other friends."

Me: "Phoebe, I'm your husband."

Phoebe: "But we're friends too right?"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "More lovers then friends though."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Wait a minute, I thought you got along with the local girls pretty well back home?"

Phoebe: "Eheh, not really."

Me: "Explain."

Phoebe: "They're affraid of me Cj."

Me: "How did that happen?"

Phoebe: "I don't know they just are."

Phoebe: "So I stopped seeing them because I didn't want to cause any trouble."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Don't be mad."

Me: "I'm not mad."

Phoebe: "Its not there fault, they just don't understand that I am not a monster."

Phoebe: "And how come your different Cj?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I mean I know you don't fear alot of things, but how come you're the only one who understands me?"

Me: "Because sweetheart, I love you."

Phoebe: "No, that's not it."

Me: "Well what do you want me to say honey?"

Me: "Look honey, just give it time, when we get back home I mean."

Me: "These things take time, just keep it up and they'll learn not to fear you eventually."

Me: "Honey, there's no reason they shouldn't accept you."

Me: "Everything about you is beautiful."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Oh god yes."

Me:" You will always be my light, baby."

Me: "You have a heart of gold, and people will notice if you give them time."

Phoebe: "Well so do you, though you hide it really well for some reason."

Me: "Well, I was saving it for someone very special."

Phoebe: "Me I suppose?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "I love you baby."

I kissed her.

Me: "We've gotten this far, things will work out."

Me: "Just give it time."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Me: "Now come on, get some sleep, we have another long day of driving tomorrow."

Me: "And by the end of the day tomorrow we should be in pirate territory so, we'll probably have to sleep in the truck to stay undetected."

I kissed her again.

Me: "So goodnight my queen."

Phoebe: "Goodnight my king."

We got up early the next morning, both of us took showers and had breakfast before we left the hotel and continued westward into the vast desert wasteland. We were hoping we wouldn't encounter any trouble. And for the first few hours, we didn't.

Me: "Phoebe? You ok honey? You've been pretty quiet since we left the hotel."

Phoebe: "I'm fine Cj, I'm just looking out for pirates."

Me: "With your eyes closed?"

Phoebe: "I can hear their thoughts before I could see them."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Well, keep doing that, I guess, I'll just keep driving."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Can you turn the music down please?"

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "So I can concentrate."

I turned the radio off.

Phoebe: "You didn't have to shut it off."

Me: "I thought you wanted it quiet so you..."

Phoebe: "Oh crap."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Up ahead."

Over the next hill, I saw two decomissioned police cruisers parked by the side of the road.

Me: "Pirates?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "They're asleep."

Me: "Really."

I pulled over and shut the engine off.

Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

Me: "You said they were asleep right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "You wanna teleport me over there?"

Phoebe: "Why?"

-pulls out switchblade- Me: "Why don't we just sneak up to them and slash their tires?"

Phoebe: "Cj are you crazy?"

Me: "Maybe, maybe not?"

Me: "Cmon, it will be fun!"

Phoebe: "Ok fine, just be careful."

Phoebe: "Take my hand."

I took her hand and she teleported us, silently to where we were right by the pirates in their cars. She just stood there while I silently slashed all 4 tires on both of their cars.

Me: "Ok lets go!"

Phoebe: "Ok."

I took her hand again and she teleported us back to the truck.

Phoebe: "What are you going to do now?"

Me: "Have fun."

Me: "Come on, get in."

-sighs- Phoebe: "Cj, Cj, Cj."

Me: "Oh cmon, baby this is going to be hilarious."

I started the truck and drove down the hill as fast as I could.

Phoebe: "Cj have you lost your mind?"

As I approached the pirate's car I beeped the horn loudly, waking both of the drivers.

Phoebe: "Cj have you lost it!"

Me: "Nope."

Both of the cars started up and began to pursue, neither car could keep up, and one of the tires disintegrated on one of them causing it to spin out of control as sparks flew from the bare rim. The car then rolled over several times before finally coming to a stop. The other car, which was following closely behind the first, then plowed into the smoking wreck of its twin.

-laughing maniacaly- Me: "hahahahahaha."

Phoebe looked rather unamused, she was glaring at me, like she was angry. I knew she couldn't stay angry at me for long though.

Me: "What?"

Me: "Cmon, that was fricking awesome."

She just kept stairing at me.

Me: "What?"

Me: "Cmon, that was way more fun then just shooting them."

Me: "Come on honey say something you're starting to freak me out."

-sternly- Phoebe: "That was crazy."

About time she said something

Me: "But it was fun right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Me: "Well come on, laugh with me."

Phoebe: "Cj they probably just died, I can't laugh at that."

Me: "Honey, don't feel sorry for them, they're evil."

Me: "I thought you said you weren't going to hesitate anymore."

Phoebe: "They weren't a threat Cj."

Me: "But they would've been."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Next time can I handle it?"

Me: "Yeah, sure, why not."

Phoebe: "Ok, good."

Me: "I'm not going to force you to do things you don't want to do honey."

Phoebe: "That's ok Cj."

Me: "You better get back to monitoring for now though I doubt those were the only two pirates out here."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Just next time, tell me before your going to do something crazy like that."

Me: "And by the way honey, I highly doubt I killed them."

Phoebe:" Hehehe, yeah, they're probably back there wondering what the heck just happened. "

Me: "See told you it was funny."

Me: "You just have to think about it in a different light."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too baby, now seriously, get back to monitoring, if they are alive they probably have asked for reinforcements, they know we're hear now, and they aren't going to let us get away that easily."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

With that she shut her eyes once again and went back to monitoring for pirates.

A few minutes later.

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Up ahead again."

Four more cars up ahead, it was a roadblock. They were some of them were out of their cars, pointing guns at us. I told her to get down, somewhat afraid they would fire at us.

Me: "Get down."

I sent out CapnMagnum, he flew out and zapped all the pirates as they fired madly into the air. The all fell to the ground unconcious.

Me: "Thanks for the warning baby, um you can get up now."

Phoebe: " No problem Cj."

I returned CapnMagnum.

Me: "So what now, I guess we just drive around?"

Phoebe: "I guess so."

So we drove around the roadblock and continued down the road.

Not 5 minutes later, more of them showed up. A couple of dune buggy type vehicles on our right and left sides, I sped up, but they were just as fast as the truck.

Phoebe: "What do we do now?"

Me:" Get your gun, try to take them out."

Phoebe: "I can just hit them with shadow ball."

Me: "Well then do that."

Me: "We don't have much time."

A black humvee came out of nowhere. It had a machinegun mounted on the roof.

Me: Where the hell did they get all this stuff?"

Me: "Honey, take down that humvee before they fire that thing."

She teleported away, shot the crew of the humvee and teleported back. The humvee drifted off the side of the road and eventually came to a stop. The dune buggies were closing in on us, it was obvious they were trying to box us in.

Phoebe: "Ok the humvee is down now what?"

Then some flygons came in, with people riding on them. Pirates with pokemon? There is something you don't see everyday.

Me: "What the hell?"

Me: "Dam this is crazy."

Phoebe: "What now Cj?"

The guys on the flygons had guns. And they were pointed at us.

Desperate, I sent out CapnMagnum, He shocked the guys, and caused them to fall off of their flygons. The flygons got spooked and flew away. When he shocked one of the dunebuggies it exploded violently. Unfortunately CapnMagnum could not keep up so he ended up falling behind, with just one dunebuggy left on our tail.

Me: "Dam."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Magnum can't keep up."

Phoebe: "We'll go back for him after this."

Me: "If we make it through this."

Phoebe: "Cj only one is chasing us now."

Me: "But that means there is more to come."

Phoebe: "How do you know?"

Me: "Because my love, if it really was the only one left it would retreat."

Phoebe: "That kinda makes sense."

We crossed another Highway, where a few more cars of various kinds joined in the chase, fortunately it seemed as though they had used up their military hardware prematurely.

Me: "Oh crap."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I'm running low on fuel."

Phoebe: "Oh no."

A sedan came up beside us. I hit the brakes and rammed it in the rear quarterpanel which caused it to spin out.

Me: "Idiot."

Phoebe: "Nice move."

Me: "Thanks."

Me: "I think I'm going to take this offroad."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Hopefully lose a few of these chumps."

I pulled off the highway and drove into the desert landscape. The pursuing cars followed. One of them got off at the wrong time and ended up getting bent in half in a ditch. What an idiot.

Me: "These guys don't seem very skilled."

Phoebe: "Yeah seems like it, they're crashing on their own."

Me: "Some pirates they are."

Me: "They're kind of fun to watch actually."

Phoebe: "ehehehe."

That same sedan I rammed earlier came up beside me again on my left. I noticed the driver drew a gun, I drew mine, his mistake was he wasted time to put the window down, I shot through mine without hesitation and ended him. Glass shattered everywhere, the sedan listed to the left before plowing into a large rock, making a very loud sound as twisted metal flew everywhere. Now we were just down to that dune buggy, a van, and a small 2 door car. A dirtbike drove in front of us, idiot. the front window on the truck shattered, and the rider was obviously killed on impact. We were both jolted pretty hard as the truck drove over the bike and the rider.

-shocked- Phoebe: "What the?"

Me:"Wow these guys are idiots."

One of the cars behind us was firing at us. The back window shattered.

Me: "Get down."

It was pretty hard to see through the shattered front windshield.

Phoebe: "Cj what about Aggron?"

Me: "I wish I thought of that earlier."

I sent out Aggron.

Me: "Get'em."

The car drove into Aggron and crumpled up against him, the driver was killed on impact. The 2 remaining vehicles started shooting at him, but to no avail. He picked up the dune buggy and threw it off into the distance, and pretty much just flattened the van and all the gunmen inside. With all our pursuers now dead, I returned Aggron, and after shattering what was left of the windshield so I could see again, we headed back to the highway, unfortunately before we got there, we ran out of fuel. The entire battle had taken roughly ten minutes.

Me: "No, dammit."

Me: "Fuck."

Phoebe: "Out of fuel?"

Me: "Mhm."

Once again, we were stranded in this cursed desert. As the battered truck came to a stop.

Me: "We left that humvee a few miles back."

Phoebe: "Do you think it's still good?"

Me: "It should be, it didn't crash, engine's probably still on even."

Thankfully it was winter time, so the desert sun was a lot cooler this time around. It was about 80 or so degrees out.

I opened the door and stepped out.

Me: "Come on honey, get your things."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We didn't have near as much stuff with us this time, just one gun each, our pokemon, one extra set of clothes, and a small supply of food. We packed up what we had and abandoned the truck in the desert.

Me: "So what just follow the smoke?"

Phoebe: "I guess."

A half hour of walking later and we finally got back to the highway. That car that had bent in half earlier was still sitting there, in the ditch, the driver was barely alive, he called out to us for help, blood running down his neck.

Phoebe: "Cj look!"

-barely alive- Driver: "Help."

Phoebe: "Cj I can already tell you he isn't going to make it."

Driver: "What, no ,save me."

Me: "First off, why? You tried to kill us!"

Me: "Secondly,..."

Me: "Honey what are you doing?"

She walked over to the man.

Me: "Um Honey?"

Phoebe: "Calm down, Cj."

She put her hand on the guy's head, a quick flash of purplish light burst from her hands, and the guy was dead.

Me: "What was that?"

Phoebe: "He was dying."

Phoebe: "I put an end to his pain."

Me: "You know you just sent him to hell now right?"

Phoebe: " Um, no?"

Me: "Ah it don't matter baby, he was damned either way."

Phoebe: "Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge, Cj."

Me: "Yeah, but honey, the chances he's not in hell right now..."

Phoebe: "That doesn't mean he is."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Me: "Cmon let's just go try to find that Humvee."

Another hour of walking later, we found CapnMagnum, who I then returned.

Phoebe: "Cj I'm getting tired."

Me: "I am too baby, but I think it should just be another mile or so."

Another half hour later, the Humvee was now in view, we could here its engine running.

We got to it, threw our enemy's bodies out, and got inside. It still had half its fuel left even though it had been idling for over an hour. I hit the gas and we drove away. Phoebe was tired. We were both sweating from the heat, thankfully the humvee had air conditioning so we could both start to cool off.

Me: "That was hell."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

We drove until it was dark, and after refueling the humvee at a abandoned truckstop, we pulled off the highway and into the desert a little bit, I shut the lights off. This humvee was the kind that has the sloped back. We didn't have any blankets or anything, and with the Humvee's military issue seats, getting any sleep in this thing was going to be a challenge.

We ended up lying on the back, side by side.

Me: "You can just put us to sleep right?"

Phoebe: "I could, but you could wake up in alot of pain."

Me: "Damn."

Me: "I think sleeping on the ground would be more comfortable than this."

Phoebe: "You wanna try?"

Me: "Might as well were not going to sleep either way."

I got out of the truck, onto the soft desert sand, it was a cool night, the temp must of been around 60 or 70, the night sky brightly lit by thousands of stars. I lay down in the sand, partially burrying myself in it like some sort of blanket.

Phoebe: "Eheh, how is it?"

Me: "Better than the hard floor of the truck."

Me: "Why don't you come see for yourself?"

Phoebe: "Oh, alright if you insist."

She came out of the truck and lay beside me.

-amazed- Phoebe: "Look at all the stars."

Me: "Yeah, pretty cool huh?"

Phoebe: "Do you ever wonder whats up there?"

Me: "I don't know, its hard to think about."

Me: "Infinite space, yet as far as we know this is the only inhabited planet in the entire universe."

Phoebe: "Do you think the pokemon world could be in this universe? Just, you know on another planet really far away?"

Me: "Honey, I think the pokemon world is this world in another universe."

Me: "And you know, until now, both those universes were completely isolated from each other."

Phoebe: "So that makes us the first interuniversal couple?"

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

We kissed.

Me: "I love you honey, so much."

Phoebe: "I love you too baby."

Phoebe: "-laughs-"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "This just, kind of reminds me of Japan."

Phoebe: "Remember?"

Phoebe: "We made love on the beach all day."

Me: "Yeah, that was fun."

Phoebe: "Do it again?"

Me: "Not right now, honey, we should atleast, try to get some sleep."

Me: "I thought I told you last night, if you wanted to have sex we should of had sex then."

Phoebe: "Well when can we have sex again?"

Me: "When we get done with this mission."

Phoebe: "You mean when we get back home?"

Me: "Yeah, I guess, what is it with you and sex anyway?"

Phoebe: "I don't have a thing with sex."

Me: "Honey, its pretty obvious by now that you do."

Phoebe: "Look, Cj I just thought it would be a great time to have sex."

Phoebe: "Under the stars, not another living thing around for miles."

Me :"Yeah, your right."

Me: "But right now, we need to get some sleep, cause hell knows what they'll send at us tomorrow."

Phoebe: "You say you can't resist me yet you are right now."

Me: "Now is just not the time."

Me: "Besides I resisted you before, why are you making such a big deal out of it now?"

Me: "Look we could have sex, yes, but we're still too vulnerable out here, and I rather get some sleep right now ok?"

Me: "Look they had this humvee, they could have night vision or other things and if we tied, and they came at the wrong time, then what?"

Me: "We're both dead if that happens."

Me: "Are you ok honey? Something just seems off about you."

Phoebe: "Like what?"

Me: "I don't really know."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry if I got a little angry, I'm just tired ok?"

Me:" Yeah see honey, you do need sleep."

I kissed her.

Me: "Look baby I love you ok?"

Me: "You mean everything to me."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "Your so warm."

-confused- Me: "Ok?"

Phoebe: "Hold me, please?"

Me: "Ok fine."

I put my arms around her and we kissed, for the last time of the night.

Me: "We're still not ..."

Phoebe: "I know."

We fell asleep in the desert sand, once again in each other's arms. It would be atleast another 2 1/2 days before we got to california, and thats if nothing happened.

We woke up the next morning when the bright sun hit our eyes. We then got back in the humvee and returned to the highway. Driving down it as fast as we could, though the humvee, being a humvee, was only capable of 75mph. Ah well, atleast it was fun to drive. What's funny is that there is not actually that much room in these things, the interior is mostly taken up by a gigantic console in the middle, so yeah it appears a lot bigger on the outside then it is on the inside. Anyway with Phoebe monitoring for pirates once again, we continued down that vast highway. Over the next few hours, there appeared to be no sign of pirates, then a small helicopter appeared, machine gun fire hit the road just a few feet ahead of us.

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "Oh no they're back."

The helicopter began to turn around behind us.

Me: "Please tell me you know how to drive."

Phoebe: "Um, I can try."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Because I got to shoot."

I grabbed her hand and placed it on the steering wheel.

Me: "Take over."

-surprised- Phoebe: "What? Cj?"

Me: "Just take it, come on, we don't have much time."

I climbed out of the driver's seat into the back and got on the machine gun mounted ontop, fortunately it was already loaded.

Me: "Ok honey turn around, head straight towards it."

Phoebe: "Cj are you crazy?"

Me: "Honey we can't outrun it, the longer we stay ahead of it the longer it has to shoot at us."

Me: "We got the advantage because this gun can rotate, theirs can't.

The helicopter had just now completed it's turn and was now lining us up in its sights.

Me: "TURN AROUND NOW."

She turned the humvee sharply to the left, almost knocking me off the back end, and narrowly avoiding more machine gun fire from the chopper. I got back up and pointed the machine gun at the chopper, I fired, and several light flashes around the cockpit confirmed that I scored several hits, but it still kept comming. The chopper then returned fired but it missed and went way over us. Then a couple of shots actually hit on the right side, creating several bullet holes and shattering the mirror on the passenger's side. as well as putting several holes through the right side of the windshield, thank god Phoebe was now in the driver's seat. The helicopter then flew over us where I put a few close-range shots into it, then things got crazy.

Phoebe: "Cj up ahead!"

I now noticed there were several dune buggy type vehicles speeding straight towards us. And a few trucks as well. There was also some rhydons, flygons, and some rhyperiors with people riding on them. Behind us the helicopter had taken fatal damage and was now in a death spin.

Me: "Turn around."

Phoebe: "But the helicopter?"

Me: "We can make it just turn around."

She turned the humvee around once armada of vehicles behind us was gaining fast. The helicopter was falling, and we went under it just a few seconds before it hit the ground and exploded in a ball of fire. A few of the vehicles behind us lost control and got caught in the flames. But a few drove around, as well as the pokemon. Small arms fire began to ping all around us.

Me: "Get down honey."

-in pain- Me: AH!"

A bullet clipped me in the leg.

Phoebe: "Cj!"

-sternly- Me: "Stay down."

I turned the machine gun around and starting firing into the mass of vehicles and pokemon that were chasing us. Some of the vehicles began to fall behind, indicating that I had disabled them. I began to feel weak, I got hit a few times, somehow I just didn't realise it, I just kept firing, trying to end the lives of our own blood covered the back of the humvee. Finally the last vehicle was destroyed, and then the last thing I remember before I blacked out was the machinegun running out of ammo, the humvee pulling over, and Phoebe screaming.

Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj no."

I woke up hours later, my wounds were healed, I was in the back of the humvee. My own blood, now dry, still stained the back.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, your still alive."

Me: " Yeah, Max Revive I take it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "I'm sorry if I scared you sweetie."

Phoebe: "No its ok, your fine now, so yeah, it was just a little hard at first watching you die again."

Phoebe: "You killed all the pirates."

Me: "I did?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, that large mob was the last of them."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "I haven't seen anymore since you um, died again."

Me: "Ok then, so I guess we keep going?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I got back into the driver's seat."

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"  
Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "You might want to change shirts."

The shirt I was wearing was now ripped to shreds, with bullet holes of all sizes, not to mention it was drenched in blood.

Me: "hehe, this isn't much of a shirt anymore is it?"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "It's more of a rag."

Phoebe: "Yep."

I took off what was left of my shirt.

Me: "Dam, I need a shower."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Well too bad Cj, there isn't one."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "You shouldn't of gotten yourself shot."

Me: "Well it's not like I could help it."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess."

Me: "Hey you mind telling me what happened to all the bullets that hit me?"

Just out of curiousity, since there were no bullets in the game world.

Phoebe: "The revive disintegrated them."

Me: "Oh ok."

I put on the other shirt I had packed.

Me: "Ok lets get going."

I got back in the driver's seat, and we sped off once again.

Me: "I wonder where all these pirates were comming from anyway?"

Phoebe: "They have a base out in the desert somewhere, far from the highway."

Me: "Oh ok."

Me: "How do you know?"

Phoebe: "I read that one guy's mind before I killed him."

Me: "Ok."

So we kept driving until dark, stopping just on the edge of the desert, where we settled down for the night, inside of an old house. No generator, so once again we were denied the luxury of a shower. I took one of several bottles of water I had brought with us and used it to clean some of the blood off of myself. After that, we went to bed.

Me: "Honey it feels weird to be out here fighting again."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Look honey, are you still interested in going to the real pokemon world?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj."

Me: " What exactly do you think your going to find there?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj."

I was kinda concerned. I kind of had a fear that once we went there, she would want to stay there, I mean of course I would stay with her, but still.

Me: "Honey if there really is a war going on there, it can't be much better there than it is here."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess your right."

Phoebe: "But I still want to go."

Phoebe: "I want to see it for myself."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Phoebe, honey, I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Me: "Honey, you know, you belong here with me."

Phoebe: "I know Cj."

Phoebe: "I'll never leave you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you."

I kissed her.

Me: "Good."

Me: "That's what I wanted to hear."

Me: "Now, goodnight my queen."

Phoebe: "Eheh, goodnight my king."

We kissed.

Me: "Wait honey."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I guess if want to have..."

She interupted before I could finish what I was saying.

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "What?"

Me: "Why?"

-confused- Me: "I thought you liked sex?"

Phoebe: "Just not right now, I'm all messy."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "And your still partially covered in your own blood."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

-pointing- Phoebe: "Honey, your stomach has red smears all over it."

Me: " That water didn't help much then did it?"

Phoebe: "No, not really."

Me: "I'm pretty tired actually."

Me: "I guess being shot multiple times and destroying countless vehicles takes alot out of me."

Phoebe: "Let's just rest again tonight."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "And when we get back to civilization..."

She put her fingers up to my lips.

Phoebe: "Don't talk, just kiss me."

We kissed, said goodnight to each other once again, and then we fell asleep a while later.


	4. The Journey part2

Chapter4\ The Journey part 2

We were tired, and there was no alarm clock or anything, so we ended up sleeping in that morning. When got up, it must of been 10 or elevenish. Realizing we were a few hours behind schedule, we rushed to get dressed and leave. The drive today was very uneventful, we were both hungry and our supplies were running low. I was thirsty.

Me: "Hey honey, can you get me a soda from the back?"

Phoebe: "This is our last can of soda Cj."

Me: " How many did we bring with us?"

Phoebe: "Just a dozen."

Me: "We went through a dozen cans of soda in 2 days?"

Phoebe: "Some of them got hit it the gunfight yesterday Cj."

Phoebe: "Remember when the helicopter hit the right side of the truck?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Some of those bullets got to our supplies in the back."

Phoebe: "I picked out what I could but about half of them got shot."

Phoebe: " And then a few others fell off the back of the truck."

Me: "How come I didn't notice that?"

Phoebe: "You were dead."

Me: "Well why did they roll out?"

Phoebe: "I hit a crater in the road and then some of the cans rolled off the back. The box got destroyed by all the leaking cans."

Phoebe: "I put you in the passenger's seat so you wouldn't get hurt."

Phoebe: "And all the candy bars got destroyed as well."

Me: "Ok how are we on water?"

Phoebe: "Um, we still have a few bottles."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "So we have no food?"

Phoebe: "Nope."

Me: "I guess we should of brought Mouser along."

-shocked- Phoebe: "Cj, how could you say that?"

Me: "Well he is the "plump" mouse pokemon."

-shocked- Phoebe: "I can't believe you sometimes."

Me: "Honey I'm joking."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok then."

Phoebe: "I just can't believe you said that."

Me: "Look, we have to find somewhere to get some food."

Phoebe: " Yeah."

Not a car insight, except for a few wrecks we had seen before on our way home the first time. Occasionally, a wild pokemon, possibly a former rogue, would appear. They probably didn't mean any harm, but just incase, we kept a close eye on them. We saw several different kinds, Flygons, Tauros, Rapidash. Pokemon that you would probably expect to live in an area like this. We were still in the wasteland, somewhere near the western border of Colorado, If my memory served correctly, an occupied town was just ahead. Its name was Lacunosa Falls. Because of the pirates, the town was very heavily guarded, defended by strong pokemon and ex military soldiers wielding machine guns and even rocket launchers. A few miles outside the town, our humvee was being approached by 4 other humvees. Upon seeing them I immediately thought they were pirates.

Me: "I thought you said we killed all the pirates."

Phoebe: "You did, they aren't pirates."

Phoebe: "Don't attack, just pull over."

Me: "I hope your right."

Phoebe: "I know I'm right."

I pulled over, and the humvees drove up to us, surrounding us. They wasted no time getting out of their vehicles and drawing their weapons.

Soldier: "Both of you get out of the vehicle, hands up."

Soldier: "And tell your pokemon if she attacks we'll kill both of you."

Me: "You heard that right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Left with no other choice, we got out and did exactly as they said.

Soldier:" Wait a minute."

The soldier staired at us for a second or so.

Soldier: "Lower your weapons."

Soldier2: "What?"

Soldier: "They aren't pirates, I've seen these two come through here before."

All the soldiers lowered their weapons.

Me: "Well that was lucky."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Soldier: "What happened to your truck?"

Me: "Pirates."

One of the soldiers was looking at our humvee, as if curious about the damage.

Soldier3: "These look like rounds from a helicopter."

Me: "Yep."

Soldier: "What happened to the chopper?"

Me: "It exploded."

Soldier: "You shot it down?"

Me: "Yep."

Soldier: "Dam we were hoping to recapture it."

Me: "So that's where they got it."

Soldier: "They stole it right out from under us, blasted theives."

Me: "I take it that's where they got this truck as well."

Soldier: "Yep that looks like one of ours."

Me: "We hit them pretty hard, she says we killed them all but I doubt it."

Phoebe: "Yeah we never went to their base or anything."

Soldier: "Do you know where their base is?"

Me: "Nope."

Soldier: "Dam."

Me: " You can have this truck back though."

Phoebe: "_Then what are we going to use Cj_?"

Soldier: "Um no, you can keep it, we got plenty of those."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "_Your lucky they said we could have it_."

Me: "_And why is that_?"

Phoebe: "_Because otherwise you're carrying me_."

Me: "_Honey, relax, its not like we couldn't just find another vehicle_."

Soldier: "Anyway feel free to enter town, um Cya."

Me: "Bye."

Phoebe: "Bye."

All the soldiers got back in their humvees and left.

Phoebe: "See Cj, I told you they weren't pirates."

Me: "I never disagreed with you, I just hoped you were right."

Me: " Anyway, cmon, let's go into town."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We both got back into our own humvee, and went into town. Large wooden doors opened for us, granting us access into this small town. There were some people walking down the streets, some of them staired at us like we were evil. We just wanted something to eat.

Me: "So you have any idea of where we're supposed to go to get something to eat?"

Phoebe: "Um, I don't know, just ask around."

Me: "Um, ok."

I pulled over once again, and rolled the window down. I called out to some random passerby.

Me: "Hey."

Man: "Yeah what do want?"

Me: "Uh do you know where we can get something to eat?"

Man: " Um, 2 blocks down, another block to the left. There's a big green house, can't miss it."

Me: "Ok, thanks."

Phoebe: "So what we just go to the big green house then?"

Me: "I guess so."

So we found the house the guy was talking about, parked the humvee, and got out.

Me: "Ok so we just go up to the door?"

Phoebe: "I would guess so."

Me: "Ok."

I walked up to the door of the big green house, the doorbell button was lit, so I pressed it. Sure enough I could faintly here the sound of a doorbell coming from inside the house. I could also here what sounded like a generator comming from the backyard. After waiting for a few seconds, a middle aged woman, probably in her 30s answered the door.

Me: "Um hello mam."

Phoebe: "Hi."

Woman: "Whats can I do for you two?"

Me: "We just want something to eat, some guy told us to come here?"

Woman: "Oh yes, um, come in."

So we both stepped into the house. And she led us to a large table, some other people were sitting at the table as well, eating food, so it was really like some sort of restaurant.

Woman: "Ok today we have, fried chicken, roast beef, mashed potatoes, hot dogs, we got some chips, lots of different kinds of soda, fresh milk, and water."

Me: "What's it cost?"

Woman: "What do you have to trade?"

I looked at Phoebe, I didn't have anything on me."

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, um, let me look."

She started looking through her purse, some of the other people looked on in amusement.

Woman: "Wait a minute, isn't she a pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Yes I am, so what?"

Woman: "You can talk?"

Me: "_Here we go again_."

Phoebe: "_Atleast she said it right_."

Woman: "Wait a minute, those rings, you two are married?"

This caused everyone in the room to stare at us.

Phoebe: "She found us out Cj."

Me: "Yeah we're married, so what?"

Me: "Can we just get some food?"

Woman: "Oh alright, I can't just let a yound couple like you two starve."

Woman: "Help yourselves."

Me: "Say wha?"

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj, I'm hungry."

Me: "Oh, allright honey."

So we picked out what we wanted from the wide array of food, we ate until we were full, that didn't happen very often. It was kinda of awkward, sitting at the table with all those other people, they wouldn't stop stairing at us, or maybe I was just being paranoid, I don't know. Finally it was time to leave.

Me: "Alright honey, you ready to go?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Thanks for your kindness, mam."

Woman: "Um, sure don't mention it."

Me: "Come on honey."

Phoebe: "Comming."

So we left the house, and the town, and got back on the road. A few hours later, the sky darkened, and it began to rain. The temperature fell a little bit, so it was now at around 50 degrees. Didn't seem too bad, until you realize that the humvee's windshield was broken. Cold air and rain came through the large gap that was left behind.

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm cold."

Me: "Um, why don't you move to the back? It will shield you from the wind."

Phoebe: "What about you?"

Me: "I have to stay up here to drive honey."

Me: "You know that."

She crawled into the back seat.

Phoebe: "Ew, Cj its all sticky back here."

Me: "Did you clean up the soda when it spilled?"

Phoebe: "Um no."

Me: "That's why."

Phoebe: "I had nothing to clean it with."

Me Thats ok honey, let's just find somewhere to stay."

Travelling at 75mph down the highway, the wind was cold, and I ended up putting on my jacket, fortunately learning it had not been hit by gunfire.

Phoebe: "Cj maybe we should stop and find some shelter."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Before one of us catches a cold."

Me: "You can get sick?"

Phoebe: "I think so."

Me: "Yeah ok, I'll look for a place to stop."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

A few minutes later we came across a house, it was still raining. We parked the humvee and ran inside. As thunder clashed, and white streaks of lightning hit the ground. After she unlocked the door, we entered the dark house, her glowing arms showing us the way inside. I was soaking wet, she was a little drier.

Me: "I'm going to check the garage for a generator, make yourself at home I guess."

Phoebe: "Um, ok."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I love you too."

I found my way into the garage. It was still pretty dark, a dim light came in from the windows. the sound of rain falling on the roof created a calming atmosphere. After searching through various gardening tools, I found a generator, already plugged in, which means this house was abandoned only recently.

I turned on the generator, and the garage lights turned on. As well as several lights inside the house.

I went back into the house, and found Phoebe lying down on the couch in a blanket she must of found.

Me: "What are you up to missy?"

Phoebe: "Trying to get comfortable."

Me: "Honey, we're only staying here as long as this storm last, then we're getting back on the road.

Phoebe: "Well it doesn't look like its going to end anytime soon."

Me:"Yeah."

Me:" I'm going to go see if there's a shower."

Phoebe:"Your already soaking wet."

Me: "I know, but still."

Phoebe: "And that's the only good shirt you have."

Me: " True."

I took off my shirt.

Me: "Dam."

Phoebe: "You still got all those bloodstains Cj."

Me: "I know."

I went over to a sink in the kitchen, ringing my shirt out, watching the pink-tinted water go down the drain. Phoebe followed me into the kitchen, still wrapped up in that blanket.

Phoebe: "Here, Cj, you go take a shower, um I'll try to get your shirt dried off ok?"

Me: "How?"

She took my shirt.

Phoebe: "They have a dryer,silly."

Me: "You know how to use one?"

Phoebe: "Your mom showed me how."

-Awkward-

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And then I'll take a shower."

-cutely- Phoebe: "And then we can snuggle on the couch until the storm passes."

She kissed me.

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby."

We kissed.

So after checking a bunch of rooms, I finally found the bathroom with a shower, and, unsurprisingly, I took a shower. After that I put my clothes back on, and went back to the room with the couch. I guess it was the livingroom. And then Phoebe came in a minute or so later.

Phoebe: "Are you done?"

Me: "Where's my shirt?"

Phoebe: "Um, it's still in the dryer honey, it takes more then just 10 minutes you know?"

Me: "Oh yeah, sorry."

Phoebe: "I'm going to take a shower now, so just, tell me if you need anything."

Me: "um ok."

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Where is the shower?"

Me: "Down the hall, 3rd door on the right."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

So she headed off to the shower. I sat on the couch, still without a shirt, watching the rain outside. about 15 minutes later she got out of the shower, put her clothes back on and came back to the livingroom and sat down beside me.

Me: "Do you think my shirt is done yet?"

Phoebe: "Um I can check."

She got up and went back to the laundry room.

She came back a minute later holding my shirt.

Phoebe: "Here, um, it's dryer than it was."

I took my shirt from her and put it back on."

Me: "Thanks honey."

Phoebe: "You're welcome Cj."

She sat down beside me on the couch once more.

Me: "So um you maybe, want to...uh"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "Oh, alright I guess we can now."

She kissed me.

I kissed her, and we ended up with our toungues in eachother's mouths.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I love you so much."

Phoebe: "Its been so long."

Me: "I want you, you want me, now let me see that pussy."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "Lie down girl."

I slipped off her panties, revealing her unbelievable tight little slit. I gently kissed her feet before I got down into her little pussy, licking her so gently, while she moaned in pleasure.

Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj."

Me: "Yeah you like it when I do that?"

Phoebe: "Oh yes, Cj, oh yes."

Me: "Yeah I can tell, look at those titties."

I reached under her dress, squeezing her tits for the first time in awhile.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Lets take this off, get you naked."

Phoebe: "alright."

She stood up and lifted off her green dress. I stood behind her, continuing to play with her tits, while kissed her slender neck.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "I love you honey."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

She turned around to face me, shortly before she got on her knees.

Me: "Oh honey, you want my cock?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

She undid my pants and slid my entire cock into her mouth.

Me: "Oh honey."

Me: "Oh yes."

A few minutes passed.

Me: "Ok thats enough."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "How do you want to do it this time honey?"

Phoebe: " I'll show you."

She layed down on the floor and spread her slender white legs wide open.

Me: "Oh wow."

Phoebe: "Fuck me Cj."

I got down on her, slowly slid my cock into her tight little pussy.

Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj."

Me: "Yeah, you like that huh?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I love you so much."

I kissed her. Before I started bucking her, slowly at first, like always. She started to moan in that insansely sexy voice she has.

Phoebe:" Oh god, Cj, please don't stop, mmmm."

Me: "Oh Phoebe, how did you get so tight?"

Phoebe: "How did you get so big?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

That went on for about half an hour, we changed positions every now and then, like everytime I've had sex with her before, it was great. We ended up tied on the couch, both naked, covered in that same blanket she had earlier. The rain was still falling. As we continued to kiss. Our passion, hadn't faded at all.

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "Oh Phoebe, I love you too."

Phoebe: " I'm so glad you were my trainer Cj."

Phoebe: "I'm so glad you were willing to be with me even though I wasn't human."

Me: "I'm so glad, that, um..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"

Me: "Uh, I'm so glad, that, I can't really think of what I want to say."

Phoebe: "Um, ok I guess that works."

We kissed.

Me: "I love you, so much."

Me: "You mean the world to me."

Phoebe: "You mean both worlds to me."

Me: "Hehe, -sighs- oh honey."

I kissed her.

-whisper- Me: "I love you."

Eventually our bond wore off, but we still held eachother tight. We fell asleep on the couch, with the rain still pouring outside. I was abrublty awakened when something hard and metal, hit me in the face. I opened my eyes, to see someguy standing in front of me holding a shot gun to my head.

Me: "What the?"

Guy: "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

I was trying to understand what was going on, as I was kind of drowsy, and kind of scaired at the same time.

Me: "We we, we thought it was abandoned."

Guy: "Well it ain't so get out."

Thankfully he did lower the shotgun. Phoebe was still asleep, next to me, I shook her a little bit, trying to wake her up, finally she awoke.

-tired and somewhat angered- Phoebe: "What do you want Cj?"

Me: "Um we have to go."

-tired and confused- Phoebe: "What, why?"

-angry- Guy: "Because this is my house that's why!"

-tired- Phoebe: "Um sir, can you leave the room for a minute so I can get my clothes on?"

Guy: "Fine, both of you have ten minutes to get the fuck out of here before I start shooting."

Guy: "Wait a second."

And with that the guy walked into the next room out of site. Only to yell at us from the other room, afraid to walk back in to find Phoebe naked. Actually we had both gotten up, and started to redress ourselves.

Guy: "Aren't you one of those pokemans?"

Phoebe: "Oh for the."

Me: "Calm down honey."

Phoebe: "-sighs- alright Cj."

Guy: "Wait so you had sex with her?"

Guy: "And she's a pokeman?"

Guy: "Thats kinda weird."

Phoebe: "_Can I say it_?"

Me: "_No_."

Phoebe: "_Please_?"

Me: "_No just get dressed_."

Phoebe: "_I am dressed_."

Me: "_Well then where are your shoes_?"

Phoebe: "_I think I left them by the door_."

Guy: "You two are being awfully quiet."

Guy: "You got five minutes."

Phoebe: "_But that guy is in there_."

Me: "_Can you just put this guy to sleep_?"

Phoebe: "_Yeah I think so_."

Me: "Its hardly been 3 minutes."

Phoebe: "_Should I_?"

Me: "_If it means getting out of here alive, then so be it_."

Guy: "It's my house, it's my rules."

Guy: "Besides I could of killed both of you on the spot."

Me: "Fine, come on honey we're going."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We both walked into the room the guy was in and to the front door of the house. He kept his shotgun pointed at me the entire time. We stopped briefly just so Phoebe could get her shoes on. We went outside, atleast it stopped raining, the guy followed us out,and kept his shotgun aimed at me until we got back in the humvee and left. Back on the highway, the cool night air was giving both of us a chill, so we slowed down, but kept going, trying to make up for lost time, thankfully, that small amount of rest we had gave us the energy to keep going.

Me: "Dam that sucks."

Me: "I guess we fell asleep."

Phoebe: "Well we were so comfortable, together."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I guess we just have to be more careful about the houses we choose to stay at."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "You see Cj? That generator was already plugged in because someone was already living there."

Me: "Your reading my mind again aren't you?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "I was just trying to find sign to indicate if a house is occupied or not."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And it looks like you missed one."

Me: "Mhm."

-slightly angered- Phoebe: "Are you even paying attention?"

Me: "What can't you tell?"

Phoebe: "Um...no actually."

Me: "hmm."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Well I guess you are paying attention."

Me: "Yeah."

-mischeivously- Me: "Even if I don't like what your saying, your voice is so cute its hard not to listen."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Oh Cj!"

Me: "hehehe, Well cmon, its true."

Phoebe: " Well anyway you have to be more careful Cj, you could've gotten us killed again."

Phoebe: "You could've gotten me killed too."

Phoebe: "And then what?"

Me: "We're both dead?"

Phoebe: "And we both stay dead."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "We were lucky that that man was nice enough to let us go Cj."

Me: "Yeah, your right."

Me: "But why am I the one that has to be more careful?"

Phoebe: "You should of noticed something like that."

Me: "Honey, it was a little suspicious, but couldn't you of noticed it just as easily?"

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

Me: "I'm just glad you didn't freak out and kill the poor guy."

Phoebe: "Why would I do that?"

Me: "Last time someone shot me, you ripped them limb from limb."

Phoebe: "Well that's because they hurt you."

Phoebe: "And they deserved it."

Phoebe: "And that wasn't the last time, last time you killed everyone before I had a chance to do anything, and then you died yourself."

Me: "I was talking about that scientist in japan."

Phoebe: "Huh?"

Me: "He shot me, you freaked out and used your powers to rip his arms and legs off?"

Phoebe: "Oh sorry, I guess I just tried to forget that."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because it's not exactly something I want to remember."

Phoebe: "I felt so bad afterwards."

Me: "What about that time when I was dead for 6 months?"

Phoebe: "I remember that too, I just wish I didn't."

Me: "Honey you can't just forget the bad parts of your past."

Phoebe: "I know, but I wish I could."

Me: "And those parts shouldn't be so bad anyway, besides the six months, I understand, that must of been horrible for you."

Phoebe: "You don't know the half of it."

Me: "There's nothing wrong with killing out of self defense honey, you shouldn't feel guilty."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess your right."

Me: "So you would still kill someone who was trying to kill me?"

Phoebe: "Yes of course, even if they did kill you, I'd still kill them."

Me: "What if it was on accident?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: " That guy earlier, what if his finger slipped or something and he blew my head off?"

Phoebe: "Then yes I probably would kill him."

Phoebe: "And then I would revive you."

Me: "Would you feel guilty?"

Phoebe: "Should I?"

Me: "Well technically we did break in to his house."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but we didn't know it was his."

Phoebe: "What would you do if someone accidently killed me?"

Me: "I'd be badly shocked for awhile and then remember to use a revive."

Phoebe: "What if we didn't have any revives?"

Phoebe: "What if there were no revives left on either world and I was gone forever?"

Me: "I'd go on a homicidal rampage and then kill myself afterwards."

-confused- Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "I don't know, depends on what emotion takes hold of me first."

Me: "But I would end up killing myself."

Me: "I never want to live without you honey, never again."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "I feel the same."

Phoebe: "That 6 months, was hell on me."

Me: "I can tell."

Me: "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to protect you."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj it wasn't your fault, and besides, I learned how to protect myself."

Phoebe: "How to stop being so scared all the time."

-cutely- Phoebe: "How to teach those stupid dark types I'm not to be messed with."

Her hands glowed for a few seconds as she said this. It was cute, her trying to act tough.

Me: "Hehehe, oh honey I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

We would of kissed, but I had to keep driving.

Me: "You know what's funny?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "That he kept his gun pointed at me, when you could do way more damage to him."

Phoebe: "Well he probably just didn't expect much from me."

Me: "And he caught us having sex."

Phoebe: "Well, at least he didn't get to freaked out and had the decency to walk out of the room so I could get dressed."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Me: "Anyway, how far should we go, do you think? It's pretty dark out."

Phoebe: "Does the heater still work?"

Me: "Um I don't know, are you cold?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

I messed around with the heater controls, fortunately the heater wasn't broken like the windshield.

Me: "It works, but I don't know if it will keep up with the wind that keeps blowing in."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

-sighs- Me: "Yes baby?"

Phoebe: "If we get the chance to get another vehicle can we?"

Me: "If we get the chance."

The humvee ran well, but it was pretty damaged, no windshield, and the window on the passenger's side door was broken as well, also it had bullet holes in the roof and passenger's seat, and several smaller bullet holes all over the back as well. The back seat was stained with soda, and was very sticky, and there was blood all over the rear platform. In short, the humvee was a mess. The machinegun mounted on top was now worthless as it was out of ammo, and it was very unlikely we would ever find more. We came across another town a few hours later, it was not as heavily guarded, and brightly lit, indicating it had power, The cities power came from a dam on a nearby river. We spent the rest of the night there in a hotel room. I had one more question to ask her, before we went to sleep that night.

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"

Me: "I have a question for you."

Phoebe: "What is it Cj?"

Me: "When you first came here, you asked, if we could be more than trainer and pokemon."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Is this what you had in mind?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, its way better than I ever imagined."

Me: "So you did mean for us to get married."

Phoebe:"Well what else could I have meant?"

Phoebe: " Cj, I admit, at first I didn't know what I was doing, asking my trainer to be my lover."

Phoebe: "But after seeing how much you care about me, and seeing how lonely you were."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried."

She hugged me, and then we kissed.

Phoebe: "You mean so much to me."

Phoebe: "Never forget that."

Me: "Ok, when did you know you first wanted to marry me?"

Phoebe: "That night, right before we had sex for the first time."

Me: "Why didn't you say something about that before we had sex for the first time?"

Phoebe: "I was curious about whether we could have sex or not."

Me: "But you cried afterwards?"

Phoebe: "I didn't know if you'd be so willing to marry me after I had sex with you."

Phoebe: "But you were."

Me: "Well I guess, I felt bad for, um, letting you seduce me, so, and I was lonely, and I loved you, I love you more everyday honey."

Phoebe: "I love you more everyday too."

Phoebe: "And Cj, I need to be honest, I've always known what marriage was. It's in one of my implanted memories from the original ralts."

Me: "So in the real pokemon world, pokemon can be married?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "That's one reason I want to go there."

-confused- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: " So we can get married there as well."

Me: "So we can get married on both worlds?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Is that ok?"

Me: "Honey, that's great, I mean, that's perfect."

Phoebe: "So you'll go through with it then?"

Me: "The wedding?"

Phoebe: "Yes the wedding."

Me: "Of course."

I kissed her.

Me: "I would do anything for you honey."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Even if I had to become a pokemon to stay with you..."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, don't be silly, I love you the way you are, and all your, human-ness."

Me: "Human-ness?"

Phoebe: "eheh yeah."

Me: "I love you the way you are to baby."

-cutely- Phoebe: "awe Cj."

We kissed.

Me: "Now goodnight my queen."

Phoebe: "Goodnight my king."

And with that it was lights out until the morning. Hopefully tomarrow we would arrive in california, and be in the town we left the portal in sometime in the afternoon. And from there, in the likely event the portal was moved, we would ask around, find out who took it and where, and head out once more for that location, and then hopefully we would enter one of the millions of pokemon game worlds, and then the real pokemon world. Ah Phoebe, she was so amazing. Powerful yes, but at times she seemed to be afraid to use her power. I know she may seem to be demanding at times, but thats just because these words do not convey emotion very well. Despite her power, she was very kind hearted, but at the same time she was very protective of me. I was also the same way about her. Our love had been going strong for quite awhile now, and showed no sign of fading. She was different, those six months had made her stronger. But she was still the same beautiful girl I fell in love with. And our love seemed to grow more everyday, as we learned new things about eachother, and even somethings we didn't know about ourselves. I no longer had any doubts about whether she loved me or not, for it was obvious now that she loved me as much as I loved her, and that our love was built to last. Everynight, we would hold eachother close, we enjoyed eachother's company. Either one of us would feel lonely without the other nearby. Sex was not the center of it. Like most normal couples, we didn't have sex every single night. And most of the time I felt content just to hold her in my arms, just to hear her breathing, just to wake up beside her every morning, just to be hers, just for her to be mine. Just for her to snuggle up to me. And for me to gaze into her deep crimson eyes while she smiled at me for doing so, and of course I would smile back. Just to kiss her softly until we both fell asleep. Those nights were always magic, whether we had sex or not. Having sex with her was just frosting on the cake, it was great, we did everything we could to satisfy the other. Ofcourse we had struggles, problems, usually on her part, but sometimes on mine as well. It usually involved her overreacting, or me making some idiotic decision for the sake of having fun and it ending in total disaster. For example, there was a time after this, during the fourth of july, where I was playing with fireworks, like I did every year before this, and I, um accidently set the house on fire. It's a quick story so I'll just tell it here instead of putting it in a future chapter. Anyway, the punk I was using blew out, so I told HellBlade to relight it with flame thrower, so I wouldn't have to go back inside and get a lighter. Well he did relight it, as well as the entire bag of fireworks behind me, a bunch of fireworks blew off in random directions, and at the time she was in the house getting another bag of fireworks, so she had no idea what was going on, and then the fireworks set some dead grass on fire near the house, and eventually the side of the house caught fire, and then she came outside wondering what was going on, and almost got hit by a stray bottle rocket. Needless to say, that did not go over very well. We did get the fire put out and the house repaired, but now she won't let me light fireworks anywhere near the house. Even though I told her it was an accident, and technically HellBlade's fault for using too much fire. She still said it was partially my fault because I shouldn't of held the punk in front of the bag to begin with. Which is true I guess. Anyway, I loved her, and she loved me, and we still love eachother to this day.


	5. Robert Returns

Chapter 5\ Robert is back

Morning came. We opened our eyes at about the same time, looked at eachother and smiled. It may sound kind of funny, but I think we just got lost in eachother's eyes, because for the first few minutes of the day, we just staired at eachother and smiled. Until finally she broke the silence.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj."

Me: "Goodmorning sweety."

We kissed.

Me: "Did you sleep well?"

Phoebe: "Yes, very well, did you?"

Me: "Yeah."

We kissed again.

Me: "I love you Phoebe, I know it seems like I say this too much, but I love you."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you can never say it enough."

Me: "Well in that case..."

Me: "I love you."

I kissed her."

Me: "I love you."

I kissed her again.

Me: "I love you."

I kissed her yet again.

Phoebe: "Ok, maybe I was wrong."

Me: "huh?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Nah."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you, 1000 times over."

Me: "Should we get up?"

Phoebe: "Do we have to?"

Phoebe: "Can't you just hold me a little longer?"

Me: "Honey, the night is great, but it doesn't last."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Besides I want to get to that town where we left the portal by nightfall today."

Me: "And to do that we have to be outta here in like an hour."

Me: "I think, what time is it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

I looked around the hotel room and found a clock on the bedside table, it wasn't set however, and the time 12:00 just kept flashing repeatedly. Then some guy knocked on the door.

Phoebe: "Who could that be?"

Me: "I don't know, we don't know anyone out here do we?"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "I'll go get the door, if you want a shower I suggest you take one now."

Phoebe: "Um ok."

I got out of bed, stretched for a little bit, put my clothes and shoes on, and went to answer the door. I stepped outside, in front of some guy I had never met before. He was older than me, probably in his mid twenties early thirties. I was twenty now by the way, as my birthday has passed before we started this book. As for her birthday, we decided to have it on the day that I captured her in game, rather than the obviously false date on her birth certificate. And it was still several months away. So realistically, I was twenty, she was mentally and physically 19-20 ish, but technically she was just 1-2 ish. Which is very confusing, but yeah. Anyway I stepped out of the motel room, in front of this guy. And shut the door behind me so he wouldn't see Phoebe stripping naked to get in the shower.

Me: "Whats going on?"

Guy: "Is that your humvee in the parking lot?"

Me: "Um yeah."

Guy: "Would you be willing to trade it for something?"

Me: "Like what?"

Guy: "Another vehicle perhaps?"

Me: "What do you got?"

Guy: "I can show you."

Me: "Just give me a sec to tell my wife."

Guy: "Sure."

I went back inside, Phoebe was in the shower.

Me: "Um honey?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"

Me: "I'm going to go outside for awhile ok?"

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "This guy wants to trade us another vehicle for the humvee."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Your ok with that right?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj I though I told you that already."

Me: "Just making sure."

Phoebe: "Oh wait Cj."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Just be careful, don't get ripped off, alright?"

Phoebe: "And make sure this isn't some kind of trap."

Me: "Um ok, cya later."

Phoebe: "Ok, I love you, Cya."

So I went back outside the hotel room, and followed the guy outside. There were several cars parked in the lot, besides the humvee, all of which were aparently his. There was also a large carhauler semi truck, which explains how he got all the cars here. There was a foxbodied mustang, an older infinity of some sort, an old early 90's ford explorer Suv, a ford crown vic, similiar to the ones the pirates had used, an old 1970's chevy pickup, and a 1990's chevy astro van. All of them surprisingly in decent condition.

Me: "Where did you get all these?"

Guy: "I just find them, fix them up, then load them on my trailer and trade them for things."

Guy: "Is your humvee military issue?"

Me: "Yeah but the machine gun is out of ammo, and I don't know where to get anymore."

Guy: "The guards from the next town over could give you some."

Me: "I should've thought to ask them."

Guy: "If you don't like what you see here I have even more cars back at my place."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Um let me get my wife real quick."

Guy: "Yeah sure go ahead."

I went back into the hotel and back up to the hotel room, Phoebe was out of the shower now and just waiting on the bed.

Me: "Um hey honey, you wanna come with me for a sec?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "Whats going on?"

Me: "What car do you want?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Well you can drive, I have the skyline back home, and this guy has alot of cars to trade."

Me: "He's got six out there right now, and he said he has even more cars back at his place."

Me: "Do you want a car?"

Phoebe: "You would get me a car Cj?"

Me: "Of course baby."

Me: "Come on let's go."

Me: "Get your stuff though, cause after we make this trade we're leaving."

So we gathered our things and went back downstairs, to meet the guy in the parking lot.

-confused- Guy: "Your wife is a pokemon?"

-sarcastically- Me: "Um no she just has unusually green hair and naturally white skin."

-embarassed- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "So these are the cars I have to choose from?"

Me: "Well he said he had more back at his place."

Phoebe: "Um, ok lets go check it out then."

I never though we would spend this morning going car shopping, anyway, the guy's place was just a few miles outside of town and just off the highway, dam he had alot of cars. some of them were in a state of disrepair though. Others were in pretty good shape. I tried to keep quiet, I knew it was her choice, but I gave her a few guidelines.

Me: "Allright, honey, just be sure it has enough room for all our stuff and supplies."

Me: "Other then that, and the fact it obviously has to run, pick what you want."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah go ahead."

Phoebe: "What about this one?"

Me: "Is that a delorean?"

Guy: "Yeah, I'm not too willing to part with that one."

- in disbelief- Me:" Where did you find a delorean?"

Guy: "Found it in a garage, the house next to it was flattened."

Phoebe: "So can I get it?"

Me: "Um no he's not willing to trade that one honey, sorry."

Me: "Besides these are kinda underpowered anyway."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Me: "Rare as hell though, I've never seen one in real life before."

So we split up, and looked around, until she called me over and found another car that she liked.

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "Yes baby?"

Phoebe: "What about this one?"

Me: "Um, what is it I can't see from here?"

Phoebe: "It says its a viper."

Where did this guy find all these cars? Sure enough, it was a red viper, an early one, but, still a viper.

Me: "Honey, I know its cool, but I'm just going to warn you, these things are extremely hard to drive, plus there's no room."

Phoebe: "Aww."

Me: "I'm just concerned for your safety, that's all."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Me: "And there's no room."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess I'll just keep looking."

Phoebe: "What about this one?"

Me: "A Camaro?"

It was a blue 1980s Camaro IROC, with an automatic transmission.

Me: "A Camaro?"

Phoebe: "Yes a camaro."

Me: "I take it you like sports cars like me don't you?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Guy: "Yeah I guess I can trade you the camaro for the humvee."

Me: "Where did you find this one?"

Guy: "It was abandoned, out of fuel."

Me: "Um, ok?"

Guy: "So it's a deal then?"

Me: "Uh sure just give us the keys, we'll drive it out of here, and leave the humvee with you."

Guy: "Allright, then."

Me: "Allright honey go get the stuff out of the humvee, I'll see if this thing works."

Phoebe: "Um ok, when do I get to drive?"

Me: "When we get out of here."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So she went to get the stuff we had in the humvee, and the man gave me the keys to the camaro. I got in and started it up. The engine sounded ok, and it had a full tank of gas. So it seemed like a decent car. A few minutes later, we transfered all the stuff over and left the place, and the humvee, behind. And set out for the portal town once again. She was at the wheel this time, while I road in the passenger's seat.

Phoebe: "You have anything to say about my driving?"

Me: "You doing pretty good so far."

Phoebe: "You think so?"

Me: "You know what makes a good driver sweety?"

Phoebe: "Um no, not really?"

Me: "A good driver is able to push their car to its limits, but without going over those limits."

Me: "A good driver knows exactly what their vehicle is capable of, and will adjust their driving style to compensate for the vehicle's weaknessess, while at the same time, taking full advantage of it's strengths."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Did you come up with that yourself?"

Me:"Um, yeah actually."

Phoebe: "That was pretty good Cj."

-embarassed- Me: "Um thanks."

Phoebe: "And thanks for letting me drive."

Me:"Well it is your car."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "You thought I was joking?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby, I love you too."

So we kept going down the highway, not much occured, we stopped at another town around noon to get some lunch. Then we got right back on the highway and kept going. I was getting bored, unfortunately we had left our DSs at home. There wasn't exactly anything to listen to on the radio either, not that there was before the disaster.

Phoebe: "So um Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "When we get to the real pokemon world..."

Me: "You mean if we get there."

Phoebe: "Yeah, um if we get there."

Phoebe: "And, we manage to put an end to the fighting."

Phoebe: "And get the experiment running again."

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: " I was wondering, if maybe, we could hang around in the real pokemon world for awhile?"

Phoebe: "After we get married there of course."

Me: "What would we do there honey?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "And besides that, my parents expect us to be back by next week."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah I forgot."

Me: "We can't just leave them there wondering where we are."

Phoebe: "Yeah your right, sorry Cj."

Me: "Ah, it's ok baby."

Me: "You get tired of driving yet?"

-assuredly- Phoebe: "Nope."

Me: "Allright just keep an eye on your fuel."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "I, I guess I'm going to try to fall asleep."

Phoebe: "How come?"

Me: "I'm getting bored."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "Its not your fault honey."

Me: "Most people get bored on long car rides."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Wake me up if something interesting happens."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I shut my eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

-hours later-

Phoebe: "Cj wake up we're here."

I opened my eyes, it was dark outside.

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "It's too dark I can't see where I'm going."

Phoebe: "The headlights aren't bright enough."

Me: "You have to turn the headlights on all the way honey."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok sorry."

She turned the headlights on.

Phoebe: "That's kind of stupid, huh?"

Me: "Honey, considering you managed to drive this far and not crash I think its pretty forgivable."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe thanks Cj."

Me: "How long was I asleep?"

Phoebe: "Not long a few hours at the most."

-sighs- Me: "Where are we?"

Phoebe: "We should be just a few miles away from that town we left the portal in."

Me: "Good."

Me: "How are we on fuel?"

Phoebe: "Half tank why?"

Me: "Just checking."

Me: "Allright keep going."

Phoebe: "Ok."

And so she kept driving towards the town. We stopped there, and stayed in another hotel for the night.

Me: "Allright honey."

Me: "You did good."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe thanks."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you."

Me: "You amaze me."

Phoebe: "But I can be so stupid sometimes."

Me: "Honey, you have a lot to learn, don't be so hard on yourself."

Me: "Honey, I've never seen or even heard of anyone who has learned to drive as as fast as you have."

Me: "So your're not stupid."

Me: "That headlight thing, that's nothing."

Me: "I did the same thing while I was learning to drive, long ago."

Me: "Hell I failed the driving test like 2 times before I actually passed."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "But there is no DMV anymore so you don't even have to take that test."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Because if you failed it I'm screwed."

Me: "Oh honey, I wasn't always this good."

Me: "We all start somewhere."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

Me: "Now goodnight baby."

I kissed her, and then she kissed me back.

Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj."

She snuggled up to me, and we fell asleep a few minutes later. Morning came, I got up and took a shower, and she was up by the time I was dressed.

Me: "Goodmorning baby."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning."

We hugged eachother and then kissed passionately.

Me: "I love you."

Me: "Your so beautiful."

Phoebe: "Oh thankyou Cj."

We kissed once more.

Me: "Are you going to take a shower as well?"

Phoebe: "Yeah I think I will."

Me: "Ok, I'll be here when your done."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Me: "I love you more."

Phoebe: "No you don't."

Me: "Yes I do."

Phoebe: "No you don't."

Me: "Ok fine."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Maybe we just love eachother the same?"

Phoebe: "Oh ok I'll agree with you there."

We kissed. And then she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I went to look out the window, watching the townspeople go about there daily lives. It almost seemed normal. Some of them had pokemon, but not many. A small bird flew by the window, it looked like a pidgey, it may very well have been. A few vehicles came down the road. Carrying people to wherever the needed to go. The portal, as expected, was no longer in the road where we had left it. And there was a good chance we would spend the rest of the day trying to discover its current location, if it hadn't been dismantled by now. And that was a big if. Well a few minutes later, she got out of the shower, I averted my eyes as she slipped on her dress.

Phoebe: "Ok Cj you can look now."

Me: "Ok good."

She was wearing a white dress now that almost looked like her original one.

Me: "Oh honey you look amazing."

Phoebe: "You think so?"

Me: "I know so."

Me: "You are amazing."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, your I'm so glad we're together."

We hugged.

Me: "So am I."

She hummed softly as we kissed once more.

Me: "Well come on baby, I guess we should get going."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

We left the hotel room, and walked down the side walk, looking for someone to talk too about where the portal may be.

Me: "Have any idea of who to ask?"

Phoebe:"No."

Me :"Me neither."

Phoebe: "Do you think any of the national guard would still be here?"

Me: "I don't know."

Some random guy on the street came up to us.

Guy: " Are you Cj?"  
Me: "Um yeah."

Guy:" Your looking for that portal thing right?"

Phoebe: "How did you know?"

Guy: "Oh hi Phoebe, that recent photo of you on the news, you looked great."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "What photo?"

Me: "Ah never mind honey."

Me: "I believe you."

Phoebe: "Cj I honestly don't know what he's talking about."

Me: "_We're heros, so there's bound to be photos of us on tv or whatever_."

Phoebe:" _Yeah I guess so_."

Guy: "Well it wasn't innapropriate or anything, if that's what your so worried about."

Me: "_Why do you think I wanted you to stop talking to those reporters dear_?"

Phoebe: "_So that's when they took those pictures_."

Me: "Whatever, just tell us where the portal is."

Guy: "Some guys came into town last month."

Me: "_Yep, see, there you go_."

Phoebe: "_Atleast he called me my name instead of just your gardevoir_."

Me: "_Yeah I guess thats true_."

Guy: "They said they were with the F.B.P.M."

And our telepathic conversation abruptly ended.

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Those guys again?"

Guy: "Can I tell you two a secret?"

Me: "Sure go ahead."

Guy: "I'm from the real pokemon world."

Both of us staired at him is disbelief.

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "No way."  
Guy: "I came here a few weeks ago to show you how to get to the real pokemon world."

Me: "Without the portal?"

Guy: "No you two still need the portal unfortunately."

Me: "Dam."

Me: "Excuse me can I have a moment to talk with my wife?"

Guy: "Uh sure thing."

So Phoebe and me stepped away from the guy to have a little conversation about what exactly we were supposed to do to get to the portal.

Me: "Um Phoebe: "

Me: "Honey there is no way this guy is from the real pokemon world."

Phoebe: "What Cj how can you tell?"

Me: "He said they took the portal a month ago."

Me: "He said he has only been here a few weeks."

Me: "How did he get here without the portal?"

Phoebe: "Can I read his thoughts, just to be safe?"

Me: "Sure go ahead."

She spaced out for a few seconds, the guy was completely unaware she was reading his mind.

Me: "Honey?"

Me: "You ok?"

I couldn't break her trance.

Me: "Honey?"

I shook her a little, no effect.

Guy: "Um is everthing all right over there?"

Me: "Uh yeah everything is fine."

Me: "Honey I don't know what the hell your doing but snap out of it."

She just stood there, eyes wide open.

Me: "Honey come on wake up your scairing me now."

Guy: "Is she ok?"

Me: "Yes she's fine she just, I don't know."

Phoebe: " _I can see it Cj_."

Me: "_Honey wake up you're scairing me_."

Phoebe: "_I can see the real pokemon world_."

Me: "_Well wake up and tell me about it then_."

She closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

Me: "Oh god honey."

Guy: "Should I get a doctor?"

Me: "Uh no, its ok just wait."

Phoebe: "I saw it."

Me: "What did you see?"

Phoebe: "The real pokemon world."

Me: "and it was?"

Phoebe: "Bad, very bad."

Me: "How?"

Guy: "Oh god she didn't try to read my mind did she?"

Me: "You go away, I don't know what you have in that mind of yours, but it obviously isn't good."

Guy: "Ok fine."

I helped her get back up.

Phoebe: "Cj can we go back to the hotel for a little bit?"

Me: "Yes of course dear."

Phoebe: "Please, lets go, now."

Me: "Yes we'll go."

Guy: "What about..."

-somewhat angry- Me: "We'll talk to you when she's feeling better now go away."

Guy: "Fine."

When we got back to the hotel room, she sat down on the bed and started crying uncontrolably.

Me: "Oh god honey, what's wrong?"

-crying- Phoebe: "The real pokemon world."

Me: "And whats so wrong about it?"

I sat beside her and held her close.

-crying- Phoebe: "The war, it ruined everything there."

Me: "What?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Entire families have been killed."

-crying- Phoebe: "Pokemon slaughtered."

Phoebe: "All at the hands of this corporation that seeks to profit off of the virtual real estate created by the experiment."

Me: "You saw all this in that guy's head?"

-crying- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Unknown to me, the guy had followed us back up to our room.

Guy: "So now you know why this war must be brought to an end."

-angry- Me: "I told you to go away."

I drew my gun on him.

Guy: "Woah take it easy."

-angry- Me: "You made her cry, I make you die."

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj wait."

-sighs- Me: "What?"

Me: "_You know I wasn't really going to kill him right_?"

I actually just drew my gun on him to get him to go away, I was angry at him, but I knew murder was a little overboard.

Phoebe: "_I know, but we need to talk to him_."

Me: "_Are you going to be ok_?"

Phoebe: "_Yeah I think so_."

Me: "Calm down honey."

I kissed her on the cheek.

Me: "You know I love you, its all going to be ok."

She stopped crying and looked up at streaming down her face.

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

I took her hands. And kissed her.

Me: "It's alright honey, it's alright."

Guy: "That's quite remarkable, I've never seen anyone calm down a gardevoir that quickly."

Guy: "Then again I've never seen anyone love their gardevoir that much."

Me: "That's because she's my wife and I treat her as such."

-cutely-Phoebe: "Mhm."

Guy: "Oh yes, I've heard of people marrying their pokemon before, but those marriages usually don't last very long."

Me: "Oh really how come?"

Guy: "Usually the human partner becomes jealous of the other's power."

Me: "Well I'm not jealous of her one bit."

Guy: "Good, that's a good thing."

Guy:" Although I have seen these marriages work out before as well."

Guy: "When they work, they work well."

Guy: "For a bond is created that cannot be rivaled."

Guy: "May I ask you two how long you've been married?"

Me: "Um what was it honey?"

Me: "Its been almost a year hasn't it?"

Phoebe: "Was that our first marriage, or since we were officially married or that other wedding your parents wanted us to have?"

Guy:" How many weddings have you guys had?"

Phoebe :"2 or 3."

Me: "We keep trying to make it more and more official."

Guy: "Oh that's so sweet."

Phoebe: "Aren't you married?"

Me: "Um baby let's not get too deep on the personal questions."

Guy: "Why yes, yes I am."

Me: "Ok let's get back to business."

Me: "So I take it everything she just saw in your head, you saw it as well?"

Guy: "Yes, unfortunately."

Guy: "I just hope now you understand why we need you to end the war in our world like you have done in your own world."

Phoebe: "I understand now, more than ever."

Me: "Yeah, I guess, if enough evil crap is going on there to make her so upset, then we must stop it."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Are you doing this for me or for the real pokemon world?"

Me: "Does it matter?"

Phoebe: "I guess not."

I kissed her again.

Phoebe: "How come you never let me kiss you infront of anyone else, but you'll kiss me in front of him."

Me: "Because he thinks its ok for us to be together."

Phoebe: "Oh."

Me: "Ok, there's one problem to this entire thing and that' the portal."

Guy: "Yep."

Me: "If the FBPM really does have it, its in a very secure facility with lots of armed guards and pokemon to fight through."

Guy: "Yep."

Me: "And I don't think Phoebe is going to be ok with us just slaughtering all the guards."

Phoebe: " Oh Cj..."

Me: "Yeah honey I know, you don't like to draw blood unless you have to."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Honey you wouldn't happen to have any ideas would you?"

Me: "Robert thinks we're dead."

Guy: "Who is Robert?"

Me: "The guy that runs the FBPM."

Guy: "I don't think he'll believe you're dead anymore with all the news coverage."

Me: "Oh yeah, dam."

Me: "So he will be expecting us."

Phoebe: "How can you be so sure he's expecting us?"

Me: "Who else would attempt to access the portal?"

Phoebe: "Good thought."

Guy: "So you two have any ideas?"

Phoebe: "Um not really?"

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Nope."

-whisper- Me:" kiss you over and over."

Phoebe: "Ohehe, Cj not right now we got company."

Guy: "Um, am I interupting anything?"

Me: "Uh no, go on."

I wanted to fuck her, all this talk about our marriage reminded me of how much I loved her.

Guy: "Maybe I should just come back tomorrow, let you two think things over?"

Me: "Uh yeah."

Phoebe: "Yeah that sounds great bye."

She got up and showed him out the door, obviously she was feeling the same way.

Me: "Wait a minute."  
Guy: "What?"

Phoebe: "Yeah Cj?"

Me: "You seem to know so much about human pokemon marriages."

Me: "Tell me, is it possible for me to get her pregnant when she's in heat?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I just want to know."

Guy: "Um, I don't know, I never seen a human pokemon relationship get to the point where both partners wanted children."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Me: "What about the ones that were going well?"

Guy: "The ones I've seen that were going well were fairly recent. They haven't decided whether they wanted children or not."

Guy: " Now goodbye, and try to think of a way to get to that portal."

Me: "Ok will do."

Phoebe shut the door behind the guy.

Phoebe: "I'd thought he'd never leave."

Me: "I was thinking the same."

Phoebe: "You want me Cj?"

She kicked off her shoes and climbed on the bed, on top of me.

Me: "Oh honey I love you so much."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Me: "We should probably start thinking of a way to get that portal though."

Phoebe: "Why don't you get my pussy? Then we'll talk about the portal."

Me: "Honey, whats gotten into you?"

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I get that part, but seriously."

Phoebe: "I can't think straight Cj, my love for you is distracting me."

-mocking her- Me: "I don't have a thing with sex!"

Phoebe :" Ok, maybe I do, but still."

Me: "Honey, you're very lucky I can't resist you."

Me: "You and those eyes, your skin, your breast, your pussy, your cute little feet."

Phoebe: "You think my feet are cute?"

Me: "Oh honey I'm just getting started."

Me: "Thats just your body, I haven't even started on your character."

I stuck my hand in underwear, rubbing her tight little slit.

-pleasure- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "Oh hell, come here I'll fuck you."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj why do you even bother resisting?"

Me: "I was just making sure you weren't in heat."

Phoebe: "CJ I still have like 40 something days left before I go into heat again."

Me: "I know, I'm just making sure."

Phoebe: "And I really doubt that's all you were doing."

Phoebe: "Naughty Cj."

Me: "Why do you keep saying that?"

Phoebe: "Because you keep being naughty silly."

Phoebe: "But that's ok."

She reached into my pants grabbing my cock.

Phoebe: "Because I can be naughty too."

Me: "Oh honey."

Once again we ended up naked, having sex, her moaning out of pleasure while I fucked her tight little slit until I cummed, and we were tied once again.

Me: "Oh baby I can't believe we just did that."

Phoebe: "It felt good though right?"

Me: "Of course honey, it always does with you."

Me: "My naughty little gardevoir wife."

I kissed her.

-sighs- Me: "I love you."

-sighs- Phoebe: "I love you too."

Thankfully we didn't fall asleep like we did the last time, the bond wore off and we recollected ourselves and got our clothes back on, but we stayed in the hotel room for awhile just talking about how we were supposed to get to the portal.

Me: "Now that that is out of the way."

Me: "You know we have to figure out how to get to the portal Phoebe."

-sighs- Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "If we just had a pokemon that could use sleeping gas, we could put all the guards to sleep."

Me: "Yeah, but we don't."

Phoebe: "Yeah, and we can't transfer anymore over either."

Me: "Can't you put them to sleep?"

Phoebe: "I would have to be right next to them Cj."

Phoebe: "They'll kill me before I could even knockout one."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Look honey, if Robert knows we're alive."

Me: "And he hasn't come after us yet."

Phoebe: "Maybe he doesn't know where we are."

Phoebe: "His giant tv screen got destroyed when the base blew up."

Me: "I know."

Me: "But honey."

An idea came to me, unfortunately it just wasn't very practical.

Me: "Explosions."

-confused- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Wherever their new base is, it probably has a self destruct function as well."

Me: "And if we activate it."

Phoebe: "The guards will be too busy running away to come after us."

Me: "No, that sounds too easy."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Besides, we would have to get into the base to activate the self destruct sequence anyway."

Me: "And it probably has some sort of security code."

Me:" That only Robert or some other high up official would know."

Phoebe: "I could read his mind and get the code."

Me: "Yeah, but we would still have to get inside the base to do that."

Me: "Wait, do you still have that helmet that amplifies your powers?"

Phoebe: "Um, I think I left it at home."

Me: "Oh, dam."

Me: "Well then I guess we're screwed."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, don't be ridiculous, there's got to be a way inside."

Me: "Where did that guy go that we met earlier?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "You want to go talk to him again?"

Me: "Maybe he knows something about that base."

Me: "You read his mind earlier, did you see anything about it in there?"

Phoebe: "Um no Cj, I was too distracted by the horrible attrocities of the war in the pokemon world."

Phoebe: "When I read someone's mind I don't see all their thoughts simultaneously, I just browse around, trying to find specific pieces of information."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: " Anyway do you have any other ideas?"

Me: "Not really."

Phoebe: "Ok then let's go try to find that guy again."

Me: "Ok get your shoes on, let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we left the hotel room once again. Strangely that guy was waiting just outside the hotel for us.

Me: "Dude, don't you have anything better to do then babysit us?"

Guy: "Nope, not really."

Guy: "Its technically my job to show you guys how to get to the real pokemon world anyway."

Guy: "That's all I came to this world for."

Me: "That doesn't mean you have to stalk us."

Guy: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "Anyway, we were wondering if you knew anything about the FBPM's current base of operations?"

Guy: "Um, there's a facility about 10 miles or so from here."

Guy: "It's in an abandoned factory."

Me: "What about security?"

Guy: "2 trained guards at every entrance, 4 that wonder the halls of the place, and 2 more specifically guarding the room that the portal is in."

Me: "How do you know all this?"

Guy: "I was also sent here to infiltrate the FBPM."

Guy: "To check on their activities."

Me: "So you work for them too?"

Guy: "No, not really."

Guy: "I pose as a scientist."

Me: "Ok."

Great so we're being stalked by a profesional spy, just great.

Guy: "My name is James by the way."

Guy: "James Bund."

That's not a typo, his name was litteraly James Bund.

-WTF- Me: "Duh, WHAT!?"

-confused- Phoebe: "What? I don't get it."

Me: "I'll tell you later."

Phoebe: "Ok."

James: "So you guys, have any plans on infiltrating this facility?"

Me:" You work there, maybe you can sneak us in?"

James: "Um, I don't know."

James: "I have to go back to work soon actually."

James: "My next shift starts in about an hour."

Phoebe: "Well then take us with you."

James: "It doesn't work that way."

Me: "Yes it does we can just tailgate you into the facility."

James: "If she had a pokeball I could get her in."

Phoebe: "No way am I ever going back inside a pokeball."

Phoebe: "Tell him Cj."

-sighs- Me: "You heard her."

James: "Wait maybe I can get you inside."

James: "If you both got in the back of my van."

James: "I could get you through the front gate, but no further."

Me: "Yeah that doesn't help too much."

James: "We would need a distraction."

Me: "You could set the self destruct sequence."

James: "Yes I could, if I had the pass code."

Phoebe: "I could get it for you."

Me: "But you would need to get close to Robert to get the passcode from his mind."

James: "Robert isn't in the facility all the time."

James: "He drives there like every one else."

Me: "If I could get close enough to him on the highway."

Phoebe: "I could read his mind from the car."

Me: "Yes, but surely he would notice us."

Phoebe: "What if I knocked him out?"

Me: "Then he would be late for work and everyone else there would get suspicious."

Me: "Or if his car broke down, do to some, ehh sabotage"

Me: "James could come along to help?"

Me: "He wouldn't suspect a thing from you, you are his employee."

Me: "And Phoebe could read his mind from the back of your van."

James: "But I know nothing about fixing cars."

Me: "Dam."

Phoebe: "Maybe if Cj wore a disguise?"

Me: "You'd have to hide in the back of the camaro or something."

Phoebe: "I could just stay on the floor in the back seat."

James: "She couldn't hide very well in my van."

Me: "And he would recognize the van as yours anyway, they don't know about the camaro, we just got it."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Alright, so we sabotage his car so it breaks down."

Me: "But what exactly should we do to his car?"

James: "Cut the brake lines?"

Me: "No we don't want to kill him."

Me: "It would have to be something simple that wouldn't disable his car right away."

Me: "If we drained the oil out or punctured the gas tank he would notice."

Phoebe: "If you drained the oil and put it in a barrel or something would he notice?"

Me: "Yes he would honey, they have a gauge for that."

Phoebe: "Oh."

Me: "What car does he have anyway?"

James: "Um its a fairly new mercedes."

Me: "Dam."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Mercedes are very complicated, they have top notch security systems."

Phoebe: "Why don't you just send CapnMagnum near it and have him screw up the computer systems then?"

Phoebe: "It doesn't have to break down on the highway Cj, I can read his mind on the driveway you know?"

Me: "Oh crap. thats true."

Phoebe: "Just leave the window open on the camaro and make sure Robert gets out of the car."

Me: "But screwing with the computer system could set the alarm off."

Phoebe: "Yes but thats a risk we have to take."

Phoebe: "Besides Cj, I can disable the alarm with my powers."

Me: "You can?"

-slightly annoyed- Phoebe: "Yes I can."

Me: "Ok."

James: "So you guys are going to sabotage his car, get the self destruct code, pass it to me, and then I activate it, and while everyone else is evacuating, and then all of us make a beeline to the portal?"

Me: "Yep sounds about right."

Me: "It starts tonight."

Phoebe: "But where does Robert live?"

James: "Not far from here I'll show you, follow me."

James: "And then I have to go."

Me: "We need to set a rendevous point for tomorrow though."

James: "I'll be here."

James: "3:00PM between shifts."

Me: "Ok then."

So, he showed us where Robert lived and then left for work. It appears we have made a new ally. After that Phoebe and me headed back to the hotel once again, waiting for the night to come, where we would head over to Robert's and start phase one of our plan.

-a few hours later-

Night had come, now was the time to strike.

Me: "Ok Phoebe, you ready?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We both got in the camaro, and headed to Robert's. When we arrived, we saw the shiny, black, Mercedes parked out front.

-whisper- Me: "That must be it."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-whisper- Me: "Ok a quick check, is he asleep?"

-whisper- Phoebe: "Yes."

Most of the lights were out in the house, but I just had to be sure.

I quietly got out of the camaro and clicked the button on Capn'Magnum's pokeball. He came out, and like most pokemon, felt it neccesary to shout his species name on exit.

CapnMagnum: "Magna..."

Me: "Shhh."

-confused- Capn'magnum: "Mag?"

-whisper- Me: "You see that car over there?"

-quietly- Capn'Magnum: "Magna?"

whisper- Me: "Go fly near it."

-quietly- Capn'Magnum: "Mag, na, Mag?

-whisper- Phoebe:" Yes we want you to screw it up."

-quietly- Capn'Magnum: "Mag!"

So Capn'Magnum hovered towards the mercedes, and all hell broke loose when he got within just a few feet of it, the lights flashed, the alarm went off, every single light on the car started flashing, the windshield wipers turned on the horned beeped in random patterns, the car just went crazy. It created quite a disturbance.

-scaired- Me: "Oh god, Phoebe shut it up, now."

I returned Capn'Magnum.

-scaired- Phoebe: "I'm trying."

Phoebe couldn't concentrate, and screwed up, every window on the car shattered, and the horn released a dying tone.

Me: "FUCK!"

A light came on in the upstairs window.

Me: "We're getting out of here."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I ran back to the camaro started it and sped off. We probably woke up half the block. We went straight back to the hotel.

-angry- Me: "I thought you said you could turn off the alarm."

Phoebe: "I couldn't concentrate with all the noise."

-slightly angry- Me: "Well we're screwed now."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Even in this situation it was impossible for me to stay mad at her very long.

-calmly- Me: "I know."

-defensive- Phoebe: "Don't be mad at me."

-calmly-Me: "I'm not mad at you I'm just mad at the situation."

Me:"Look honey there's no way we can get to the portal now."

Me: " We screwed up."

Phoebe: "We can find another way."

Me: "How? We ruined Robert's car we're lucky if he doesn't suspect us for doing it, or god help us if anyone caught a glimpse of the camaro as we got away."

Phoebe: "Well, maybe you could pose as an electrician?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Well I mean, if you cut the power to the block, and posed as an electrician, maybe I could get close enough."

Me: "Honey? Why have all our plans so far involved sabotage?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Lets go back over there."

-sighs- Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Lets take him hostage."

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "Cj are you insane?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Come on honey let's go."

Phoebe: "You're actually going through with this?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok, but just don't kill him."

Me: "I promise I won't."

Phoebe: "Good enough."

So we got back in the camaro and quickly went back to Robert's. As expected he was outside, inspecting the damage to his car.

Me: "Allright he's here."

Phoebe: "What do we do now?"

Me: "I need you to restrain him to the back seat."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Just do what I say honey, Ok?"

I drew my pistol and got out of the camaro. I pointed it at Robert. I wasn't wearing a disguise by the way, so he instantly recognized me.

Robert: "What the?"

Me:" Get in the car."

Robert: "Oh no, not you two."

Me: "What? Suprised to see us?"

Me: "Get in the car."

Robert: "Ok ok."

Me: "Phoebe get out for a second."  
Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "So I can get him in the back."

-sighs- Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe got out of the car and stood beside it while I "escorted" Robert into the back seat. After that I let her get back in. I got back in as well.

Robert: "You won't get away with this."

Robert: "This is murder."

Me: "We're not going to kill you."

Robert: "Oh."

Me: "This gun isn't even loaded."

I pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. A single click could be heard. Confirming the gun wasn't loaded, but at the same time scairing the hell out of him.

Me: "Sucker."  
Robert: "Well what's keeping me from escaping now then?"

Me: "Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "I'm on it."

She used her powers to hold Robert down, keeping him firmly in the back of the camaro, and not allowing him to move a muscle.

So we went back to the hotel. And took Robert up to the room adjacent to ours.

Robert: "You're still not getting away with this."

Phoebe: "Oh we don't have to."

Robert: "What do you want from me?"

Me: "Does he have to know or can you read his mind without telling him?"

Phoebe: "I got the information the second we got here."

Me:" Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Well go write it down."

I kissed her.

Me: "Good work baby."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

Robert: "What information?"

Me: "We're not telling you."

Phoebe handed me a piece of paper. She pointed out a number to me.

Phoebe: "Thats it right there."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm that's it."

Robert: "Well can you let me go now?"

Me: "Nope."

Phoebe: "Well, Cj I can't keep him restrained forever."

Me: "Knock him out and you won't have to baby."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah."

She touched Robert on the head, a dim purple light came from her hand, and he instantly fell asleep.

Me: "Any chance you can erase his memories of all this?"

Phoebe: "Um no Cj I can't do that."

Phoebe: "How long are we going to keep him here?"

Me: "Just knock him out again tomarrow and then let him escape on his own, cause we should be in the portal by then."

She touched Robert on the head again, and her hands flashed but nothing else happened because Robert was already asleep.

Phoebe: "Now he is going to be out for 24 hours."

Me: "Ok that works perfectly."

We stepped out of the room, closing the door behind us. We went into our own room.

Phoebe: "I can't believe we did this."

Me: "Me neither, but we had no other choice honey."

Me: "Besides it's not like they can enforce punishment on us, the government is broke."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

A little while later, she was looking in the bathroom mirror, styling her hair or something, I was just laying on the bed. Thinking about tomarrow.

Me: "Hey honey?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"

Me: "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Phoebe: "Its ok Cj, I understand, you were just mad at the situation."

Me: "No I shouldn't of done that I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "Cj it's no big deal seriously."

Me: "I never thought I would yell at you like that."

Me: "And I never wanted to."

She walked out of the bathroom, turning the lights off behind her, and she layed down beside me.

Phoebe: "Cj, look honey, -sighs, oh Cj, Cj,Cj."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Our relationship."

Me: "What about it?"

Phoebe: Remember what James said earlier?"

Phoebe: "How human pokemon marriages usually work out very well or end very badly?"

Me: "Yeah."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Which kind do you think our's is?"

She started smiling at me in that way that only mean one of two things.

1. She was either really angry and going to start yelling at me.

2. The opposite of the above.

-cutely- Phoebe: "After all we've been through together?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Look into my eyes Cj."

Once again I looked into her deep crimson eyes. Eyes that could stare down anyone, but yet were remarkably beautiful at the same time.

Phoebe: "Cj I have no doubt we were meant for eachother."

Phoebe: "Nothing you can do will ever make me stop loving you."

Phoebe: "Now please tell me you feel the same."

Me: "Yes."

Phoebe:"What?"

Me: "I feel the same."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "I can tell that you mean it."

Me: "Good."

We kissed.

Me: "I'll alway love you baby."

Me: "Never forget that."

Phoebe: "Good."

She used her powers to turn out the lights.

Phoebe: "Now cmon Cj, we have to get some sleep."

Phoebe: "We might make it to the real pokemon world tomarrow."

Me: "No honey."

-confused- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "We will make it."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, why are you so confident all of a sudden?"

Me: "We came this far honey, we're not turning back."

Phoebe: "Good."

I kissed her sweet white lips.

Me: "I love you Phoebe."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

We both fell asleep a few minutes later.


	6. Welcome to the Pokemon World

Chapter 6\ Entering the New World

After a good night's sleep, the morning arrived, I woke up with her in my arms. Today would be the day when we finally get to see the real pokemon world with our own eyes. Phoebe woke up just a minute or so after I did. She yawned, shortly before opening her eyes.

Me: "Goodmorning sweety."

-tired- Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj."

I ran my fingers through her hair as she smiled at me.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Me: "If all goes well, we should be in the real pokemon world sometime today."

Phoebe: "I know, isn't it exciting?"

Me: "I don't know honey, if the war is as bad as you said it was."

Phoebe: "It is, but, still, not everyone gets to go to another dimension very often do they?"

Me: "Your absolutely right sweetie."

Phoebe: "I know."  
We kissed before we got out of bed and got ready to meet James outside. The morning went by normally, we both took showers, got dressed, and had a little something to eat. Then we headed outside, waiting for James to show up. A blue van eventually drove up to us and James stepped out. Apparently aware of our little mishap last night.

-worried- James: " What happened, where's Robert?"

Me: "He's busy, don't worry we got the code."

Me: "Phoebe?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm, its 123454321."

-confused- Me: "Um, honey are you sure that's the code?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm, I showed it to you last night remember?"

I took the piece of paper she handed me last night out of my pocket, sure enough, that number was on there. I also noticed she had really nice hand writing, way better than mine actually.

James: "I don't believe it."

Me: "Me neither but that's what she says it is."

-slightly annoyed- Phoebe: "Are either one of you psychic?"

James: "Um, no mam."

Phoebe: "That's what I thought."

Me: "Honey I believe you it's just, you would think a top secret government organization would use a more complicated code."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I know, I thought it was hilarious too."

Me: "Well alright then so we're set."

Me: "Alright James, we'll follow you to the headquarters and wait for you to activate the self destruct sequence, and then we'll rush inside during the confusion while everyone else is evacuating."

James: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj can I drive again this time?"

Me: "Um, sure sweety."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe thanks honey."

She kissed me.

-in love- Me: "You're welcome."

So we got in the camaro, with her at the wheel, and followed James' van to the new FBPM headquarters, which would soon be destroyed. This time, instead of a warehouse, their headquarters was inside an old factory. The parking lot was huge, and several different cars were parked in it. I told Phoebe to park on the end, like I always used to do. James parked somewhere else, got out of his van and went inside the large building. We waited in the camaro, waiting for the alarm to go off. 20 minutes later, we heard the familiar sound, and hastily left the camaro, which she then locked. We were glad to get out into the fresh air, as it was starting to get pretty hot in there. By the time we reached the front doors, people were already streaming out, quickly rushing to their cars. We held hands and tried to fight our way against the crowd, we managed to get through the doors where it wasn't as crowded, in the midst of all the chaos, we found James, and he showed us to the portal. With a healthy 10 minutes left before the place was blown sky high, we set up the portal, surprisingly James was quite familiar with how it worked, we needed to insert a game, any game, James took a soul silver cartridge out of his pocket, and slid it into the machine. He pressed a button, the portal turned on, and all three of us walked through with plenty of time to spare. This part of the plan worked perfectly.

James: " Well you two, welcome to Jhoto."

James: "Cmon, we still have to hurry."

Obviously, destruction of the cartridge in the real world meant the destruction of this virtual world as well.

James rolled up his sleeves revealing a watch, not unlike the one the time travel guy had earlier.

Me: "Ok?"

He pressed a button on the watch and another portal appeared.

James: "Now follow me."

Phoebe: "Does this go where I think it does?"

James: "Yes mam of course it does."

Me: "Well cmon honey."

We walked into the portal, James followed behind us.

We found ourselves leaving another portal machine, in a rather large laboratory. The vast room seemed to stretch for miles, and wall to wall was filled with portal machines. And we thought the one on earth was the only one in existence. The only difference between these portal machines and the one on earth was that these lacked the cartridge slots in the side. The floor was of concrete, and there seemed to be a road going down the center of the building.

Me: "So this is it?"

Me: "The real pokemon world?"

Phoebe: "Oh wow!"

James came through the portal behind us.

James: "Welcome."

Me: "What is this place?"

James: "This building houses Phase 4 of the experiment."

A few minutes passed, and the portal behind us shut off, several warning lights on the control panel began to flash.

Phoebe: "What's happening?"

James: "That just means the cartridge we just came from has been destroyed."

James: "Each one of these portals is an entrance to each and every diamond, pearl, platinum, heartgold, and soul silver game on earth."

James: "You can see why there are so many."

Me: "Thats alot of portals."

James: "It takes an hour to reach the other end of this building, by car."

James: "And this is just one of 3 buildings so far."

Me: "So far?"

James: "The experiment was planned to enter a sixth phase, but construction never began."

Me: "And why only three?"

James: "Buildings for phases 1 and 2 of the experiment were reconfigured for phases 3 and 4."

James: "A new building was constructed for phase 5 not to long ago."

Me: "And how did one of these machines end up on earth?"

James: "I don't know I've always wondered the same."

James: "But that machine was a newer model, a prototype."

James: "A prototype that isn't even supposed to exist yet."

Me: "And now that its gone, will we be able to get back to the real world?"

James: "With the portal machine on your world undoubtely destroyed, I don't know."

Phoebe: "So we're stuck here?"

James: "I don't know."

James: "Come on we have work to do."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "We'll find away back honey, but right now, we came here for a reason."

Phoebe: "Yeah you're right."

We followed James, he led us to a car parked nearby, and got in, and instructed us to do the same. 20 minutes later, after passing countless portal machines at 45mph we finally exited the building. Into a world, that looked much like our own, besides this building, which was quite narrow, despite being over a mile long, were 2 othe buildings just like it, with large signs hanging over a gigantic garage door. The signs said Phase 3 on one, and Phase 5 on the other, and the sign on the building we just left said Phase 4. The car we were riding in, it looked ordinary enough, but it wasn't of any manufacturer we had on our world. I knew a lot about cars, so I knew alot of makes, and this car wasn't any of them. So out of curiousity, while sitting next to my beloved in the back seat, I had to ask.

Me: "What kind of car is this?"

James: "I'm sorry what?"

Me: " What kind of car is this?"

James: "Um, its a Devon Co. Master Sedan.

Me: "Devon Co.?"

Me: "The same one from Ruby, Saphire, and Emerald?"

James:" The company in the game was based on the company here."

Me: "A pokeball company was based off a car company?"

James: "Well you see, thats the thing, Devon Co. is not just a car company, they make pokeballs, consumer electronics, military grade hardware, lots of different things."

James: "Its like your world's ACME or Mitsubishi."

Me: "Oh ok."

Wait Acme was a real company? I thought it only existed in cartoons? Of course I was familiar with Mitsubishi though. Anyway we were driving down a road, we were in some sort of large facility. James was pointing out the purpose of each building we passed, like he was our tour guide or something.

James: "And this building contains a generator which generates the 1.21 gigawatts required to power all the portals."

Me: "How does it do that?"

James: "Cold Fusion."

ok WHAT?

Anyway after finally leaving the facility, which despite how large it was, we didn't see another living thing in there, we ended up on another highway, traffic was quite common here, and various cars and trucks passed us that I could also not identify, although I was very eager to learn what they were. As I was looking out the window like in wonder like a child. Phoebe was doing the same, until she asked.

Phoebe: "Where are you taking us?"

James: "The real Goldenrod City."

It was apparent that places in the game, or the experiment, as they called it in this world, were based of of real places in this world. When we got to the city, it looked as if we had stepped into the anime, People and pokemon were walking down the street. I was kind of confused at first, as I had expected a war to be going on. Phoebe had a concerned look on her face as well.

Me: "I thought there was supposed to be a war?"

James: "There is."

Me: "Well then why does everything look normal?"

James: "The war isn't taking place here."

Me: "Then where is it taking place?"

James: "Something happened at Devon Co."

James: "They went corrupt."

James: "We are an advanced society here."

James: "We figured out things that your planet has not."

James: "But Devon Co. they started out with this project, intending for it to be purely non profit."

James: "Arceus supported them in this endeavor."

James: "Which is how the experiment began."

James: "How those gigantic buildings were set up so quickly."

James: "But the Devon Co. president got greedy."

James: "The virtual plane, on which each of the millions of game worlds exist, as you can imagine, it offers and endless amount of real estate."

James: "The president wanted to sell this real estate to people."

James: "Which would provide him with an infinite stream of profits."

James: "Arceus became angry that his power was being abused for financial gain, and abandoned the project."

James: "The Devon President became even angrier, and used his vast army to attack countless inocent cities, trying to get Arceus's attention."

James: "In other words, he became mad with power."

Me: "He's killed countless innocent people just to sell digital land?"

James:" He's gone insane."

Phoebe: "What a monster."

James: "I'm the last surviving man who's worked on the experiment."

James: "The hoen region is doomed, but the Jhoto and kanto regions are still going strong."

Me: "So this is Jhoto?"

James: "Yes."

James: "The Devon Co. headquarters is in Hoen, just like it was in the game."

Me: "What happened to the others?"

James: "The president sent hitmen against them, so they couldn't rebel. I survived because I went to your world, and they couldn't figure out how."

Me: "How did you?"

James:" How did your wife?"

I exchanged glances with Phoebe for a second, before asking James.

Me: "You're a pokemon?"

James: "Well, for awhile the game did classify me as one."

Me: "Weird."

-spontaneously- Phoebe: "What type were you?"

-laughing- Me: "ehehehe Phoebe."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me:" I just thought it was funny."

Phoebe:"Oh Cj."

Phoebe: " So James, do you know where the gardevoir city is?"

Me: "There's a gardevoir city?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, its where we're going to get married after all this."

Phoebe: "You don't mind do you Cj?"

Me: "A gardevoir style wedding for my gardevoir wife?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "No, I don't mind honey."

Me: "If that's what you want."

James: "A gardevoir style wedding huh?"

James: "Oh those are fun."

James: "Melissa and I's wedding was gardevoir style."

Me: "Melissa?"

Phoebe: "That's his wife."

Me: "Oh ok then."

Phoebe: "She's a gardevoir as well."

Me:" Really?"

Phoebe: "According to his thoughts she is."

Me: "So that's why he knows so much about marriages like ours."

Phoebe: "Seems that way."

James: "Yes uh, she'll be thrilled to meet you two."

Me: "Ok then."

And so our adventure in the real pokemon world began. James took us to his house, where he introduced us to his wife.

James: "Um Melissa darling, we have company."

Melissa came down the stairs, she was also a gardevoir. She was just slightly taller then Phoebe and her hair was a slightly different color, and her voice was different as well.

Melissa: "Whats that hon?"

James: "Um this is Cj and Phoebe."

Melissa: "Oh yeah, I was expecting you two."

Phoebe: "You can see the future?"

Melissa: "Um yeah, you must be the other kind that reads minds right?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah."

Melissa: "Cool."

Phoebe and her seemed to get along pretty well. We spent the night at James' house, in a spare room. Tomorrow, we would catch a plane to the Hoen region, where the real fighting against the Devon Co. would begin. We spent the rest of the day learning about this world. About its customs, and what pokemon, besides gardevoirs, were considered sentient, meaning they were just as intelligent, or even more intelligent than humans. Finally night fell and so we went to bed.

Phoebe: "Something wrong Cj?"

Me: "Nothing, you know, it's just."

Phoebe: "Alot to take in?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Oh honey, it will be ok."

Me: "I know baby."

Me: "You seemed to get along with Melissa pretty well."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think we'll be good friends."

Me: "Good."

Me: "Are you worried about tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "Why would I worry Cj?"

Me: "We don't exactly know what we'll be up against."

Phoebe: "That's not much different than usual."

Me: "Yeah I guess your right."

Phoebe: "Just get some sleep Cj."

Phoebe: "We'll find out what we're up against tomorrow."

Phoebe: "And then we'll destroy it like everything else that's daired to stand in our way."

Me: "You seem really confident."

Phoebe: "I am."

Phoebe: "We made it this far didn't we?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "And we're still young."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "We've got an entire lifetime to spend together."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Let's see how much farther we can go Cj."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Just you and me."

Me: "Goodnight my queen."

Phoebe: "eheh, goodnight my king."

We kissed.

Me: "Wait."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Do you think Mellisa would know if we could have kids or not?"

Phoebe: "Cj for someone who doesn't want kids you seem a little concerned about whether we could have them or not."

Me: "Well I'm just curious that's all."

Phoebe: "Well I'm not going to ask her Cj."

-whisper- Phoebe: "So next time I'm in heat, we'll just have to try and find out."

-sighs- Me: "Oh honey, what you do to me sometimes."

Phoebe: "hehehe, goodnight Cj."

She kissed me on the cheek before she snuggled up to me, we both fell asleep a few minutes later.

We both woke up the next morning around the same time. Though the hoen region was war torn, the Jhoto region was as close to life before the disaster in our world as seemingly possible. We were treated to nice hot showers and a full breakfast before James took us to the airport. We blended in really well here, with the others. A plane was already arranged for us. People here knew what was going on, although some tried to ignore the destruction, others knew about us, and what we were capable of. Aparently Arceus had told them of us, how well we fought together, and so James was chosen to come to our world from theirs in order to bring us into their world. Unfortunately, according to James, the Devon Co. launched an assault shortly after he made the voyage, mowing down his fellow scientist.

There we were, on the runway, at a large airport in Goldenrod City, which by the way, was a lot larger then it was in the game. This world was more like our own, except it had more technology, and pokemon normally walked among humans, and normal animals didn't seem to exist. The overpowering sound of a triple engined cargo plane made it hard to here what we were saying. The plane itself was interesting, it was a VTOL, similiar to the V22 Osprey, but different, it was slightly larger, and had jet engines instead of turboprops. It also had a different shape, it was slimmer looking than an osprey, but with a similiar amount of cargo space to a C130. It was obviously military spec, a large vulcan-type cannon was mounted just under the nose, supplemented by pair of rocket pods, 1 under each wing, it also had a few empty racks, so even more weapons could be mounted. It had the typical military cammo paintjob. It was indeed a cool looking airplane. It had two jet engines under the wings, and one under the tail, all of them were pointing down since the plane was idling.

James: "Ok so get on this plane, and take down the Devon Co."

James: "This will take you to Dewford Island."

James: "Its the only place left in Hoen that hasn't fallen under Devon's control."

James: "I can't come with you, my apologies."

James: "So for now, this is goodbye."

Me: "Goodbye man, thanks for the hospitality."

James: "No problem."

James got back in his car and left.

We walked up the rear cargo doors into the plane. We were the only ones on this plane besides the pilot. The cargo doors quickly shut behind us, and the pilot instructed us to strap ourselves in. After we did so, the pilot hit the throttle, and the plane began to hover in the air. After hovering for about 20 seconds, getting a little higher off the ground each second. The plane's engines began to rotate until the thrust was facing towards the rear. It was pretty cool to watch from the tiny window inside the cargo hold. The plane fell for about a split second before gaining enough forward velocity to generate its own lift. Phoebe jumped just a little, a bit scaired we were going to crash again I guess. And we were off.

Me: "Ok when we get to dewford island, how are we supposed to get to the mainland?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Another plane, a boat?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj."

About 4 hours later the plane finally slowed down and hovered slowly until it touched the ground, the cargo doors opened once again, and we were instructed to get out. We were greeted by some men with military vehicles that resembled a cross between a jeep and a humvee. They were armed with either a machine gun or rocket launcher on the roof. Several rhydons and other large pokemon stood behind the vehicles. Their trainers standing in front of them.

One of the soldiers walked up to us as we were getting off the plane.

Soldier: "Um Hello, your Cj right?"

Me: "Um yeah."

Soldier: "We're the Hoen National Guard."

Soldier: "Or what's left of it after the Devon Co. president went insane."

Soldier: "Half of our forces sided with Devon."

Soldier: "The rest evacuated to here."

Phoebe: "What traitors."

Phoebe: "No sense of loyalty."

Soldier: "They're loyal to their money, before all else."

Me: "They were bribed?"

Soldier: "With free property on the virtual frontier."

Soldier: "Their own little worlds if you will."

Me: "Couldn't they of gotten those for free?"

Soldier: "That's why not all of them gave in."

Soldier: "The virtual frontier is supposed to be free."

Soldier: "Arceus won't have it any other way."

Soldier: "That's why he abandoned the experiment and cut off communications with your world."

Me: "Why did he send for us?"

Soldier: "Because you two are supposed to be used to this."

Phoebe: "Yeah that's true."

Soldier: "This is the first true war this world has seen in years."

Soldier: "All of our equipment is manufactured by devon co."

Soldier: "So you can expect them to be very well equipped."

Soldier: "They've killed alot of people, and taken many others hostage."

Soldier: "We have a boat ready to take you to the mainland, with a small attack force."

Soldier: "We're going to take back slateport first. Rustboro is too heavily armed. They've set up anti aircraft all over the place."

Soldier: "What we need you two to do is take out the anti aircraft batteries along slateport beach, so the attack force can take over the city and free any hostages that are there."

I turned to Phoebe.

Me: "I never thought this would be full scale war."

Phoebe: "Me neither."

Me: "This is crazy."

Phoebe: "Atleast we can trust these guys more than the FBPM."

Me: "True."

Phoebe: "Cmon Cj, it can't be too hard."

Phoebe: "We got our pokemon with us."

Me: "Yeah your right."

A few minutes later we were on a boat, it was a small boat, seemed to be a retrofitted trawler of some kind. 2 hours of sailing later slate port was in view. The beach was covered in anti aircraft batteries, thankfully they were robotic, and a couple dozen armed guards a auto turrets were no match for aggron. After the main opposition was destroyed, CapnMagnum quickly fried the circuitry on the robotic anti aircraft batteries. And our mission was done. A few more boats arrived an hour later with more soldiers, and some of those jeep\humvee like vehicles we saw earlier, they drove up the beach and into the city, they provided us with one of these and after realizing it drove just like any car, we went up to the city with them, where more gunfire could be heard. Sometime later, we came acrossed a large amount of tanks. They were hover tanks, and nothing we threw at them could kill them, Not even the combined efforts of Aggron and several rhydons could harm them. Aggron did shake one enough that it killed the crew inside however, and it just floated on the ground. The other tanks kept firing at the soldiers, several of the jeep vehicles exploded, I quickly returned agron and drove away from them before they did the same to us, we picked up a few retreating soldiers on the way. We were down to 3 Jeeps, 2 rhydons, and 20 something soldiers. With atleast 5 hovertanks comming towards us. 3 airplanes just like the one we came here on flew over head. They fired a torrent of rockets at the large group of tanks that were slowly hovering towards us. One of them caught fire and fell to the ground, the driver got out and was quickly shot by someone on our side. Those tanks were scary, and seemingly unstoppable, 2 more of them fell do to rockets from the planes.

And the last two came towards us, and several more came over the hill. Rhydons from both sides were fighting eachother, and another soldier on either side was dying every second. It was genocide. I had the jeep hidden behind a building, safe for now. I looked at Phoebe, she looked back at me with a concerned look on her face.

Phoebe:" This isn't going well."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "Are we going to die?"

Me: "It's not over yet."

I heard a voice on the jeep's radio. It was soldier who talked to us after we got off the plane.

-on radio- soldier: "Cj, Cj, Phoebe, are you two still alive, answer me!"

I picked up the microphone attached to the radio.

-into radio- Me: "We're still alive, over."

- into radio- Me: "We need help, these tanks man they're fucking invincible."

-into radio- Me: "And there's lots of them."

-on radio- soldier: " Those planes will make another run in about 5 minutes."

-into radio- Me: "I don't think we can last that long."

Phoebe got an idea.

Phoebe: "Tell aggron to flip them over."

Me: "Honey."

Phoebe: "You just had him punching them before, tell him to flip them over."

Me: "Ok if you say so."

I sent out aggron once again. He roared loudly, his armor was scratched up from gunfire, but he still stayed loyal to me.

Me: "Ok buddy new plan."

He turned towards me, we were still safe behind that building. A few soldiers that we had rescued were with us as well.

Me: I need you to try to flip the tanks over.

A tank came around the corner, Aggron ran towards it, it tried to fire at him, but the tank's guns were not powerful enough, the one flaw they had in their design. Aggron grabbed the tank, slowly lifted it up, the gunfire from the tank made him flinch, but he kept trying. We watched in horror, for if he failed, we were screwed.

Me: "Come on buddy you can do it."

When he had the tank almost on its side, it move sideways rapidly, crashing into another building, one of its hover engines went out and the front end of the tank was now dragging on the ground. Aggron was pissed, he rushed over to the tank and ripped the turret off. Sparks flew everywhere and the tank fell to the ground with a loud thud, it was dead.

Aggron was then hit with even more tank fire, and an enemy rhydon charged in and tackled him. I tried using CapnMagnum on the tanks, but they were EMP proof aparently because nothing he did would hurt them. Aggron easily killed the rhydon, and then those 3 planes flew over again, firing another salvo of rockets at the incomming tanks, destroying a large amount, I drove around to the other side of the building, the remaining jeeps following us. A fighter jet came in and shot down one of the planes before it too was shot down by missles that seemed to come from nowhere. We later learned it was from a mobile anti aircraft vehicle that had landed on the beach just a few minutes before hand.

-on radio- soldier: "How many tanks are left?"

-into radio- " I don't know, too many."

-on radio- soldier: "Get to the beach you two, we have more forces waiting for you."

After returning Aggron I carefully drove through the city, trying to avoid the remaining tanks, until we finally got to the beach, more friendly soldiers were waiting for us, with more jeeps, an anti aircraft vehicle, and a few tanks of our own. Of course I wanted to trade the jeep for one of the tanks. They were hover tanks nearly identical to the ones that plagued us so. Except these were armed with rockets instead of the cannons the enemy tanks had. I was quickly intructed by one of the soldiers on how to drive it. And then all of us headed into the city, The anti aircraft trailed behind, as it was nearly useless on the frontlines. The inside of the tank was cramped, Phoebe got to drive while I controlled the rockets. We were still outmatched, so we needed a plan.

Me: "Hey honey?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"

Me: "You think you could um, turn these rockets into guided missles?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Can you control them, with your powers?"

A large group of 6 enemy tanks were approaching us. The rest of our forces were fighting elsewhere. Our tank was getting knocked around by the enemy tank's shells. Apparently their cannons were not even powerfull enough to penetrate their own armor.

Phoebe: "Um, I could try."

Phoebe: "Fire away."

I pressed the trigger, aiming somewhere in the middle of the group. To those who don't already know, rockets usually just fly forward in a straight line, exploding when they hit something solid. Guided missles on the other hand, will lock on and pursue their targets. I fired exactly six rockets, for exactly six tanks. Phoebe's hands glowed in a purple light, the rockets did the same. All six of them changed direction and hit one of the six tanks head on. The tanks caught fire and fell to the ground. Phoebe turned back to look at me, smiling.

Phoebe: "You meant like that right?"

Me: "Yeah."

Eventually we ran out of enemy tanks to kill. The day went on, a few of the cargo planes landed, dropping off even more soldiers, and taking civilian hostages back to the safe zone in Dewford. Today was crazy, neither of us expected to fight like this, but when it was finally over, we settled into one of the houses for the night. Tomorrow we would have to clear a path to Mauville city.

Me: "That was hard."

Phoebe: "It was fun though wasn't it?"

Me: "I guess."

Me: "I just hope it doesn't last long."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

A soldier knocked on the door of our house.

Me: "Oh what now?"

I answered the door.

soldier: "There has been a change of plans."

Me: "What?"

Soldier: "You two are supposed to go to Rustboro tomorrow to attempt to take over the Devon headquarters."

What I didn't understand is why Arceus wasn't helping us in any of this, people were getting masacred left and right, and it was normal for the god of my world to do this, but arceus seemed to be closer to his people, helping them with the experiment and what not.

Soldier: "We have a team of Magneton trainers taking out the Anti Aircraft there as we speak.

Soldier: "So you two will have a clear flight tomorow."

Me: "Is that all."

Soldier: "mhm."

Me: "Ok goodnight."

Soldier: "Goodnight."

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"

Me: "Are you going to be ok with all this death and destruction going on around you?"

Phoebe:" Cj, aslong as I'm with you I can take it."

Phoebe: "I love you baby."

Me: "I love you too honey."

I kissed her.

Me: "You did good today."

Me :"With the rockets, that was amazing."

Phoebe: "Oh thanks Cj."

Me: "But unfortunately its not over yet."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "We have atleast another day of fighting tomorrow."

Me: "I don't get what they see in us honey."

Phoebe: "Me neither."

Me: "We're barely stronger then them."

Phoebe: "Maybe we're just here for moral support."

Me: "No they think we're heros."

Phoebe: "We are heros Cj."

Phoebe: "They aren't used to fighting like we are."

Phoebe: "They were getting killed left and right and without us there to lead them they would get creamed."

Phoebe:"They need us Cj, to show them how to fight, how to win."

Phoebe: "That's why Arceus wanted us to come here."

Phoebe: "I also think that maybe he's testing us."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "That he's seeing what beings from the other world are capable of."

Me: "But honey your not from my world."

-sighs- Phoebe: "Cj I need to tell you something."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "It's kinda important."

Me: "Are you pregnant?"

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "What!?, No."

Me: "Well then what?"

Phoebe: "Cj, I wanted to tell you this in Japan, but, I changed my mind. I know I said this was a lie before but..."

Me: "You're the original ralts?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "How long were you going to keep that a secret from me?"

Phoebe: "I was going to tell you eventually."

Me: "So you do have parents then?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Except they're not dead, that part was still a lie."

-sarcastically- Me: "Great."

Phoebe: "Oh now don't tell me you're afraid of them."

Me: "Um honey, they could rip me limb from limb."

Phoebe: "Your parents threatened to shoot me."

Phoebe: "And besides you seem to know how to get around Psychic powers anyway."

Phoebe: "Just relax honey."

Me: "Right, but what would they think about you running off and marrying a human?"

Phoebe: "I didn't run off, they let me go."

Phoebe: "Cj, I left for a reason."

Phoebe: "You weren't the only one that was lonely."

Me: "Honey I...I never...thought."

Aparently she had been throught the same hell I had been through.

Phoebe: "Cj its time I told you the truth."

Phoebe: "The Devon Co., They were interested in psychic types, like me."

Phoebe: "So I'm not the only original ralts."

Phoebe: "There are several, as well as several originals of many other psychic types, abra, drowzee, meditite.

Phoebe: "They were put in later, like me."

Phoebe: "They were interested in psychic types, because, they were using them to establish a link to the other world."

Phoebe: "Your world."

Phoebe: "I know this is shocking Cj, but please..."

That same fear I thought was long vanquished came back.

Me: "Do you really love me?"

-gasp- Phoebe: "Cj, I..I love you with all my heart, I would never lie to you about that."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Do you still love me?"

-softly- Me: "I will never stop loving you."

I hugged her. I loved her, I was just glad she was telling the truth for once, and that, among the lies, our love was still true. She cried, just a little.

-crying- Phoebe: "I will never stop loving you either."

Phoebe: "But Cj, I'm the one that finally managed to establish that link."

Phoebe: "I caused the disaster."

Me: "What disaster?"

Phoebe: "Cj, all the people that were killed?"

Me: "Honey, even if you did it on purpose you didn't know what would happen, nobody did."

Me: "So calm down ok?"

Me :"Lets get this Devon Co. situation figured out, and then...I guess we can go see your parents."

Phoebe: "You'd do that for me?"

Me: "Honey, I'd do anything for you."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "Are we done here?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Me: "Good."

Me: "So how old are you really honey?"

Phoebe: "19, same as you."

Me: "Ok then."

Me: "So, your parents?"

Phoebe:" They're both gardevoirs, um, my mom can see the future."

Phoebe: "She knew I would be happier with you then with anyone here."

Phoebe: "So she insisted I volunteer for the experiment."

Me: "Their names?"

Phoebe: "Um, they don't actually have names, I just call them mommavoir and pappavoir."

Me: "Can they speak english?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, how do you think I learned?"

Me: "You said you learned from the..."

Phoebe: "That was a lie."

Me: "Oh ok."

Me:" How many other things have you lied about?"

Phoebe: "Just this one."

Me: "Oh, good."

Phoebe:" And all the smaller lies it took to cover it up."

Phoebe: "Seriously Cj you're so gullible sometimes."

Me: "You really love me though right?"

Phoebe: "Of course Cj, we tied didn't we?"

Me: "But were you lying about that too?"

Phoebe: "No, I wasn't lying about that."

Phoebe: "Relax ok, this is real now."

Me: Yeah, its just alot to take in."

Me: "Atleast this explains why you wanted to come here so bad."

There one question answered about 10,000 more left.

Phoebe: "Yeah, well there you go."

Me: "hehe."

Me: "You homesick baby?"

Phoebe: "No, we have a home Cj, back in the other world. I just wanted to come here to say goodbye, and introduce you to my parents, and have a proper gardevoir wedding."

Phoebe:" And Cj don't be affraid of my parents, they already know about you anyway."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Well we have a long way to go before any of that happens honey."

Me: "Alot more fighting."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "But our love will prevail again won't it?"

Me: "Of course honey."

Phoebe: "I think that's why Arceus wanted us to come here Cj."

Phoebe: "Because of our love."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, let's go upstairs."

Me: "What? Right now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "I want to express my love for you Cj."

Me: You mean you want to have sex again."

Phoebe: "Yeah, same thing."

Me: "Ok honey."

We went upstairs to the bedroom.

Me: "I love you so much."

Phoebe: I know, I love you too."

Phoebe: "I know Cj, it's alot to take in, but, I just want to prove that I really do love you once again."

Me: "Honey I know you love me."

Phoebe: "Then let's celebrate our love."

She reached for my cock. She took off my pants, gently stroking my cock with her hands, while gently kissing it with her soft white lips.

Phoebe: "You like this Cj."

Phoebe: "I know you do."

Me: " Honey."

We kissed, our tongues interlocked, while she kept stroking my cock with her hand.

Me : " Oh baby girl."

Phoebe: "Yeah you want me now don't you?"

Me: "You make it so hard not too."

Phoebe: "You want my little pussy Cj?"

She turned out the lights with her powers, before slipping of her dress, as well as her underwear, and shoes. I slipped off the rest of my clothes as well, I layed down on the bed while she clambered on top of me. I kissed her I loved her so much.

Me: "You're going to stop lying to me now right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "I promise."

Me: "Good."

She slid my cock into her pussy, moaning slightly as she did so.

Phoebe: "Oh god Cj, I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too."

She moved slowly up and down over my now throbbing cock. It wasn't long after when her tits began to grow as well. She was moaning so loudly, I told her to quiet down so as not to alert the other soldiers camped nearby as to what we were doing.

Me: "shh, quiet down ok?"

Me: "We don't want the others catching us having sex now do we."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, sorry."

I kissed her, while I stuck my cock into her once more, bucking her hard, only ceasing briefly because I wanted to suck her tits.

Phoebe: "Ehehe You like my titties Cj?"

Me: "Oh honey I love every part of you."

Phoebe: "Mmmm."

Phoebe: "I like it when you rub them like that."

Me: "Do you now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Oh baby I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you to Cj."

Phoebe: "Now come on I know you're not finished."

Me: "How right you are."

Phoebe: "Wait."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Let me turn over."

Me: "What you like it doggy style now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I stuck my cock back inside her, it felt great, her tits in my hands, her tight little pussy tugging on my cock and her soft white skin rubbing up against me as I bucked her over and over, while she spoke to me in that voice I love so much.

-moaning- Phoebe: "Oh yes Cj, yes, you like my little pussy, mhm, mhm, oooooh god, Cj I love you, I love you, oh yess, ohh god."

Me: "Oh honey you're squirting everywhere."

Phoebe: "Oh god I'm sorry."

Me: "No, no that's okay honey."

Phoebe:"I love you."

Me: "I love you too honey."

Phoebe: "Don't stop Cj."

Me: "I'm not going to stop until we're tied honey."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, keep going, keep fucking me, oh yes, oh god yes, please keep going, honey, don't stop, faster -gasp-, faster."

Me: "Honey, I can't hold it."

Phoebe: "Then cum already."

I cummed inside her tight little slit, which immediately clamped tight around my cock, and we were tied.

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Oh Cj...oh god I love you."

Me: "I love you too honey."

I kissed her.

Me: "You never squirted before until now, whatsup with that?"

Phoebe: "I have before Cj, you just must not of noticed."

Me: "Oh ok then."

I gently rubbed her nipples.

Me: "You like that?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, I love it."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too sweety, I love you too."

We fell asleep before the bond wore off, with my arms around her, holding her close, we woke up a little later, in the middle of the night, and she turned around so we could kiss. I loved her, so much, she was and still is everything to me. It was a little diferent now, knowing she had parents, wondering what else she had lied to me about, but all in all, atleast her love was true, and to me, that's really all that mattered. It was nice to have sex with her tonight, and have a little ecstasy in light of all the despair, because Hell knows what we would be up against tomorrow, and I think that was her idea all along, to make this night special, so we would ready to face the hell of tomorrow.


	7. Devon Co

Chapter 7\ Devon Co

After a long peaceful night of ecstasy, I woke up beside her, my arms still around her, our naked bodies still close together. She was still asleep, I kissed her so gently, before she too, woke up. I carresed her face, so gently, before she opened her eyes.

Me: "Goodmorning honey."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning."

She kissed me.

She got up and headed for the shower. Still naked from last night. That was strange, normally she'd beg me to stay in bed with her.

-confused- Me: "Um honey?"

Phoebe: "We should probably get going Cj, we don't want to keep them waiting."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "Um you mind getting breakfast while I'm in the shower?"

Me: "What do you want?"

Phoebe: "Whatever they happen to have."

Me: "Um, ok."

Phoebe: "Oh and Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too honey."

So I got up, and got dressed, I went outside, trying to find where the soldiers were making there food. There was a lot of tents outside, where the soldiers slept, We were not officially soldiers so we were aloud to stay in the empty house. There was a large man outside his tent, next to a table, apparently making pancakes. Tiredly I walked over to the table.

-tired- Me: "Um is this where we get breakfast?"

Man: "Yeah."

Me: "What's for breakfast?"

Man: "Pancakes but they arn't ready yet, come back in a few minutes."

Me: "Ok."

I went back to the house, waiting for Phoebe to get out of the shower so I could take my own. She was surprised I came back so fast.

Phoebe: "You're back already?"

Me: "They weren't ready yet so I came back inside."

Phoebe: "Oh ok then."

I heard the shower turn off.

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Can you get my dress for me please?"

Me: "Um yeah sure."

I picked up her dress off the floor and handed it to her through the bathroom door.

Phoebe: "Thanks honey."

Me: "Yeah no problem."

She walked out of the bathroom a minute or so later, soaking wet.

Phoebe: "So breakfast isn't ready yet?"

Me: "Um no honey."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Do you know what time we're supposed to leave?"

Me: "Nope."

Phoebe: "I just hope we can get breakfast first."

Me: "Hungry?"

Phoebe: " Mhm"

Me: "It will hopefully be done in the next ten minutes or so."

I looked out the window. As Phoebe was putting the rest of her clothes on. We only had one set of clothes now, the others were left in the camaro in the now-destroyed FBPM headquarter's parking lot.

Me: "Yeah see the soldiers are already starting to line up."

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Phoebe: "You should of stayed down there Cj you could've been first in line."

Me: "Oh honey it will be fine."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "I hate lines too."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Something else we have in common hehehe."

She had a really cute laugh to go with her really cute voice.

Me: "Your're really cute you know that?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe, oh Cj."

Phoebe: "Come on honey let's get down there before the line gets longer."

I was in a little bit of a mischevious mood. I stood in front of the door so she couldn't leave the room.

Phoebe: "Cj what are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Cj come on move."

I just smiled at her.

Phoebe: "You know I could just use my powers to force you to move."

Me: "I know, but I also know you wouldn't."

Phoebe: "Oh, how do you know that?"

Me: "Because you love me."

Phoebe: "Yeah, your right I do love you."

She walked up to me slowly.

Phoebe: "And I don't know what you think you're doing."

Phoebe: "But I know what you want."

Me: "You always do."

She threw her arms and legs around me, and brought her lips close to mine.

-softly- Phoebe: "Is this what you want?"

Me: "ehehe."

We kissed. Then she got off of me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "There can we go now?"

Me: "Yeah, sure."

I opened the door and let her walk through.

-cutely- Phoebe: "You know if you wanted me to kiss you, you just have to ask."

Me: "I know, its just more fun to mess with you."

-smugly- Phoebe: "I'll keep that in mind."

Me: "What's that supposed to mean?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

Phoebe: "Now come on let's get something to eat."

Me: "Oh allright."

So we both went outside, the pancakes were ready now, and there was a long line of soldiers waiting to get there own, we started at the back of this long line. Thankfully the line moved fast, we got our pancakes, as well as a carton of MooMoo Milk, then we headed back inside the house. I looked through the kitchen trying to find something to put on the pancakes, while she sat at the table eating hers.

Phoebe: "What are looking for?"

Me: "Syrup or peanut butter."

Me: "Or something."

Me: "Hmm what's this, Bulbasaur Brand Syrup?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Bulbasaur Brand Syrup, see -showing her the bottle- its got a picture of a bulbasaur on it."

Phoebe: "Ok."

It was weird, all these pokemon world products, apparently Bulbasaur Brand Syrup used sap collected by bulbasaurs on a farm somewhere in the Kanto region. So apparently, for all your syrup needs trust Bulbasaur Brand Syrup Co, since 1965. That's basically what it said on the back of the bottle.

Me: "I wonder if this is any good?"

I walked back to the table, carrying the bottle with me, sat down, and poured some of the syrup on my pancakes. I took a bite. It tasted exactly like normal maple syrup, what a surprise.

Phoebe: "Is it any good?"

Me: "Taste pretty much like regular syrup."

Phoebe: "Can I have some?"

Me: "Um yeah here you go."

I handed her the bottle, she put some syrup on her pancakes, and then we finished breakfast together, the plates were styrofoam so we just threw them in the trash.

A soldier knocked on our door.

Me: "I'll get it sweety."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Um yeah whatsup?"

Soldier: "Your plane will be here in about 10 minutes I suggest you two get ready to leave."

Me: "Um ok thanks, bye."

The soldier turned around and walked away, I closed the door behind him.

Phoebe: "What was that all about?"

She was sitting on the couch watching Tv, remote in her hand.

Me: "Um we have to leave in 10 minutes or so."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Me: "What's on the Tv in poke'land?"

Phoebe: "Um I don't know, looks mostly like pokemon related stuff."

[facepalm]

Person on Tv: "In a recent news update, the city of Slateport has been liberated from the tyranical president of the Devon Co. Refugees are being told their lives will be back to normal within a few days. In other news, Team Rocket has claimed responsibility for the Devon president's recent change of heart."

Me: "Woah woah, team rocket?"

Me: "They're real?"

Phoebe: "What who's team rocket?"

Me: "Criminal organization in kanto, I thought they were just in the games and anime."

Phoebe: "Well aparently they're not."

Me: "Yeah looks like it."

Me: "Anyway, we should probably get ready to leave."

She turned off the tv and stood up.

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

I made sure I had all my pokemon with me, and she did the same. She always carried her pokemon in her purse, as well as other various items. I had my pistol ready, and she had hers as well, the one I got her for christmas. We were all set. We went outside once again, talking to some of the other soldiers, wishing them good luck. Finally one of those strange VTOL cargo planes approached and landed out in a clearing, we were told that this was the plane we were supposed to be on, so when it lowered it's cargo doors, we immediately entered the plane, once again we were the only ones in the cargo hold, but there was also a large box on board as well.

Phoebe: "What's in the box?"

I would of opened the box but before I could do so we were instructed to strap ourselves in.

Me: "I guess we'll find out later."

Phoebe: "I guess so."

The plane took off and headed for Rustboro

Phoebe: "Well Cj."

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "In case one, or both of us doesn't make it back."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too sweetie, but nothing is going to happen."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj you don't know that."

Phoebe: "I don't even know that."

Me: "Honey, don't worry it's going to be ok."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you ok, it's going to be alright."

Me: We made it through yesterday, and hopefully today we won't have to deal with tanks."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Another thing Cj."

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I don't want to kill anyone unless we have too."

Me: "I know. I understand."

Phoebe: "Good."

It wasn't much longer before the plane landed somewhere on the outskirts of Rustboro City.

Me: "Dam."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I was hoping they'd let us off right next to the Hq."

Phoebe: "Well atleast we get to see what's in the box."

Me: "Might as well."

She flipped the latches and opened the box, a sub machine gun was inside.

Phoebe: "Um Cj, I think you'll like this."

Me: "Oh cool."

Phoebe: "There's two of them."

Me: "Well then you take one I'll take the other."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Also in the box was a portable Radio, a map showing where the Devon Co. HQ was in the city, and a few extra clips of ammo for the Smgs.

We took everything off the plane with us, and the plane took off as soon as we stepped off the ramp and were a fair amount of distance away from it, so as to not get caught in the jet wash. Well with nothing else left to do, we headed towards the city.

Me: "I don't like this."

Phoebe: "What's the matter Cj?"

Me: "They could've left us a jeep or something."

Phoebe: "But then we would be too easy to find."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "Oh hey Cj look over there."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Its a ralts."

Me: "A wild ralts?"

Phoebe: "What's it doing out here?"

The ralts teleported over to us, curious about what was going on.

Me: "What's it want?"

Ralts: "Ralts, ralts, ralts."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oooh how sweet."

Me: "What? What did it say?"

Phoebe: "He says I look like his mother."

Me: "You can tell it's a he?"

Phoebe: "Yes of course."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh he's just a baby."

Phoebe: "Cj I think he's lost."

Ralts" Ralts, ralts, ralts, ralts."

Phoebe: "He says He doesn't know where his parents are."

Me: "Honey we can't take him with us, we're not taking a child into a war zone."

Phoebe: "We should atleast try to find his parents."

Phoebe: "Cj I think I'm going to leave Rio here to look after him ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Atleast until we find his parents."

So she let out Rio, who still only spoke japanese, and told her to look after the baby ralts. And to stay in a house on the outskirts of the city until we got back. Then we said goodbye and continued towards the city. A half hour of walking later and we were walking down the strangely empty mainstreet of Rustboro city.

Me: "Honey, do you think there's a chance his parents, may of..."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj no, that's horrible."

Me: "Just because it's horrible doesn't mean it can't happen."

Phoebe: "I know, but they have to still be alive."

Me: "How do you know?"

Phoebe: "Because otherwise the child wouldn't be looking for them."

Phoebe: "He would know they were gone, he would sense it actually."

Me: "That's kind of sad."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

-suddenly- Phoebe: "Wait."

-whisper- Me: "What?"

-whisper- Phoebe: "Up ahead."

-confused- Me: "Team rocket?"

We saw some people comming towards us, we hid behind a large building. While peeking around the corner I could see they were wearing black suits with red R's on them, just like team rocket did in the games and anime. I could also see that they were armed.

-whisper- Me: "They are real."

-whisper- Phoebe: "What do we do now?"

They had a man with them, in chains. They were escorting him into a van.

-whisper- Me: "What the?"

-whisper- Phoebe: "Who's that guy?"

-whisper- Me: "I don't know."

Rocket member: "Yes, just get into the van former president."

-whisper- Me: "Former president?"

Me: "Can you read that guys mind from here?"

Phoebe: "Already on it."

Phoebe: "Oh."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "That guy is the real president of Devon Co."

Me: "Well then who's running it now?"

The van started up and started to drive towards us. We needed to move fast to avoid being detected.

Me: "Teleport us out of here honey."

-urgently- Phoebe: "Take my hand."

She teleported us into the building we were hiding behind. While the van drove past. Unaware of our presence.

Me: "That was close."

Me: "Cmon, according to the map the Devon Co. HQ shouldn't be far from here."

Phoebe: "How far?"

Me: "Just another block from here."

Me: "Just a second though let me call this in."

I turned on the radio. Fortunately another soldier was listening. I recognized his voice as the soldier who talked to us when we got off the plane at dewford. He must of been the commander or something. I don't know, if you haven't noticed so far, we rarely took the time to learn people's names.

-into radio- Me: "Attention we got team rocket moving mysterious captive, might be the president of Devon over."

-on radio- Soldier: "What?"

-into radio- Me: "Team rocket has taken the real Devon president hostage."

-on radio- Soldier: "Well then who's running the company now?"

-on radio- Soldier: "We're getting shot at out here, who's giving the commands?"

-into radio- Me: "I don't know."

-on radio- Soldier: "Well tell us when you find out."

-into radio- Me: "Ok will do."

We pressed forward, towards the headquarters, Phoebe heard voices comming from a building right across the street from the gargantuan facility which was the Devon Co. Head Quarters.

Phoebe: "Cj, there's people locked up in here."

Me: "Well lets let them out."

Phoebe: "I was hoping you would say that."

Phoebe: "I wonder if the little ralt's parents are in here as well."

Me: Can't you tell with your powers?"

Phoebe: "They don't work through steel walls very well."

Phoebe: "I can tell you when we're inside."

Me: "Ok."

I saw some guards standing in front of the door.

Me: "There's some guards."

Me: "Should I take them out?"

Phoebe: "Um."

Me: "Well?"

-sighs- Phoebe: "Yeah go ahead."

I ran around the corner and shot both the guards to death, the Smg was silenced so it didn't attract too much attention.

Phoebe: "I wish you wouldn't enjoy that so much."

Me: "Honey they're evil."

Me: "Cmon lets go inside."

Upon entering the building we heard many cries for help, there was another guard in the hallway I quickly disposed of.

Me: "Where are they?"

Phoebe: "They're in the basement."

Phoebe: "I'm getting readings there's definetaly some psychic pokemon in here as well."

Me: "Friendly or enemy?"

Phoebe: "I can't tell."

Me:" Ok you go check the basement I check the upper floors.

The building we were in had about 7 floors, it wasn't a very large building, but being right acrossed from the headquarters it was a great place to keep hostages.

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you honey."

Me: "Be careful."

Phoebe: "You too Cj."

She went down into the basement to free the hostages, I went to the elevator. Of course the power was out so after realizing the elevator wasn't going to work, I took the stairs. After spending the next hour checking all the floors for more hostages, and having no results, I went back to the ground floor, to meet up with Phoebe.

Me: "You let the hostages out?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Where did they all go?"

Phoebe: "I told them to stay here until we clear the headquarters."

Me: "Are the ralts's parents here?"

Phoebe: "Um no, it was just a drowzee that belonged to some kid."

Me: "Oh ok."

Me: "Maybe they'll be in the HQ."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Me: "Well come on honey let' go."

Phoebe: "Ok I'm comming."

So we left that building and headed across the street. A big, iron, gate prevented us from entering a very tall building that lay just beyond.

Phoebe: "I can't open it Cj."

Me: "You think Aggron is hungry?"

Phoebe: "What? Cj you'll blow our cover."

Phoebe: "Take my hand we'll just teleport to the other side."

Me: "Wait honey."

I picked up a stone and threw it over the fence. A hail of machine gun fire from atleast half a dozen auto turrets hit the stone the second it hit the ground.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Um, good call."

Me: "I knew it couldn't be that easy."

Me: "So Aggron it is?"

She was a little shaken by what just happened, she was barely able to speak.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Yes Aggron it is."

Me: "Allright."

I sent out Aggron, he trashed the gate and all the auto turrets, which couldn't even phase him.

Me: "Ok let's go."

I returned Aggron after thanking him for helping us. And then we headed inside the building.

Me: "Ok we're in."

An alarm went off.

Me: "Oh crap."

A few guards ran around the corner, I shot them before they could draw their weapons. We headed for the stairs, keeping an eye out for more guards. There was an elevator, but that would make us a little too vulnerable.

Phoebe: "You know I could teleport to the top if you want."

Me: "Yeah, but we might as well clear the building."

Phoebe: "Ok if you think so."

Our mission, for the record, wasn't to kill the Devon president, but to capture him if possible. That way, they could get information on where the enemy formations are, and, with reinforcements provided by the Jhoto national guard, close in and capture the enemy positions, or the enemy, would likely be annihilated. The enemy forces seemed to comprise of team rocket members and well payed national guard defects. Supplied with tanks and other equipment directly from the Devon Co's massive automated production Co was this world's equivelant of Mitsubishi, Lockheed-Martin, and General Dynamics, rolled into one massive company. Strangely, there Headquarters wasn't very well protected, we found out later this was because most of there defenses were concentrated around their factories, which was a huge error in their tactics. Their factories were located around Mauville City, and Lavaridge town. Fortunately, neither side had nuclear weapons, They did exist here at one point, but there use and production was banned several years ago here, and all existing missles and missle silos were dismantled. So despite all the futuristic technology here, warfare was more similiar to the way it had been in World War 2. This world has achieved a high level of peace, but evil still existed here, and so war could not be avoided. Pokemon were held in very high regard here, with very few select species being used for food. Taurus, Basculin, Magicarp, Bouffalant, Whiscash, and Unfezant, were just some of the few. And even then there were atleast two different breeds, one of which was used for food, and the other, which was a smarter, stronger breed, was used for battling. It's like chickens, you have your normal chickens that you keep as pets and for eggs, and then there's chickens that are used only for meat, that are really dumb, and get so fat they can barely walk, in fact, you have to butcher them then or they'll die of thirst because they can't walk to the water to get a drink. Most of the other kinds of pokemon that were not used for food, were used for battling, and of those, a few were on an even higher level, and had every right humans had including the right to marry. Killing a pokemon, by any means, outside of food, self defense, or total warfare like here, was highly illegal. Yeah at first it seems this world was ruled by radical enviromentalist, but not really. Pokemon were admittedly alot smarter then the animals they resembled, they were very loyal to there trainers, if they were raised well, and they were always more then just someone's pet, they were that person's friend as well. And of course, Phoebe was way more to me than that, she's my wife, my lover, she's everything to me. As well as capturing the person behind the Devon Co's devious operations, we were also trying to find the parents of that poor ralts we found earlier. To Phoebe, that ralts was like a human child, and I tried to have the same regard for it as well, that we needed to find its parents. Hopefully Rio could keep it safe until we had the Devon President underwraps.

The next floor, was full of innocent scientist, who were unnarmed, and said they had been enslaved into continueing there research against their will. Shortly after they finished their explanation, some more Rocket goons came in on the elevator. Phoebe took them out with shadow ball, at the time I was unsure if she killed them or just knocked them unconcious. Some more guards had shown up at the base of the building, hovertanks and those jeep like vehicles had us surrounded, up was the only to go, so up we went. The scientists, scaired out of their minds decided to follow us up the stairs, we just tried to keep them out of harm's way. Phoebe disabled the elevator so the goons couldn't use it. On the thirdfloor, there were more guards, accompanied by auto turrets. CapnMagnum dealt with them, knocking them unconcious. The other floors after that, were either more scientists, or a combination of guards and auto turrets, While our group was getting larger, so was theres, according to Phoebe, at least 30 armed rockets were chasing us up the stairs, and an armada of armored vehicles surrounded us from below. CapnMagnum did most of the fighting, destroying the AutoTurrets and knocking out the guards. I didn't bother returning him, after awhile he just followed us up the stairs, destroying every security camera he happened to pass along the way. We just tried to keep him away from the radio. About 10 scientist were behind us. 2 of them gained courage and asked if they could fight, we handed them the SMGs and told them to take the rear of our little group. Since pretty much all the guards and turrets fell for Capn'Magnum's bullet proofness, we didn't really need the guns. I couldn't use Aggron in here cause he was too big and would wreck the building. possibly even bring it down. The ceiling just wasn't high enough for him. On the second to last floor, there was a Rhydon waiting for us. I returned Capn'Magnum and asked for the smg back from one of the scientist. Unfortunately, the bullets didn't phase the Rhydon and now it was charging at us. I had one more plan, I stepped away from the group, the rhydon turned slightly to run at me.

-shocked- Phoebe:" Cj, what are you doing?"

-focused- Me: "Just wait."

-scaired- Phoebe: "What are you...?"

I jumped at the last second before the Rhydon hit me. It ran straight through the wall and off the side of the building, it landed on one of the jeep-like vehicles parked below and died. The rocket goons behind us were getting close. The President, or whoever was running the company now would hopefully be on the next floor. We moved the scientist out of the stairwell and into the now-empty room.

Me: "Hey Phoebe?"

Phoebe" Yes?"

Me: "Do you think they can fly?"

Phoebe" What?"

Me: "Come on honey, you know what I mean."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, thats just crazy."

Me: "You have any better ideas?"

Me: "Magnum's getting tired."

Me: "There's too many for you to hit with shadow ball."

Phoebe: "Oh allright, stand back."

The goons reached the same floor we were on, only for Phoebe to throw them out the giant hole in the wall with her powers before they could fire a single shot. A few were lucky and somehow survived the fall.

Well with all that mess cleared, we headed to the top floor, where we would capture the leader, and call in a plane with the radio and escape.

When we reached the top floor, a man in a suit turned around in a swivel chair. I told Phoebe to stay back and protect the scientists.

Man: "I've been expecting you."

Man: "Young upstarts think they're invincible when they are anything but."

Me: "Oh really? You're just a man, I got ten men back here that are thirsty for your blood for what you've done to them and a woman that could rip you limb from limb."

Man: "You see those hostages there, that you so carelessly left in that building?"

Phoebe: "_Do you need my help_?"

Man: "If you lay one hand on me they're all dead."

The building acrossed the street was surrounded by as many armored vehicles as this one was.

Me: "Or I could just kill you."

Man: "Right, like you would."

Me: "I killed the rest of your goons."

Me: "_Phoebe call for backup_."

She was carrying the radio.

Man: "But you need me, for information."

Man: "I see you found that little ralts."

Phoebe: "_What kind do you need_?"

Me: "_I need planes lots of planes._."

Me: "How do you know about him?"

Man: "You know where his parents are?"

Man: "I captured them and forced them to fight in my army."

Phoebe: "_They're on their way give them a few seconds to get here_."

Man: "He will never see them again."

Man: "Even if they manage to survive."

Man: "You two have been on camera this whole time. I sent men after your lucario."

-sarcastically- Me: "Like they can take her."

I could here the approach of a jet engine.

Me: "Your time's up."

3 airplanes covered the streets in a barrage of rockets and cannon fire. Both buildings shook. The hostages would be safe in the basement. But what about Rio?

Me: " Come here honey."  
Phoebe walked into the room.

Phoebe: "Whatcha need Cj?"

Me: "Arrest this man."

Man: "What? Wait, what?"

Phoebe used her powers to hold the man down, as we escorted him to the roof of the building. One of the planes had broken off of the group and was now hovering over the building with its ramp down, allowing us to board as well as the scientist. The hostages in the building across the street were taken to slateport on another plane just minutes later. The man was put in proper handcuffs by a soldier on the plane, and we stopped to pick up Rio and the ralts as well. The little ralts was scaired, Phoebe was holding it gently, trying to calm it down, also keeping it from using its powers on anyone.

Me: "That guy said he forced his parents to fight for him."

Me: "So odds are they're in Mauville."

-muttering- Man: "Yes that's where they would be."

Me: "Shut up I wasn't talking to you."

-angry- Phoebe: "Yes shut up, you have no right to speak, bastard, taking this poor child's parents and forcing them to fight for you."

Me: "Woah honey calm down."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj its just."

Phoebe: "How could someone do such a thing?"

Me: "I know its horrible, but we'll find his parents, I promise."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you're with me on this?"

Me: "Of course honey, you were a ralts once."

Phoebe: "I know, but this guy is really young."

Phoebe: "Like he was just born a month or so ago."

Phoebe: "I was like 18 when I voluteered, I could already speak english."

Phoebe: "This little guy isn't even a year old."

Phoebe: "At this stage all he knows how to do is teleport."

Me: "Just don't get too attached honey."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh I know."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh look Cj, he fell asleep in my arms."

Me:" Awe."

I couldn't deny it, the little guy was cute.

The plane landed in Slateport a few minutes later. They had the man hauled off to military jail for interogation. Slateport life was going back to normal now, but the National guard was still using the city to marshal forces for taking back Mauville, As the day passed, some soldiers returned to slateport, tired from fighting, we asked them if they saw a couple of gardevoirs up there, most of them said no, until we found a guy who said they had captured a couple, male and female, that did not know how to speak but surrendered as soon as their "trainers" were killed and that they would be arriving on the next plane in a few minutes.

Me: "That could be his parents honey."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

The next plane landed just a little bit later.

We were standing there when its cargo doors lowered, Phoebe still holding the baby. The ralts woke up almost instantly as soon as it sensed its parents were near. It teleported out of her arms and into the plane, as some soldiers were escorting them to military prison. They were bound in chains that kept them from using there powers. We had to convince the soldiers to let them go, they were innocent, and the little ralts needed his parents.

Phoebe: "Wait, stop, let them go."

Soldier: "Why?"

One of the gardevoirs started to talk, I couldn't tell for sure, but I think it was the mother, as she had longer hair then the other one, and the other one had shorter hair then most gardevoirs I had seen, she sounded sad, thankfully Phoebe, being a gardevoir herself, was easily able to translate. Phoebe later confirmed it was the mother by refering to it as a she herself.

Gardevoir: "Gar Gar De voir, voir de gar voir."

Phoebe: "She says it wasn't her fault, they were forced to fight, they just want to be free."

Soldier: "All prisoners want to be free."

Gardevoir: "Gar De voir gar."

Phoebe: "They had to, to see their son again."

Tears came to the mother's eyes, the ralts soon began to cry as well, and then the father cried also.

Me: "Just let them go, they meant no harm, did they kill anyone?"

Soldier: "No, we shot their trainers and then they surrendered."

Yeah, I highly doubt those guys they shot were their trainers.

Me: "Then let them go, can't you see they have a child?"

Me: "I mean look at the little guy, do you really want to be resonsible for keeping this child away from his parents?"

It was pretty obvious they were the ralt's parents, the child clearly recognized them, and it cried when they cried. The little ralts was tugging on his mother's dress. All they could do was stair at him in sorrow.

Me: "You can't just keep them apart."

The soldier sighed.

Soldier: "Allright, fine."

He pulled out a key and unlocked the chains, freeing the child's parents once more. The mother picked up her child and held it close, and they all stopped crying. Both of them thanked us telepathically, Phoebe said her goodbyes, and then they teleported off, together once more. The soldier returned to his work, leaving me and Phoebe alone, standing by the plane.

Me: "That was great, you know?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Well I guess we're done for today."

Phoebe: "What should we do now?"

Me: "Go to the beach?"

-cutely- Phoebe:" Oh Cj."

Me: "Well it's a public beach so we can't have sex on it, but still if you want to go just to have some fun."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I'd like that."

Me: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Except I don't have my swimsuit and we don't have any money."

Me: "Yeah, wait, don't these soldiers get payed to fight?"

Phoebe: "Um I think so."

Me:" Then shouldn't we?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "We could ask."

Me: "Cause we've been fighting as hard as them."

Phoebe: "And our lives have been in the same amount of risk."

Phoebe: "But we're not officially part of the military, Cj."

Me: "Yeah but we work with them apparently."

Me: "Shouldn't we get some type of compensation?"

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "Ah its ok Cj, let's just go back to the house."

Me: "Ok."

Well, after having a brief supper, we went to bed, hoping the war wouldn't go on much longer. That incident that happened with the ralts earlier had her thinking about children of her own once again.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yes my love?"

Phoebe: "Did you see how happy they were?"

Phoebe: "When we brought them back together?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Do you think someday, maybe, we could be like that?"

Me: "What? You mean have a kid?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Um, do you not like things the way they are now, with just the two of us?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Honey just say the word."

Phoebe: "But we don't even know if you can get me pregnant."

Me: "Well maybe we'll just have to find out."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you would?"

Me: "If you want children then yes I would."

Me:" But you need to decide if that's what you want honey."

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Because to be honest, I like the way things are now."

Me: "We're always together, we don't have a child holding us back."

-jokingly- Me: "We can have a goodnight's sleep anytime we want."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Me: "But on the other hand, honey, I've said this before, but I know you would be a good mother."

Phoebe: "You think so?"

Me: "Yes honey."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I love you."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "Maybe we're just not ready."

Me: "Perhaps."

Me: "The time will come honey, when we'll make this decision for good, but that time isn't now."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Now goodnight my queen."

I kissed her.

Phoebe: "Hehe, goodnight my king."

It was a long day, and hopefully we would get to have some fun in this world, before going back to our own, that is, if we could find a way back.


	8. The Gardevoir City

Chapter 8\ The Gardevoir City

The man we had captured cracked, and the war ended just a few days later as the enemy forces were overwhelmed and soon surrendered without their leader, we flew back to Goldenrod city and met up with James again. James went back to his old job of working on the experiment, but as all the others who worked on it were dead, he became the head of the experiment. Many new people were hired to replace the ones that were lost. The real president of the Devon Co. was found and freed and reclaimed his rightfull position as president of the corporation. Things worked out well, and Arceus came out of hiding and resumed support for the experiment.

Now that the war was over, we could focus on some other things, she wanted to have a wedding in the gardevoir city, so that was the next thing we were trying to do, before we tried to find a way back to the other world, back home, once again.

About 3 days after the last chapter, I woke up in one of the guest rooms of Jame's house in Goldenrod City. Phoebe was beside me still asleep, Melissa, Jame's wife, was already up making breakfast for the four of us. We had slept in, it was our first day back from slateport after the army dismissed us the day before. The day before that, we got a small amount of money from some greatfull soldiers and the scientist we had freed in Rustboro , bought swimsuits with it and spent the entire day at the beach, she was absolutely stunning in a swimsuit, and she loved the water. We had a great time that day, the two of us. Anyway, back to the story, I waited for her to wake up, she opened her eyes a few minutes later.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj."

Me: "Morning honey."

Me: "So, today, you want to go to the gardevoir city?"

Phoebe: "That sounds great."

Phoebe: "I grew up there, my parents live there."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "There's a huge waterfall in the center, I always wanted to get married in front of it."

Me: "Well do you remember where it is?"

Phoebe: "Of course silly, I grew up there."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Do you think James could arrange another plane for us?"

Me: "I don't think that would be to much of a problem."

We heard a knock on the door, it was Melissa.

-through door- Phoebe: "What's going on?"

-through door- Melissa: " Are you two up yet? Breakfast is almost ready."

-through door cutely- Phoebe: "Oh, goodmorning Melissa,where's James? We need to talk to him."

-through door- Melissa: "About what?"

-through door- Phoebe: "About going to the gardevoir city."

Melissa opened the door. She was wearing and apron over her normal gardevoir dress.

Melissa: "Gardevoir city?"

-excited- Melissa: "You're from there too?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-cutey- Phoebe: "Me and Cj are going to have another wedding there."

She snuggled up to me as she said this, making the moment kind of awkward.

Me: "Hopefully it will be the last one."

Seriously how many times were we going to get married?

-cutely- Melissa: "Why, how many weddings have you two had?"

Phoebe: "3 so far."

-jokingly- Melissa: "What the heck Phoebe, how many weddings do you need?"

Phoebe: "I've always wanted to get married there though, I've been dreaming about it ever since I was a ralts, and besides, I want Cj to meet my parents before we go back to the other world."

-jokingly- Melissa: "And what do you feel about this Cj?"

Me: "Well she's always wanted to get married there, so yeah, I just want her to be happy."

Melissa: " -sighs- Ok fine, I'll talk to James about getting you two a plane to Sinnoh."

Melissa: "Breakfast is in 10 minutes."

And with that she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Me: "Well, you heard her."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you baby."

Phoebe: "I love you two Cj."

So we got up, took really quick showers and got dressed. Then we headed down to the dining room to have breakfast with James and Melissa.

Melissa: "So uh James, honey, I was wondering if you could arrange for them to go to the gardevoir city?"

James: "Oh yes of course, just let me make a few phone calls you two, I'll have you on a plane bound for Sinnoh by this afternoon.

Phoebe: "Oh good that sounds great."

Me: "Yeah."

Well, after breakfast was over, we just kind of bummed around, watched some Tv on the couch, James was busy making phone calls, and Melissa was just doing basic housework things. We were watching some strange tv show about what alien pokemon might look like on other planets. This world was interesting, hell even the Tv commercials were interesting, I mean come on, since when do household cleaner commercials feature a disco dancing porygon? Did I understand it? No, but it was funny. Phoebe thought it was hilarious as well. She wasn't used to watching anything but the news, so these "entertainment" programs were new to her. Well about an hour later, James got off the phone and walked into the living room.

James: "Allright you two are going to leave in about an hour for the airport, from their you will board a plane, and which will take you to Hearthome City in the Sinnoh region. Which is the closest human city to the Gardevoir city."

Phoebe: "I remember that place."

Me: "That's pretty close to where I caught you in the game."

Phoebe: "Why did you think I was there Cj?"

Phoebe: "The Gardevoir City isn't in the game but its near Hearthome in this world."

Phoebe: "Thats why you can catch Ralts and Kirlia near there in the game."

James: "It was a secret reference really."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

James: "Obviously we couldn't just fit the entire world into the experiment, we had to chop it down some to be compatible with your world's technology."

James: "Which if you haven't noticed is way ahead of yours."

Me: "And why is that, surely your not that much smarter than me?"

James: "Well, we had pokemon to help."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

James: "Now you two gather up your things, cause you have to be at the airport in an hour."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "We don't have that much stuff."

I just had this one set of clothes and my pokemon, which I had in my pockets, and my wallet, and that's it. She went up to the room to get her purse, and our swimsuits, which we had left to dry in a plastic bag, and that was all we had with us.

James: "That's all you guys brought with you?"

Me: "Well we had more in the other world."

Phoebe: "Yeah that's why we can't stay here."

Phoebe: "We have to go home after awhile or Cj's parents will worry about him."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "But now we're going to my old home so my parents won't worry about me."

Me: "Hehehe."

Me: "Hey James?"

James: "Yes?"

Me: "While we're gone can you try to find us a way back home?"

James: "Certainly."

Me: "Thanks."

James: "No problem."

James: " Also I've arranged for a rental car for you."

Me: "Um we don't have licenses, for here anyway."

James: "Just don't do anything stupid and no one will get suspicious."

Me: "Um ok."

We watched tv for a little while longer, occasionally laughing at the made up alien pokemon. Then it was time to go, so we got in James' car and he drove us to the airport. Once at the airport, we both got on a plane and said goodbye to James. It was a commercial flight so there were alot of other people, and even some pokemon on the plane with us. This plane looked similiar to a Boing 737 or 777, with the usual fair, in-flight movies, complementary drinks and snacks..ect. The airline was Jhoto National Airways, which makes sense, seeing as they were based in the Jhoto Region. Anyway I let her have the window seat.

Me: "You excited?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Dam look at all these people."

Me: "I haven't seen so many people around in quite awhile."

Phoebe: "Yeah, it feels so weird doesn't it?"

Me: "Got that right honey."

Me: "You know what's also going to be difficult?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Learning to follow all the traffic laws again once we get there."

Phoebe: "What you want me to drive?"

Me: "Honey, you never had a license, atleast I have one."

Phoebe: "Oh really? Like there going to believe it's real."

Phoebe: "Your license is from another universe, -giggles- ,it might as well be fake here."

-sighs- me: "Yeah."

Me: " Just hope we don't get pulled over or we're screwed."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

The pilot spoke over the intercom.

Anouncer: "Welcome to flight 397 nonstop to Hearthome City."

Anouncer: "Please pay attention as the flight attendants go over safety procedures and then we will take off."

So just like the pilot said, the attendants demonstrated all the safety procedures just like on any flight and then finally the plane took off. The in-flight movie was a very weird cartoon that was like the anime but, with different characters, the general plot was that they were trying to catch this legendary pokemon which I never heard of before, as it was never in any of the games or anime back on the other world, there were some pokemon on there I have never seen before either, or perhaps I have seen them before and that was their actual appearance, and not the "Cute and kid friendly" images I had grown so familiar with. Kind of like how gardevoir look alot closer to humans in reality then they did in the games and anime.

So we landed in Hearthome city about 2 hours later picked up the rental car, which I guess was the Coupe Version of the Devon Co. Master Sedan. It had Devon Co. and Super Coupe badges on it and a similiar appearence to the Master Sedan, with the exception of being slightly shorter with a lower roofline and less luxurious interior, indicating it was a sports car of some sort. I popped the hood out of curiosity to find a V6 with what looked to be a supercharger of some sort, The engine appeared to be built pretty solid, we later found out that the cars here run on liquified hydrogen through some complicated device that turns water into hydrogen, which is then burned in the engine like gasoline. Hydrogen obviously burns cleaner than gasoline but is also more potent, providing more power and cleaner emissions. Which satisfies enviromentalist and car fanatics. What was really amazing is that you could litterally put water in the tank and the car would turn it into something that it could burn as fuel. The car was pretty sporty, not as fast as the skyline by any means, but it was way faster than a silly old hybrid would be. That technology didn't even exist here, they went straight from gasoline to hydrogen, and all this happened just 20 years ago. All cars before that were converted to run on Hydrogen as well. Because water was plentiful, mileage was the least of anyone's concern here. Anyway, I hadn't had to follow any traffic rules for quite awhile, and the car's sportiness did not help in this matter. Neither did the fact I was never used to driving in big cities. For instance, not even a minute after we got on the expressway.

Phoebe: "Cj the sign said 140Kph, why are you going 200?"

Yeah the signs were in kilometers here, atleast I think they were kilometers. It would be kinda weird if 2 universes had the same metric system, then again, humans existed here as well, so yeah.

Me: "Hehehe sorry."

Phoebe: "Slow down before we get pulled over."

I slowed down to about 160.

Phoebe: "Cj you're still speeding."

Me: "The guy in front of us is going just as fast."

Phoebe: "So?"

Me: "If a cop passes us they'll go after him and ignore us."

Phoebe: "Cj, I don't think it works that way."

Me: "Ok fine."

I slowed down to the dull pace of 140 "whatever the hell KPH meant".

Me: "So where do we get off to go to the gardevoir city?"

Phoebe: "According to the gps its an exit about 20 minutes from here. "

Thankfully traffic was light, I hate traffic. Anyway 10 minutes later. We heard sirens behind us.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Cj its the cops! I told you to slow down."

Me: "Honey I have slowed down, and almost everyone is passing us."

Yeah why does everyone always go 5-10 miles over the speed limit? or here I guess it would be like 10-20 kph or something. I pulled over, remembering the usual rule. And The cop cars went right past us, who they were actually chasing was beyond us.

Me: "Told you."

Phoebe: "Yeah I'm sorry."

Me: "Oh its alright honey, everyone is affraid of cops, everyone."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

Me: "Hey um, when's that exit supposed to come up?"

Phoebe: "Um a few more miles."

10 minutes later we took the exit off the freeway, and another twenty minutes later the GPS led us to a dirt road, in a heavily wooded area. Occasionally, you could see a few bird and insect pokemon in the trees. Starly, Pidgey, Burmy, Wormadam, Pidgeotto, Staravia, and Pineco were just some of the ones we saw.

Me: "Ok where the heck is this thing taking us?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj relax, I remember this place, just keep going. I don't even need the GPS now to get there."

Another 20 minutes later.

Me: "Honey, this road is in the middle of nowhere."

Phoebe: " What did you expect Cj, you thought the Gardevoir City would be like Hearthome?"

Me: "No I just thought, if its the Gardevoir city, shouldn't we have atleast seen another gardevoir, ralts, or kirlia by now?"

Phoebe:" Well we're still about a half hour away."

Me: "By walking?"

Phoebe: "By teleport, so pretty much by car."

The road took us deeper and deeper into the forest, we haven't seen another car since we entered. Eventually, the road ran by a river, so it was the river bank on the left side, and the well familiar forrest on the right. A large truck approached, an older truck, like the pokemon world equivalent of a 1950's pickup truck. When it passed, I noticed the driver was a Gardevoir. It looked at me confusedly, like we shouldn't be here.

Phoebe: "They still have that old truck?"

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "We used to ride that truck into town when I was little, they were talking about replacing it shortly before I left for the experiment."

Me: "Well aparently they haven't."

Phoebe: "Well, do to the hydrogen technology, new cars are very expensive here, and its even worse since that one still runs on gasoline."

Phoebe: "Its has almost no trade in value."

Me: "Well that's tragic."

Phoebe: "It still runs though aparently."

Me: "How much do the conversion kits cost?"

Phoebe: "Well there isn't a shop around here that can convert it."

Me: "Well that sucks."

Phoebe: "Anyway, the city should be just up here."

A few minutes later, the road came to an end, in front of a very large waterfall that poured massive amounts of water into the river. There was a little wooden shack nearby that I guess contained barrels of fuel for the truck we saw earlier. In front of the waterfall there was a small platform made out of stone.

Me: "I take it that's the waterfall you were talking about?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "You see that platform?"

Me: "Yeah."

-cutely- Phoebe: "That's where we'll be married."

Me: "That's cool, but where's the city?"

Phoebe: "Its above the waterfall, this is just where the road ends."

I shut the car off.

Phoebe: "Cmon, I'll take you up there."

We got out of the car, I took her hand and she teleported us on top of the cliff on the riverbank next to the massive waterfall. What I saw next was amazing, there was a massive treehouse like structure spanning the entire river, with wooden bridges extending to several more treehouses all over the forest.

Phoebe: "It's amazing isn't it?"

Me: "That's cool, just cool."

Me: "So you grew up here?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

A gallade appeared out of nowhere, threatening me with its arm sword things.

Me: "What the?"

Gallade: "Who are you Human?"

And then he turned to Phoebe.

Gallade: "And you miss, shame on you for bringing a human to our beloved city."

Phoebe: "Calm down Rath, he's my husband."

The gallade lowered his arms.

Rath: "Hehe, sorry Phoebe, proceed."

Me: "What the hell was that about?"

Phoebe: "I forgot they usually don't allow humans here."

Phoebe: "Unless they're accompanied by a gardevoir that is from here."

Me: "Oh ok."

Phoebe: "And I'm from here."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "How did he know your name?"

Phoebe: "Ready to have your mind blown?"

Me: "Like it hasn't already."

Phoebe: "Phoebe has always been my name, the only reason you named me it in the game was because I told you it telepathically."

Me: "That really didn't phase me too much but ok."

Me: "What about HellBlade? Or CapnMagnum?"

Phoebe: "They're not intelligent enough to have their own names."

Me: "So you do have a history prior to the games existence?"

Phoebe: "Of course silly."

Phoebe: "Cmon I'll take you to meet my parents."

Me: "They're not going to try to kill me like that Rath guy right?"

Phoebe: "Um no, Rath is a guard."

Me: "Oh ok then."

Phoebe: "And he's my brother."

Me: "Ok, great."

Me: "So mister slash first ask questions later is?"

Phoebe: "Yep, he's your brother in law."

I haven't even met her parents yet and this is getting awkward.

Me: "Do you have a last name?"

Phoebe: "Um same as yours silly."

Me: "Well I meant before we were married?"

Phoebe: "Um no, no there's not enough gardevoirs here to make last names neccesary."

Me: "Ok so what are your parent's name's?"

Phoebe: "Here take my hand."

She teleported us up to one of the wooden bridges.

Phoebe: "Follow me."

I followed her throught the wooden maze that was the gardevoir city, we passed several houses along the way, and occasionally we would pass another gardevoir, who would look at me suspiciously, but was even stranger, is that they looked at her like they knew her, like she was important somehow, it was 20 minutes later when we finally got to her old house that I began to figure it out.

First off, the house she led me to was alot larger and more elaborate than alot of the others. It was like the mansion version of a treehouse. Although by comparison, it wasn't too much bigger than the house we had back in the other world.

Me: "This is your house?"

Phoebe: "Was my house."

Me: "You know you still haven't answered my question."

Phoebe: "You'll find out soon enough."

Two gallades stood at each end of the door.

Me: "Are they your brothers too?"

Phoebe: "No just royal guards."

Me: "Royal?"

Both the Gallades bowed to her as she approached.

Gallade: " Aye the princess has returned."

Princess?

Me: "Honey what the heck is going on?"

Phoebe: "Ok I guess it's time to tell you the truth."

Me: "Yes honey, it is."

Phoebe: " -sighs- I'm the princess of the gardevoir city."

-dumbstruck- Me: "WHA?!"

I married a princess? The hell?

-still dumbstruck- Me: "You're, you're joking right?"

Phoebe: "Um no Cj, my father is the king and my mother is the queen."

Me: "Ok, what?"

-slowly- Phoebe: "I am the princess of the gardevoir city."

Phoebe: "Cj are you ok?"

Me: "I, I,I."

I blacked out.

I woke up about an hour later inside her house.

Phoebe: "Oh good your're awake."

Me: "What happened?"

Rath: "You blacked out, pathetic human."

Phoebe: "Shut up Rath, he's fought harder than you ever would."

Rath: "Whatever."

Rath stormed out of the room.

Me: "What is his problem?"

Phoebe: "A human captured his girlfriend once."

Me: "Don't tell me that was you."

Phoebe: "No, Cj I told you he's my brother."

Phoebe: "His girlfriend's name was Solana."

Phoebe: "He never saw her again, and well, he's had a thing against humans ever since."

Me: "So you really are a princess?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I hope this doesn't change anything."

Me: "No, of course not."

Another gardevoir walked in through the door, aparently her father. His voice sounded like that of an old british man.

Phoebe: "Oh hi daddy."

Her Father: "Is the young man going to be allright?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he just blacks out like that sometimes."

Phoebe: "I probably should of told him I was a princess alot earlier than I did."

Her Father: "Yes you should have, if you can't be honest with him how do you expect to be a good wife for him?"

I sat up, I was a little drousy.

Me: "Listen to your father honey."

She hit me in the shoulder just slightly.

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "Uh! Cj."

Me: "Consider that payback, for all the lies."

Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Me: "Mhm?"

Phoebe: "I still haven't gotten you back for that time you forced me to kiss you."

Her Father: "He what?"

Phoebe: "He forced me to kiss him."

Me: "She's lying."

Well really she was just exagerating.

Her Father: "-sighs- Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, I see you're still up to your old tricks."

Me: "What old tricks?"

Her Father: " She's always had the tendency to exagerate the truth."

Me: "You mean lying right?"

Her Father: " When she was young she would lie to get others in trouble."

Her Father: "I don't know if she told you this, but a gardevoir that can read minds cannot read the minds of other gardevoirs, so it is very easy for a gardevoir to lie to another gardevoir."

Me: "Yeah I think she said that once."

Phoebe: "Sorry Cj."

Me: "Oh honey it's ok, I love you, and you know, I understand."

Phoebe: "I didn't want you to know I was a princess because I didn't want you to think you didn't deserve me, or weren't worthy or something."

Phoebe: "So I had to lie about not being an original to cover up my past."

Me: "I understand, its just, you know, I married a princess?"

Phoebe: "I brought you here so we could have a royal wedding."

Her Father: "Yes, the arrangements are being made as we speak, it will take place tomarrow."

Phoebe: "Thanks dad."

She looked at me, sincerly.

Phoebe: "You still want to go through with it?"

Me: "Of course."

She kissed me.

Me: "I love you honey."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Her Father: "As per regulations, you two will not be allowed to see eachother at all tomorrow until the wedding of course, Cj, you will stay in one of the Guest rooms, while Phoebe, you will stay in your own room, in the morning, Phoebe, a wedding dress will be made for you, by our tailors, and yeah, You'll just find out tomorrow, I'm tired, goodnight sweetie."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Goodnight Daddy."

Her Father: "Why don't you show your husband to his room?"

Phoebe: "Ok come on Cj, I'll show you where my room is."

Me; "Um honey, he said I was supposed to stay in one of the guest rooms."

Phoebe: "Oh cmon Cj, we already lost our virginity to eachother."

Me: "Look if we're going to do this we're going to do this right, ok?"

I kissed her.

Me: "Now please, show me where the guest room is."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Oh, ok, I'm sorry."

Me: "Honey, it's ok, I just wish I knew why you're being so mischevious all of sudden?"

Phoebe: "Well this place just reminds me of my childhood that's all."

Me: "That doesn't mean you should act like a child."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess, anyway this is the guest room so."

Phoebe: "I'll see you tomorrow, on the altar?"

Me: "In front of the waterfall?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Tears came to her eyes. I hugged her.

Phoebe: "I'm so happy."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Me: "Now goodnight."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

I went into the guest room, and got ready for bed, it was pretty late. It was strange sleeping without her next to me. It had been so long since I slept alone. I didn't quite know what to expect tomorrow. And part of me was still trying to get over the fact that she was a princess. It really didn't matter, I loved her when I thought she was created in the game. It was kind of nice though, learning about her past, what kind of person she was like. It was a very fun experience. Well, after a long night, the morning finally came. I was instructed by one of the servants to stay in my room until they called for me. A few minutes later, they called, and I was treated to a nice breakfast. After that, they told me all the traditional wedding vows that their customs had, and honestly they weren't too different from the usual ones. I had to sware to love her forever, to be willing to protect her even at the cost of my own life, which wasn't much different from what I was already doing. One of the things that was different, was I had to sign this paper, which she had signed as well, saying that we both agreed to these terms, and then that paper was shown to every gardevoir and gallade in the city, so they all knew about our marriage. And then the paper, strangely, was burned into ashes, which were then thrown into the river. I honestly didn't know what that was about, so I just played along. It was weird not seeing Phoebe for so long. I wondered how she was feeling. They told me she was getting ready for the wedding. The time finally came, and I was escorted to the waterfall by the servants, where I finally was allowed to see her. She was beautiful in her new wedding dress. I only had my street clothes. Every gardevoir and gallade in the city must of been there. Her own father was acting as the priest. The many gards, yes that's what i'm going to call them, in the crowd began to sing, a beautiful wedding song, I wish I could remember how it went. The beautiful waterfall roaring behind us, was completely eclipsed by her beauty as she walked down the aisle, to the platform I was standing on.

Her Father: "We our gathered, today, on this very special occasion, as you may of heard already, our princess, my daughter, Phoebe, has returned, with a human prince, as my wife, the queen, has said would happen long ago. Shortly before Phoebe left us for the wonders of the experiment."

Me: "_Um, I'm not a prince_."

Phoebe: "_Well you are now, just roll with it_."

Me: "_Ok fine_."

Her Father: "So now the two are to be married."

Me: "_By the way where is your mom_?"

Phoebe: "_She's in the crowd, first row, third from the left_."

Me: "_Oh, ok then_."

Her Father: "Are there any objections?"

Her Father: "No? Ok good."

Her Father: "I understand they have been married several times before, but not yet in this world."

Her Father: "So it is quite obvious to me and to the rest of you that they love eachother very much, thus we will not go through with the traditional test."

Me: "_What test_?"

Phoebe: "_You would've had to fight Rath or die trying_."

Me: "_What, no revives_?"

Phoebe: "_Well the point is that you would have to prove that you're willing to die for me_."

Phoebe: "_It really wouldn't of mattered if you won or not as long as you fought to the death, the loser would be revived_."

Phoebe: "_But you've already died for me several times, so, I got them to skip that part._"

Me: "_Well um, thanks honey_."

Phoebe: "_No problem_."

Her Father: "Allright now you both agreed to all of the traditional vows correct?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Yes."

Her Father: "Phoebe your're not going to turn around and say no a few weeks later are you?"

Some of the crowd laughed, apparently they were familiar with her tricks as well.

Phoebe: "No."

-jokingly- Me: "She hasn't yet."

The crowd laughed once again.

Her Father: "Now if either one of you have any vows, or anything to say?"

Me: "Yeah, I want to say something."

I was nervous. Trying to put the words together in my head.

Me: " Phoebe, when I first met you, I was a loner on the verge of insanity. But then out of what seemed like total randomness at the time, you came out of the game. Asking me if we could be more than just trainer and pokemon. Before you even knew who I was. And then my world went to hell, but I stayed with you, and we fought side by side, through countless battles, and you cried, you weren't used to that kind of violence, but I told you, that peace was just around the corner, and so you stayed with me. And you saw who I was, but still you stayed with me, you saw through the monster I was on the outside. And I swore to protect you, no matter what the cost, I left my own family, because I wanted to be with you, and even though the fighting was hard, and our enemies were many, we stuck it out, together. And they all fell, while we stayed strong. Phoebe, you gave me a chance no one else was willing to give and I am doing my best to make sure it pays off."

As I said this, tears came to her eyes.

Her Father: "Now Phoebe, is there anything you would like to say?"

She was holding back the tears, trying not to cry.

Phoebe: " Oh Cj, I,I know a lot about you, and I know its my fault that you don't know too much about me. I just want you to know, that I love you and I know I've lied to you, I've lied to everyone, but Cj, I really love you, and I know you think you don't deserve me, but Cj, I'd be dead without you, I was just as lonely as you were Cj, it wasn't easy being a princess, which is why I left in the first place. And when I finally found a way into the other world, that was when I met you for the first time. You were my trainer, but you set me free just so we could be together, you loved me, and you treated me as a human, you let me think for myself, and make my own decisions, which is why I left this world in the first place, because I'm a princess and no one would let me think for myself. Cj you showed me the ways of your world, of a human, and you made sure I was treated as one. So I guess I just want you to know, that I love you, and that it has payed off, more than I could ever dream. And even though we've been married several times already, you came here, back to where I grew up, just so I could have the wedding I always dreamed more thing, Cj, I promise never to lie to you again."

Her Father: "So without further adue, with my authority as king of the gardevoir city, and with my blessing, I pronounce these two, Princess Phoebe, and Cj, um, "My real last name", to be wed, as husband and wife."

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "You can kiss me now."

We kissed, married once again.

Her Father: "And now that that's done, let the festivities begin!"

Me: "What festivities?"

Most of the crowd cheered and then teleported back to the city."

Phoebe: "Oh, it's nothing really, just a dance in our honor."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "And a feast."

Me: "Cake?"

Phoebe: "Um maybe, I don't know, my mom is planning the whole thing."

Me: "Oh ok then."

Phoebe: "Here, take my hand, we have to go back to the city."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I have to talk to my father for a second."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "I have to tell him that I'm resigning as princess as I'm comming home with you."

Phoebe: "Ok there he is, I'll see you later."

Me: "Wait where am I supposed to go?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- You see that large building over the river?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Go there, and wait for me."

Me: "Um how am I supposed to get up there?"

Obviously I'm not psychic, so I can't just teleport.

Phoebe: "-sighs- take my hand, again."

She teleported me up to the building, a few gardevoirs were standing in the center, playing various musical instruments using their powers, it was pretty cool.

Me: "So this is were they're having the dance I take it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, now stay here I'll be right back."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too honey."

And with that she teleported out. Once again, the perspective of this story switches to Phoebe's while I was just listening to the music in the dance hall. That and she suggested I let her write for awhile as she wanted to write as well.

The wedding had gone perfectly, just like it had in my dreams. Cj, I loved him so much, He made me so happy, if only he knew how much I really loved him. Well I had to finish things, I had to tell my father I was threw with being princess. It wasn't a very exciting life, you get pampered, you're not alloud to make your own decisions, I mean, its not much better than being captured by a trainer who never talks to you. I was glad that was behind me, and I was looking forward to my new life with Cj back home, at our own house in the other world. My father, he's a good guy, but he can be a little silly sometimes. He thought we were just going to stay here, for the rest of eternity. I didn't want to be the princess again, I wanted to continue my adventure with my husband, who treated me like I was just a normal girl, perhaps cuter than normal, but normal. Anyway, after dropping off Cj at the dance hall, where the wedding dance was to take place in about ten minutes or so. I went to speak with my father. After searching for him in the crowd I finally found him.

Phoebe: "Father!"

Father: "Yes darling?"

Father:"Where's your husband?"

Phoebe: "I just wanted to tell you I'm not staying here, tomorrow I'm leaving with Cj and we're going back to the other world, I'm done being the princess."

My father looked at me, and then a smile came over his face.

Father: "Well honey, that's quite allright."

Phoebe: "Really, you're not going to try to stop me?"

Father: "I may be king, but I'm your father first, and I only want what's best for you."

Father: "Go, enjoy your new life."

Father: "And if anything goes wrong, your mother and I will still be here for you."

I never expected him to say that, I wanted to cry, but I hugged him instead.

Phoebe: "I love you daddy."

Father: "I love you too sweetheart."

Father: "Now go, he's waiting for you."

And with that I teleported back to Cj, and now he is taking charge of this story once more.

Anyway she teleported back, I noticed she was wiping tears from her eyes.

Me: "So how did it go?"

Phoebe: "Good, better than I expected."

Me: "Good."

Many gardevoirs were entering the room now, circling around us.

Me: "Might I ask what's going on?"

Phoebe: "Oh hehe, you didn't know?"

Phoebe: "They want us to dance Cj."

Me: "Well then, may I have th-this dance."

Phoebe: "Oh of course not."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Just kidding."

Me: "You had me going there for a second."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, don't you remember what I taught you at our last wedding?"

Me: "What was that again?"

Phoebe: "It's like this Cj, now remember that."

Me: "Woah honey, ease off on the powers eh?"

Phoebe: "Well then learn to dance silly."

She kissed me. Some of the onlookers cheered.

Phoebe: "There now you remember."

Me: "I guess, its like this right?"

Phoebe: "Oh close enough."

The song ended and we kissed once more, and then the next song started, and some of the other gardevoirs paired up and began to dance as well. And then her mother and father appeared, and were dancing as well.

Me: "You know honey?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "You are amazing."

Phoebe: "Hehe I know that."

Phoebe: "But so are you."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Around midnight the festivities came to an end.

We were tired, we slept together in her room, tomorrow, we would catch another plane back to goldenrod. And then we would try to find a way back to the other world.


	9. Back home once again

Chapter 9\The way home.

We woke up early the next morning to catch our flight back to Goldenrod City. We were very tired because of all the festivities that had occured the night before. I woke up beside her, she was still fast asleep. It was now 9:00am, and we needed to be at the airport by 11:00am. In light traffic, it would be about an hour drive to get to the airport. I let her sleep for a few more minutes while I took a shower and got dressed, yeah they had showers in the gardevoir city, it was actually pretty advanced. Anyway she was still asleep after I had gotten out of the shower and dressed ten minutes later, so I had to wake her, hilariously, she was still wearing her wedding dress.

Me: "Come on honey we need to get going."

-tired- Phoebe: " Uh wha? Cj?"

Me: "We have about an hour before we have to leave, so if you want to say goodbye and such."

Phoebe: "Oh um thanks Cj."

I kissed her.

Me: "Last night was great."

Phoebe: "You had fun?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "I already took a shower so, yeah."

Phoebe: "Ok um I guess I'll take one as well."

Me: "Ok."

She stood up and slowly slid off her wedding dress, and the rest of her clothes, I tried to look away, but I couldn't help myself.

-amazed- Me: "Oh honey..."

Phoebe: "Cj we don't have time."

Me: "I know, but...dam..."

Phoebe: "Maybe tonight if I'm not too tired ok?"

Me: "Ok."

And with that she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She came out another ten minutes later, got dressed, folded up her wedding dress, and we went downstairs together, she said goodbye to her mother and father, and Rath, her brother, and then we teleported to the car and left the gardevoir city, probably never to return. A little hour of driving later and we were back at the airport in Hearthome, we both fell asleep on the plane, James picked us up at the airport in Goldenrod, and took us back to his house once again.

James: "So how did your wedding go?"

Phoebe: "_Um Cj, no more talk about me being a princess alright? Can we just keep it a secret, please_?"

Me: "_Oh Allright, it'll be our little secret_."

Phoebe: "_Oh Cj..._"

Phoebe: "It was great, better then my dreams."

Me: "It was interesting, learning about her culture and traditions and stuff."

Phoebe: "We both had a great time right Cj?"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "So you have 2 wedding dresses now, what are you going to do with them?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I'll keep them I guess, as memories."

Me: "Ah that's sweet."

Me: "I love you honey."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

James: "So I suppose you guys are planning to return to the otherworld now correct?"

Me: "Yeah, it's been great."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "And thanks James, for the hospitality."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

James: "Well hold on, wait a minute, I still haven't found a way to send you guys back."

And out of nowhere, the time travel guy appeared in the passenger's seat, scairing James, causing him to slam the breaks, the car behind us beeped loudly at us for stopping so quickly.

Time Travel Guy: "Hello."

-brakes screech-

-car horn-

Me: "What the."

Phoebe: "Ow."

Me: "You ok honey?'

Phoebe: "Yeah I just hit my head on the seat I'll be fine."

-shocked- James: "Who the heck are you?"

Me: "Oh it's you again."

Me: "How did you get here?"

-sarcastically- Phoebe: "Oh great, the teleport guy again."

Time Travel guy: " Time travel of course, in the future, transition between this world and the other one is an every day occurence."

James pulled back on to the highway as if nothing had happened.

Me: "That's crazy."

Time Travel guy: "Yes, but it's true."

Time Travel guy: "Any way I see you are in a bit of a predicament."

Time Travel guy: "I see you destroyed my portal."

Me: "We had no choice it was the only way we could get into the FBPM without getting turned into swiss cheese."

Time Travel Guy: "No matter, fortunately, I have constructed another one."

Time Travel Guy: "Which is active right now."

Time Travel Guy: "Now sir, if you could take us to the experiment, Phase three, portal 145,432"

Time Travel Guy: "That is the portal that corresponds to the cartridge inserted into the machine on the other world."

Time Travel Guy: "Do not ask me how I know that, I spent what seems to have been a year's time trying out all the portals in phase 3 by hand until I found the right one."

Me: "Um thanks man I just wish I knew who you were."

Time Travel Guy: "I have forgotten my actual name, just call me TTG."

Me: TTG?"

TTG: "Time travel guy."

Phoebe: "_Crazy._"

Me: "_Seems that way_."

Who the time travel guy really was, was always a mystery to us, but he always seemed to appear in the nick of time whenever we needed help.

James: "All right so, we're going to the experiment again?"

Me: "I guess so."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

James: "Allright."

About 20 minutes later we entered the huge complex which was the base of operations for the experiment. After James was granted clearence at a small security booth at the entrance, unlike last time we were here, this place was going back in business now, and many workers were walking around the area, inspecting the equipment.

Phoebe: "Hey TTG, I have a question."

TTG:" What?"

Phoebe: "How come you can't just teleport back to the otherworld?"

TTG: "First thing, I can't teleport, I time travel, second thing is, these two worlds exist on separate universal planes, so teleporting between them is impossible."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh."

Me: "Did that answer your question?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

We were now entering the Phase 3 building, which housed portals to every generation 3 cartridge in existence. Although it looked exactly like the Phase 4 building on the inside.

TTG: "Allright James, make sure we enter portal 145,432, any other one won't work."

James: "How did you know my name?"

TTG: "I know alot of things."

TTG: "For instance, Phoebe, you were born on what is equivalent to March 23, 1994 on the other world, Cj, you were born on (My actual birthday), 1994. James, you were born on April 26 1982, yet I don't even remember when I was born."

Me: "Wow that has to hurt."

TTG: "Not really, I don't have any friends to celebrate my birthday if I had remembered when it was anyway."

Me: "hm."

Phoebe: "Oh poor guy."

Me: "Wait a minute."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Are you god?"

TTG: "Oh no, no, I'm not god."

TTG: "I'm actually completely human, I just have a knowledge of things no one else seems to understand, which is how I'm able to time travel."

TTG: "There's these places in the world that function like wormholes, and each one grants accesss into the fourth dimension which allows one to travel through time, but that's the easy part."

TTG: "The hard part is knowing where each of those wormholes end up and where each one is."

TTG: "And the exact moment at which to leave the forth dimension and enter the physical plain of existence once again."

Phoebe: "_Should I read his mind_?"

Me: "_Not unless you want to go crazy like he has_."

Phoebe: "_Good point_."

Me: "_Besides we have more than enough power already_."

Phoebe: "_Yeah, you're right_."

James slowed the car to a stop, aparently we had arrived.

James: "Alright to the left is portal 145,432."

James: "Um Cj, Phoebe, this is were I get off."

James: "I have to stay here I can't go with you."

Me: "Allright, thanks man."

Phoebe: "Tell Melissa I said goodbye."

James: "Will do."

Me:"Perhaps we'll meet again?"

TTG: "Actually you will, but not for quite awhile."

-sarcastically- Me: "Thanks for the spoiler TTG."

Phoebe: "Cj, fourth wall?"

Me: "Um honey, I didn't break it, but you just did."

Phoebe: "Oh c'mon, again?"

Me: "Yep."

Me: "Allright anyway, bye James."

James: "Bye."

James turned his car around and left.

TTG: "Allright c'mon."

The TTG entered the portal, we followed soon after.

We found ourselves in I think it was a Ruby or Sapphire cartridge, in the game's representation of LilyCove city. The exit portal was nowhere to be seen.

Me: " Ok TTG where's the exit?"

TTG: "Just a second."

He pressed a button on his watch, and another portal appeared in front of us.

TTG: "Follow me."

We followed him through the portal. We found ourselves inside another house in Tokyo, Japan, walking out of another portal machine, this one had a Ruby cartridge inserted into it.

TTG: "Alright follow me, I'll take you guys home."

Me: "Wait."

-concerned- Phoebe: "We need to get my car."

TTG: "Well I can't fit a car into the time stream, I can take you back to the FBPM headquarters, but I can't take you home from there, with your car anyway."

TTG: "You'll have to drive home by yourself."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Honey, I'll leave it up to you."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I want to get my car."

TTG: "Allright then, follow me."

So we followed him through the next door way, and we were taken to the doorway of the FBPM headquarters, which was now in ruins, it was barely a doorway any more. It was night time now, even though neither of us were tired.

Me:" Now I have a question."

TTG: "Yes?"

Me: "How come we always time travel after walking through a door?"

Me: "And how does time travel allow us to move huge distances?"

TTG: "That's two questions."

Me: "I know."

TTG: "Well the first one, I do just for dramatic affect, the second one is because of the earth's rotation."

TTG: "In one hour this place's relative position changes on the universal scale."

TTG: "Timezones have no meaning."

TTG: "Now safe travels, and good luck."

And with that he walked through the doorway again and disappeared.

Me: "Well, I'm confused."

Phoebe: "I don't get it."

Me: "Me neither."

Me: "Ah well, cmon honey, let's go get your car."

Me: "You driving?"

Phoebe: "Of course."

We found her Camaro in the parking lot, got in and began the long trip home.

Me: "Ok if you want to just drive until you get tired, then I'll drive while you get some sleep in the back, ok? We'll just take turns driving so we can get home faster.

Phoebe: "Ok sounds good."

So she drove for awhile until she got tired, and then we switched spots, and then I drove while she slept. So we only had to stop for food and fuel. 2 days of solid driving later, we stopped in that town next to the pirate area. There, we got something to eat, and learned that what was left of the pirates were completely destroyed by the local guards, so this time they gave us no trouble. Another 1 1\2 days back on the road, and we finally made it home. We informed my parents of our return and the jist of what we experienced on our journey, excluding any mention of her being a princess like she asked. The afternoon of the day we returned. We returned HellBlade and Mouser to their pokeballs, thanking them for keeping our house safe while we were gone. After turning on the generator, which hadn't been run for while, I had a bunch of questions I wanted to ask her.

Me: "So your birthday is March 23?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Why didn't you say something? We could've celebrated it."

Phoebe: "Because then I would of had to give away my status as an original."

Me: "And what was with all of the crying that you were a copy?"

Phoebe: "I had to make it believable didn't I?"

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "Look Cj I'm sorry."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "I'm not going to lie to you anymore I promise."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I really love you Cj."

Phoebe: "I just wish you would understand how much I love you."

Me: "Honey, I understand more than you realise."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "You can't."

Me: "Yes I can."

Me: "Come here baby."

I hugged her.

Me: "I love you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe, I wuv you too."

Phoebe: "Wait,do you think the transfers would work now?"

Me: "I have no Idea, want to try?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

She went upstairs to get our DS's.

Phoebe: "Here you go Cj."

Me: "Um thanks."

I turned it on. She turned hers on and then we went outside, we tried to transfer one of the miltanks, and sure enough it worked.

Phoebe: "Oh good, it worked."

Me: "Yeah, except where are we going to keep it?"

Me: "We don't have a fence."

Phoebe: "Well go make one."

Me: "Um, I don't know how."

Phoebe: "Me neither."

Me: "Fine I guess I'll just go ask my parents."

I got in her camaro, since the skyline didn't dirt roads very much.

Phoebe: "Why are you taking my car?"

Me: "Cause the skyline doesn't like dirt roads."

Me: "Look sometime I'll get another truck, but right now, I need to borrow your car ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok just don't wreck it."

Me: "Honey, c'mon, you know I'm a good driver."

Phoebe: "Yeah...sure."

Me: "Like you could do any better."

Phoebe: "Wha?"

Me: "I love you bye."

Phoebe: "Can't I go with you?"

Me: "Um someone needs to stay here to make sure the miltank doesn't run off."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah ok."

I kissed her.

Me: "I'll be back in a little bit ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

So I went to my parents and asked them how to build a fence, they asked why, and then I told them about the miltank, and then they asked what a miltank was, so one long and extremely boring explanation later, they finally showed me how to build a fence. So they gave me some fence post, but I also needed some barbed wire, which I didn't have. So I returned home with about 20 post in the back of the camaro. Phoebe was standing outside, the miltank was nowhere to be seen.

Me: "Where did the miltank go?"

Phoebe: "The stupid thing charged at me."

Me: "And?"

Phoebe: "I accidently killed it."

Me: "What?"

-sad- Phoebe: "I accidently killed it!"

-sad- Phoebe: "Cj I'm sorry."

Me: "It's ok."

-sad- Phoebe: "I would've used a max revive on it but they won't transfer."

Me: "Really they still won't?"

-sad- Phoebe: "No."

Me: "So we still have limited max revives?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "What happened when you tried to transfer them?"

Phoebe: "The pokemon made it to your game like normal."

Me: "Dam."

Phoebe: "I went ahead and transfered the rest of the miltanks."

Phoebe: "I kept them in their pokeballs."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Honey it will be fine."

Phoebe: "But why won't they transfer?"

Me: "I don't know honey."

Me: "Maybe because no one is supposed to live forever?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I hope that day never comes when you."

She started to cry. I hugged her.

Me: "Honey we've been through this before."

-crying- Phoebe: "Gardevoirs live for an extremely long time Cj, like 400 years or so."

Me: "Honey it's ok, sweety, we can still die together, you know that."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "I love you honey."

Phoebe: "I just wish we could spend all 400 years together, instead of just your 50-60 or so."

Me: "You wish I was a pokemon don't you?"

Phoebe: "A little bit yes."

Me: "Honey, that's not possible and you know that."

Phoebe: "Yes it is."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "Ciona, heartswap."

Me: "Heartswap?"

Me: "But we don't know where the hell manaphy went."

Me: "Honey, how many revives do we have left?"

Phoebe: "50 something."

Me: "Then what are you worrying about? That's plenty."

Then the TTG appeared once again out of nowhere.

TTG: "I see you two noticed you can't get max revives anymore."

Me: "Yeah."

TTG: "Well don't worry about it, they just haven't decided if they want people on this world to have that kind of power anymore."

Me: "But why?"

TTG: "A max revive is a very powerful medicine, capable of bringing the dead back to life, they also grant youth, but only if you've taken the first dose at a young age."

Me: "What does that mean?"

TTG: "The Max revive returns you to the age you were when it was used on you the first time."

TTG: "That is all I have been able to figure out so far."

TTG: "Those fifty that you have stashed should last you two until they make a final decision."

TTG: "However it looks as though it won't be long until they decide to allow them on this world once more."

TTG: "So try again tomorrow."

TTG: "You can also no longer transfer nuggets, but you can transfer full restores, and all types of potions and other items."

TTG: "Now goodbye you two, for that is all I have to tell you."

TTG: "I assure you we will meet again in the future."

Me: "What happens in the future?"

TTG: "I can't tell you, it's a secret."

And with that he left.

Phoebe: "Well that was weird."

Me: "Are you done crying now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "I guess we should keep those revives a secret."

Me: "Now that they're in limited supply."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "They will be another one of our little secrets, right princess?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "What about the TTG?"

Me: "What about him?"

Phoebe: "He said we would meet him again in the future."

Me: "Well then we probably will."

Phoebe: "Who is he?"

Me: "I don't know honey, but apparently he isn't god."

The TTG was a very suspicious character though.

Phoebe: "And when do you think they'll allow us to transfer more revives?"

Me: "I don't know honey, I just don't know."

Me: "Allright we have to get some barbed wire, and then we can set up this fence."

Phoebe: "Ok where are we going to get that?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "Its been a long day Phoebe, why don't we just take a break for awhile?"

Phoebe: "Yeah you're right Cj."

Me: "You look tired honey."

Me: "C'mon let's go inside, we can build the fence tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we went into the house.

Me: "So what do you want to do? Watch tv? Play pokemon? Cards?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj, I kinda just want to relax."

Me: "Oh alright."

Phoebe: "Can we just lay down for a little while and talk?"

Me: "Yeah ok."

So we went to the bedroom and layed down.

Me: "So what did you want to talk about?"

Phoebe: "Um, I don't know. hehe."

Me: "You're really cute, you know that?"

Phoebe: "Awe, Cj cut it out."

Me: "Well you are."

Me: "Just look at you."

Phoebe: "I can't."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "So what did you want to talk about?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, the future I guess."

Me: "What about it?"

Phoebe: "What do you want to do?"

Me: "Spend the rest of eternity with the cutest girl I've ever seen."

Phoebe: "Oh, Cj enough of that."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I know you think I'm cute ok?"

Me: "Oh I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about this other gardevoir."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Relax I'm just kidding around."

-cutely- Phoebe: "You better be."

Me: "Honey, I love you, I would never even think of leaving you for someone else."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Good."

We kissed.

Me: "So seriously, what do you want to talk about?"

Phoebe: "I've made up my mind."

Me: "About what?"

Phoebe: "I want to have children with you."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Well I want to try."

Phoebe: "That's ok right?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I should be in heat again in just a few weeks."

Me: "Yeah I know."

Phoebe: "But if you're not ready Cj, that's ok, I can wait."

Me: "I d-don't, I don't know."

Phoebe: "You want to wait a little longer?"

Me: "I don't know if I, if I can..."

Phoebe: "If you can be a father?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Ok, Cj if you don't think your ready I'll wait."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "That and I just like being alone with you."

Me: "What made you decide anyway?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I just felt like we were in the clear for once, and could have a somewhat normal life."

Me: "Honey, our lives will never be normal."

Me: "But that's not such a bad thing."

Phoebe: "Like how?"

Me: "We have eachother, and we'll always have eachother, we don't need to be normal to be happy."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but other people have children."

Me: "That doesn't mean we have to."

Me: "Honey, I told you before I didn't want children, but if you want children then I guess we could try."

Phoebe: "No, Cj no, not if you don't want children."

Phoebe: "I don't want to force you to do things you don't want to do."

Me: "I just want to be with you."

Phoebe: "If that's enough for you then I guess it's enough for me as well."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

We kissed.

Me: "Now is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Me: "Or are we going to have this same conversation a week from now?"

Phoebe: "No Cj, its final unless you change your mind."

Me: "Ok."

I felt like I let her down.

Me: "I'm sorry honey."

Phoebe: "No its ok, I understand."

Phoebe: "Look Cj, if we're going to have children I want us to both want children, not just me, ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "It's allright Cj."

Me:"Good, cause I just want you to be happy."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you've already made me so happy."

She kissed me.

Me: " Good."

Me: "So what do you want to do now?"

It was about 6:00pm, too early to go to bed, and too late to do alot of other things.

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "You want to go mess around in the timber?"

Me: "It's getting too late for that honey."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok then, um cards?"

Me: "What do you want to play?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, we need to get some more games."

Me: "Yeah I'll agree with you on that."

Phoebe: "You want to play video games?"

Me: "What do you feel like playing?"

Phoebe: "Super Smash Brothers?"

Me: " I feel more like racing than fighting right now."

Phoebe: "Halo?"

Me: "NO."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "Because you cheat."

Phoebe: "I do not."

Me: "Honey last time we played halo you beat me twenty five to zero, most of those times you killed me with a sniper rifle, the rest of those times you waited for me to walk by and then you killed me with the sword."

Phoebe: "So?"

Me: "Honey, come on, you were cheating."

Phoebe: "Well, I, um."

Me: "Just admit it..."

Phoebe: "Fine I was reading your mind, but Cj, I just wanted to win."

Me: "You can win without using your powers, you know that."

Phoebe: "Ok fine."

For video games, I had my Xbox, Xbox360, a Wii, and a PS2. With various games I had collected throughout my childhood, we played occasionally, although she had a tendency of using her powers to cheat. Other than that, she was actually not too bad at most videogames.

Phoebe: "Um, midnight club 3?"

Me: " Have I ever even showed you how to play that?"

Phoebe: "Um no."

Me: "Well I guess I have to eventually."

Phoebe: "Mhm."  
So I turned on the Tv and started up the ancient Xbox console, I inserted the Midnight Club 3 disc. And the logos appeared as well as the intro movie. I skipped the movie and went to the menu, for a moment I was filled with nostalgia. The menu was projected on the side of a building on one of the ingame cities.

Phoebe: "Allright so multiplayer?"

Me: "well hold on honey."

Me: "Do you want to make your own car or just use on of the ones I already have on here?"

Phoebe: "Oh, yeah I think I'd like my own."

Me: "Well which one do you want?"

I went to the garage and then to the purchase car screen.

I handed her the controller and she started scrolling throught the many available cars and motorcycles.

Phoebe: "Hm, there's a skyline."

Me: "Yep, can't have a racing game without a skyline."

Phoebe: "We'll see."

Phoebe: "Um Charger? What's a charger?"

Me: "Classic muscle car."

Phoebe: "Can we get one in real life?"

Me: "Good luck finding one."

and then she started to figure out the game.

Phoebe: "Lets see these are all class C, lets see class A"

Me: "You can't customize class A cars very well."

Phoebe: "What really?"

Me: "Yeah, its one of this game's limitations."

Phoebe: "Oh, I guess I'll go class B then."

Phoebe: "Hey look another Charger."

Me: "Yeah that's the newer one."

Phoebe: "Hm its a four door that's strange."

Me: "Yeah I know right?"

Phoebe: "A truck?"

Me: "Yeah they have trucks in this game too."

Phoebe: " Let's see theres a viper, a corvette, another corvette, and another Corvette, why are there three corvettes in this game?"

Me: "One is a 1960's one another is a 1970's one and the third is a newer one."

Phoebe: "Why is there no 1980's one?"

Me: "Because the 1980's ones sucked."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah, they were the worst."

Phoebe: "Oh look a camaro."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "hmmm."

Me: "You want the camaro don't you?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but which one? There's two of them."

Me: "I don't know just pick one."

There were two camaros in the game, one was a 1960's one and the other was I think a 1978. The one she had in real life was neither of those, but she didn't seem to care.

Me: "I'm getting the feeling you like camaros don't you?"

Phoebe: "Um, maybe."

Me: "Just pick one."

Phoebe: "Well this one has better stats but its uglier."

Me: "The stat difference won't matter too much trust me."

Phoebe: "Ok I'll go with the other one then."

She scrolled to the other one and purchased it. And then I took the controller back.

Me: "Ok now I'll just maximize the performance."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I maxed the car out, and then gave the controller back to her.

Me: "Now you can customize it see."

Phoebe: "Um ok."

She messed around with the options for a little bit, thankfully I had lots of money in game. Finally she was done.

Phoebe: "Ok I think I'm done, can we race now?"

Phoebe: "How's it look?"

Me: "Cool enough."

Me: "Come on."

I took back the controller, and motioned for her to plug in the second one. I went to multiplayer mode and showed her how to select her car. I selected my car as well, a black gto i had on my save for several years it was a class b muscle car just like the camaro she was using, so it was a pretty fair match up.

Me: "So where do you want to race?"

I was scrolling through the 4 cities you can race in on the game. Tokyo was one of them.

Phoebe: "Um Tokyo?"

Me: "Sure, why not."

Phoebe: "Let's see if we can identify any of the places we've been."

Me: "Um honey, its not that accurate of a representation of Tokyo, just saying."

Phoebe: "Oh ok then, it should atleast look familiar though right?"

Me: "I don't know, maybe."

I picked a longer circuit race in tokyo, and set the lap count pretty high, so it would be a long race, plenty of time to teach her how to play.

Me: "Do you want to race against the computer or just me?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Just you."

Me: "Awe."

Ok so finally after a loading screen the race began, except I had to show her how to control the car first.

Me: "Ok right trigger is gas, left is brake, A is handbrake, X is nitrous, and down on the d-pad activates hydraulics, although I don't know if you put hydraulics on your car or not."

Me: "Y changes camera view and B is two wheel driving."

Anyway the race finally began, I pulled ahead after awhile because she made some ridiculous mistakes, she overshot a lot of turns and other typical begginer errors. Half-way through the first lap.

Phoebe: "Oh no I totalled my car."

Me: "You'll get a new one just wait, there see?"

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

I was just starting the second lap at this point. I slowed down a little so she could catch up. That was a big mistake, she learned really fast and by the time we started the 3rd lap she could keep up with me, and on the 4th lap she got ahead of me for a little bit before I passed her again because her car totalled out, and by the fifth lap I had stopped going easy on her completely, but she caught up to me once again because my car totalled out. The rest of the laps were pretty much neck and neck, we each made mistakes on occasion that allowed the other to get ahead, I used nitrous too close to a corner and overshot it, usually sliding into a wall. She played with the two wheel driving feature too much and rolled her car several times,which although it didn't total it, still wasted enough time for me to get ahead, and then occasionally either one of us would collide with a traffic vehicle. Each one of those incidents damaged our cars, and caused them to total out every few laps or so, once their damage levels got too high.

Phoebe: "Getting tired yet Cj?"

Me: "No."

Phoebe: "There's one more lap left."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "And I'm right behind you."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "And you're almost totalled."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "You're going to lose."

Me: "Nope."

A bus came out of a blind corner, there was nothing I could do to avoid it. My car crashed into it and because it was already heavily damaged, it totaled once again. Allowing her to get ahead.

-annoyed- Me: "Oh come on!"

Phoebe: "Hah, told you."

Me: "It's not over yet."

My car reset and I continued down the road, trying to catch up to her.

Phoebe: "Like you could catch me in time."

Me: "Honey these are like four minute laps, I have plenty of time."

I kept driving fast, trying to avoid collisions with traffic vehicles.

Part of the track had a sharp turn, positioned shortly before a ledge next to the highway. She made the mistake of over shooting it, which caused her to careen over the ledge onto the highway, it didn't total her car, but now she was way off course.

Phoebe: "Oh no."

Phoebe: "Cmon, this isn't fair."

Me: "hehehe."

By the time she found her way back onto the track I was comming up the road. Then something hilarious happened. I overshot the curve out of excitement, barreled into her and knocked both of our cars over the ledge and onto the highway. She totaled out this time.

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "That was cool."

So, after her car reset we both hurried to get back on the track. A minute later, the red corona that marked the finish line was in sight, we were still neck and neck.

Phoebe: "Well, I still have a nitrous left."

Me: "Oh cmon what?"

She used her last nitrous to pull ahead of me and won, just by a few seconds. I had used my nitrouses to catch up to her from that mistake I made earlier on.

Phoebe: "Ha, I won."

Me: "So it's just a game."

Phoebe: "I'm tired how bout you?"

Me: "Yeah."

We had raced on that same track for almost 2 hours.

Phoebe: "Let's go to bed.

Me: "You're pretty good at this you know?"

Phoebe: "I know."

She used her powers to turn off the tv and xbox.

Phoebe: "Come on, I'll make it up to you."

Me: "Oh honey, that's ok."

Me: "It was fun."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok then."

Phoebe: "You want me tonight?"

Phoebe: "You know it's been awhile."

Me: "I know but, I'm pretty tired, and we just got home."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "You look pretty tired too honey."

Me: "Let's just rest for now."

Me: " We'll see what happens tomorrow ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we went to bed, she snuggled up to me like usual and we kissed eachother goodnight. Tomorrow we could sleep in, and then get to work on the fence, and then who knows what we would do after that.


	10. The storeher birthday

Chapter 10\The store.

I had some weird dreams that night. In one I found a deck of evil pokemon cards in my parent's house, in the bathroom, strangely enough. Among the cards, were a ralts, a kirlia, and a gardevoir. I kinda forgot what the ralts looked like but the kirlia had its hair cutshort just below it's psyhorns, and the cards had weird names as well, but I can't particuarly remember what they were, as text doesn't work very well in dreams and seems to change on a constant basis, but the name of the gardevoir card was greeling, possibly meant to be greaving, gardevoir, and it had a picture of a gardevoir in a wedding dress, on its knees ,crying, there was also a card of a zombified miltank, what was weird is that all these cards were normal or colorless type, as it is known in the game. The deck was also filled with several gengars, gastlys, and haunters, as well, with their normal purple type, which is used as Psychic, ghost, or sometimes poison in the TCG. After looking through this deck, I nonchalantly handed it to my father, which is weird because usually if my parents are in my dreams at all they're usually trying to kill me, or yell at me for something I didn't do, and then I asked him to burn them. He placed the evil cards inside a plastic container and that was the end of that dream.

While that dream wasn't particularly scary, some of the other ones I had last night were worse.

Demons, and lots of them, I had one dream were Phoebe herself was a demon. She woke me up shortly after.

Phoebe: "Cj calm down."

Me: "What? What's going on?"

Phoebe: "You're having a lot of bad dreams honey."

Phoebe: "I wish I knew why."

Phoebe: "Come here."

She hugged me, comforting me. My mind was so screwed up from all the fighting.

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too honey."

Phoebe: "You know we're actually asleep now right?"

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "I'm in your dreams."

Me: "But is it really you?"

Phoebe: "Of course, I'm just using my powers."

Phoebe: "Overiding your thoughts with my own."

Me: "Honey this is pretty cool."

Phoebe: "Yeah, although we'll have to wake up eventually."

Me: "I know but still."

Phoebe: "You ever wondered what its like to have sex in dreams?"

Me: "Um I've dreamed about having sex before why?"

Phoebe: "No Cj, I mean with a real girl."

Me: "Honey, I don't believe this, you're still as horny asleep as you are awake."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh come here you."

We kissed. Although neither of us really felt anything.

Phoebe: "You know, actually I think it would be more fun in reality than in here."

Me: "Yeah, alot easier to feel."

Phoebe: "You know I could leave anytime, and you could go back to fighting these demons or whatever you call them."

Me: "Uh no, stay here, please, I love you."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Well what do you want to do until morning then?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "We're in a dream, I guess we can do whatever we want."

Me: "Um go-kart racing?"

Surely enough, a go-kart appeared out of nowhere. Actually we weren't even in the bedroom anymore either, we were now in a large building similiar to a parking garage.

Phoebe: "Cj, go-kart racing, really?"

Me: "I don't know."

The Go-kart faded away.

Phoebe: "Cj, here I can be human."

Me: "I like you the way you are."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah of course."

Me: "I married you didn't I?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "So can you wake us up?"

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "Because I want to have sex with you for real."

Phoebe: "Um I think I can."

I opened my eyes to find her lying beside me, also opening hers.

Me: "So we're awake now right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I kissed her, and felt her soft white lips around my own.

Phoebe: "See?"

Me: "Mhm."

I felt her hands around my cock.

Phoebe: "Oh good you're already hard."

Me: "Oh, honey."

-cutely- Phoebe: "You want me now don't you?"

Me: "Oh hell yes."

Phoebe: "Good."

She slipped off her gown and climbed on to me while we kissed.

Me: "Oh god you're so cute."

Me: "Look at that cute little pussy."

I stuck my finger inside her tight little slit, gently rubbing her pussy just to pleasure her.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "Yeah, you like that?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh yes."

She kissed me several time while I continued to massage her little slit. First with my fingers and then my tongue. And then I did the same with her nipples, kissing them gently while she moaned out of pleasure, and then when all that was done, I slid my cock into her and the real fun began, as I started to fuck her, I felt her tight little slit tugging my cock.

Phoebe: "Oh yes Cj, oh god yes, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

Phoebe: "You like my royal pussy Cj?"

Me: "Royal pussy?"

Phoebe: "Well I am the princess."

Me: "Oh honey."

She squirted about the same time I cummed into her, and we were tied once again. Still passionately in love, we kept kissing eachother until we both fell asleep. I never had another bad dream for the rest of the night. The next morning we woke up around 10:00am. Naked, in bed and no longer tied, but still in eachother's arms.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj."

Me: "Goodmorning honey."

Phoebe: "Last night was fun."

Me: "Yeah."

I kissed her once again.

Me: "You got nice boobs you know that?"

Actually she only had boobs when she was turned on, which now she wasn't, but she still had cute little nipples, which I couldn't help not to play with.

Phoebe: "Hehe Cj..."

Phoebe: "Cj don't mess with them too much ok?"

-cutely- Me: "Oh, but they're so fun to pway wif."

Phoebe: "Your're going to turn me on again, and then what?"

Me: "We could have sex in the shower?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, oh Cj, you know me so well, ok fine."

So we both got up and went to the shower.

Phoebe: "I can't believe we're doing this."

Me: "Me neither, but you enjoy right?"

Phoebe: "Oh ofcourse I enjoy it Cj."

She was gently stroking my cock with her hands as I turned on the shower.

Phoebe: "I love you.

Me: "I love you too baby."

The water, like usual, made her skin very slick, after we were both soaking wet she started to suck my cock. She was really good with her tongue, a few minutes later I was lying down and she was sitting on my chest so I could lick her pussy while the water rained down on her growing tits, after that she propped herself up against the wall while I slid my cock into her once again, and tried to grab her tits but it was hard because the water had made her skin so slick.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too baby."

Phoebe: "Oh yes, oh god yes, fuck me Cj."

Phoebe: "Don't cum inside me though Ok?"

Me:" Why?"  
Phoebe: "Cause I don't want to get tied -gasp-, again."

Phoebe: "Here stop."

Me: "What?"

She got up and started to stroke my cock with her hands.

Phoebe: "You can cum in my mouth this time ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Don't you want to get off too?"

Phoebe: "I, I already have."

Phoebe: "You just didn't notice silly."

She stopped stroking my cock only to stick it in her mouth.

Phoebe: "mmmm."

She kept sucking my cock until I cummed, then she swallowed, and we got out of the shower and started to get dressed.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, that was great."

Me: "I know."

I kissed her once more, and then she kept me from touching her breasts which were now enlarged.

Phoebe: "No Cj that's enough for now."

Me: "Oh c'mon."

Phoebe: "Look Cj, that was great, but we can't spend all day having sex, and you know that."

Me: "I know."

Anyway, after that we got dressed and had a modest breakfast. Having sex with her never got old, she had a naturally tight body, with a cute little ass and unbelievably tight pussy, and her cute personality made her all the more irresistable to me.

So we got dressed and made breakfast together. Talking about what we were really supposed to do that day.

Phoebe: "So are you going to get the barbed wire for the fence yet?"

Me: "Huh, what? Oh yeah, sorry, um, you have any idea of where to get any?"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "Then again shouldn't the miltank be loyal enough to not need barbed wire fencing?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, Cj, that one yesterday charged at me."

Me: "What did you do to it?"

Phoebe: "Nothing I just let it out of it's ball and it charged at me."

Me: "Really? I didn't know miltank could be aggresive like that."

-nervously- Phoebe: "Well I, uh, kind of teased it, a little bit."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "And then I accidently killed it out of self defence."

-defensive- Phoebe: "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Me: "Ok, honey, I'm not mad, alright? We can always get more miltank."

Phoebe: "I know it's just, I should've known my own strength."

Me: "Honey it's okay. We've been in combat, it will just take awhile for us calm down, that's all."

I hugged her.

Me: "Allright?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Fortunately my father drove up just a little bit later with some barbed wire for us. To this day I still don't know where he got it. After we thanked, him he left.

Me: "Well ok I guess we have everything."

About 3 hours of work later, it was easy with Aggron helping to put the posts into the ground, we had a pretty solid fence constructed around an empty field. We let all the miltank out and they began to graze around.

Me: "So are you going to milk them or am I?"

Phoebe: "You."

Me: "Why me? It was your idea."

Phoebe: "Because you're the one that's supposed to be working remember?"

Me: "Well you can work too you know?"

Phoebe: "No one is going to hire a pokemon."

Phoebe: "Actually Cj I'm starting to think this miltank thing wasn't a good idea anyway."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "But now what are we going to do with all these miltanks?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "And we need to find a way to get some income."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "But for now can we see if those revives will transfer?"

Me: "Um sure I guess."

Me: "I think we still have some nuggets in the back of the skyline as well."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah I forgot about those."

Me: "Those might come in handy."

Me: "You set up the transfer I'll move the nuggets into the house ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."  
So I went into the garage and searched the back of the skyline for the nuggets I had transfered long ago. I found them rather quickly, five round balls of pure gold. They were heavier then their size would suggest. I picked them up and carried them into the house.

Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table, with both of our Ds's turned on.

Me: "Any luck?"

Phoebe: "I haven't gotten that far along yet."

Phoebe: "Did you find the nuggets?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Good."

Me: "I'll put them in a drawer in our room ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

So I brought the nuggets up to our room and stashed them in a drawer, when I came back downstairs she was still sitting at the table.

Me: "So are they transfering?"

Phoebe: "Um nuggets won't transfer."

Me: "What about revives?"

Phoebe: "Um just a second."

A biddoof appeared out of nowhere on the table, its pokeball and a max revive crystal were right next to it.

Phoebe: "Apparently they transfer now."

She returned the bidoof to its pokeball, picked up the revive crystal and put it into her purse.

Me: "Um ok that's good news."

Phoebe: "Um, I'm going to go let this little guy go ok?"

Me: "Ok."

She shut off both of the DSs and went outside, taking the bidoof's pokeball with her. She came back in a few minutes later, with the pokeball still in her hand.

Me: "What's with the pokeball?"

Phoebe: "Oh its just an empty pokeball now."

Phoebe: "Maybe we could use it on some other pokemon."

Me: "Like there is anything out here worth catching."

Most of the wild pokemon population was made up of bidoofs and starlys, which were commonly transfered just for the items and then released, most of the pokemon that were actually worth catching had trainers, and I already had a staraptor so catching a starly was pointless.

Phoebe: "Yeah, but you know, just in case."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

Phoebe: "I also got the pokeballs from all the miltanks."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Me: "I don't know, go to town?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, might as well."

Me: "You want to watch some news first?"

Phoebe: "Yeah sure."

So we went to the living room and turned on the Tv. Still the only channel in existence was the emergency news, and another local newschannel. We turned to the local news first.

-on tv- News Reporter: "In recent news it has been discovered that pokemon can now be transfered as normal, as well as max revives, and all other items, baring gold nuggets, and pearls. Although the reasons as to why just these items can't be transfered are unexplained, investors around the country are hopeful that the value of gold can now increase, as once again it is a limited resource, and hopefully a new economy can be created sometime in the future."

-on tv- News Reporter: "As you know, with gasoline and diesel in such short supply these days, people have turned to alternate fuels, most common in the midwest is methane, produced in large plants constructed on pre existing pig farms, many people in these areas have converted their vehicles to run on this fuel, as it is much more easier to come by then gasoline. As the U.S government, as well as most governments around the world are almost broke, many areas in the country are now in a state of anarchy, with mass theft and violence taking place, however the midwest and parts of the southern united states are going strong, with tight nit communities maintaining a sense of security and a return to the old ways, with many volunteer police forces trying to maintain a state of justice and peace."

Well after finding out there was nothing new in the news, we got in her car and headed for the nearest town, with her at the wheel, she actually wasn't that bad of a driver.

Me: "You know what would be cool honey?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "If we could run a gym like in the games."

Phoebe: "And give people badges for beating us?"

Me: "I don't know, it's just an idea."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but Cj there's no league."

Me: "Well, maybe we could start one."

Phoebe: "How? There's barely enough towns around here to host such a thing."

Me: "Yeah I guess you're right."

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj, let's just see what happens ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Well do you like cars?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah."

Me: "Maybe we could salvage cars and restore them and..."

Phoebe: "Cj thats not very practical, where are we going to get the parts to fix all these cars?"

Me: "Yeah your're right, again."

Phoebe: "We'll find something ok? There has got to be a way to get some income."

Me: "Yeah, but what?"

We were just entering the town at this point, we waved at some people we knew that were walking down the sidewalk.

Me: "So, where are we going?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Want to get lunch?"

Me: "We just had breakfast an hour ago."

Phoebe: "Yeah your're right."

Me: "About time I'm right about something."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you're right about a lot of things, just not everything."

Me: "Ok, so what are we going to do then?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, comming to town was your idea."

Me: "Well I thought we would actually find something to do here."

Phoebe: "Maybe we could try to find a job?"

Me: "Where? Most of the shops here are closed."

Me: "If only you could see the future..."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "We could run a fortune telling shop."

Phoebe: "Cj I thought we were trying to keep a low profile for now."

Me: "Yeah that's true."

She pulled over and parked on the side of the road.

Me: "Why did you stop?"

Phoebe: "Look."

Me: "What? I don't see anything."

Phoebe: "This building is empty."

Me: Uh? So?"

Phoebe: "We could set up a shop here."

WHA?!

Me: "Uhhhh..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "How do you expect to do that, and besides it's not our building."

Phoebe: "Yeah but it's unnocupied, I'm sure they'd let us have it."

Me: "Secondly, what do you plan on selling?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I'll think of something."

There wasn't much business going on these days, there were a few trading post here and there, but that was about it, and neither of us were really skilled at being merchants, so it was a risky endeavor to say the least.

Phoebe: "You still have those nuggets right?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "What if we traded them for a bunch of smaller merchandisey type things to trade at this shop?"

Me: "Um honey that's kinda risky."

Phoebe: "I know, but do you have any better ideas?"

Phoebe: "And we could trade the eggs here from the chickens, and the miltanks, and other things."

Me: "I thought you let the miltanks go?"

Phoebe: "In the fence."

How the heck did I not notice that?

Me: "Ok?"

Phoebe: "So what do you think Cj?"

Phoebe: "Will you do this with me?"

Phoebe: "I mean they're our nuggets technically since we're married arn't they?"

Me: "You find those "merchandisey" type things you were talking about, and we'll see allright?"

Phoebe: "What does that mean?"

Me: "That means if you find the stuff worth trading for I'll let you trade for it and if they let us have this shop, then I guess, yeah."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Me: "Look if we're going to do this we have to do it right you know?"

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Cause honey, right now those nuggets are the only thing of value that we can trade, so we really can't afford to make mistakes or we're screwed."

-more firmly- Phoebe: "I know."

Me:"Ok so, do you have any idea who to talk to that would have a bunch of stuff they'd be willing to trade for gold?"

Phoebe: "Um not really, just give me a little bit Cj, I have to ask around."

She looked just a little sad.

Me: "What's wrong?"

Phoebe: "I'm just nervous."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "What if they're affraid of me?"

Me: "Honey they're not affraid of you, they shouldn't be."

Phoebe: "I know, but the local girls..."

Me: "Screw them, those sluts don't know what they're talking about."

-somewhat angry- Phoebe: "Cj!"

Me: "Well it's the truth."

Me: "You got to remember something honey, some of them are the same ones that didn't give me a chance either."

Me: "They are nothing, they're not worth your attention."

Me: "Besides I doubt they have anything to trade."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "I just wish I could have some friends, outside of my pokemon and you and your friends."

Me: "We'll find you some friends honey, as for now we need to find stuff to trade the nuggets for."

Me: "Ok honey, I tell you what, this town is pretty small so, I'll drop you off, you go ask around, ok."

Phoebe: "And what are you going to do?"

Me: "I'm going to go into the country and basically do the same thing."

Phoebe: "You're taking my car again?"

Me: "Um, yeah."

I handed her my phone.

Phoebe: "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Me: "If you find anything, or get any information call me allright?"

Phoebe: "Um Cj, this is your only phone?"

Me: "Oh yeah..."

Well that was pretty stupid of me.

She handed my phone back to me.

Me: "One of these days we need to get you a phone."

Me: "Well then I guess, I'll meet you back here in a couple hours of so?"

Phoebe: "Seems fair enough."

Me: "Ok."

We both got out of the car, I before I got back in the driver's seat I kissed her.

Me: "Good luck honey."

Phoebe: "You too."

Me: "I'll see you in 2 hours."

Me: "And don't get scaired Ok?"

Me: "I'm not leaving you, I'll be back, ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

I kissed her once more.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

And with that I got in the driver's seat of her car and headed for the countryside, passing several farms along the way, asking the farmers if they had anything they'd be willing to trade for some gold. I had very little luck, in this. One of them offered to trade me this old tractor that was rusted out and barely ran. An hour later, it appeared that I wasn't getting anywhere with this trading thing, so I went back to town to find Phoebe and see if she was having any better luck than I was. I found her walking down the street a few minutes later, she waved at me, I parked the car on the side of the street and rolled the window down.

Me: "Having any luck?"

Phoebe: "No, what about you?"

Me: "Nope."

Me: "Unless you want a rusty tractor?"

Phoebe: "Um no, no thanks."

Me: "That's what I thought."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I'm starting to think maybe this wasn't a good idea either."

Me: "Uh, keep looking just a little longer ok?"

I kissed her and told her I'd be back in another hour, then I took her car and headed into the countryside once again, still trying to find something worth trading the nuggets for.

Well the next hour soon passed, and again I had no luck, I was entering town for the third time today, this time I found her, standing in front of a large van parked in front of the empty shop.

Me: "What's this?"

Phoebe: "I found something."

Me: "A van?"

Phoebe: "Well not exactly."

She opened the back doors of the van, revealing a large amount of pretty much random objects ranging from children's toys to clothing, to electronic appliances.

Me: Where did you find all of this stuff?"

Phoebe: "Oh I met this guy that was willing to trade it all for just two of the nuggets we have."

Phoebe: "Including the van."

Me: "Hm."

Phoebe: "And no one wants the shop so apparently we can have it."

Me: "Cool."

Me: "Why don't you go home and get the gold to pay the man, and I'll start moving this crap inside ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok what about the van?"

Me: "Um I don't know what the hell to do with the van."

Phoebe: "Keep it to move stuff around?"

Me: "Sure why not?"

The van was, well a van, there really isn't much more to be said about it besides it's amazingly ordinary vanliness. Anyway, as I started unloading the stuff from the van and moving it to the shop, she unlocked the door to the shop with her powers and then she took her car and headed home to get the gold. A few minutes later I was approached by this man I've never met before, which I know sounds strange since this was a small town, but I knew very few people outside the ones I met in high school and just some of their parents, as well as a few local figures in the community.

Man: "Is your wife going to pay me for this stuff or not?"

Well atleast he refered to her as my wife.

Me: "Yeah she just went to go get the gold, she'll be back in a few minutes or so."

Man: "Oh, ok then, just making sure."

I went back to moving stuff from the van into the store, the man just stood there, apparently waiting for his payment. Phoebe came back a few minutes later. She got out of her car and walked over to me.

Phoebe: "Cj who is this guy?"

That immediately raised a red flag.

Me: " What? You mean he's not the guy you're supposed to pay?"

With that the mysterious man raised a gun to my head.

Man: "Give me the gold or he gets it."

-somewhat angered- Phoebe: "Oh no you don't."

Her hands started to glow, taking the gun out of the guys hands, which scaired him a little. As the guy levitated into the air, unfortunately no one else was around at the time to see this.

-angered- Me: "That was a real stupid move, dumbass."

Phoebe: "What should I do with him Cj?"

Me: "Whatever you want honey, your choice."

Phoebe: "Hehe, ok."

She threw the guy several feet, he hit the ground and blood started to dip from his nose, he hauled himself up and ran away.

Me: "Can you believe the nerve of some people?"

Phoebe: "What nerve? He ran away like a coward."

She picked up the gun and handed it to me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Present?"

Me: "Nah you can have it I already got one."

Phoebe: "Maybe we can just trade it in the shop?"

Me: "Sure, why not."

I put the gun in the shop as well, along with the countless other items that were in the van.

Phoebe: "I'm going to go pay the real guy ok?"

Me: "Ok."

So she got back in her car and went somewhere, she returned a few minutes later, by this time I finally had the van unloaded and everything moved into the store.

Me: "Ok well that's everything, now what?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I also got the keys to the place."

Me: "Cool."

Phoebe: "Now you want to go get lunch or something.?"

The store was locked earlier, but thanks to her powers, we didn't need the keys.

It was about 2:00 Pm now, so we went to this other part of town, where a local cafe was still functioning like it always had. It was one of the few restaurants in the area now. The food was free, as the chefs were volunteers and the meat was from localy raised livestock. Lunch there was delicious, we hadn't had such a good meal in quite a long time, after we had lunch we returned to the store and locked it up, just in case that strange guy came back and tried to steel our newly aquired merchandise, and then we returned home and stayed there for the rest of the day, tomorrow would be the first day of business for our little trading shop, both of us for hoping for the best. We brought the van home with us, and just left it parked in the driveway, as it was apparently ours now as well.

Me: "Ok honey, we should probably put up some kind of a sign on the shop so people know we're there to sell things."

Phoebe: "Yeah your're right we should."

Me: "We'll work on it tomorrow honey, we wasted enough fuel for today."

Phoebe: "Oh allright."

She kicked off her shoes and sat down beside me on the couch.

Me: "So what do you want to do this afternoon?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

-tired- Phoebe:"Cj I'm kind of tired, I've been walking around that town all day."

Me: "Ok."

Me:"You just want to rest for awhile then?"

Phoebe: " Yeah if that's ok with you."

Me:"Sure."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

Phoebe: "I love you."

She snuggled up to me on the couch, I held her close.

Me: "I love you too honey, I love you too."

Me: "You should be more careful though honey."

Me: "How did that guy know we had gold?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "He must of been following you, and overheard you talking with the guy."

Phoebe: "How did you not notice that we still had the miltank, we passed by the fence on the way to town?"

Me: "I have no idea, maybe they were on the other side of the hill or somthing."

Phoebe: "Yeah maybe."

Phoebe: "I was driving, I didn't notice."

Me: "Because I remember that fence looking like it was empty when we passed it."

Me: "Anyway just be more careful."

Phoebe: "Cj I would've known that guy was following me if I could read his mind, but I didn't want to, cause I want to be normal."

Me: "Well then maybe you just need to get used to noticing things like that without your powers honey."

Me: "And honey, you could of took just a quick check for security reasons atleast."

Phoebe: "Yeah your're right."

Me: "It's ok honey, we're both young, and we both have a lot to learn."

After awhile I turned on my Xbox360 and started to play halo reach, just to pass the time, since I never actually finished the game, I got it for free when I bought the Xbox before the disaster started, she was just watching me play, asking questions about the game.

Phoebe: "So what's this game about?"

Me: "I don't really know, you control this guy and you have to kill all these aliens with all these cool guns and things."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Nothing really interesting occured for the rest of the day. Night finally came, and we went to bed. The next day, we spent a few hours constructing a sign for our new shop, finding paint and other things wasn't very difficult, after the paint had dried, we borrowed a ladder from my parents and nailed it over the doorway of the building. After lunch we spent most of the afternoon in the shop, fortunately the town had electricity from an existing windfarm constructed just a few miles outside of it's limits. More fortunately the shop had air conditioning, as summer was just begining and the outside temperature was starting to rise.

Unfortunately we didn't have any customers that first day, but eventually word got out and by the end of the week we started having customers on a regular basis. The customers had various request for different items that we may or may not have had, and if we didn't have those items we tried to get them from trading with some one else. We kept a list of the items we needed, and the items we had, and eventually through several trade ups our inventory began to grow. Occasionally we kept some items for ourselves, like we eventually got a fridge which we kept in the shop to keep eggs in that we got from the chickens and other perishable food items that we got through trade, such as meat, milk, and fresh vegetables. Our shop had become a replacement for the town's grocery story, which had gone out of business since the disaster, although the building was still there, and by the end of the year we ended up moving to that building, which was alot larger and still equipped with several freezers and a deli, which was eventually stocked with products from the town's butcher shop after we made a deal with the local butcher. All this happened in the next few months, as life gradually began to return to normal once more. It was still just me and Phoebe who ran the shop and organized the trades though. It was amazing how quickly our little shop had grown. As we provided a service that gave people an easy way to obtain the things they wanted and needed. A few years we spent here, as society gradually began to rebuild itself. There were memorable times, like the time we celebrated her 20th birthday. It was 2014, over 2 years since we first met, I found this craftsman and had one of the 3 nuggets we had left melted down and turned into this heartshaped locket, I had to trade some of our stock for it, just a few tools and some other things, fortunately she never realized they were missing, or bothered to read my mind to see what I was up to. I put a picture of us inside the locket, and waited the week out for her birthday to come. The day arrived, it was morning once again. I woke up next to her, she awoke just a few moments later.

Me: "Goodmorning honey."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj."

Me: "Um...Happy birthday?"

Phoebe: "You remembered?"

Sje kissed me on the cheek and got up to take a shower.

A few hours later, after we were finished with our usual morning activities.

Phoebe: "So are we going to the shop today or not?"

Me: "No sweety we're taking the day off."

Phoebe: "We didn't take the day off on your birthday."

Me: "I know."

I handed her the box containing the locket and walked away.

Phoebe: "What's this? Where are you going?"

Me: "Oh I uh, I got you something."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj you know you didn't have to."

I was only walking away because I was pretty sure I was probably going to pass out again if I stayed in the room with her, while she opened the box. For instance, I actually feel I'm going to pass out just by writing this.

Phoebe: "What's this?...oh, -opens locket- oh my god, oh Cj, you, where are you going, get back over here!"

She teleported in front of me, still holding the locket, she threw her arms around me in an embrace.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too."

Phoebe: "This, I can't believe, oh Cj I love you so much."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Why did you leave the room though?"

Me: "Cause I just didn't want to pass out again."

Me: "You get me so high sweetie, it's exhilarating."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

She held me tighter as we kissed once more.

I fastened the locket around her neck, kissing her as I did so.

Me: "I'll always love you baby, remember that."

Me: "Always."

Phoebe:"Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "Come on let's go to the store."

Me: "Are you sure you want to?"

Phoebe: "Yes I'm sure."

Me: "We could just take the rest of the day off."

Me: "Honey it's really not that big of a deal."

Phoebe: "Oh allright."

Me: "You locked the store up last night right?"

When we weren't there we usually kept the store locked so no one would break in or anything.

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Cj I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too honey."

We hugged once again.

Me: "So what do you want to do today?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

Me: "It's your birthday, you decide."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Um, ok then."

Phoebe: "Same thing we always do, plan to take over the world."

Me: "Honey, you've seen way too many cartoons."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Why don't we just have some fun?"

Me: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you should now me enough by now."

Me: "Oh you mean that kind of fun."

She reached for my cock.

Phoebe: "Mhmmmmm."

Me: "hehe honey..."

She slowly slipped off my pants, and then my underwear.

Phoebe: "hehe."

Me: "Are you sure this is..."

Phoebe: "Yes Cj I'm sure."

Phoebe: "I love you."

She got down on her knees and touched my cock with her soft white lips, before long she was sucking it, and I was getting hard.

Phoebe: "You like this Cj?"

Me: "You know I do."

Phoebe: "hehehe."

She got back up and I kissed her. Before I threw her on the couch and pulled off her underwear so I could get at her sweet little pussy. I loved her, and if this is what she wanted I wasn't going to deny her. She moaned in pleasure as I thoroughly licked her pussy.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...oh god Cj, oh I love you."

Me: "I know, I love you too."

Phoebe: "I didn't say you could stop."

Phoebe: "hehe, just joking."

Phoebe: "You want to fuck me now Cj?"

Me: "What? Your're not naked yet."

Phoebe: "Oh ok, I see."

She got up and slipped of her dress and we kissed for a little while, I sucked her tits, playing with them, pleasuring her the entire time, before I finally set her back on the couch and we began to fuck. We ended up tied on the couch, Ironically she removed her lockett just so we could fuck. She slipped it right back on afterwards though, while we were still tied. We spent hours on that couch, in eachother's arms, passionately kissing,speaking softly to eachother, our love would never fade, it would last forever.

Me: "That feel good?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj it felt great."

Me: "Good."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Me: "Um Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me: "If for some reason we couldn't have sex anymore would you still love me?"

Phoebe: "Of course Cj, the sex is just a bonus."

I kissed her.

Me: "Good, just checking."

Phoebe: "Are you still affraid that I'd leave you?"

Me: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "Cj, we've been together for over 2 years now, I'm never going to leave you, not after all we've been through."

Me: "Good."

So another hour passed, and then we finaly got dressed again, but we kept snugling on the couch, we loved eachother, we didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, you all know we couldn't stay on that couch forever, sex wasn't built to last. Any way, after all the pleasure and ecstasy wore off, we found ourselves once again in need of something to do.

Me: "So Phoebe, now what do you want to do?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know."

Phoebe: "You want to dance?"

Me: "Hehe, do I want to dance? Um, sure I'll dance with you, why not?"

So we turned on some music and danced for a little while until we both got bored with that as well. She was a really good dancer, so dancing with her was usually pretty fun. After that we had lunch. She insisted I let her make lunch on her own, so I let her. She wouldn't even let me in the kitchen while she was making it. Well after sitting on the couch alone for 20 minutes watching stuff I've seen before on the news, because the dining room was right next to the kitchen and she wouldn't let me in there either, she finally called me into the dining room. Aparently she made hamburgers, which was not what I was expecting, but they were good none the less. Like I mentioned earlier in this series my mom had shown her how to cook, so unsurprisingly they tasted similiar to the hamburgers my mom would make although with a slightly different flavor somewhat similiar to the ones I make usually. Although I always thought my own were better, my parents didn't like them as much because they thought they were too spicy, ah well to each is own. Also, they were on the very edge of being undercooked, like mine were usually.

Phoebe: "So are they any good?"

Me: "Um, yeah they're ok."

-concerned- Phoebe: "They're just ok?"

Me: "Well honey you're still learning, you're not going to become a master chef the very first time you decide to cook on your own. Don't tell me you thought I was expecting you to be perfect, cause I wasn't."

She sat down at the table across from me and took a bite out of one herself.

Phoebe: "Yeah you're right, they're not as good as yours."

Me: "Hey, cheer up honey."

Phoebe: "I'm ok, I understand I'm just not that good at cooking."

Me: "I never said you weren't any good."

Me: "I just said you could get better."

Me: "These things take time sweety, you should've known that since before we were married."

Phoebe: "Yeah you're right."

Phoebe: " So you're ok with them then?"

Me: "Um yeah, isn't that what I said to begin with?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, hehe, I guess so."

Me: "And look at it this way, all I know how to make is hamburgers, if you can do more than that, you're already better than me at cooking anyway."

Phoebe: "Really that's all you know how to make?"

Me: "The only thing that doesn't require just reading directions or a microwave."

Now during the last few months she started going out on occasion and meeting with some of the local girls like she had tried to before. I could only hope they were more accepting of her this time.

Me: "So, uh did you make any friends yet?"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, that reminds me, um they were going to throw me a party tonight, can we go?"

Me: "Well, um yeah, I'll be damned if I keep my wife from going to her own birthday party."

Phoebe:" Oh good, it's at six."

Me: "Ok then."

At this moment, it was about 1:00pm. We spent the next few hours playing videogames until about 4:30 when she wanted to go upstairs and do her makeup. She went upstairs, I kept playing videogames until she called me upstairs about half an hour later.

Me: "Yeah honey wasup?"

Phoebe: "Do I look ok?"

Me: "Yeah, you look great."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Just making sure."

Me: "We don't have to leave for another half hour or so honey, relax."

Phoebe: "I know, but I just want to look my best."

Phoebe: "Also Cj maybe you should comb your hair or something."

Me: "-sighs- ok mom."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me:" Nothing I'm just joking honey."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I had really thick hair so combing it took forever, it was easier just to use a brush.

Phoebe: "Wait Cj."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I forgot they said you couldn't go."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Well it was supposed to be a girl's night out sorry, I forgot."

Me: "Oooookaaay."

Phoebe: "I can still go right?"

Me: "Yeah sure."

Me: "Just don't do anything stupid, ok?"

Phoebe: "Have I ever done anything stupid?"

Me: "Ummm."

Phoebe: "That you didn't agree with?"

Me: "Um no not really."

Phoebe: "You mean never."

Me: "Yeah sure."

Phoebe: "hehe, Cj."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too sweetie."

Phoebe: "Now don't get yourself killed while I'm gone ok?"

How the heck was I supposed to get myself killed in my own house?

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'll see you tonight."

Me: "Ok just be careful."

Phoebe: "I will."

She finished applying her makeup, and her nails were dry so she slipped on her shoes and walked out of the bedroom, I followed her down the stairs to the door.

Me: "Wait honey."

Phoebe: "What?"

I handed her my cell phone.

Me: "If anything goes wrong, call me ok?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj nothing's going to happen."

Phoebe: "I promise."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Bye Cj."

Me: "Bye."

She got in her car and left for town. I didn't really know what else to do so I just went back to playing videogames. She came back home at around 8:00, she looked tired.

Phoebe: "Cj I'm home, where are you?"

Me: "Oh over here, just watching tv why?"

She walked into the living room.

Phoebe: "Oh hi Cj."

Me: "Everything go ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Good."

Me: "So what did you do?"

Phoebe: "Oh just, lots of girly stuff you probably wouldn't be interested in."

Me: "Oh ok then."

Me: "Uh so um, did you have a good birthday?"

She walked over to me brought her face close to mine and kissed me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ofcourse Cj."

Then she sat in my lap and hugged me.

Phoebe: "I missed you though."

Me: "Yeah I missed you too, even though you were only gone for 2 hours."

I'm was serious, we've been together for so long now that it just felt completely strange with her in town and me at our house, by myself, playing video games, and my life begining to resemble what it was before I met her.

Me: "I guess we're just not used to being apart."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too honey."

Me: "So you do have friends now right?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Good."

She kissed me on the cheek, then she got off of me and sat down beside me.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Thankyou for making my birthday so special."

Me: "Oh, no problem sweetie."

Phoebe: "So um, I'm pretty tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Me: "Um ok."

Phoebe: "You comming?"

Me: "Yeah I guess."

Me: "I'm not really that tired though."

Phoebe: "Well come anyway because I can't sleep without you."

Me: "Can't or won't?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Both."

Me: "Ok fine."

So we went to bed, it took me a few hours to fall asleep, she fell asleep within the hour, in my arms. She was so sweet, I loved her, and I was glad she finally had friends of her own. Things were finally going well for us. The past year had gone very well, and now who knows what lay ahead for us. The next chapter will jump forward a few years, as not many important events happened for quite awhile.


	11. Virus Alert

Chapter 11\ Virus Alert Part 1

Another year went by, and not much happened, we kept working at the store, getting more and more things through trade, we had sex alot of times, we played video games, explored the timber, and several other things in our free time. We also finally taught Rio how to speak english. It was now June 2014, it was a saturday, and we never kept the store open on the weekends, We were both 21 now, finally at the legal drinking age, although neither of us wanted anything to do with alcohol since that incident long ago in Japan. Our pokemon were doing great. HellBlade and Mouser were allowed to roam around on a regular basis, and fortunately neither one ever caused any problems. Rio, being sentient, was allowed in the house. The others were let out on occasion, usually when we needed them, I let staraptor out with HellBlade as well, since he never caused any problems, Aggron had a tendency to destroy property, and CapnMagnum had a tendency to ruin people's electronics, so they weren't let out as often. Phoebe let her rapidash out in the miltank's pen, and fortunately it didn't cause too many problems there so that's where it stayed. Nidoqueen had a similiar situation to Aggron as it too was usually destructive, though neither of them were that way on purpose. When you are as big as a house and weigh several thousand pounds, you really can't help but knock over a tree, or telephone pole, or avoid leaving giant footprints across the lawn. Anyway, we sat down to watch the news for a few minutes, usually they didn't say much more than we already knew, or basic status updates for other towns in the area, like what towns were low on certain supplies and what not, today was different.

-on tv- Reporter: "This just in, strange portal looking machines have been appearing in various cities. The origin and purpose of these machines is unknown at this time."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Portal Machines?"

Me: "Think this is worth checking out?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-on tv- Reporter: "The town of Glen Hill is running urgently low on..."

I shut the tv off.

Me: "Well c'mon then let's see if one of those portals appeared in our town.

By this I meant the town we were closest to, the same one we had the store in.

Phoebe: "Just a second Cj, I have to get ready."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Rio watch the house while we're gone ok?"

Rio was in the adjacent room.

Rio:"Ok."

-ten minutes later-

We went outside and got in her car. On the way there we had yet another conversation.

Phoebe: "You know sometimes I feel sorry for Rio."

Me: "How come?"

Phoebe: "She doesn't have what we have."

Me: "Yeah I get what you mean."

Me: "Just don't try setting up another 3 some."

Phoebe: "What you mean like that one with Ciona?

Phoebe: "I wasn't thinking anything like that."

Phoebe: "I'm just saying maybe we should find her another lucario or something."

Me: "Maybe."

We arrived in town a few minutes later.

Mainstreet was unusually crowded, she had to park a block away because of all the people around. We got out of the car and tried to fight through the crowd to see what the commotion was. They were all gathered around the portal, which wasn't even turned on, they were all in amazement as to what it was, and what it was supposed to do.

Phoebe: "I wonder where it goes?"

Me: "Back to the other world?"

Phoebe: "Does every town have it's own portal now?"

Random guy in crowd: "No, I just came from the next state over and my hometown didn't have one, I spent the morning searching for a town that did."

Phoebe: "Weird."

Me: "You know what Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "_What_?"

Phoebe: "_Let's just use telepathy its hard to hear with all the crowd_."

Me: "_Yeah, good idea, well anyway_, _I think the TTG is behind this_."

Phoebe: "_Really, you think so_?"

Phoebe: "_I was thinking the same thing_."

Me: "_Cause if there is no portals in the next state over_."

Me: "_Why on earth would they pick this place for these portals? It's the middle of nowhere_."

Phoebe: "_Because of us silly, he wants us to go back to the other world_."

Me: "_Seems that way_."

The portal wasn't even turned on, and after closer inspection, there were no buttons or even a power cord, to turn it on! The crowd began to thin out, as people got bored and went back to their daily lives. An hour later about half the town, which was around 1000 people went back to their homes, leaving Phoebe and me with the other half. The crowd dwindled every few minutes as another family would leave, and then another and another, but a familiar face caught my eye, it was the TTG. I got Phoebe's attention and the TTG led us to an alleyway, nobody followed us so it was just us and him. As the remainder of the townspeople were still looking at the portal in amazement.

Me: "Ok TTG what the heck's going on?"

TTG: "It's the new experiment."

Me: "What new experiment?"

TTG: "They're trying to fuse together the two worlds."

TTG: "Actually I'm glad you two came here ."

Me: "Well you set a bunch of portals in every town around us, specifically in our area, and nowhere else, what did you expect us to do?"

-sarcastically- Me: "Pretend that it has nothing to do with us?"

TTG: "Well, yeah, that was part of hoping you two would show up."

TTG: "Truth is, this is just a test area, we're seeing how well the two worlds can get along, before we set up portals like this all over this world."

Me: "Well there is some problems with that doc."

Phoebe: "Yeah, nobody here knows what's going on."

Me: "Who in their right mind is going to go to the other world for no apparent reason?"

TTG: "For curiousity reasons of course."

Me: "Yeah I doubt that's going to work really well."

All of a sudden the portals activated, a comotion was heard from the streets, all 3 of us went to the portal. Some megaphones came out from slots in the side and a voice was heard.

Me: "Where do these things get their power?"

TTG: "Hi-voltage internal batteries with a 3 year life span."  
TTG: "The voice is being transmitted from the Devon Co. headquarters in rustboro, all though the portals go to the same facility you saw in Goldenrod, using a slightly more advanced version of what you know as wi-fi."

Me: "Inter-universal wifi?"

TTG: "Yep, I set up the portals, and figured out the frequencies and James, calibrated a few portals on the other world as well. This was about 3 years of work, but ofcourse, you only see it as one "

Phoebe: "What are you guys talking about?"

Me: "It's nothing."

Me: "Phoebe, it's probably not the wisest idea to read his mind, just saying."

Phoebe: "I know Cj."

Both me and her were somewhat sure the TTG was atleast partially insane, or extremely smart, one of the two.

-on megaphones- Voice: "Welcome all, we know you've been curious as to the purpose of this portal, but let me assure you, we mean no harm, we only wish to communicate with this world, and invite you to come over to ours. If you choose to enter the portal, you will find yourself in a large building, where you must wait to be escorted out of by our scientist. You will then be given a tour of our world, and the oppourtunity to move into our world as well, if you so choose. We only ask that you offer the people and pokemon who come from our world the same services. Our world has much to offer, so please, do not be affraid, and enjoy."

Phoebe: "Why are they being so generous?"

TTG: "Well you know it's a touristy thing, to get people to move in and what not, and to promote trade between our worlds."

Me: "Inter-universal trade?"

TTG: "Exactly."

TTG: "It's also a sort of a reparation for the damage we caused to this world."

Me: "Ok."

A few people were still gathered around the portal.

Me: "So what was that favor you were going to ask of us?"

TTG: "I need you to go back to the pokemon world."

Phoebe: "But we're doing so well here! Right Cj?"

Me: "Yeah she's right, we have a shop now, we can't just walk away from that."

Phoebe: "Mhm, these people depend on us for their supplies."

Me: "Yep."

TTG: "Oh you mean that store that's suposed to explode in like 3 seconds?"

Me: "What?"

We both heard a loud, distant explosion.

Me: "You bastard, you blew up our store!"

TTG:" Um no I had nothing to do with that."

Obviously, no one had insurance these days.

TTG:" Interesting what happens when you leave flamable bags of chicken feed near the exhaust pipe of a generator in the same building with several tanks of propane."

Me: "Uh, dammit Phoebe I told not to leave them there."

Phoebe: "Well I didn't know this would happen."

TTG: "Relax, I can save your store, if you do this for me."

Me: "Ok fine you win."

Phoebe:" What do we have to do now?"

TTG: "Go into the portal and show the others around that enter the portal."

Me: "Why can't you do that yourself?"

TTG: "Because I want to stay hidden."

Phoebe: "_Crazy_."

Me: "_Definitely_."

TTG: "You two might as well go ahead and enter the portal."

Well with the store in flames, and the only way to save it being that we complete this guy's favor, we walked into the portal, we skipped straight through a game world, and into the real pokemon world, in one of the extremely large warehouse buildings of the complex.

Phoebe:" Well here we are again."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Um,Cj, this time, if we meet any other gardevoirs, don't mention my name."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Because I don't want them knowing I'm the princess."

Me: "Um ok."

A few random people came out of the portal behind that were in the crowd earlier, and a few more people came out of the portals adjacent to it. The people looked around in amazement as this was their first time here. A large grey bus with dark tinted windows pulled over, in front of the crowd, and the driver instructed us to board.

- over intercom- Bus Driver: "Welcome folks to our world, please board the bus, otherwise it's a really long walk out of this building. Also you don't have to pay anything the ride is complementary. Children, if you have snuck into the portal without your parents, or atleast without there permission please wait for them or go back home through the portal you came out of."

Bus Driver: " Now if you look towards the bus you'll see the infamous Cj and Phoebe, they're heroes on your world and ours as well."

Me: "There goes our disguise."

Phoebe: "What disguise, we aren't wearing disguises."

Me: "Well you know what I mean."

Me: "Ok bus driver, you know who we are, but who are you?"

Bus Driver: "I'm just one of James' numerous assistants."

Me: "Oh, ok then."

Phoebe: "You know James?"

Bus Driver: "Of course I know him, he's my boss."

Phoebe: "Cool."

Bus Driver: "Here you two, make sure no children bored the bus unless their parents are with them, and if they do, take them back to the portals they came from."

Out of all the people just 2 little kids tried to bored the bus without any sign of their parents. The kids seemed to be brothers.

Me: "Hey you little kids shouldn't be here, where's your parents?

The older child answered me, he couldn't of been more then 6 years old.

Child: "On the other world."

Me: "C'mon kids you should go back to your parents."

The younger child of the two screemed loudly while his slightly older brother tried to calm him down. He was barely out of the toddler stage.

-crying loudly- Child2: " I don't want go back I want see pomons."

I walked the kids off the bus. The younger child still screeming.

Me: "Now what portal did you come out of?"

Child: "Um I think it was that one."

Child2: "No, was tha one."

Child: "Don't listen to Billy he's lying."

they both pointed to 2 different portals. I wished I was paying better attention earlier. Then Phoebe walked up behind me.

Phoebe: "Actually Cj their both lying it's the one right in front of us."

Me: "You sure?"

Phoebe: "Of course."

Child: "No it's this one the green lady is lying."

Phoebe was wearing her green dress today so the kid's statement sort of made sense.

Phoebe: "No I'm not you little brat."

Phoebe: "Actually the younger one doesn't remember which one it is but the older one is lying."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, it's all in there little heads."  
Me: "Hmm ok then."

I took the kids through the portal back to the other world, their parents immediately spotted them and scolded them severely for not waiting for them, and that now they would not be going through the portal as punishment. Ah well, with those brats back in their parents' hands I went back through the portal and both me and Phoebe got back on the bus.

Me: "Now Phoebe, see why I don't want children?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I get your point."

Me:" Good, just making sure."

Anyway the bus started up and we left, with a full load of about 100 or so people. The bus stopped at various places, like the cold fusion generator, and what not, telling people how this world worked and about all the technology they had that we didn't and their water powered cars and what not. Anyway, finally, the tourist ride ended at a cafe where we all had lunch, the people were amazed, but both of were starting to wonder why we were really called over here. We had lunch, but then we were both told by the bus driver to stay in the diner, while the rest of the tourist were taken back to the experiment facility.

Me: "Why do you think they wanted us to stay here?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, another dangerous mercenary type mission perhaps?"

Me: "Save the world once again, because the only heroes in all of existence."

Phoebe: "Bah! Cj c'mon, we're not the only ones."

Me: "Then why do they always come for us when there's trouble?"

Phoebe: "Maybe cause we're the best?"

Me: "I don't know."

A few minutes later, James and Melissa entered the cafe.

Phoebe: "Oh look Melissa and James are here."

James: "Hello."

Me: "Um hi?"

They both sat down on the table across from us.

Me: "What's going on James, why did you call us over here?"

James: "Well as you can see our world is trying to connect with yours, establishing trade relations and such."

James: "It was possible to directly link the two worlds using Palkia's powers over space. So using a game world as a tunnel is no longer neccesary."

James: "We also plan to help rebuild your world, rebuild the cities, and basically try to make it more like ours, by providing you guys with our more advanced technology."

James: "And with the digital frontier developed in the experiment, a whole new wave of worlds can be created."

Me: "Yeah."

James: "Could you imagine, free real estate, an infinite amount of worlds, all inside a computer chip?"

Me: "Sounds crazy."

James: "I know right?"

James: "But it's entirely possible."

James: "Unfortunately however, there is a small problem."

Me: "What?"

James: "Not too long ago team Galactic implanted a virus into the experiment, it's capabilites are unknown but it's data signature is similiar to that of a pokemon."

Me: "So the game treats it as a pokemon?"

James: "Correct."

James: "We've sent people into the game world to destroy the virus, but so far none of them have returned, and I fear the worst."

Me: "Ok."

James: "Tommorrow you two will enter this game world, and destroy the virus."

Phoebe:" Here we go again."

Me: "Why can't we just destroy the cartridge?"

James: "What?"

James: "Because we know the portal that goes to the world the virus is in, however that world's corresponding cartridge could be anywhere on your world, it would even take the TTG forever to find it and destroy it, and we would lose all hope of saving the ones we already sent in as well."

James: "I hope neither of you mind staying at our place tonight."

Me: "Um no not really."

Phoebe: "Cj what about Rio?"

Me: "She can handle things can't she?"

Phoebe: "I hope so."

Me: "Come on, lets get this over with so we can get our store back and get back our lives."

So James took us back to his house once again, where we stayed in the same room we had stayed in long ago. Anyway, that night, she thought I was mad at her for blowing up the store.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Are you mad?"

Me: "At what?"

Phoebe: "At me for blowing up the store."

Me: "Not really, just slightly annoyed."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, it was an accident."

Me: "I know, but we can get it back, it's fixable, alright?"

Me: "Besides I can't stay mad at you for long honey, it's just not possible."

Phoebe: "Awe Cj..."

Me: "You're too cute you know that?"

Phoebe: "Oh that's enough."

Me: "No I'm serious you're way too cute."

Her cheeks flashed red for a second before she kissed me, and then we snuggled up and went to bed.

Me: "I love you sweety."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

The next morning, Melissa made breakfast for us once again, and then James took us to the portal of the game with the virus.

James: "Ok you two, be careful, if your not back in 5 hours I'm comming in after you."

Me: "Um why don't you and Melissa just go in yourselves?"

James: "Oh don't be silly, thats a last resort."

Phoebe: "Cj I don't like this."

Me: "Well, we don't have much of a choice do we now?"

Phoebe: "No, no, we don't."

James: "Goodluck you two."

-muttering- Me: "yeah right."

Phoebe: "Let's go get this over with Cj."

Me: "Yeah."

We both entered the portal, into the game world. We were in a dense forest somewhere, and tall grass surrounded us, we weren't aware at this time of what cartridge we were in.

Phoebe: "Oh crap Cj!"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I just remembered my powers don't work in here."

Me: "Oh yeah, dam."

Me: "You have your gun?"

Phoebe: "Yeah it's in my purse."

She always had that purse with her, always. It was kinda funny really, here we are, on another dangerous mission, and she's carrying her purse around on her shoulder like she's just walking down the street.

Phoebe:"Not sure what good it's going to do in here."

Well it was the game world, so whether objects from the "real" worlds would work here or not was a mystery, as the objects here might run off of programming code, whether foreign objects gained their own code upon entry was beyond us. My gun looked normal enough, but what would happen if I pulled the trigger? Would it fire like expected? Or would the trigger fail to pull?

Me: "Should we test it?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Fire it, just once, to see if it works?"

Phoebe: "Um ok."

She shot at the ground, the gun made its normal sound, and aparently fired, but there was not a single mark where the bullet should of gone.

Me: 'Weird."

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "I thought it worked perfectly."

Me: "Not quite."

Me: "Look where you shot, there's no hole in the ground or anything."

Phoebe: "Oh."

Phoebe: "Hm, I guess the bullet just phased through?"

Me: "Or disintegrated on impact."

Me: "I don't know Phoebe, lets just find this thing."

Phoebe: "But Cj, my powers don't work, these guns don't work , I can't fight at all without my powers, what about you?"

Me:"I don't know."

Phoebe: "I never thought you were that much of a fighter Cj."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Maybe we should turn back before we both get killed?"

Me: "I would, but there's a problem with that."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "There's no exit portal, haven't you noticed?"

Phoebe: "Oh great, so we're stuck here then?"

Me: "Atleast until James comes to find us."

Phoebe: "So we just... have to...stay alive...until then?"

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Cj I'm getting scaired."

I hugged her.

Me: "Oh sweety, we can do this."

Me: "We haven't seen any sign of the virus yet."

Me: "You lose alot of confidence without your powers huh?"

Phoebe: "Well what did you expect Cj?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "We'll get through this ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Might as well do some exploring, see what game we're in."

Me: "You want to come with me?"

Phoebe:" Like I would let you leave without me."

Me: "I thought you said your powers didn't work here?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh...I...forgot, but... I'm... still... cute...right?"

Me: "Um, yeeeaaah."

She brought her face close to mine.

-cutely- Phoebe: "And you still can't resist me."

Me: "Yeah, well anyway, are you comming?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Of course."

We kept walking through the forrest, avoiding the tall grass to avoid wild encounters with who knows what pokemon. Also I didn't have any pokemon on me to begin with so yeah. The enviroment had that perfect uniformity of the game world. The grass was cut in perfect squares, and the trees were in a solid, perfect line, what was even stranger is that you couldn't touch the trees, it was like they had some sort of invisible wall around them, and when you tried to touch them a loud, ominous "bump" noise was heard at an equal volume in all directions, so regardless of how far away you were from the one who touched the wall, it sounded as if you were right next to them.

Phoebe: "Cj for the last time stop touching the trees."

Me: "Oh, but it's just so weird."

-sarcastically- Phoebe: "Yeah, it's weird all right."

Me: "Oh come on baby lighten up."

She didn't like it in here, that was obvious. A few minutes of walking later we found what appeared to be a person, although it was actually an NPC. It was very strange, it rotated in place at 90 degree angles, and it didn't make a sound, it looked like a human child, but that was the only thing about it that was human, it didn't even breath for crying outloud. Phoebe was 100 times more human then this thing.

Me: "Um Hello, can you here me?

The thing spoke in a strange monotone voice, what was even stranger is that its mouth didn't even move as it spoke. And it stared directly at me with it's none moving, statue-like eyes.

NPC Kid: "Avoid tall grass if you don't want to battle wild pokemon."

Was all it said.

Me: "Um ok."

It repeated itself.

NPC Kid: "Avoid tall grass if you don't want to battle wild pokemon."

Me: "Um I got that thanks."

It repeated itself once again.

NPC Kid: "Avoid tall grass if you don't want to battle wild pokemon."

Phoebe:" CJ stop talking to it."

Me: "Why?"

This was literally all it could say.

NPC Kid: "Avoid tall grass if you don't want to battle wild pokemon."

Me: "Ok I get it, shut the hell up."

NPC Kid: "Avoid tall grass if you don't want to battle wild pokemon."

Phoebe: "Just walk away from it Cj."

Me: "Ok...fine."

NPC Kid: "Avoid tall grass if you don't want to battle wild pokemon."

Me: "Oh for crying out loud."

NPC Kid: "Avoid tall grass if you don't want to battle wild pokemon."

Me: "Can... can... can I punch it?"

Phoebe: "Everytime you say something it talks, and that's literally all it knows how to say."

Me: "Well it's very annoying."

Phoebe: "I know, that's why I wanted you to walk away from it so it would shut up."

Phoebe: " Now let's just keep going ok?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "No more talking to NPCs got it?"

Me: "Yeah sure."

Me: "What's with the attitude?"

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, I'm just, I don't like this place."

Me: "I don't like it either honey."

Me: "But we have to stick together so just calm down ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Unfortunately we made the mistake of walking towards yet another NPC. This one looked like a slightly older child, and unfortunately, it "heard" us. It spoke in the same monotone voice as the other.

NPC: "My friends and I came to this forrest to catch pokemon, I wonder where they went."

Me: "That's great."

I tried to punch the thing, unfortunately it was like trying to touch the trees, they had an invisible box around them and when I touched it it made that anoying "bump" sound. My fist hurt, it was like I had punched a brick wall.

BUMP!

NPC: "My friends and I came to this forrest to catch pokemon, I wonder where they went."

-in pain- Me: "Ow."

NPC: "My friends and I came to this forrest to catch pokemon, I wonder where they went."

Phoebe:" What did I tell you Cj? Just walk away."

Me: "I hate this place."

Phoebe: "I know, I hate it too, hehe."

Me: "Screw the virus this world is already broken."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "They could've atleast given them different voices."

Me: "Instead of that annoying-ass robotic voice."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "They could've used your cute little voice."

Phoebe:" awe, Cj."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you two sweety."

Me: "Let's see there's a ledge hear."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Tall grass here."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "More tall grass over there."

Me: "I'd say we're at a dead end."

Phoebe: "Where do we go now?"

Me: "I don't know, we can't go through the grass, I don't have any pokemon on me."

Phoebe: "Maybe if we held hands I could be your pokemon?"

Me: "Nah, I don't think it works that way, you need to be in a ball."

Phoebe: "Oh, hey, I have an empty ball in my purse!"

She fished the empty ball out of her purse.

Me: "Are you sure about this?"

An ominous disembodied monotone voice was heard.

Ominous voice : "Now is not the time for that!"

Me: "What the?"

Phoebe: "Oh crap, I guess it only works in battle."

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Well I also have nidoqueen and rapidash with me. I guess I could lend you one."

Me: "Ok."

She took rapidash's pokeball out of her purse and handed it to me, I slipped it into my pants pocket.

Me: "Thanks sweetie."

-sternly- Phoebe: "You take care of my pokemon Cj."

Me: "Oh I will, don't worry."

Me: "Well should we go?"

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Me: "What do you mean maybe? We don't have any other options."

Phoebe: "Yeah you're right."

So we went through the tall grass, hoping we wouldn't come across a wild pokemon, well for once our luck payed off and we didn't have to battle just yet. We still didn't know what game we were in, we didn't pay attention to the sign on the building we entered that said what phase of the experiment this was, all we knew, is that we were in a game, and that we were in a forest. We didn't find out what game we were in until I came through the grass but Phoebe didn't, Apparently she had come across a wild pokemon, she walked out of the grass about a minute later.

Me: "What pokemon did you fight?"

Phoebe: "It was a cascoon."

Me: "Ok then I know where we are."

Phoebe: "Where?"

Me: "We're in petalburg woods on a ruby, saphire, or emerald cartridge."

Phoebe: "Really?"

At this time, I did not know that cascoon could also be found in eterna forest on pearl version, and as we started to encounter fourth generation wild pokemon, we soon learned we were in eterna forrest and not petalburg woods. So we kept going through the forrest, trying to find a way out, occasionally one of us found a wild pokemon to battle, fortunately her pokemon were high enough leveled that the low level wild pokemon here didn't pose much of a threat to us. We tried to stay as far away from the NPCs as possible, as they were about as creepy as they were annoying. We passed by the Old chateau, surprisingly, it looked like a completely normal building compared to everything else in here. We couldn't enter it though, there was a tree in the way.

I tried to squeeze around the tree, but was awarded with the usual "bump" sound and the realization that there was an invisible box around it as well.

Phoebe: "Cj I think this is one of the trees you need to use cut on in the game."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "None of my pokemon know cut though."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "So there's no way in."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "Dam."

There was a strange white light on the path ahead, between a few trees.

Phoebe: "What do you think that is?"

Me: "I'd guess its the exit to the forrest."

Not knowing what to expect, both of us walked through the light, everything whited out for a few seconds before the light faded and the scenery completely changed. Now we were in the game's representation of Eterna city. It didn't look like much of a city, there were a few realistic enough buildings scattered around, the expected pokemon center, and pokemart, and some others. Some strange things that stood out though was that some of the buildings had no doors or any other obvious way inside and the windows of those buildings were blacked out, although some other buildings like the pokemart had normal looking windows.

We entered the pokemart just to see what it was like. The doors strangely opened by themselves when we got near, the world blacked out for just a few seconds, and we found ourselves inside the store. The pokemart was also very strange. At first glance it had shelves and freezers full of various items, all of the items were things from the real pokemon world, including bottles of Bulbasaur Brand syrup. But, the freezers were dead silent, and no cold came from them, yet their contents looked perfect, and if you tried to open a freezer, or take an item from a shelf, the usual "bump" noise would play as you contacted the invisible box around it and you would hopefully be smart enough to realize by then that it was all fake. The NPC shop clerk was at his normal position behind the counter, which you couldn't even put your hands on because of the much hated invisible box. And he just stood there, dead silent, perfectly still like a statue, staring constantly to the right. I aproached him, curious as to if the shop would even work. While Phoebe was just checking out the rest of the shop.

Me: "Um hi?"

The clerk spoke in that now familiar monotone voice all npcs spoke in without even moving their mouths.

NPC Shop Clerk: "Hello, how may I help you?"

As soon as it finished saying that, a small menu suddenly appeared on the counter wall, in front of the NPC on what used to be empty space displaying three things, Buy, Sell, or cancel, and the fact that I didn't have any money, or atleast what they called money.

Me: "Um."

He didn't repond.

Me: "Buy?"

The buy, sell, cancel screen got replaced with a giant list displaying several items and their prices.

Me: "Um? Cancel?"

The list dissapeared.

NPC Shop Clerk: "Thank you please come again!"

Phoebe walked up to me.

-whisper- Phoebe: "No luck?"

-whisper- Me: "Aparently I don't have any money."

-whisper- Phoebe: "Oh."

Phoebe: "Hehe too bad."

Seeing that there was nothing to do here, we left the store. Where the door would be was just a black void, although strangely you could see out the window just fine. The world blacked out momentarily as we stepped through the void, and when the lights came back on we were back on the streets of Eterna city, the door closing by itself behind us. Of course the door opening and closing by itself wasn't to strange on the pokemart and pokecenter, they looked like automatic doors so it seemed pretty normal, but when normal, wooden doors on houses open by themselves its a little weird. And what the heck was with the black void instead of just a door? So back on the streets of Eterna, away from any NPCs who dared to interupt our conversation with their lifeless monotone voice.

Phoebe: "So Cj where do you think this virus would be?"

Me: "I have no idea."

Me: "I guess we just keep exploring until we find something that seems out of place."

Phoebe: "Like what?"

Me: "A glitched up area or something? I don't know, you tell me.""

Strangely, one the few objects that actually worked in this world was the chairs, you were actually allowed to sit on them, although they weren't that comfortable as they were as hard as concrete and you were basically sitting on a box. Also you couldn't move the chairs, as they were permanently attached to the ground somehow, it was also hard to find chairs that weren't close to an npc, they would stay quiet if you sat across from them though, as they didn't seem to "hear" you unless you were right next to them, and if you weren't disturbed by there statue like still ness and lack of breathing, then it was ok to sit across from them. Although both Phoebe and me were freaked out by them. The game world looked so different here then it did while playing the game on a ds or GBA, it was much more realistic, nearly life-like, and unfortunately much more creepy because of it. Now we were in the pokemon center, discussing where we were supposed to find the virus.

Me: "I got it."

Phoebe: "Got what?"

Me: "I think I figured out where the virus may be."

Me: "Team Galactic is the one who implanted the virus right?"

Phoebe: "That's what James said, yes."

Me: "Well maybe it affected the part of the game where team galactic is."

Phoebe: "That makes sense."

Me: "The only thing is, where the heck are they supposed to be?"

Phoebe:" Maybe they're at one of the lakes?"

Me: "I don't know, its worth a shot."

Phoebe: "I think lake valor would be easiest to get to from here."

Me: "I just hope we can get to it without HMs."

Phoebe: "Cj, to be honest, I think it was pretty dumb of you to not bring any of your pokemon."

Me: "I know I know, I didn't think we'd be gone this long."

Phoebe: "Me neither, but still."

Phoebe: "Now we have to walk, if we had staraptor we could fly."

Me: "I know honey, you don't have to rub it in."

Me: "Or would we? Cause you can only fly to towns you have visited before right?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, it doesn't matter."

Phoebe: "C'mon, let's go."

Me: "What's up with you?"

Phoebe: "Nothing I just want to get out of this place, it's creepy."

Me: "Yeah I understand that, just calm down ok?"

Phoebe: "I'll try Cj, I'm just scaired."

Me: "I understand, but we've seen worse then this ok?"

Me: "Atleast nothing's trying to kill us so far."

Phoebe: "But what about the virus?"

Me: "Who the hell knows what it's capable of."

Me: "But listen honey, we'll find a way to destroy it like everything else."

Me: "Remember the glitch?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "We had the find a way to kill it remember?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me:" So now we just have to find a way to kill this thing."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Well, we left the pokemon center and headed for Lake Valor, strangely the time of day never changed here, even though pokemon pearl did have day-night transitions, neither of us had a watch, and neither of us knew what time it was, we kept heading towards lake valor, and after fighting lots of wild pokemon, even though normally you could run away in the game, neither of us knew how to do that here, so we fought every pokemon we encountered, and won. we finally got to lake valor sometime later, the water looked realistic enough, except the banks were perfectly straight. And you also could not go swimming if you wanted to because once again there was an invisible box around it.

Phoebe: "Oh crap there's nothing here."

Me: "Don't give up so easily we just got here."

Phoebe: "Cj I'm getting tired."

She sat down on the ground.

Me: "Are you ok?"

-somewhat angry- Phoebe: "No, I'm not ok, I'm not supposed to be without my powers for this long."

I hated to see her like this, she was starting to get upset because her powers didn't work in here. I wasn't that tired, but I guess in her defense, psychic types usually don't have much for muscle tone, and she became used to relying on her powers to move.

Phoebe: "My feet hurt, my legs hurt, I just want to rest."

Me: "Allright fine."

Me: "I didn't think you'd be so pathetic without your powers."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I thought you were stronger than this."

Phoebe: "Cj I'm just tired, I just want to get out of here, I'm so sorry, ok?"

Phoebe: "Seriously, I am so sorry."

I sat down beside her, the ground was pretty hard despite it suposedly being grass.

Me: "Hey honey, come here."

-upset- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Don't cry."

Me: "We're going to get out of here ok?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I hate this place."

Me: "I know, I don't like it much either."

I put my arms around her and pulled her close.

Me: "It's going to be ok."

Me: "We'll get out of here, you'll get your powers back, James should come looking for us anytime now."

Phoebe: "Do you think it's really been five hours?"

Me: "Yes, it has to have been by now."

Her attitude suddenly changed, she sucker punched me in the face.

Me: "Ow what the fuck honey?"

Phoebe: "Hehehe."

Me: "Your not Phoebe are you?"

Phoebe: "Bout fucking time you figured it out."

Me: "So you're the virus?"

Her appearance changed to a shadow of a person surrounded by a creepy blue aura. It's voice changed to the familiar monotone of the NPCs.

Me: "Speak up bitch, where's Phoebe?"

Virus: "Oh she's just fine, you'll be seeing her again real soon."

Me: "Where is she?"

Virus: "Locked within the game's code with the other's who tried to stop me."

Virus: "Remember her first pokemon battle? That was when I trapped her in the code and took her form, and you had no idea."

Me: "So that's why you seemed so fucking pushy all of a sudden."

Virus: "I just wanted to keep you occupied until James came so I could take him as well. And then leave this place with my new found abilities and trap you all here forever."

Me: "What new found abilities?"

Virus: "The combined abilities of almost every pokemon in existence."

Virus: "And now no-one can stop me."

As soon as it finished saying that, I found myself in a pokemon battle against it. I still had only one pokemon, Phoebe's rapidash.

Virus: "Losing this battle will trap you in the game's code with your lover and all the others."

Me: "Yeah, I sort of figured that."

I sent out her rapidash.

Virus: "It's a shame, I thought you would actually put up a fight."

Rapidash neighed loudly, I knew I didn't stand a chance.

Virus: "I'll let you have the first move."

-rather uninterested- Me: "Flamethrower."

Rapidash surrounded the virus in flames, as expected it didn't do a damn thing. The virus or whatever it was, retaliated with hydropump, rapidash fainted. My world blacked out. When the lights came back on I found myself inside a building, the virus was nowhere to be seen.

Phoebe: "Cj?"  
Phoebe: "It got you too?"

Me: "Is it really you?"

Phoebe: "Of course it's me."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "Believe me now?"

Me: "Sure."

Me: "So now what?"

Phoebe: "Well we're stuck."

Phoebe: "I guess we just hope that James has better luck then us."

Me: "Let's just hope he has enough sense to bring more pokemon."

There were several people in the room with us. The room had no windows or doors or furniture for that matter, and it was obvious we were all trapped here.

Me: "Who are all these guys?"

Phoebe: "The other people James sent in to stop the virus."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I missed you so much."

She hugged me, I hugged her to and I kissed her on the cheek."

Me: "I missed you too sweety, I guess."

Phoebe: "You guess?"

Me: "Well the virus pretended to be you so I thought you were with me this whole time, until it punched me in the face."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

Me: "I thought something was up cause you seemed alot angrier then usual."

Me: "And I thought it was weird when you called me stupid for not bringing any pokemon with me."

Phoebe: "Really it said that?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you know I would never just call you stupid like that."

Me: "I know."

I kissed her.

Me: "So what do we do now?"

Phoebe: "We wait."

The other people were talking amongst themselves.

Phoebe: "So can I have my rapidash back now?"

Me: "Um yeah sure."

I handed her the pokeball that was in my pocket.

Me: "How do we get out of here?"

Phoebe: "We can't I tried to send out Nidoqueen to take the walls down but the game won't let me."

Me: "So we're screwed then?"

Phoebe: "Well not entirely, if James loses and gets sent here with the exit portal watch, there's a chance it will allow all of us to escape."

Me:"So there's just the slightest chance we have to escape."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: " Or else we're stuck here forever?"

Phoebe: "Or until someone breaks the cartridge and our data gets destroyed."

-sarcastically- Me: "Greaaaaat."

Me: "So what do we do until then?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

I don't know for sure how long we were all trapped in that little room, although I'm sure it couldn't of been more than a few hours, but eventually, James showed up, looking rather confused.

James: "Wha...Wha...where am I?"

Me: "Bout damned time."

James: "Cj? You're alive?"

Me: "So is every one else you sent in here."

He looked around the room.

Phoebe: "Please tell us you have the watch, we've been trapped in here for hours."

James: "So you two have failed to destroy the virus?"

Me: "Um yeah, duh."

Phoebe: "We had no chance, it's too strong."

Phoebe: "And this game world is so weird and confusing."

Me: "Too...many...fake...objects!"

James:" Well, I have the watch, yes."

Phoebe: " Good now get us all out of here."

James: "Alright."

He pressed a button on the watch, and the exit to our prison appeared, we escaped from the game along with the others, and we were free once again. But unfortunately, we were not the only ones who were free, the virus, or whatever it was, also escaped through the portal somehow.

Me: "Finally."

Phoebe: "I'm just glad we got out of there."

James: "I just can't believe that not even you two could kill this thing."

Me: "Well cmon James, its not like we're invincible."

Phoebe:"Yeah, what did you expect?"

James: "Oh well."

I heard a familiar voice behind us, where the other people were.

Virus: "You fools."

Virus: "You let me escape."

Virus: "Now I am in control."

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: "Oh crap he's out."

Me: "Shadow Ball?"

Phoebe: "That's not going to work Cj, he's invulnerable."

She sent out both her pokemon, Nidoqueen and Rapidash."

Phoebe: " All of you get out of here, I hold him off.:

Me: "I'm not leaving without you."

I drew my gun.

Phoebe: "Ok fine."

James and the others got onto a bus and left the building.

Virus: "Hehe, fools, both of you are dead, and your pokemon too."

Me: "Yeah, good luck with that."

I opened fire on this nightmare, but the bullets stopped in midair and fell to the ground, aparently this thing was psychic as well.

Phoebe: "Cj you idiot, did you really think that would work?"

Me: "Well I still got some ammo left."

Phoebe: "_I'll distract him then you shoot_."

Me: "_ok baby_."

She started to teleport around the building, the virus trying to hit her with a mix of fire, water, shadow balls, and electricity. Nidoqueen trid to ram the thing, but she just phased right through it like it was some sort of ghost, rapidash used flamethrower on it, but also to no effect.

Phoebe: "_Now_."

I took aim and fired, no blood or any sign of damage or pain from the virus.

-urgently- Me: "It's not working."

The thing turned towards me and hit me hard enough to send me flying, I hit the hard concrete floor of the building, and I swore I heard something snap, pain shot through my arm. Phoebe hit the virus with a shadowball, but to no avail. I was hurt, I wasn't bleeding, but I was in pain, she teleported to my side.

Phoebe: "Oh god Cj, I'm so sorry."

Phoebe: "Let's get out of here."

The thing teleported next to us. But Phoebe was faster, and she returned her pokemon and teleported us out of there before it could finish me.

Virus: "Leaving so soon?"

Virus: "I guess I'll have to kill them some other time."

James was just outside the building waiting for us.

James: "Did you kill it?"

Phoebe: "No, Cj is hurt."

Me: "I'll be fine honey."

Phoebe: "No your arm is broken."

Me: "I'll be fin...ow."

She poked my arm, causing pain.

Me: "Why did you do that?"

Phoebe: "To prove my point."

Phoebe: "Cj it's broken, we need to get you a full restore."

Me: "Your're right."

My gun was in its holster, now out of ammo. The rest of the people had gotten in their cars and went home, and after a long painful car ride, since neither of us were carrying full restores, we arrived back at James house, I tried to fight the pain, and Phoebe stayed close to me in the back seat.

Me: "Honey it's not your fault, allright, stuff happens."

Phoebe: "I know, it's just I hate to see you get hurt."

Me: " Oh honey, it'll be fine, it's fixable."

Me: "And besides, I hate watching you get hurt too."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

We kissed, briefly, I was trying hard not to move my arm, cause it hurt like hell everytime it moved just slightly.

James: "If it's broken it will need x-rayed by the way."

Me: "How come?"

James: "It's a safety precaution, sometimes, the full restores don't heal bones properly."

Me: "But I used it on HellBlade when he broke his legs once."

James: "Well then you got extremely lucky."

James: "It will need Xrayed and properly casted."

Me: "Whatever just hurry up, it hurts like hell."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Phoebe: "I can knock you out if you want."

Phoebe: "Is that ok?"

Phoebe: "You just want to sleep until your're all better?"

I was in alot of pain so...

Me: "Go ahead."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Last thing I remember she gently placed her hand on my forehead, I saw a bright purple flash of light come from her hand and that was it, I blacked out.

I awoke, a few hours later, some doctor was just removing a cast from my arm. Phoebe was beside me.

Phoebe: "Oh good you're waking up."

Phoebe: "Feel any better?"

Phoebe: "They said that your arm was broken into 3 pieces."

Me: "Day-am."

The doctor finished removing the cast, and then Phoebe hugged me.

Phoebe: "I'm so glad you're ok."

Me: "I told you I would be fine."

We kissed.

James walked into the room a few minutes later.

James: "You're all ok now right?"

Me: "Yeah."

I got up off of the hospital bed.

James: "Good let's get out of hear and find out how to kill this thing."

We all left the hospital and James took us back to his house.

The Virus was up to no good elseware.

Me: "We need to figure out how to kill this thing and fast, before it makes its first move."

Phoebe: "What do you think its first move will be?"

Me: "It's either going to be hunting us down or, I don't know."

Phoebe: "Cj I don't think it's an ordinary virus..."

Phoebe: "I think it was human at one point."

Me: "What makes you think that?"

Phoebe: "Well it has a human shape, I think it was someone who worked for Team Galactic, they got in the game, altered the code and made themselves extremely powerful, but they couldn't find a way out until James used the watch."

Me: "That makes about as much sense as anything else around here."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "But how do we kill it?"

Me: "It's immune to all your attacks plus nidoqueen and rapidashs.

Phoebe: "We would have to alter it's code again some how to make it vulnerable."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "But how would we do that outside the game world?"

Me:"I don't know, we're running out of time."

James: "There is one other option."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Yeah what?"

James: "There was few types of pokemon left out of the experiment, they were considering to include them in the sixth phase, but as you know they never got around to the sixth phase."

Me: "You mean in pokemon X and Y?"

James: "That must be what they called the sixth phase on your planet."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "We found prototypes of those games in Japan."

Me: "Yeah but she never gave me a chance to play them."

Phoebe: "Well we were in a hurry."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Anyway James, continue."

James: "Well this virus seems to be immune to all types of attacks that we tried to use on it."

James: "But the types it's immune too must be limited to the types available in the phase of the experiment it was in."

James: "One of these types that haven't been included in the experiment is the light type."

James: "It is strong against the fighting, dark and ghost types, other then that it's attributes are similiar to the normal type, except for being defensively weak against the dark type."

James: "Maybe if we captured one of these light type pokemon we could have a chance and killing the virus."

Me: "Maybe."

Me: "So the virus doesn't know about these types?"

James: "Well, if Phoebe's theory about the virus actually being an agent of team galactic is right, then there is actually a good chance it does."

Phoebe: "So one of it's first moves would be?"

James: "The elimination of all light type pokemon."

James: "Another thing, some pokemon you may already be familiar with are actually part light type."

James: "The togepi evolution line for instance."

Me: "Ok."

James: "But togepis that are caught or obtained in the game world will still keep there normal typing, it was a small change made to their code."

Me: "Dam."

James: "So you will actually have to venture out into the wilderness to find a light type pokemon."

James: "We should probably hurry."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Let's go."

James: "Just a sec, I have to arrange another plane trip."

Me: "To where?"

James: "Halogen city."

Me: "What?"

James: "It's in a region that hasn't been featured in any phase of the experiment yet, so you two are probably not familiar with it."

Me: "That makes sense."

James: "Now, I'm off to make some phone calls, why don't you two run to the store and get some pokeballs?"

Me: "Ok."

He handed us some money, and his car keys and we both left, the store wasn't far away, and he pointed it out to us the first time we came to his house. Anyway, we went there, bought some pokeballs, and came back. All of which took about 20 minutes. An hour later, we got on a plane to Halogen city in the unfamiliar Lumina region. James arranged yet another rental car for us, this time it was some sort of SUV. We were going "hunting" for light type pokemon in the Halogen forrest, which was right outside Halogen city. When we got there, it was around 6:00pm. It was strange to be looking to catch a real pokemon outside of the game, it was something neither of us had ever done before.

Me: "So you think you can catch them out here like you can in the game?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Attack them a little bit and then throw the ball at them?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I don't even know what pokemon we're supposed to look for."

Me: "Me neither, thanks alot for the information James."

James didn't come with us, insisting he stay home to be with Melissa.

It was starting to get dark, we were out there in the middle of a dense forrest with flashlights, and her glowing hands. We didn't see anything, bar a few small bird pokemon we couldn't identify, and we stopped seeing those once the sun went down.

Phoebe: "Maybe we should go back."

Me: "I don't know, they've got to be outhere somewhere."

Phoebe: "Cj it's getting dark, who knows what could be out here at night?"

Me: "Honey, it could only be more pokemon, aren't pokemon supposed to be friendly."

Phoebe: "No pokemon are like humans, most are nice, but some are very, very, evil."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "That's what my father said when my best friend was captured several years ago."

Me: "Um...ok."

Phoebe: "That was way before I met you."

Me: "Yeah I kinda thought so."

Phoebe: "I was still a ralts back then and the experiment was still in phase 2. Ruby, Saphire, and Emerald hadn't even come out yet in the other world."

Phoebe: "What were you doing back then?"

Me: "Getting into fights at elementary school."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "I hated elementary school."

Me: "Allthough middle school was worse."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj you and your history."

Me: "Hey, all that changed since I met you."

-cutely-Phoebe: "awwwweeee."

A loud rustling noise came from a tuft of grass infront of us.

Me: "What was that?"

Two bright, yellowish lights appeared in the grass.

Me: "The heck is this?"

Phoebe: "It's a pokemon?"

A thin line of the yellowish light appeared below the yellow lights, forming some sort of freaky smile, it was pitch black outside so it was easy to see. The weird face cried out.

Face: "Dela, Clow..."

Me: "The heck?"

Phoebe" Throw a pokeball at it!"

Where's a pokedex when you need one? I through a pokeball at it, but it simply batted it away. Then it tried to use some type of electric attack on us, possibly thunderwave, or thundershock. We backed away so we wouldn't get burned, and then Phoebe sent out her Rapidash. The light from Rapidash's flames allowed us to see this thing better, it looked almost like a small black cloud, with that weird yellowish face, the two lights were it's eyes. And it had a creapy little line of light for a smile. How it had the ability to use fire type moves was beyond me. And then it used another attack. It shot a beam of pure white light at Rapidash, almost like a laser. After a short battle with Phoebe's rapidash, I threw another ball at it, and managed to catch it.

Phoebe: "Ok we got that thing, are we done now?"

Me: "I guess so."

So after we caught the weird cloud monster thing, we head back to the suv, and then to the pokemon center in Halogen city to heal it, and also learn more about it. We printed off a copy of it's official pokedex data from the computer. Since neither of us had actual pokedexes.

Dex No: H020

Name: Cloudella

Species: Thunder Cloud Pokemon

Type: Electric\Light

Evolution : "Unknown at this time."

Description: A strange pokemon that stores sunlight within it's soft cloud-like body, it's color changes depending upon how much light it has stored. From pure white during the day, to pitch black at night, providing and excelent sense of natural camoflage. It also uses the light it stores in its attacks. It is also capable of using fire and electric attacks as well.

After that we headed to the airport to catch our flight home, we had something to eat before we got on the plane, it was a short plane ride, and it was really hard to keep ourselves from falling asleep. When we finally got back to Jame's house, we pretty much immediately went up to our guest room and went to bed. Tommorrow we would have to pitch our newly caught cloud monster against this super powerful virus.


	12. Virus Alert part 2

Chapter 12\ Virus Alert Part 2

Phoebe woke up before me the next morning, I woke up in bed, alone, and after quickly getting dressed I wandered down stairs, wondering where Phoebe went. James and Melissa were making breakfast in the kitchen as usual. I found Phoebe outside, playing with the Cloudela we caught last night, wearing the same black dress she was wearing yesterday. Which I guess was the only one she brought with her. We didn't really bring much with us since we were only expecting to be gone a few days at the most.

Me: "What's going on honey?"

Phoebe: "I'd just thought it would be wise to train it just a little bit, you know?"

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

-cutely- Phoebe: "And besides it's sooo cuuuute,look at this thing."

She grabbed it out of the air and held it up to me.

-cutely- Cloudela: "Clou, Clou-la, la."

Me: "Yeah, I guess it is pretty cute."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ooooh, it said it loves me."

Me: "What about me?"

Phoebe: "It doesn't know you that well yet."

It's color had changed from black to white, like the pokedex data said. It's smiling face was pretty cute, I guess. Its face and eyes were now a light blue instead of the yellow they were last night as well.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj after this can we keep it?"

Me: "Um yeah, sure honey."

Phoebe: "Oh thankyou Cj."

I just hoped that this cute little cloud was nothing like Mouser, who seemed to hate me for some reason, of course, he only acted up when Phoebe was away.

She let the Cloudela go and she quickly kissed me on the cheek before going back to playing with it. I went back inside to take a shower and then after that we all had breakfast.

James: "We've got trouble guys, that virus has been up to no good since we got away from it yesterday."

-sarcastically- Me: "Like it was just going to turn a new leaf."

Phoebe: "Cj don't be mean."

Me: "Seriously what's it up too though?"

James: "It escaped from the experiment facility, after killing several of the workers who were unable to get away, we're all lucky to be alive, after we left the place it killed everyone it came across."

James: "Fortunately all of those people were able to be revived."

Me: "Is that it?"

James: "No, it robbed a few artifacts from a museum."

Me: "And let me guess, these artifacts are the key to some ancient legendary pokemon right?"

Melissas: "How'd you know?"

Me: "Just a guess."

James: "According to legend, this pokemon is an extra-dimensional beast that resides in the unown dimension."

Me: "The unowns have their own dimension?"

Phoebe: "Of course they do Cj."

Anyone else getting confused with all these other worlds and dimensions, universes and the like?

Me: "Ok."

James: "This beast is said to be the ruler of said dimension, and is extremely powerful, even more powerful than the unowns."

Me: "Unowns are powerful?"

Phoebe: "Cj, you know it's not like the game where they only know hidden power right?"

Me:"Oh, ok, why'd you change them in the game?"

James: " We changed them in the game because no one ever uses them in battle here, and with your world's technology, it was very hard to emulate what they were actually capable of, so we made them week and pathetic in the experiment, it was the only way we could include them, otherwise their powers would constantly change the programming of the game world. Unowns are actually very powerful, they can create illusions of your greatest desires, or worst nightmares."

Me: "Well thankfully I don't have alot of nightmares."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, now I know you're lying."

Me: "Yeah I guess you're right."

Me: "But honey you're sweeter than my sweetest dreams, so, they can't do much more in that regard."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

James: "Ahem, are you two finished?"

-cutely- Me: "Uh yeah, go on."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhmmm."

James: "Anyway this beast is what is in the unown's nightmares."

Me: "What is it some kind of evolution?"

James: "No, not much is known about it, as it only resides within the unown dimension."

James: "And that it is much more powerful than several unown put together."

James: "And that we must keep it from being released from the unown dimension."

Me: "What happens if it is released?"

James: "The world will go into an eternal slumber, locked in nightmares until they perish from starvation."

Me: "Does the virus and Team Galactic know this?"

James: "They are perfectly aware of it, but they won't heed the warning, they want to release the pokemon to gain more power."

Me: "Idiots."

Phoebe: "Cj!"

Me: "What, they're villains, how can you expect me to be nice to them?"

Phoebe: "Oh, yeah, I guess you're right."

James: "Anyway, the virus and team galactic are taking the artifacts to the ruins of alph in order to release this monster."

Me: "The ruins of alph?"

James: "It's a large set of ancient ruins in the Jhoto region, they were in phase 2 of the experiment."

Me: "I've heard of them, I just didn't think they were real."

James: "Well of course they are, all the places featured in the experiment are based on real places from this world."

James: "Although the Real Ruins of Alph are alot more impressive in reality then in the many computer generated worlds of the experiment."

I never had played gold or silver and their remakes.

Me: "Why are they called the ruins of alph though?"

James: "Because of the unown that inhabit it, they look like letters of the alphabet."

James: "Now that all the introductory stuff is over with, what I'm about to tell you is top secret information, something we didn't include in the experiment, and most people here don't know about it either. The underlining purpose of the ruins, as far as Devon's finest researchers can tell, is to provide access to the unown dimension, and the pre Jhoto civilization that built the ruins was destroyed by the same beast that team galactic is now trying to capture."

Then how is there still people here?

Me" Eternal slumber huh?"

James: " Your probably wondering why there is still people here then if it was let out before huh?"

James: "Well according to legend, the beast was shoved back into the dimension somehow before it affected the rest of the world, many people today believe it was an act of arceus himself."

James: " Centuries passed and the area was resettled by people from kanto, creating the modern day region of Jhoto."

Me: "Great so if we can't prevent the thing from getting out again we'll have to wait for Arceus to get rid of it."

James: "And there is no existing record of what this beast looks like, as no one who has seen it has lived to tell about it."

Me: "This is cool, you know?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "Learning about this world's mythology."

James: "We would like to learn about your world's mythology as well."

Me: "Our world has alot a myths, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, banshees, you name it."

Me: "Although as far as I can tell, most of them don't exist."

Phoebe: "Demons?"

Me: "Phoebe, I don't want to talk about those right now."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

James: "Why what are demons?"

Me: "Nothing, nothing at all."

James: "Oh come'on tell me."

Me: "I'm not, ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah James, back off."

Phoebe: "He doesn't feel comfortable talking about it."

Me: "Yeah, what she said."

Melissa: "Yeah James, we can just figure it out ourselves."

Melissa? Why the heck would you want to do that?

Phoebe: "Well, Melissa you've been really quiet."

Melissa: "I just never felt like I had anything to add to the conversation."

James: "Allright girls, can we get back on track now?"

Melissa: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Yeah, go ahead."

James: "Anyway, we need to disrupt Team Galactic's operations at the ruins, and make sure they don't open a portal to the unown dimension."

James: "Otherwise it will cause an apocalyptic event, understand?"

Me: "Yeah I get it."

Phoebe: "Me too."

James: "Good."

So after that conversation we all got in James' car and he took us to Violet city, which was the city that was closest too the Ruins of Alph.

Me: "What about the unown in the sevii isles?"

James: "Excuse me what?"

Me: "The sevii isles from fire red, or what you would call phase three of the experiment?"

James: "Well ok, um, a correction to what I said earlier about all the places in the experiment being based off places in this world, the sevii isles don't exist."

Me: "What?"

James: "They don't exist, it was something your world made up to add to phase 3 remakes of the kanto region."

Phoebe: "Hmm, weird."

Me: "Phoebe, you were born here, how much do you know about this world?"

Phoebe: "Um, not much, I pretty much never ventured outside the gardevoir city and hearthome until I went to volunteer for the experiment."

Me: "Oh, ok."

Me: "So is there a real pokemon league?"

James: "Of course."

Phoebe: "With real gyms, and real gym leaders?"

James: "Yep."

James: "They're a bit different then the gym leaders you're used to in the experiment though."

James: "The ones used in the experiment were fakes so we didn't have to deal with copyright issues."

Me: "hmm okay."

Me: "So where are we going?"

James: "Violet city, it's the town that is closest to the ruins of alph."

James: "You can challenge the league after you defeat the virus."

Even though challenging the league sounded fun, we really needed to get home as soon as possible, we were already gone longer then we expected anyway.

Phoebe: "Cj we can't."

Me: "I know."

James: "Oh I see, you two need to get home don't you?"

Me: "Yeah."

James: "That's ok, maybe some other time."

Me: "Maybe."

Me: "Did you two ever challenge the league?"

James: "Um no, I wanted to when I was younger, but I had to get a job to support my family, I started out at Devon when I was just 16, as a janitor, and now I'm so high up in the company I never have time to go to the nearest gym."

Me: "But, you never go to work?"

James: "This is my job, I'm getting paid to drive you guys around all day."

Phoebe: "So technically, we work for Devon Co. too?"

James: "If you want to put it that way then yes."

Phoebe: "Then why aren't we getting paid?"

James: "The entire pokemon world is at stake, and you're complaining about not getting paid?"

This was kind of getting on my nerves.

Me: "Bastard."

Phoebe: "Cj, let me handle this."

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "Well you get paid to drive us around and show us where to go, we do all the hard work, put our lives on the line, and we get nothing?"

James: "-sighs- I'll talk to the president about it allright?"

Melissa: "You know James, she's right, they probably should be getting paid."

James: "I know, I know."

Phoebe:" We were trapped in the game world for five hours yesterday."

Me: "Honey I think that's enough."

Phoebe: "_No it's not_."

Me: "_Honey, don't forget, he's the one that let us out of the game world_."

Me: " _Then again he could've given us our own watches so we didn't have to wait for his lazy ass to show up_."

Phoebe: "_See now Cj_?"

Me: "_Yeah_."

Me: "_Except you told me not to be mean to him earlier_."

Phoebe: "_That was before I knew he was getting paid and we weren't_."

Me: "_Money isn't everything you know_?"

Phoebe: "_I know but still_."

Phoebe: "_At least you should be getting paid_."

Phoebe: "_I mean that stupid virus broke your arm yesterday_."

Me: "_Well Devon did pay for the hospital bill_."

Phoebe: "_Yeah, but still_."

Me: "And besides that, what are we going to do with pokemon world money?"

Phoebe: "Um, uhhhhhhhh..."

Melissa: "Oh...he got you."

-hesitantly- Phoebe: "Can we get paid in gold?"

James: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "Is that ok with you Cj?"

Me: "Sure I guess."

Melissa: "Hey Phoebe where'd you get that locket? I like it, it's cute."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh, hehe."

My cheeks flashed red again.

Phoebe: "Cj bought it for me for my birthday."

-cutely- Melissa: "Awwwe how sweet."

Me: "Um...I'm right here."

-sternly- Melissa: "I know."

-slight anger- Melissa: "How come you never do anything like that James?"

-speechless- James:" Ummmmm."

Melissa: "Oh it's ok James, I'm just kidding around."

Phoebe:" What, are you jealous?"

Melissa: "A little."

-smugly- Phoebe: "Good."

Melissa: "Hey!"

Phoebe: "Oh relax lissa I'm just joking."

Phoebe: "hehehe."

Me: "Still up to your old tricks, aye honey?"

Phoebe: "Um, maybe, just a little."

The next few minute were silent. Then we finally approached violet city.

James: "Here we are."

Me: "Violet city right?"

James: "Yep."

We drove through the city for a few minutes then James pulled into a nearly empty parking lot outside a convienience store. He stopped the car and turned around to face us.

James: "Ok there's a car for you two right over there, I have some more work to do elsewhere while you deal with team galactic. We'll meet you back here sometime this afternoon. I'll also try to contact the president of Devon Co. about your payment."

James: "Now if the two of you could just get out of my car, please."

Me: "Oh c'mon man really?"

I turned to Phoebe.

-quietly- Me: "Why do we get stuck with the grunt work?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I don't know."

We both got out of James' car.

James and Mellisa started to pull away, I had to yell at them one more question.

-yelling- Me: "WAIT! HOW DO WE GET TO THE RUINS?"

They stopped just long enough to answer.

-yelling- James: "JUST USE THE GPS IN THE CAR!"

Me: "Ok."

And with that they drove off, out of sight.

-sighs- Me: "What...a...pansy."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Seriously can't he get his ass out here and help us?"

Me: "What is he, our manager?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, nevermind him."

Phoebe: "C'mon let's get in the car."

-sighs- Me: "Fine."

Me: "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, just like the good ol days."

Me: "You know it wasn't that long ago."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

Me: "And what do you mean by the good ol days, you mean when you were in the game?"

Phoebe: "No that part sucked, I mean, just...well...you and me...on the road...on a mission...together."

Me: "Oh Phoebe, I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

We kissed before we got in the car, another Devon Co. sports coupe. We got in the car, the gps came on, clearly marking what roads we had to take to get to the ruins.

Me: "Well, atleast we know where to go."

Me: "You have the Cloudela with you right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Good, just making sure."

Phoebe: "Like I would forget our secret weapon."

Me: "I just hope it's strong enough."

Me: "I mean seriously you've spent what? 20 minutes training it?"

Phoebe: "It's enough, ok, it will work, I promise."

Me: "I could only hope sweety."

Me: "So do you think James is actually going to work or do you think he's just going home to fuck with Melissa?"

-confused- Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "You heard me."

Phoebe: "I don't know, what's it matter?"

Me: "I don't know, just thought it was an interesting question."

We followed the Gps until we got to the ruins, it looked pretty impressive in real life. Ancient stone walls around what appeared to be a long abandoned city. There was no sign of team galactic or the virus, as there were no other vehicles except for ours. The car could not fit in the ruined stone archway that marked the entrance to the ruins so I carefully parked it in the surrounding trees in a attempt to hide it. Then we both got out of the car and headed inside, taking care not to damage anything, but if an all out battle occured, preserving the ruins and preventing colateral damage could be difficult if not impossible.

Me: "I think we beat them here."

Phoebe: "You think so?"

Me:" I know so."

Me: "Look, there's no other cars around except for ours."

Phoebe: "Maybe they hid their cars too."

Me: "Are you getting any readings?"

Phoebe: "Um, let me check."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

Phoebe: "No, I guess we really did beat them here."

Phoebe: "Although the ruins and the unown's inteference could be affecting my powers."

Me: "Do you see any unown?"

Phoebe: "No."

We walked through the ruins until we came across a dark cave. The enviroment was earily silent, not a single sound could be heard except our breathes and voices, and perhaps the rustling of the trees in the distance. The sky was a cloudy gray, and it was about 11:00am.

Me: "You know maybe we should just wait for them to show up and ambush them."

Phoebe: "With what?"

Me: "Cloudela?"

Phoebe: "Cj, Cloudela isn't strong enough to kill the virus on it's own, that's obvious."

Me: "Then what is the plan?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to use my other two pokemon to distract the virus so Cloudela can hit it with one of it's light based attacks."

Me: "Sounds good enough to me."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I hope that it falls in just a few attacks though."

Me: "Yeah, before the virus manages to hit it."

Phoebe: "And this doesn't take into account the pokemon that team galactic may have."

Me: "What about team rocket?"

Phoebe: "I don't know about them, I guess they're just not interested."

We found a large, dark, entrance into some kind of building. We entered it and it became dark enough that Phoebe had to make her arms glow so we could see. There were words in unown letters carved into the walls.

Phoebe: " Hey look Cj, unown."

Me: "But those are just carvings."

Phoebe: "Well the unown come from the carvings."

Me: "Oh."

Phoebe: "But only if the portal to the unown dimesion is active. I guess."

Phoebe: "It is a way of keeping the monster out."

Me: "How?"

Phoebe: "Only unown can slip through the carvings into this dimension."

Me: "How do you know all of this?"

Phoebe: "I don't, it's just a guess."

We kept following the dark, labyrinthian path, until we came to a large chamber with skylights in the ceiling, even though the sky was a cloudy gray, a fair amount of light shined through, illuminating the room. The floor of the room had a large bowl-shaped depression about 30 ft in diameter, and a small, simple stone pedestal was placed in the center. Unown writing covered the walls, we couldn't read it as it wasn't in the english language, but anyway, this is what it said.

rieloty thuaghts ontu tarn yuar dicodi tu viry woll thiy mey wendir es yuar thuaghts tu lit ceriful nut hiri bi eri on thi anuwn anuwn whin fur thi huldong pleci ruum e thi chembir thos os

It made about as much sense to us as it did to you. All the other words were written in the same, unfamiliar language. This empty chamber also seemed to be a dead end. As there wasn't another tunnel leading out of the chamber or anything, besides the one we came through. So after looking around a little bit, we went back into the labyrinth to see what else we could find.

Me: "Just for the record, you know how to get out of here right?"

Phoebe:"Yeah, I've been keeping track of every corner."

Me: "Good."

Me: "Last thing we want to do is get lost in this damned maze."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We walked around the dark corridors for a few more minutes and then I noticed that a small, square section of wall was a different color from the rest. It also didn't have any carvings on it, which was weird.

Me: "Hey honey, look at this."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Why is this wall a different color from all the others?"

Phoebe: "I don't know press it and see what happens."

I pressed it, and I felt it move, so I pressed it harder and it fell of a small ledge and toppled over, revealing a secret corridor.

Me: "hm?"

Phoebe: "Nice find Cj."

Me: "Where does it go?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, let's find out."

She stepped into the large, square shaped hole where the wall used to be, I followed behind her since I didn't bother to bring a flashlight and it was pitch black in here. We were in yet another dark corridor, but there was only one path and after a few turns it led to another large chamber with skylights. This one was different though, the floor wasn't bowl shaped, and there was two stone console like things on the right and left sides of the room, with a single small square shaped depression in each. There was a large stone box in the front of the room, and in the front wall, there was a large square shaped depression. Acompanied by more unknown text, this time there was writing on the floor as well. Above the door way, was a large hieroglyph of something that appeared to be arceus.

Me: "That's kinda strange."

Phoebe: "Yeah, Arceus in Jhoto?"

The text above the large depression on the front wall said:

yua cen sevi unly ercius is riliesid thi biest fur of thos wurld munstir ontu riliesi thi cumplitid tu pazzli bi shuald thi eny corcumstenci nivir andir

In unown text of course.

Me: "Well what are we supposed to do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know go back?"

We suddenly heard a loud noise.

Phoebe: "What the heck is that?"

Me: "I don't know, sounds almost like a helicopter."

It was a helicopter, team galactic had finally arrived, and a couple of grunts repelled through the skylights on the ceiling, which made me wonder what the point of the labyrinth was when you just go through the roof. Then again, I guess this place would of been built before helicopters existed here.

Phoebe:" Oh crap, they're here."

They immediately drew guns on us, which was weird cause we were expecting them to use pokemon, but we escaped by running back into the labyrinth, for some reason, they didn't bother to pursue us, perhaps they didn't notice us?

-out of anguish- Me: "Fuck!"

Phoebe: "Should I send out nidoqueen?"

Me: "No, you'll bring this entire place down!"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "I have a better idea."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Teleport us to their helicopter."

Phoebe: "We'll have to get out of these ruins first so I can see where the helicopter is."

Me: "Ok."

She knew the way out, remarkably, she had memorized every turn we had taken in the labyrinth and we were outside in a mere ten minutes.

Me: "There's the chopper see, it's on the roof."

Phoebe: "Yeah I see, take my hand."

So we teleported to the chopper. The pilot saw us, but I quickly drew my gun and ended him, shooting holes through the cockpit glass. Some more grunts came from another part of the roof, I shot them as well and they fell off of the roof, hit the ground and bled to death. So far there was no sign of the virus, but then we heard another chopper.

Phoebe: "Oh crap what now?"

Me: "Hide in the other chopper."

So we got inside the parked chopper and hid while the second one landed on the roof as well. More grunts came out and repelled through the skylights into the chamber, it wasn't long before they saw the bodies and were on high alert. I saw the dead pilot had a grenade strapped to his belt along with a few pokeballs. I took it.

Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

Me: "Just watch."

I pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it into the skylight. It went off shortly after it hit the floor inside the chamber, killing several of the grunts and wounding several others. as well as damaging the floor a little bit. The pilot of the second helicopter saw me as well, and he got out and started shooting at me, as bullets pinged against the side of the helicopter, Phoebe used her powers to push him into the skylight, where he fell to his death.

Phoebe: "Cj that was crazy."

Me: "I know, but it worked right?"

Phoebe: "I just wish you didn't have to be so violent."

Me: "Honey, relax, it's either us or them, you know that."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

I heard another chopper approaching, it was larger then the other two, it landed on the ground in front of the stone archway that marked the entrance to these ruins.

Phoebe: "The virus?"

Me: "That would be my guess."

Me: "I guess these two were just to secure the area, that third one is the real prize."

Phoebe: "Well the area isn't secure though is it?"

Me: "Nope not at all."

We watched from the roof of the labyrinth as about twenty grunts left the back of the chopper and started to come toward the ruins, they were carrying assault rifles equipped with flashlights, after all the grunts left the chopper, the virus walked out as well, with 2 unarmed humans carrying what looked to be a wooden box.

Me: "The box."

Phoebe: "They must be the artifacts the virus stole from the museum."

Me: "See if you can sneek in there and get those two dumbasses carrying it out of here."

Phoebe: "You want me to kill them? They're harmless."

Me: "No I meant to get them out of here so they don't get caught in the gunfight."

Me: "After that, send out your pokemon and do your best to take the virus down."

I kissed her.

Me: "Goodluck baby, I love you."

Phoebe: "What are you going to do?"

Me: "Kill anyone that tries to get in your way."

Me: "Just ignore the grunts they're, meaningless allright?"

Me: "It's the virus and those artifacts that we're after."

Just then the third helicopter started up.

Me: "What the heck?"

Phoebe: "Maybe he's moving to a move convienient spot?"

Me: "No, dam he knows we're here."

The helicopter came towards us.

Me: "Get us out of here!"

Phoebe: "Right, take my hand."

We teleported into the nearby forrest just seconds before the helicopter opened fire, obliterating the chopper we were hiding in. About four grunts came out of the labyrinth entrance and stood guard while the virus and the 2 box carriers entered.

Virus: "Make sure they don't get in."

grunts: "Yes sir."

The virus and the box carriers entered the labyrinth and eventually made it to the same chamber we were in earlier, with about 12 other grunts that were already there, some were investigating the numerous dead bodies of the grunts we had killed earlier.

Virus: "What's the status of squad A and B?"

Grunt: "They're all dead sir."

Virus: "Are you kidding me? They killed all of them?"

-muttering- Virus: "Worthless pawns."

Virus: "Any sign of those two?"

Grunt: "No, not yet sir we have 4 men patrolling the labyrinth looking for them."

Virus: "Just four men?"

Virus: "Look here you idiot, they took down atleast 20 so far, I want all your worthless asses out there patroling the labyrinth, now go!"

Grunt: "Yes sir."

All the grunts left the chamber and went into the labyrinth, using the flashlights on their rifles to see.

Me: "What do we do?"

Phoebe: "We got to go in there and stop them before they release the monster and we all die."

Me: "So what? Take out the outside guards first?"

Phoebe: "Can I handle it this time?"

Me: "Sure, just be careful."

Phoebe: "Will do."

She teleported away and slowly knocked each of the four guards out, before any of them realised what was going on. I guess it was slightly better then just shooting them. She took one of their assault rifles and brought it to me.

Phoebe:" Think this will help?"

She also stole some grenades.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Or maybe some of these explodey ball things?"

Me: "Um honey, those are grenades."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "So should we go back to the roof or into the labyrinth?"

Phoebe: "I think the roof would be safer."

Me: "Right."

So she teleported us to the roof again, the helicopter we had hidden in earlier was still burning. We peaked into the chamber, through the skylight. The virus was opening the box, a pair of stone tablets were inside, he put them into the square shaped impressions on the small pedestals at the sides of the room, which triggered something. The box at the front of the room opened up, revealing several more stone tablets, they almost looked like puzzle pieces, and then the virus started to place the tablets into the large square depression on the front wall of the room. Indeed, it was a sort of puzzle.

Me: "Allright we need to stop him before he finishes that puzzle."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Allright, teleport me down there, then get back in here and wait until he leaves the room."

Phoebe: "Cj that's suicidal, the labyrinth is full of grunts."

Me: "We have revives don't we?"

-sadly- Phoebe: "Cj, I don't want to watch you die again."

Phoebe: "I wonder if I could steel one of those tablets."

One of the tablets began to levitate out of it's impression, the box at the front of the room closed shortly after word, locking most of the puzzle pieces inside except for the ones the virus had already taken out and was working with.

Me: "Are you doing that?"

Phoebe:" Of course, silly."

box carrier: "Um boss?"

The virus turned around and immediately spotted the floating tablet.

Virus: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: "Oh crap."

The tablet fell to the ground and split in half.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oops I broke it."

Me: "Hehehe."

Phoebe: "Now what?"

Virus: "You idiot you broke the tablet, now how the hell are we supposed to release this thing?"

Box carrier guy: "But, but, I, didn't."

Virus: "Why the hell were you fucking with it anyway? I had it where I wanted it you imbecile."

The virus drew a gun and shot both of the box carriers, they fell to the ground and died.

-muttering- Virus: "Idiots can't do anything right."

He looked up at the skylight, but we ducked so he didn't see us.

Phoebe: "Well he's not very nice."

Me: "Really, what made you think that?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "Can I throw this grenade at him?"

Phoebe: "Why are you asking me? Go ahead."

I threw the grenade into the chamber, the virus heard it hit the floor, he looked at it briefly in confusion before it went off and sent him into the wall, practically unharmed.

Virus: "What the hell?"

Me: "Get him!"

Phoebe teleported into the chamber.

Phoebe: "Hi!"

Virus: "What the?"

At this point I was thinking "Phoebe, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Phoebe:" Did you forget I'm a gardevoir? and I can teleport."

Virus: " So your the one who...?"

Phoebe: " That's right."

Virus: "I'm going to kill you, you stupid bitch."

-calmly- Phoebe: "No, no you're not."

She sent out both nidoqueen and rapidash.

Virus: "You think things have changed since last time?"

Virus: "Where's your trainer little gardevoir?"

Phoebe: "First of all he's not my trainer, he's my husband, second off, you're dead."

She sent out cloudela. Now the little cloud pokemon was as grey as the sky.

Cloudela: "Clou!"

Surprisingly, the virus had never seen a cloudela before.

Virus: "What the heck is that thing?"

Phoebe: "Cloudela, use lightblast."

Cloudela shot a powerful beam of light at the virus, pinning it to the wall, it's color darkened as it did so.

Virus: "Ow god, what the hell is this?"

Phoebe: "It's a light type move, something your're not immune to."

Phoebe: "Say goodbye mr. virus."

Mr. virus? Really?

Virus: "No, NOOOO!."

The virus fell to the ground, unconscious. Phoebe used her powers to break its neck since it now was no longer able to use its own powers to defend itself.

Phoebe: "And...dead."

She returned her pokemon and hugged Cloudela before returning it as well, some grunts had heard what was going on and were now rushing into the chamber, I used the assault rifle to gun them down before they could hurt Phoebe, she teleported up to me, and then we teleported to the car and got out of there since the virus was dead and there was no way to release the monster now. Leaving several grunts alive, later the cops showed up because of the explosions and mysterious helicopters and they all got arrested, the ones that were killed were revived and arrested as well, except for one who got blown into pieces by a grenade and couldn't be revived because there was nothing left to revive. The third helicopter had left shortly after attacking us, and there was another chopper on the roof they couldn't get to, and the other one on the roof was destroyed, so they were essentially trapped.

Phoebe: "What about the other grunts?"

Me: "Eh who cares about them?"

Phoebe: "You're just going to let them get away?"

Me: "They aren't worth my time."

Me: "We did what we were supposed to do, now let's head back to town and meet up with James."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Um, Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "You did great, you know that right?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you really mean it?"

Me: "Of course."

Me:" I love you sweety."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I wuv you too Cj."

So we went back into Violet city, to the same convenience store James dropped us off at earlier. I noticed he hadn't come back yet so we just parked the car and left the engine running.

Me:" Well he's not back from "work" yet."

Phoebe: "So what now, we just wait for him to return?"

Me: "You want to get us some drinks maybe?"

Phoebe: "I can't, we have no money."

Me: "-sighs- riiiigggghhhhttt."

We stayed in the car for a little while longer, then James finally showed up.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Cj they're here."

Me: "Good."

He pulled up beside us and put the windows down.

James: "How'd it go?"

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "The virus is dead and we saved your world once again."

James: "Good."

James: "Just leave the car here and get in."

So we got out of our car and got in James' car.

Phoebe: "So about our payment?"

He handed us a few gold nuggets.

James: "That's all I can get you for now."

Phoebe took the gold from his hand, and showed it to me.

Phoebe: "This look like enough Cj?"

Me: "Works for me."

Phoebe: "Allright then."

She slipped the gold into her purse.

Phoebe: "I'll keep it till we get home ok?"

Me: "Ok, whatever."

James: "You guys just want me to drop you off at the portal or do you want to stay another night?"

Me: "I don't know Phoebe, what do you want to do?"

Phoebe: "Um, well, it's been nice, but we really should be going home."

James: "Allright then."

Melissa: "Awe, you're leaving already?"

-shyly- Phoebe: "Yeeeaaaah, weeeelllll, we have to go, soooorry Melissa."

Melissa: "awe."

James: "Allright, I'll drop you off at the portal and you two can go home from there."

Me: "Sounds good."

So a few hours later, we finally got to the portal, James let us out. And I got out and walked towards the glowing portal, it was dark outside, but the building was brightly lit with all the running portals. Melissa also got out, and started to talk to Phoebe, I couldn't tell what they were saying though.

Me: "Comming honey?"

Phoebe: "Yeah of course Cj, just let me say goodbye."

Me: "-sighs- allright."

Phoebe: "Bye Melissa."

Melissa: "Hehe, bye."

They hugged, and then Phoebe walked up next to me while Melissa got back in the car. And left with James.

Phoebe: "-sighs- So, my love, shall we go?"

Me: "Yeah."

We walked through the portal together, back into the other world.

It was nightime here, there was nobody around, but the portal was still in the middle of the street. The streetlights provided enough light for us to see.

Me: "Didn't the time travel guy say something about fixing our store?"

Phoebe: "Well I don't see him anywhere Cj."

Me: "I guess we can figure that out tommorow."

Me: "Do you remember where the heck we parked?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah, it's just a block away."

Me: "You have a good memory don't you?"

Phoebe: "Well, yeah, I'm a psychic type, that's kind of the entire point?"

Phoebe: "I'm also really smart if you haven't noticed."

I put my arm around her.

Me: "Well sometimes it hard to notice since you tend to hide it within all your cuteness."'

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, not again."

-confused- Me: "What?"

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Allright, now cmon, hehe, let's go home."

Me:"Ok."

So we got in the camaro and headed home.

Phoebe: "Also, I have something else to say."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I'm actually a dual Psychic\Fairy type."

Me: "What?!"

Phoebe: "Well they didn't have fairy type in the games yet so they just said I was a psychic type."

Phoebe: "But I'm actually a dual psychic\fairy type."

Me: "Ooookay."

Me: "So your're a fairy princess then?"

Phoebe: "Um...sort of, I guess, I'm not really a fairy I'm just fairy type."

Me: "Okay."

Me: "So we never had to catch Cloudela then?"

Phoebe: "Well, um it helped, and besides that it's sooooo cuuuute!"

-cutely- Phoebe: "And you never taught me any fairy type moves so yeah."

Me: "Well they didn't have those in platinum or black 2."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

Me: "Hell I don't even know any fairy type moves."

Phoebe: "Well your're not a pokemon."

Me: "Hehe, honey, you know that's not what I meant."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: " Ok we're getting close to home now."

Phoebe: "Here we are."

It was about midnight according to the car's radio. But the lights were on inside the house.

I thought I shut the generator off before we left a few days ago.

Me: "Why the heck are the lights on?"

Phoebe: "I don't know maybe Rio is still up?"

Me: "I don't know."

Me: "How the heck did she manage to start the generator?"

Phoebe: "I don't know ."

Me: "Well, should we go in?"

Phoebe: "I'm kind of affraid of what we might find."

Me: "Me too."

Phoebe: "Hey look there's Hellblade."

Hellblade ran up to the house and started scratching on the door.

Phoebe: "Poor thing looks hungry."

Me: "I take it you're not affraid of him anymore."

Phoebe: "No not really."

Hellblade: "Doooooooom!"

Phoebe: "Oh great, he's howling again."

Me: "I thought we broke him of that?"

Phoebe: "Maybe he just started doing this since we left and weren't there to keep him from doing so."

HellBlade saw us sitting in the car and immediately came up to us. We got out of the car and he began to bark at us."

Hellblade: "Houn, houndoom, hound, doom, doom, hound.

Phoebe: "What? HellBlade are you serious?"

Me: "Why, what's he saying?"

Phoebe: "He says Rio has a lover."

Me: "What?"

Hellblade: "Hound, doom, doom, hound."

Phoebe: "HellBlade you can't be serious."

Hellblade: "Doom, doom, hound, doom."

Phoebe: "Allright fine, we'll go in and check on them."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "He says he thinks they're in there having sex and they locked the doors."

Phoebe: "Hellblade says that shortly after we left another lucario showed up and asked her out."

Me: "Really?, Pokemon dating?"

Phoebe: "Don't act like it's so unusual."

Phoebe: "And that they both went inside and locked the doors until morning doing who knows what last night, and now they're doing the same thing this night."

Me: "-sighs- They better not be doing it in our bed."

Phoebe: "I feel the same way."

Me: "But then who started the generator?"

Phoebe: "Rio."

Me: "How?"

Phoebe: "She pulled the cord, how else?"

Rio has paws for hands so how she got the dexterity to start the generator was beyond me.

Me: "But she's got paws for hands, how the heck is that possible?"

Phoebe: "Let's just go inside and get this over with."

Me: "Ok fine."

Phoebe: "I'm getting tired."

Me: "Me too."

So we walked up to the front door with Hellblade following us, I tried to open it.

Me: "Dam, it really is locked."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Here."

She used her powers to unlock our own front door.

Me: "Ummmmm, you go first."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Fine."

Me: "HellBlade, you stay out here, ok?"

HellBlade: "Doooooooooooom!"

Me: "And stop with the howling, we're back now, if you haven't noticed."

We went inside, all seemed pretty normal. Everything was in the right place, until we went into the living room and found Rio and her new lover naked on the couch fast asleep.

-disgusted- Me: "Oh for the love of..."

Phoebe: "Shhhhh, don't wake them."

Rio opened her eyes and looked around until she saw us, and almost screemed out of fear." Her black nipples were poking out of the yellow patch of fur on her chest, until now, I didn't even know she had nipples until now.

-sarcastically- Phoebe: "Greeeeeeaaaaaat you woke her up."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Shhh, Rio, quiet."

-scared, embarassed- Rio: " I...I...I'm..."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Just go back to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning, I'm to tired to deal with it now."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

-slightly angry, disapointed, quietly- Me: "He better be gone by this morning, understand?"

She looked at the floor in disgrace.

-quietly, scared, embarassed- Rio: "Y...y...yes master."

Then Phoebe contacted me telepathically, even though she was just standing by the stairs in the other room.

Phoebe: "_Cj come on let's go_."

I was pretty angry at her, don't get me wrong, I have no feelings for her other then that she's technicaly Phoebe's pokemon, I don't really understand how she saw me as her master as well, but, whatever. I was angry at her because she was supposed to be watching the house, not fuck some random male lucario that just decided to show up. Who's more then likely an ex-rogue, anyway. Phoebe was tired, that was obvious, she was getting a little pushy as well.

I followed her up the stairs.

Phoebe: "Oh thank arceus they didn't do it in our bed."

Me: "How can you tell?"

Phoebe: "If they did there would be lucario fur everywhere."

Me: "Good point."

We both started getting ready for bed, she went over to the dress to get her nightgown.

-angry- Phoebe: "Oh, god dammit, Rio!"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- I think she's been trying on my clothes."

-laughing- Me: "Hehehehe, what?"

Phoebe: "That's not funny she ruined my night gown."

Phoebe: "See, it's almost ripped in half."

Me: "Um, we could probably get you another one at the store."

Phoebe: "If the TTG saved it."

Me: "Yeah, but he must of by now."

Phoebe: "Yeah, well I guess we'll just find out tomorrow."

Me: "Yeah."

She threw her destroyed nightgown in the trash while I got into bed, and then she kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed next to me.

Phoebe: "I'm so tired Cj."

Me: "I can tell."

Me: "You seem to get pushy when you're tired."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "It's ok sweety."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Can you hold me?"

Me: "Oh honey, of course."

I put my arms around her and we kissed eachother goodnight.

Phoebe: "Maybe tomorrow we'll strap Rio and Her boyfriend to the wall and have sex in front of them just so she knows how it feels."

Me: "Honey, we're not doing that."

Phoebe: "I know, I'm just joking."

Me:"Maybe we'll just kick them both out of the house and force them to live on their own."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I can't do that, she's still my pokemon."

Phoebe: "Although she's more of my friend than my pokemon though."

Me: "Yeah, well, goodnight honey."

Phoebe: "-sighs- goodnight Cj, I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby."

We kissed one more time before we actually tried to fall asleep, both of us were tired so it didn't take long. Tomorrow was almost guaranteed to be an interesting day.


	13. Dating issues

Chapter 13 \ Dating issues

The next morning came and we both woke up around the same time.

Me: "Goodmorning honey."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning."

Me: "You think Rio kicked out her boyfriend yet or do I have to?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj don't be silly you couldn't if you tried."

Me: "Wanna bet?"

Phoebe: "No...not really."

Phoebe: "Look, I'm going to take a shower and change clothes allright?"

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Or do you want to shower first?"

Me: "No you can, if you want."

Phoebe: "Allright."

Me: "I will later."

Phoebe: "Just don't go down stairs until we're both ready ok?"

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Cause I don't know what that other lucario will do."

Phoebe: "It may try to kill you, and I don't want to take any chances ok?"

She got out of bed, took another one the dresses she had in the dresser, slipped off the dress she was wearing and went into the bathroom with the other. While I couldn't help but stair at her cute little ass.

Me: "Ok."

-in bathroom- Phoebe: "AND STOP STAIRING AT MY BUTT!"

Me: "Well, then, um, maybe take your clothes off after you enter the bathroom?"

Before she even turned on the shower she walked out of the bathroom, still naked.

Phoebe: "Cj you know I'm just joking."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "You can stair all you want, I'm all yours."

She walked over to me and kissed me.

Me: "Oh honey."

I reached out to pull her close.

-cutely- Phoebe: "No, no touch, not right now anyway."

Me: "Your torturing me you know that?"

Phoebe: "I know..."

She kissed me again.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Wait till later hehehe."

And with that she went back into the bathroom, leaving me completely mesmerized. Then I heard the shower turn on. Well I was bored, she didn't want me to go downstairs, and there wasn't much upstairs to do. We didn't even have a tv up here . I almost fell asleep again, when she got out of the shower, wearing the dress she picked out earlier.

Phoebe: "Cj are you still awake?"

Me: "Wh-what? Oh sorry."

Phoebe: "I never said you had to stay in bed you know?"

Me: "Well you don't want me to go downstairs and there isn't much else to do up here so yeah."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess your right."

Phoebe: "I'm going to go check on Rio ok?"

Me :"You want me to come with you?"

Phoebe: "Nah, it's ok I can handle it."

I got out of bed, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She went downstairs, only to come right back up and bother me in the shower. She didn't even knock or anything she just threw the door open without warning.

Phoebe: "Rio's gone!"

Me: "Phoebe, can you give me a minute to get dressed, please?"

Aparently she just now realized what she had done.

-embarassed- Phoebe:" Um, yeah, sorry."

She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

I turned the shower off, dried myself off with a towel and got dressed, then I walked out to find her crying on the bed.

Me: "Hey sweetie what's wrong?"

-crying- Phoebe: "She's gone."

Me: "She ran away?"

-crying- Phoebe: "I guess so."

I hugged her.

Me: "-sighs- Honey, it's ok."

-crying- Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: " We ran away once, remember?"

Me: "Honey, she fell in love, allright, she'll be fine."

-crying- Phoebe: "But...she...was...my...pokemon."

-crying- Phoebe: "You'll never leave me will you Cj?"

Me: "Honey, how could you even think of such a thing?"

Me: "Honey, it will be allright ok? Sure she could of atleast said goodbye, but, she must of been scared or something, I don't know."

Me: "Besides she'll come back eventually I guarantee it."

Phoebe:"You think so?"

Me: "Yeah, she pretty much has too."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "You going to be ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah I'm just, shocked a little that she would just up and leave like this."

-sadly- Phoebe: "She was my best friend."

Me: "Honey it will be fine."

I slipped my hand under her dress.

Me: "Oh you want me to rub your little pussy?"

Phoebe: "Cj what did I tell you, no touch?"

Me: "What did I tell you about wearing underwear?"

Phoebe: "Well I didn't see much point since we're at home now."

-sad- Phoebe: "Cj please, I'm not in the mood."

Me: "Ok fine."

I slipped my hand back out of her dress.

Me: "Happy now?"

Phoebe: "No not really."

Me: "Honey, cheer up, c'mon this isn't like you."

Phoebe: "I can't I'm sorry."

Me: "Hey, sweety it's going to be ok."

Phoebe: "Your're right, she'll be fine."

Me: "Yeah see, now come on, let's find out if the store was saved or not."

Phoebe: "Wait, you don't want to have sex?"

Whaaat?

Me: "Will you make up your mind?"

Phoebe: "Yeah let's go to the store."

She got up and kissed me.

Phoebe: "We can have sex later ok?"

Me: "Now wait just a minute missy."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Underwear?"

Phoebe: "Oh, yeah, hehehe, sorry."

I went downstairs to get my wallet and stuff I usually carried around in my pockets while she stayed in the bedroom for obvious reasons. She came downstairs about a minute later. And we got in her car, we always took her car, because it was always parked right outside, and took alot less time then getting the skyline out of the garage. We also still had that old van we got when we started the store, it was used on occasion when we needed to haul stuff to the store that was too big to fit in her camaro. The van was a piece of junk that had seen better days and didn't have a working air conditioner and some rust problems. Maybe some day we could fix it up, but finding a mechanic that was willing to do so in the heat of the summer for a fair price was pretty difficult. The skyline was the opposite, it was too nice for its own good and did not like the dirt roads of where we lived, and we used it as sparingly as the van. The one thing the van had going for it was that it had a good cargo capacity and was fairly useful for hauling things from people's homes back and forth to the store and what not, and despite the rust and the non-working a\c and several other age related problems it still ran remarkably well for it's age although it was occasionally difficult to start. It was a white 1980's chevy van that seemed to have been converted from a passenger van. It had no rear seats but it still had rear windows when we got it, unlike a typical cargo van it also had chrome bumpers, although they were faded do to age, most cargo vans of that era wouldn't have had chrome bumpers because companies usually aren't willing to pay for chrome. The fact that it was useful for the store and that we couldn't find a better van was really the only reason we kept it around and it was either parked in our driveway, or occasionally we took the risk of leaving it parked at the store.

Any way, we left the house, with HellBlade in charge since Rio was absent, and because of last night I wouldn't let her be in charge anyway. We arrived in town about 20 minutes later, Phoebe was driving unusually slow.

Me: "Are you still upset about Rio?"

Phoebe: "How can I not be upset? She was the closest friend I had around here and then she just left without even saying goodbye."

Me: "Honey, what about me?"

Phoebe: "Cj, I love you, but I need some girl friends to you know?"

Me:"If you say so."

Phoebe: "Unless you want me to start talking to you about makeup and clothes and things."

Me: "Uh...no, no thanks."

Phoebe: "Hehe, thought so."

Me: "Rio doesn't wear clothes anyway."

Phoebe: "I know but still."

We got to the store, fortunately it was still there, just like it always was.

Phoebe: "Oh wow."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "The store is here."

Me: "Yeah?"

We got out and she unlocked the door with her powers, even though we had the keys it was just faster for her to do it that way.

Everything was where it was supposed to be.

Me: "Well, its the same as it always was."

Phoebe: "Yep, looks that way."

Me: "Why don't you go pick out a new night gown for yourself, since we're here."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She went to the clothing section, I looked around in the toys section for a little while, just for the heck of it. Most, if not all of the stuff here was used, some stuff was new and in box. And we traded anything you could possibly imagine, toys, electronics, groceries, it was like a post apocalyptic thrift store mixed with wallmart. The store also had an attached warehouse, where we kept larger things such as cars and motorcycles on the rare occasion we got them through trade. One of the few things we didn't have here was furniture, mostly because if people wanted furniture, they would raid abandoned houses for it, so it wasn't really a hot commodity. What really traded well was food, guns and ammo, and sometimes vehicles. most of the vehicular trading went to people who didn't live around here. It was also one of the few places you could get stuff like fresh milk, meat, and vegetables. Since most of the world's supply of such things had spoiled. Fresh fruit was really rare around here, although it did exist as people did grow their own apples and peaches and what not, but there wasn't anyone around here who raised fruit trees in such numbers that the store ever had a decent supply of it. We may get a hold of five or so apples at a time on the occasion some one had extras they wanted to trade for something else, and once they were in the store they were gone in half an hour because everyone wanted them. Things improved over the years though, as some one set up a full fledged orchard so we always had a decent supply of apples and peaches for almost half the year. The store had freezers that could keep them fresh for quite awhile, although quality control was minimal.

Anyway, she came and found me a few minutes later, carrying her new night gown, and we left after locking the store up, we were going to take the day off today, and we would go back in business tomorrow. We went back home, still no sign of Rio and her boyfriend.

Me: "You still upset?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I think I'm over it now."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Just promise me you'll never leave."

Me: "I thought I promised you that already."

Phoebe: "Just promise me again, please."

-as if "why do I have to do this again?" - Me: "I promise I'll never leave you honey."

Phoebe: "Thanks."

Me: "Yeah no problem."

We pulled in to our driveway, and went inside the house.

Phoebe: "I just... I just can't believe she's gone, after all we've done for her."

Me: "Well then if this is how you feel about your friends, I guess it's a good thing we're not having kids."

Phoebe: "What? Cj!"

Me: "Well seriously, you spend alot of time with kids, then they grow up and leave, eventually, it happens."

Me: "Or they become a lazy, jobless, bum and you have to pay to support them until you die."

Phoebe: "Ok that's enough Cj."

Me: "And besides, she'll be back, just give her a while."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

Me: "And what do you mean you have no friends? What about the other girls in town?"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, I forgot, but still rio and me are pokemon, and they're human..."

Me: "Stop."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I know where your're going with this so just stop."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

The room fell silent as I tried to come up with an answer.

-sadly- Me: "Your going to end up basically saying you'd rather be married to a pokemon then me."

Phoebe: "Cj, it's not like that, I, I didn't realise."

Me: "Look honey, I thought everything was going great, but..."  
Phoebe: "Cj, stop..."

She wrapped her arms around me.

-sadly- Phoebe: "I love you."

-sadly- Phoebe: "I didn't realise what I was saying."

Phoebe: "Your right I shouldn't have any problems being friends with human woman even though I'm a pokemon."

Me: "Sweety, that shouldn't even matter."

Me: "Your're not a pokemon to me, you're my wife and I love you with all that I am."

Phoebe: "I feel the same...for you."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Well there was only one way this could go now.

Phoebe: "Let's go upstairs Cj, I want you."

Me: "I want you too."

Phoebe: "Good."

We went upstairs to the bedroom. I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

Me: "Oh cmon honey give me some toungue."

Phoebe: "Okay."

We had a long passionate kiss before I threw her on the bed and pulled off her shoes and underware.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

We actually hadn't had sex for the past few weeks or so as she just came out of heat a few weeks ago.

Me: "You know how I've been wanting your pussy?"

-cutely- Phoebe: " A long time?"

Me: "Too long."

I gently fingered her pussy while she layed back and moaned out of pleasure.

Phoebe: "Oh god Cj it's been so long."

Me: "I know."

I kissed her before I started to lick her pussy.

-sexually- Phoebe: " Oh Cj, you like my little pussy?"

Me: "Oh hell yes."

Phoebe: "My nice little gardevoir pussy?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj you're too good at this."

Phoebe: "You're turning me on so fast my boobs are starting to hurt."

Me: "Well then lets get you naked honey."

Phoebe: "Well stop and let me get up for a second."

I backed off just so she could get up and remove her dress, she was completely naked now as she quickly undid my pants and got her hands around my cock.

Phoebe: "I miss your cock."

Me: "I miss those tits, holy hell, get up for a sec."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Let me see those."

She got up and I grabbed her tits.

Me: "Dam..."

Me: "How the heck did they get this big?"

Phoebe: "You licking my pussy remember?"

I kissed both of her nipples before sucking on each.

-out of pleasure- Phoebe: "Oh wow...Cj hehehe."

Me: "You sensitive?"

Phoebe: "You should know that by now."

Phoebe: "You sure you don't want me to suck your cock?"

Me: "I don't know if that's neccesary."

Phoebe: "Well you're already fairly hard."

Me: "Yeah."

I kissed her nipples one more time.

Phoebe: "Please can I suck you though? I just want to make it up to you."

Me: "-sighs- allright I guess."

She kissed me once more before she got down once again and started sucking my cock.

Me: "Oh wow."

Phoebe: "You like that Cj?"

Me: "Oh hell yes."

Phoebe:" Good."

She kept sucked my cock for a little while longer before she got back up and layed down on the bed.

Phoebe: "Just get up here and fuck me already."

Me: "Oh honey."

I got above her and kissed her before I slid my cock into her pussy for the first time in several weeks.

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj, I forgot how big you were."

Me: "I forgot how tight you were."

-sexually- Phoebe: "Fuck me Cj, yeah just like that, yes, yes, yes."

Me: "Oh honey, I love you."

I kissed her as I continued to fuck was so tight, you cannot believe how good it felt.

Me: "I love you so much."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Eventually she ended up on top, as she carefully slid my cock into that pussy of hers. She was facing me, and I could see hers tits jiggle as she moved up and down over my cock.

Phoebe: "Yes, you like that, yes, oh god yes, oh Cj I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too baby."

She got off of me a few minutes later and we made out a little.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "Remember this?"

I could feel her feet around my cock. They were as soft as ever.

Me: "Oh hell yes."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I thought so."

I sucked her tits while she rubbed my cock with her feet.

Me: "You're perfect you know that?"

Phoebe: "So are you."

Me: "No I'm not, your're just saying that."

Phoebe: "Well you're perfect enough for me."

We kissed, and then returned to fucking like we were before.

We ended up doing it doggy style once again, I had my hands on her tits while I kept fucking her tiny little pussy.

Me: "Oh honey I can't take much more of this."

-sexually- Phoebe: "I know... me neither."

Me: "You want to tie or not?"

-sexually- Phoebe: "Yes I wan...to...tie...just...keep...fucking...me."

Me: "Oh god...honey.."

And we were done.

We layed down in bed, tied once again.

Phoebe: "Oh, Cj."

Me: "That was perfect."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh yes."

Me: "I love you."

I kissed her on the cheek.

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you too."

We layed there for about an hour until the bond wore off. Then we got dressed after making out for just a few more minutes and went downstairs to get something to eat. We didn't have breakfast this morning, or supper last night so both of us were pretty hungry. We made hamburgers for lunch and we sat down at the table and ate that we played videogames for a little while, after Phoebe decided to soak the couch with disinfectant.

Anyway, we were playing midnight club 3 again, and all was going well until we heard the doorbell.

Me: "Who the hell could that be?"

Phoebe: "I don't know I didn't here anyone pull in."

Me: "You want to answer it or should I?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh, I will, you're not very good with people."

Me: "What?"

We paused the game and she got up to answer the door.

Phoebe: "Rio?"

Me: "Seriously?"

Phoebe: "Where the hell have you been?"

Phoebe: "Are you ok?"

Rio walked in through the door without saying a single word or anything.

Me: "Um? Something's not right with her."

Phoebe: "Rio what happened?"

Phoebe: "C'mon you could atleast tell us where the hell you've been."

Me: "Yeah Rio, We have no problem with you leaving, but if your're going to leave atleast have the decency to tell us. You know Phoebe's been crying all morning for you right?"

Rio: "What?...I'm..sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Phoebe: "But what happened?"

Rio: "I don't want to talk about it."

Phoebe: "What? Why not?"

Rio: "I just don't."

Phoebe: "But..."

Me: "Phoebe, just leave her alone."

-sternly- Phoebe: "No, Rio, I am your trainer, and as your trainer I command you to tell me what happened."

(facepalm)

Me: "Honey, just remember you're her trainer, not her mother."

Phoebe: "Well...So?"

Rio: "Master, I allready told you I don't want to talk about it."

Phoebe: "Well then, I didn't want to do this, but I guess I'll just have to read your..."

Me: "Honey, you can't do that she's half steel type remember?"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah...-sighs-...crap."

Phoebe: "Look if your're not going to tell us what happened you should probably just get out of here."

Rio: "But...but master."

Phoebe: "No buts, if your're just going to leave like that and not say goodbye, and then comeback and refuse to tell us what this is all about, then maybe you should just stay gone."

I really didn't understand what she was talking about now, she cried for her all morning and now she wants her to leave?

Rio looked at me.

Rio: "Is this about last night?"

Me: "Rio this has nothing to do with last night."

Me: "Other then you should have been watching the house, not fucking some random guy and making a mess of our furniture."

Phoebe: "And trying on my clothes."

Me: "Yeah...and that."

Rio: "I'm sorry I didn't mean too..."

Phoebe: "How could you not mean to, you ruined my nightgown, your're lucky we had another one in the store that was my size."

Phoebe: "And what happened to your boyfriend anyway?"

I saw a few tears in her eyes, but she didn't cry. She just stared at the floor.

Rio: "I have to go, he's expecting to see me soon."

Phoebe: "Is this goodbye?"

Rio: "Possibly."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Go..."

-shocked- Rio: "But...master?"

Phoebe: "Just go."

Phoebe: "Follow your heart, and just go, I'll be fine."

Phoebe: "Right Cj?"

Me: "Huh? Oh, sorry honey, I'm staying out of this."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Tears came to her eyes. I could see tears in Phoebe's eyes as well.

-almost crying- Phoebe: "Just...go, Rio, ... you know... enough by now, to live...on your... own."

Me: "Honey are you going to be ok?"

-sobbing- Phoebe: "I...thought you were staying out of this."

Rio: "Fine, if that is how you feel, then goodbye."

Rio just walked out the door, where she went after that was beyond me.

Me:"What? I don't get any goodbyes?"

Phoebe came over to me, crying, asking me to hold her to which I obliged.

-sarcastically- Me: "You handled that well."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "I'm sorry, but I thought, after what you said."

Me: "You figured it was her time to move on?"

-sobbing- Phoebe: " I thought she was my friend."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "And I just kicked her out."

Me: "-sighs- It will be ok."

Me: "She'll be happy with her new boyfriend and now she won't destroy your clothes or...um desecrate our furniture."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Me: "So you want to just go back to playing video games or what?"

She finally stopped crying.

-sadly- Phoebe: "Yeah."

I kissed her on the cheek.

Me: "Good."

So Phoebe finally cheered up and we went back to playing video games. I let her win a few times, just so she would think about the game more then Rio. After awhile I started to play more seriously, and then we got a little closed to eachother, which turned into snuggling, so we ended up snuggling on the couch, which still smelled of disinfectant.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby."

Me: "Are you ok now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I'm good."

Me: "Good."

Me: "You want to go somewhere for supper or?"

Phoebe: "Nah, I could just make some hotdogs real quick."

Me: "Ok."

She got up and went into the kitchen to make some hotdogs. And came back less then 10 minutes later with a plate for her and me.

Me: "So you just want to eat on the couch?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, if that's ok with you."

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Um you want to watch tv?"

Me: "Ok."

I turned off the xbox and turned the tv to the local news channel, which was now one out of quite a few channels. Some people started their own tv channels over the past year using salvaged equipment, so besides the news channel, there was a gardening channel run by some old couple from a town not too far from where we lived, a kids channel, which was hosted by these twin brothers who couldn't of been more then 10 years old, although I'm pretty sure the actual channel was run by their parents, occasionally this channel had cartoons ranging from pokemon to old disney movies to spongebob. There was no telling what would be on the that channel as its contents were controlled by 2 ten year old kids and seemed to vary day to day. Then there was a channel hosted and run by some nerd, although it was very well organized compared to the other channels, and actually had a programming schedule. This channel had reruns of pokemon, yugioh, digimon, and medabots, and various other english dubbed anime shows, some of which I never heard of before, and they ran on a regular basis, sometimes a show about video games was run on this channel as well, even though video game production had practically ceased since the disaster, also, ocassionally a discussion about real pokemon between the host and some random guest was shown on this channel as well, sometimes along with footage of real pokemon, and real pokemon battles, which was fairly interesting. Another channel was hosted by an old man, which showed mostly vintage movies and early black and white films. This wasn't a bad channel if you wanted something classy to watch at night. The final, somewhat normal channel was run by this pretty average guy and consisted of mostly 1980's action movies, James Bond films, speed, terminators 1,2, and 3, back to the future, and other things like that. Sure we didn't have the 500 something channels we had before the disaster, but these 7, including the local news and global news, were enough to get by, plus the DVR still worked so you could still record things, the best part of this was that there was almost no commercials, and if there were they were shown between shows, although sometimes these channels lacked an amount of "Proffesionalism" that tv before the disaster had, one time, on the channel run by the twins, during a normal episode of pokemon, you could here the child hosts arguing about something ,likely what show they were going to watch next, in the background, obviously one of their parents had accidently left the microphone on.

Then there was the darkside of television, keep in mind, the FCC no longer existed so content wasn't filtered. There were 2 channels that fit into this area, one was a channel that was based in california and was run by pirates, this was a pretty sadistic channel that showed the pirates commiting various crimes from murder to robbery and torturing their captives, however, there were a few occasions where the pirates themselves got their asses kicked by the ones who were supposed to be their victims. On one occasion the cameraman was shot and the victim picked up the camera and started to blasphemy the pirates. The only reason I know about this clip was because it was posted on the global news channel, along with an interview with the victim, who aparently survived. No one seemed to watch the pirate channel except for the news, who only watched it to scan for information. There was also a pornography channel, run by some creepy guy who claimed to have once been a porn star.

Phoebe wouldn't let me watch that channel, for obvious reasons. All these channels were announced on the global news when they were discovered so most people with a tv and a satelite dish knew about them.

Me: "So uh, what do you want to watch?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...something romantic?"

Me: "What do you mean by romantic?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Me: "Their isn't much on for romance you know?..."

I flipped through the 9 available channels, randomly landing on the vintage movie channel.

Me: "Hey look it's the old guy again."

Phoebe: "What's he talking about this time?"

He was sitting in a chair, aparently in his house, infront of a camera talking about something.

-on tv- Old guy: "It was one of the first movies I ever saw growing up in nine-teen fiddy five, color tvs were a relatively new invention back then and my papa had just come back from the department store with a brand new tv, I had to help him move it into the living room."

As old as this guy was I'm surprised he even knew how to use a camera.

-on tv- Old guy: "That afternoon, we had tv dinners in front of our new tv, and this movie came on, I asked my mama, I says mama, what's the wizard of oz ? , and she said she don't know, but we might as well watch it and find out."

The camera cut to the title screen of the wizard of oz, and the movie played like normal.

Phoebe: "What's this?"

Me: "It's just some old movie."

I flipped to the next channel, the 1980s movie channel, it was at the part of terminator 2 where the kid is getting chased on his motorcycle by the evil terminator in a tow truck.

Me: "Oh sweet, terminator."

Phoebe: "What's this?"

Me: "It's a cool movie that came out in the 80s."

Phoebe: "What's it about?"

Me: "A robot that comes from the future that's supposed to save this kid from this other robot who's also from the future to save the human race from the evil robot apocalypse."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "In this movie the robots become self aware and wipe out all humanity in the future."

Phoebe: "That's horrible."

Me: "It's a cool movie though."

Phoebe: "So that guy is a robot?"

Me: "Yeah and the cop is also a robot."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Me: "And the cop robot is trying to kill the kid and the other one on the motorcycle is trying to save him."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

We finished our supper and she went to put the plates back in the kitchen. She came back and snuggled up to me on couch and we watched to movie together.

Me: "So none of this scares you?"

Phoebe: "No, it's not real, and besides this world's technological development is at an all time low."

Me: "Yeah your're right."

Phoebe: "The chances of something like that happening after the disaster this world has already faced is next to nothing."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Although it's kind of interesting seeing what this world was like before the disaster."

Me: "Honey, its a movie, it's not exactly very accurate, you should know that silly."

Phoebe: "So in this world, people normally don't have gunfights in cities?"

Me: "No, just messed up people do sometimes."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok then."

Soon the movie was over, it was starting to get dark outside. Phoebe fell asleep at somepoint during the move and was snuggling me. So I had to wake her up so I could get the remote, which had fallen on the floor.

Me: "Hey um, honey, could you wake up please so I can get the remote?"

-tired- Phoebe: "Is the movie over yet?"

Me: "Yeah its over."

She got off of me so I could pick up the remote and change channels to the news channel.

-tired- Phoebe: "I think I'm going to go to bed..."

-tired- Phoebe: "Are you comming Cj?"

Me: "Yeah just give me a second to see if there's anything interesting on the news."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I turned the tv to the local news channel while Phoebe went upstairs to the bedroom. Unfortunately the news wasn't good. It was a DPA, or dangerous pokemon alert, a new thing they had on the news when a dangerous pokemon, usually surviving rogues, were sighted in the area, most of these we ignored as they were no where near us, but this one seemed a little uncanny.

-on tv- news guy: "This just in, a DPA for the -county where i live- area, a man was robbed and killed today by a pair of pokemon known as lucarios, if anyone in the area has any further information as to the identity of these two, they are asked to report to the local authoritial figures."

Authoritial figures basically meant whoever had the job of watching over the towns and keeping some sense of order, basically a post apocalyptic police force. Which, because of our reputation as heros, we were somewhat of a part of. I was hoping to not have to tell Phoebe about this till tomorrow, but shortly after that piece of news aired, I heard the phone ring from upstairs. The phones still worked from existing infrastructure. Surely enough Phoebe got out of bed to answer it, and surely enough she came down the stairs not five minutes later, wearing her new nightgown.

-worried- Phoebe: "Um Cj? "

Me: " Save your breath, I already know."

Phoebe: "What? Don't tell me your're psychic now."

Me: "No, I just saw the news."

Phoebe: "Do you think it's them?"

Me:"I hope not, mostly because I don't want you to worry."

Phoebe: "They killed somebody Cj."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "There's going to be people going after her with guns and tanks and stuff."

Me: "Guns maybe, but I think the tanks are a little much."

Phoebe: "I don't care, she wouldn't do something like that, must of been that stupid boyfriend of hers, we have to help her!"

Me: "Honey, we don't even know if it's her."

Me: "Baby, baby, calm down ok? Even if it is them, it's too late to do anything about it right now, just wait till tomorrow, then we'll find out what's going on."

Phoebe: "I can't sleep."

We heard the phone ring from upstairs again.

We both went upstairs. She tried to answer the phone, but I unplugged it.

Phoebe: "Why did you do that?"

Me: "Because, I told you, we'll deal with this tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Ok fine."

Phoebe: "Cj, sometimes I just don't know about you."

Me: "Why not?"

Me: "Honey I have nothing to hide, I'm just concerned for your well being."

I put my arms around her.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Me: "It will be ok I promise."

Phoebe: "I believe you."

We kissed.

Me: "Now, cmon, let's go to bed, we'll deal with this in the morning."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we both went to bed, only for her to wake me up just a couple hours later in the middle of the night.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

-tired, somewhat grumpy- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I can't sleep, I'm too worried about Rio."

Me:"Just relax ok?"

Me: "I love you sweety, but you seriously need to calm down."

Phoebe: "But...but what if they find her and kill her and her boyfriend?"

Me: "Honey, they're not going to go looking for her at night, for the exact same reason we're not going to look for her. They're going to wait untill morning like reasonable people."

Me: "And besides, honey, we're still not sure if it is even her and her boyfriend that they're looking for."

Me: "Just calm down sweety, we'll start looking for her first thing tomorrow, I promise."

Phoebe:"Cj please..."

Me: "Honey, I know your're worried, but, we're both tired, ok? To go out there in the dark looking for them right now would be practically suicidal."

Phoebe: "What are you saying?"

Me: "I'm saying that their's a damn good chance that her or her boyfriend might attack us."

Phoebe: "But Rio would never do that to me!"

Me: "Honey, she might if she doesn't realise it's you."

Me: "And besides that we have no idea where to look."

Phoebe: "but...but..."

As if on que, the doorbell rang.

-confused- Me: "Who the hell could that be?"

Phoebe: "It's got to be Rio, who else could it be?"

Me: "Honey, why are you being so confusing all of sudden?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "First you cry about her all morning because she left us without saying goodbye, then you pretty much forced her out of the house, and now you want her back again?"

Phoebe: "I'm sorry...ok, I didn't mean to do that, and I didn't force her out of the house, she wanted to leave."

Me: "Yeah...well whatever."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj."

Me: "I understand honey, ok? It's just when you're like this you a tendency to get on my nerves."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

-softly-Me: "But I know it's only because you care."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

We kissed briefly before the doorbell rang again.

Phoebe: "Well I guess we might as well see who's here."

Me: "Yeah, you already woke me up."

Phoebe: "I didn't mean too."

Me: "I know, but still, you woke me up."

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "Wait a minute buster, exactly how many times have you woken me up?"

Me: "How many times have I woken you up that wasn't completely neccesary?"

Phoebe: "Oh...oh yeah...sorry."

Me: "Oh it's ok, you're cute when you try to be angry."

-slightly angry- Phoebe: "uh!? Cj...?"

-jokingly- Me: "What? Are you going to growl at me now?"

Phoebe: "No, I can't do that I'm a gardevoir not a poochyena silly."

Me: "Are we going to answer the door or are we just going to stand here and joke around?"

Phoebe: "Oh right...hehe, the door."

So I put some clothes on since I was just in my underwear, and then we both went downstairs to answer the door.

Phoebe: "Here Cj, let me get it."

Me: "okkkaaaaayyyy."

-politely- Phoebe: "Who is it?"

She went to open the door, barefoot and in her nightgown, but how would you expect someone to answer a door at 12:24am? If they even bother to answer it at all.

Rio: "What took you guys so long?"

Phoebe: "Well we were talking."

Phoebe instantly walked up to Rio and hugged her.

-at like 90 miles an hour- Phoebe: "I'm so glad to see you I was worried, where the hell have you been and where is your boyfriend, you better not of killed that guy or I'm going to have to arrest you and I don't want to do that, dammit Rio you have me so worried."

-confused- Rio: "What did she say?"

-confused- Me: "Ayyyyyyyyyeeeeee, don't know."

Phoebe: "I missed you."

Rio: "I've barely been gone for a day."

Me: "Doesn't matter to her she probably started to miss you since the moment you left."

Phoebe:" That's right, Cj..."

Me:"See?"

Rio: "Well...ok."

Phoebe: "What happened to your boyfriend, where is that stupid..um Cj, I need a word...?"

-as if, you probably shouldn't of said that- Me: "Honey..."

Rio just put her head down.

Rio: "No...she's right."

-sadly- Phoebe: "Ooooh Rio what happened?"

Rio: "I don't want to talk about it."

Rio: "Can I just stay here one more night?"

Phoebe: "Sure you can stay here as long as you want, but first you have to tell us what happened."

Rio: "Ok, fine."

She looked down once more, unable to look either of us in the eyes while she said this.

Rio:" He killed some guy, for no reason. I left him while he wasn't looking, but he probably knows that I would come here."

Me: "So you were the ones that the new was talking about."

Phoebe: "Oh no, Rio how could you."

Me: "Phoebe, honey can we talk for a sec?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah, Rio come in, stay in the living room, and don't move, if you leave, I swear your're never allowed in this house again as long as you live."

Rio: "Um...ok."

We went into the kitchen to have a quick discussion.

Phoebe: "What did you want Cj?"

Me: "This isn't going well is it?"

I saw tears come to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me.

-crying- Phoebe: "Cj my little Rio is a criminal."

Me: "Ok honey, just calm down, you're really confusing me."

Phoebe: "Why what do you mean?"

Me: "Ok first off, she is\was your pokemon, she isn't your daughter, and if for some reason you think she is then why the hell haven't you told me that already?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I know she's not my child, but I still feel like she looks up to me."

Me: "She probably does look up to you, but honey, you know what?, I don't even know what to say."

Phoebe: "Cj, I love you more then anything else, I love Rio too, but more as a friend, but I care deeply about both of you."

Me: "I know that, but."

Phoebe:"-sighs- Cj, her boyfriend is probably going to be here any minute, wondering where she went, if Rio's telling the truth, which I already know she is, then this guy is a cold blooded killer, and we have to stop him."

Me: "That's right, but."

Phoebe: "Let's just focus on kicking his ass, then we'll see what happens ok?"

Me: "-sighs- Ok, fine."

She kissed me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

I looked into her eyes,

Me: "I love you too baby."

Me:"Honey?"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me: "You remember that night, years ago, when we um..."

Phoebe: "had sex for the first time?"

Me: "Yeah how'd you know?"

Phoebe: "Um Psychic...duh, so what were you saying?"

Me: "U said you weren't my pokemon anymore, that night we became more then just pokemon and trainer."

Phoebe: "Yeah...and?"

Me: "Maybe it's time that Rio isn't your pokemon anymore."

Phoebe: "What do you mean, you want us to marry her.?"

Me: "NO! I mean she's her own person, we have no right to keep her here."

Phoebe:" Oh, so I should probably release her then?"

Me: "Um yeah."

Phoebe:"I kind of already did that Cj, if you haven't noticed."

Me: "Well I'm just saying, if she wants to go, let her go, you don't have to take responsibility for her anymore, you can stop mommying her or whatever you think your're doing."

Phoebe: "I'm not mommying her I'm just concerned for her safety."

Phoebe: "Where's the Cj I fell inlove with, the one that would die for me?"

Me: "Um honey, I would still die for you, you're just entirely missing the point."

Phoebe: "Look Cj I get it,ok, I understand what you're saying, and, it hurts, but I understand."

Me: "You just really want children don't you?"

-softly crying- Phoebe: "Yes..."

I hugged her.

Me: "-sighs- We'll see, ok, but right now, we got something else to worry about."

-sobbing- Phoebe:" Oh Cj..."

Me: "Now cmon, pull yourself together, we've kept Rio waiting long enough."

Phoebe: "Your right."

She kissed me on the cheek before we both stopped hugging eachother and walked back into the living room.

Rio: "So what are you guys up too?"

Phoebe: "Oh, nothing."

-sadly- Rio: "Look Phoebe, he'll probably come here any minute looking for me, and..."

Phoebe: "Relax, Cj will take care of it...Right Cj?"

Me: "Um...sure..."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Cj go get ur guns."

I went to the vault to get my pistol.

When I came back they were both sitting on the couch. Rio was crying now and Phoebe was trying to comfort her.

Phoebe: "Are you ready for this Cj?"

Me: "Of course honey."

Phoebe: "Lucarios move fast and I don't want to have to use a revive if we don't have too."

Me: "So what you just want me to kill him then?"

Phoebe: "Well, if he attacks, then yes."

Rio: "Just kill him..."

-soothingly- Phoebe: "Rio calm down...it's ok."

-to me- Phoebe: "If he wants to talk then let him talk."

Me: "How do I know that?"

Phoebe: "If he doesn't try to kill you."

Me: "Your're not going to help?"

Phoebe: "I have your back, just be carefull allright?"

Me: "Ok."

It was the middle of the night, and there we were, standing in the living room, waiting for Rio's boyfriend to show up. Part of me just wanted this to be over so I could get some sleep. I was so tired. And this was completely ridiculous. Why can't we just lock the doors, and deal with this guy tomorrow?

After standing in the living room with my pistol in hand for about 20 minutes, I sat down on the couch next to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Are you getting tired Cj?"

Me: "Honey...it's 1:00am, of course I'm tired."

Me: "Is this guy going to show up or not?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but more then likely he will."

Me: "So what? I'm just supposed to stay up all night in case he comes?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Honey... ARE YOU CRAZY?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Um, no Cj, I'm not, and don't yell, Rio's asleep."

Rio had apparently fallen asleep a few minutes ago on the couch, lucky her.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Relax honey, it's just for tonight."

-quietly-Phoebe: "I'll pay you back later ok?"

-quietly- Me: "What do you mean?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you should know by now."

She kissed me on the cheek.

A loud crash was heard as her boyfriend entered and basically killed the door.

Me: "Was that really neccesary?"

Rio's bf: "Where is she?"

Me: "I've been waiting for you to show up just I could go back to sleep."

Rio's bf: "Yeah back to sleep alright, permanently."

Me: "You think you can scare me?"

Rio's bf: "I know I can kill you."

Me: "Really?"

Rio's bf: "If you weren't carrying that gun."

Me: "You know it never had to come to this if you didn't kill that innocent guy earlier."

Rio's bf: "So that's what this is about?"

Rio's bf: "He was just a worthless human."

Rio woke up.

Rio: "HE WAS YOUR TRAINER, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Me: "You murdered and robbed your own trainer?"

Rio's bf: "So I did? What's it to you?"

Me: "I didn't want it to come to this, I honestly wanted you and Rio to be happy together, but not if that cost innocent lives."

Rio's bf: "I'm going to kill you and your gardevoir, and then I'm going to take her away from here."

Me: "She doesn't want you anymore, she thinks your're a monster, and honestly I can't blame her."

He growled at me. And I raised the gun up to his head, but he used some crazy aura attack that sent me flying halfway across the room and into the dish washer in the kitchen. Leaving a decent sized dent in the machine.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

-in pain- Me: "I'm..ok."

He kept walking towards me.

I pointed the gun at him again, in too much pain at the moment to stand. Dam he moved fast, I managed to hit him in the leg before he got within range of me. He fell to the ground, still very much alive, while Phoebe was still trying to comfort Rio in the other room. Dammit honey, this is fucking crazy. Fortunately, HellBlade, who was probably outside sleeping somewhere with some of our other pokemon, was woken up from all the commotion and bolted through the now open doorway.

HellBlade: "Doooooom."

Me: "Oh thankgod."

Phoebe: "Oh good HellBlade's up."

Hellblade bit him in the arm, burning him at the same time, he litteraly howled in pain, as I finally managed to stand.

Me: "That's enough HellBlade, let me finish him."

Hellblade back off while the wounded lucario was now unable to stand.

-appreciative- Me: "Thankyou HellBlade, good boy..."

HellBlade: "Doom..."

Me: "It's over, no more chances, no more life for you."

Rio's bf: "Wait...don't."

Me: "What?"

Rio and Phoebe walked into the room, both of them sensing I was about to finish him.

Rio: "Oh god...Sabre..."

Phoebe:"So that's his name?"

-weakly- Sabre: "Rio...I...I...I."

Rio: "I loved you, why did you do this?"

Sabre: "I never loved you, thanks for the sex bitch."

At that I pulled the trigger, killing him instantly. Rio began to cry again.

Me: "What a bastard."

Me: "HellBlade, see if you can drag the body out of here."

HellBlade: "Doom!"

Phoebe: "What are you going to do with it?"

Me: "I'm going to bed, we'll figure it out tomorrow."

-surprised- Phoebe: "Wha?! Cj?"

Me: "You heard me, now goodnight."

I went back to the vault to put my gun away and then I headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Phoebe: "Well, wait for me."

Rio: "What about me?"

Phoebe: "Rio, don't be silly, you will sleep on the couch like usual."

Rio: "Right."

Phoebe: "And next time, when you find another boyfriend, either move out or actually tell us first."

And with that Phoebe went upstairs as well. I was already in bed by then.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Cj are you ok? He threw you fairly hard."

Me: "Both my legs hurt, and I think something's wrong with my back, but I'm still alive."

Phoebe: "You want me to get a full restore?"

Me: " Yeah, if you can that would be nice."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She went to get one of the full restores we had stashed in the house.

She came back about a minute later.

Phoebe: "Here Cj."

She opened the restore and poured it on me, I felt my muscles relax and my legs and back no longer hurt.

Phoebe: "Is that enough?"

Me: "Yeah."

She put the cap back on the bottle and put the bottle back in the stash. Then she got in bed with me. We both fell asleep shortly afterwards. The next morning we woke up alot later then usual, around 11:00 am we got up and took showers. Then we had breakfast, and after that we came to the decision have HellBlade reduce sabre's body to ash. Rio cried, still upset.

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me: "You think Rio is going to be ok?"

Phoebe: "I don't know Cj, she thought he loved her, but he didn't and now he's dead, so I can only guess that's she's in immense emotional pain."

Phoebe: "I'll try to comfort her Cj, but I doubt it will be enough."

Me: "Honey, maybe we should find her some one else?"

Phoebe: "What, you want to transfer over another lucario from the game maybe?"

Me: "I don't know, but just some one."

Me: "Cause if she falls inlove with another evil rogue, it's your turn to put him down."

Phoebe: " I know, and Cj, I also want to say, I'm sorry for keeping you up last night."

Me: "Oh honey, it's alright."

Me: "Whether you let me sleep or not, he was going to come either way."

Me: "I guess it was best that we were ready for him."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah."

We kissed.

Me: "I love you honey."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

That day I went to the store on my own, Phoebe stayed home to comfort, and perhaps keep an eye on Rio. All day people would come in and ask me if I heard about the two lucarios, and I would say I'd heard it, but never saw anything, and just continued with the usual business of trading things. I came home around 6:00pm. Phoebe was waiting for me.

Phoebe: "Oh good you're home."

Me: "Um, yeah, is Rio any better?"

Phoebe: "She left."

Me: "Again?"

Phoebe:" She wanted to see the world on her own, so she left."

Me: "Your're not going to cry again are you?"

Phoebe: "No, it's good for her, she needs this freedom."

Me: "So you finally realize then?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Now...yesterday I said I would pay you back..."

Me: "I take it we're going upstairs?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you know me so well."

We kissed, and, as this chapter already has an erotic scene, you can figure out the rest for yourself. Since we hardly ever had to fight anymore, and the store provided us with a steady stream of supplies, I couldn't help but notice how badly she wanted children, I mean seriously, sometimes the way she talked to Rio it was like she was her mother, and now that she was gone, well, I could tell she was feeling empty inside, although she hid it really well, must of learned that from me. Anyway, maybe now was the time to consider the possibility of us having children. Anyway, an hour later we were both in bed, naked.

Phoebe: "Is that enough for you?"

Me: "Oh, yeah, of course honey."

She kissed me.

Me: "Now what are we going to do?"

Phoebe: "I don't really want to get up."

Me: "Me neither but, it's too early to go to bed yet."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yeah, I supose your're right."

Me: "I love you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj I love you too."

Me: "Honey, now that I think about it."

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me: "Maybe next time your're in heat, we'll try to have kids ok?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you mean it?"

Me: "Of course sweety, I mean, now that we're not in combat every other day now, and we have a solid line of supplies."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, your're making me so excited."

Me: "Yeah I know."

Me: "Too bad its another 200 something days or so till your're heat again."

Phoebe: "I know but still."

Me: "And just promise me you won't get too obsessive."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "You know what, nevermind we'll deal with that when the time comes."

Phoebe: "Cj...you know what this means right?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "We could be the first human\gardevoir couple to have children in all of existence."

Me: "Yeah, maybe."

Me: "But what bothers me is how come?"

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Me: "I mean surely...wait, did your mom say anything about us having kids?"

-confused- Phoebe: "What...my mom?"

Phoebe: "Oh...you mean in her predictions, she never told me anything passed us meeting for the first time."

Me: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, that's just the way my Mom is, she wouldn't even tell me anything about our wedding, she said it would spoil the surprise."

Me: "What surprise?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe how perfect our relationship is?"

Me: "Or how perfectly adorable I think you are."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, please stop with that."

Me: "I can't help it, I mean look at you, you're so freaking cute."

-cutely- Me: "My whittle fairy princess."

Phoebe: "Cj please you know I don't like being called a princess."

Me: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "You know why."

Me: "Fine, be that way."

Me: "While I try to find out if you're cuter when you try to be cute or when you're angry."

Phoebe: "Cj please just stop."

Me: "What's wrong?"

Phoebe: "Nothing I'm just tired of being told I'm cute all the time."

Me: "Hey you're not just cute you know?"

-curious-Phoebe: "Yeah, so what else am I?"

Me: "-sighs- Well, you're very smart, and strong, when you want to be, and you're very kindhearted, very beautiful, and I guess the best word for it is perfect."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, don't be silly I'm not perfect."

Me: "Well if you're not then you're pretty damn close."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby, I love you too."

Me: "So um? You want to maybe go downstairs and play videogames or something?"

Phoebe: "Um, what about dinner?"

Me: "Ok that works too."

So we both got out of bed and got our clothes back on.

Phoebe: "I'll make dinner Cj, you go see if there's anything on tv worth watching."

Me: "Ok."

So I went to turn on the tv, I scrolled through the channels, trying not to look twice when I passed through the porn channel. There was some random black and white movie on, the channel run by the twins wasn't available, which was usual in the evenings. The 80's channel had some movie on I never heard of before, and the anime channel also had some anime series I never heard of either, featuring girls and robots. Typical japanese cartoon stuff.

Phoebe entered the room just then.

Phoebe: "Anything on?"

Me: "Uh...no, not really."

-cutely- Phoebe: "mmmkay."

Phoebe: "Whats on the classic channel, the one with the old guy?"

Me: "Same as usual, some random black and white movie."

Phoebe: "Um, ok."

Me: "So uh what do you want to watch?"

Phoebe: "Whatever that random black and white movie is."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, um, just a second Cj I have to go check on dinner."

Me: "Allright."

She went back into to the kitchen for a few minutes then came back out.

Me: "So when's dinner going to be?"

Phoebe: "In just a few minutes."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What exactly are you making anyway?"

Phoebe: "Um, just hamburgers, why?"

Me: "No reason, just curious."

She sat down beside me on the couch.

Phoebe: "So what's the movie about?"

Me: "I don't honey, I've only seen a few minutes of it, and the audio is so poor I can barely understand what people are saying."

Atleast this movie had audio.

Phoebe: "I never saw a black and white movie before."

Me: "Um...me neither."

Phoebe: "Was that like before they had color or something?"

Me: "Um, yeah actually."

Phoebe: "Cool."

Phoebe: " Your right though, it is hard to hear what they are saying."

Me: "I know right?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, I have to go check on the hamburgers ok?"

Me: "Yeah ok."

I paused the tv and followed her into the kitchen. The dvr worked as normal, and you could pause and record the shows and stuff, but most of the time the shows weren't titled or anything, so unless you were watching a show from the begining, it could be hard to figure out what you're watching. The virtual channel menu was full of empty boxes, and dead channel numbers that no longer existed.

Phoebe: "Cj, why are you following me?"

Me: "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to watch you cook."

Phoebe: "Oh alright."

Me:" Watcha makin?"

Phoebe: "Cj I already told you I was making hamburgers."

Me: "You was?"

Phoebe: "Well I mean, I still am, but, oh Cj, just stop already."

I don't know why, but watching her cook hamburgers was kind of amusing.

Me: "You're using your powers to flip them over?"

Phoebe: "Well yeah it's alot easier then with a spatula."

Me: "I guess so."

Phoebe: "Also, I can flip them alot earlier and cook them alot more evenly this way."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Ok they're almost done, why don't you just go on out I'll bring them to you."

Me: "Oh honey, that's ok I can get my own plate."

Phoebe: "Oh alright fine."

So she made a hamburger for each of us, we went back into the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the tv, continuing to watch that strange black and white movie while eating our supper, after that we shut the tv off and went to bed, as it was now around 10:00pm or so.


	14. New World, New Beginings

Chapter 14\ Whole new world

The portal was still in town, which granted easy access to the pokemon world, all we had to do was go there and walk, or drive, through it. People went through the portal and into the pokemon world almost every day now. Interestingly, cars could also go through the portal, as this portal skipped through the game world and went directly to the main pokemon world. Transportation between the worlds was an awkward proccess. There was next to no security on this side of the portal, but on the pokemon world side, there were usually a few guards there for safety reasons. The main purpose of the guards was to keep small, curious children from wondering into the pokemon world alone, without their parents accompanying them. And also to lead people out of the gigantic experiment facility either by bus or with a pilot car.

The few towns around here that had portals were very fortunate, as they acted like a magnet for travellers wishing to experience the wonders of the pokemon world. Which in turn helped boost business for our store as well. In the following weeks however, portals started to pop up all over the place in other areas of the country, bar the pirate territories in the far west.

2 weeks later, we had no contact with Rio what so ever, it was as if she just vanished. Phoebe was sort of worried, I tried to keep her preocuppied with the promise of children, which worked sometimes, and others it didn't. Anyway, it was now July, and we were trying to locate fireworks for the fourth. Fireworks were not very easy to find anymore, even though the fourth was only a few days away, but eventually, some came into the store, although they were well over a year old, and we were able to have a decent celebration. This was also the fourth of July where I very nearly set the house on fire. Anyway the celebrations came and went. And then we started to think more and more about having children, which of course led to a few concerns. One of the questions that bothered me most was how come no human\gardevoir couple had ever had a child before? We obviously weren't the first, as James and Melissa had been married for atleast a decade or so. Another question, one that we both have been wondering for a long time was if it was even possible for me to get her pregnant? Another one of my concerns, was, even if I got her pregnant, would the child survive? But most of all I was concerned for her survival, as that nightmare I had years ago of her dying in childbirth still haunted me to this day. Anyway, It was now the 8th of July, and I woke up around 8:00am, and I stayed in bed until Phoebe woke up just a few minutes later. I watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

Me: "Good morning honey."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning."

Phoebe: "So um, what do you want to do today?"

Me: "Look honey, you still want children right?"

Phoebe: "Um..yeah, why?"

Me: "I've been thinking and, if we're going to do this, we should atleast try to figure some things out first."

Phoebe: "Like what?"

Me: "Like if it's even possible for us to have children sweety."

Phoebe: "Um..ok."

Phoebe: "Why don't we go see James then after breakfast?"

Phoebe: "He probably knows, or he knows someone else that would know."

Me: "Yeah, makes sense."

After our typical morning routine we refueled her camaro and headed to town. There was somewhat of a line infront of the portal, which was normal now a days if you wanted to go to the pokemon world, however, it was much faster if you wanted to leave, and traffic in the left lane flowed normally, most of those people were just returning to their homes after a day of exploring, very rarely did anyone in the pokemon world venture into this one, but it happened occasionally.

Anyway, a few minutes later, after waiting in line behind a bunch of other cars, we finally got in. Fortunately the guards recognized us and let us through, as we have been here before, and didn't need a pilot car to get out of the facility.

Me: "First time we've actually come here without being forced too."

Phoebe: "First time we've been here with our own car."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "You remember where James lives right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Good."

A few minutes later we were out of the facility and on a busy highway on the outskirts of Goldenrod. I looked out the window, watching all the unfamiliar cars, none of them were the cars I was used to seeing, they were all manufactured in this world, and neither of us knew much about them, besides that many were manufactured by Devon Co, but just like in our world, Devon Co wasn't the only manufacturer here, although Devon Co cars seemed to be the norm in Goldenrod. But then again, everyone here probably had the same feeling about our 1980s Chevy Camaro. Or any other car that was driven here by the people from our world.

We arrived at Jame's house just another few minutes later. We knocked on the door. Melissa opened the door just a few seconds later.

Melissa: "Oh hi Phoebe, what's going on?"

Phoebe: "Hi Melissa, um is James here?"

Melissa: "Oh, uh, no he's at work right now."

Melissa: "Can I help you two with anything?"

Phoebe: "Um, maybe, we just have some questions."

Melissa: "Like what?"

Phoebe: "About us having children."

Melissa: "What? Oh no, I knew this was comming, you two are lucky James isn't here."

Me: "Why?"

-concerned- Melissa: "Phoebe you're not pregnant are you?"

-confused- Phoebe: "Um...no...I'm not."

Melissa: "Ok good."

Melissa: "-sighs- Come on in I'll tell you everything."

Well we haven't even entered her house yet and we both knew something was up, there was a reason after all. She showed us to a couch, which we both sat down on, and she took a seat acrossed from us.

Melissa: "Ok...where should I start?"

-assuringly- Phoebe: "Wherever you feel comfortable."

Melissa: "-sighs- Ok I guess first off, I should tell you I wasn't Jame's first wife."

Melissa: "He was married to another gardevoir before he met me."

Phoebe: "What happened, did they get divorced or something?"

Melissa: "No, Phoebe honey, she died."

I was now wandering if this had anything to do with my nightmare.

Me: "In childbirth?"

Melissa: "No..."

Melissa: "But she did get pregnant, and James was assumed to be the father."

Me: "So it is possible for me to..."

Melissa: "Yes, but trust me Cj, you don't want to do that."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Melissa: "The child was born, a completely normal, half human, half gardevoir child."

Me: "So a it was half human, half Ralts?"

Melissa: "Yeah."

Melissa: "I actually have a picture if you want to see it."

Phoebe: "Sure why not."

Me: "Yeah ok."

Melissa got up and walked into the other room to go look for the picture she claimed to have.

Phoebe: "So you can get me pregnant?"

Me: "Honey, maybe that's not such a good idea."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, c'mon."

Me: "Look honey, I'm not going to get you pregnant if it involves risking your life."

Melissa walked back into the room, handing us a picture of a baby.

Phoebe: "Oh look it's so cute."

Me: "Hey let me see."

Phoebe: "Here Cj."

The looked almost like a normal human child, except it's skin was a pale white. It's eyes were noticably red, or perhaps that was just a camera effect, and a few strands of green hair were on it's head, it was wearing the clothes of a ralts, and it honestly looked like exactly what it was supposed to be, a human\gardevoir hybrid. Also on it's head were some weird strange lines, like were it's psyhorns would be.

Melissa: "That picture was taken shortly after the child was born, I think it was actually right after they brought it home from the hospital."

Melissa: "So it's psyhorns weren't fully developed yet."

Phoebe: "Yeah, um Cj, I doubt you knew this but ralts are born without psychic powers until their psyhorns grow in, and then they get more powerful as they grow up."

Me: "Ok, I guess that makes sense, like how puppies are born blind.:

Melissa: "What's a puppy?"

Melissa: "Is that another term for a human child?"

Me: "Uh, no, a puppy is a baby dog, they're born without their eyes being fully developed, and a thus blind until they grow in a few days later."

Melissa: "What's a dog?"

Me: "It's an animal."

They didn't have dogs in the pokemon world, although they had several dog-like pokemon.

Melissa: "What's an animal?"

Me: "Come to our world and find out."

Me: "Anyway what happened?"

Melissa: "Things went well for a few days until the child's powers developed."

Melissa: "It didn't have the grace nor the ability to control them."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Melissa: "Because it wasn't a pure gardevoir."

Melissa: "Anyway, James tried his best to control the child, but it was too powerful, he told me it broke every window in the house once without meaning to."

Melissa: "Of course most gardevoir discipline their children by putting them in a forcefield, which seemed to work for awhile, and eventually the child learned to control it's powers."

Phoebe: "I remember that, I hated it."

Melissa: "Time passed and it got to the age where a normal ralts would evolve into a kirlia."

Melissa: "Except it couldn't evolve because it was half human."

Melissa: "However, it's power still increased, way beyond what its half-human mind could control."

Melissa: "One day, it became extremely angry with James, who was only trying to discipline it, it almost killed him, if his wife at the time didn't sacrifice herself."

Melissa: "That day, both the child and his wife were killed, beyond what revives could heal."

Melissa: "A year later I met James for the first time."

Melissa: "And we've been together ever since."

-hesitantly-Phoebe: "What was her name?"

-hesitantly-Melissa: "-sighs- Annabel."

Melissa: "Never mention that name around James though."

Melissa: "Never."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Atleast we finally know the truth."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but I was really hoping we could have kids."

Melissa: "Oh don't give up so easily."

Melissa: "Since then Devon co has been working on a secret experiment."

Phoebe: "What?"

Melissa: "Using drugs to make humans and gardevoirs sexually compatible."

Melissa: "Here I'll show you."

She handed us a couple of small vials of pills.

Melissa: "Ok now listen carefully."

Melissa: "The red ones are for you Phoebe, and the others are for Cj."

Melissa: "And don't tell James where you got these."

Melissa: "Ok first off, Phoebe the red ones will make you go into heat, for just a day or so. Do not take more then 2 per year."

Melissa: "Actually you know what, gimme those you only need one."

She took back the extras and just gave us one of each.

Phoebe: "Melissa?"  
Melissa: "Well I'm not suppose to give these to you, they're not even available to the public yet, and I hope Jame's doesn't realize they're gone. These were just a test sample."

Me: "What? Was he testing on you or something?"

Melissa: "Um, hehe."

Phoebe nudged me a little on the shoulder.

-somewhat angry- Phoebe:"Cj!"

She whispered into Phoebe's ear what the blue one's did.

Phoebe: "Oh so it's like viagra then?"

Melissa: "What's viagra?"

The only reason Phoebe knew what it was was because some nutjob tried to trade some for apples at the store one day.

Me: "Great, why don't I just take viagra?"

Phoebe: "Because Cj this stuff also modifies the...you know what never mind."

Melissa: "OK now both of you should take them at the same time, and well...um, have sex."

Phoebe: "Wait Melissa, how well had this stuff been tested?"

Melissa: "Just a few times in virtual simulations, the real gardevoirs who volunteered to test it are still pregnant, so the results are still uncertain."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Then, well, we're not interested."

-confused- Melissa: "What?"

Phoebe: "We'd rather wait till it's more proven to work, right Cj?"

Me: "Right honey."

Phoebe: "And that their's no side effects or anything."

Phoebe: "Anyway, thanks Melissa."

Phoebe: "Keep us informed on development though ok?"

Melissa: "I'll try."

Me: "Yeah, see ya later."

Melissa: "Bye guys."

Phoebe and Melissa hugged briefly and then we left James' house and headed home. We had a brief conversation in the car.

Me: "Well atleast there's hope."

Phoebe: "If their tests work out well."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "It's going to be fine honey."

Me: "Even if we never can have children I still love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj, always and forever."

Me: "Good."

Me: "Hey since it's almost noon, while we're here, you want to go to a restaurant?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, sounds great, except we don't have any pokedollars."

Me: "You think we could find a bank to cash some of the gold in?"

Phoebe: "hmm, I don't know."

Me: "Cmon honey, everytime we've been over here it was to fight, now lets just have some fun."

Phoebe: "Oh ok, keep an eye out for a bank."

As we drove down the main street of the city, it didn't take long to find a bank, we went in and fortunately, we were able to trade a single nugget of gold for exactly 4800 pokedollars. Then we went to go find a restaurant, since a decent restaurant was hard to find if not nonexistent in the other world. It didn't take long to find one. The first one we found had a large sign with a picture of a cartoonized tauros on it. We parked the car in the attached parking lot, and we had a brief conversation before we got out of the car.

Phoebe: "I don't think I've ever been in a restaurant before."

Me: "It's not really that much different than the cafe in that other town honey, just better food."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah, pretty much."

I opened the car door.

Me: "Well c'mon honey let's go."

Phoebe: "Oh allright."

And thus began a very awkward experience. Like most somewhat fancy restaurants, or pizza hut, you had to wait to be seated by a waiter, or waitress. So we were placed at a table in the middle of the restaurant. The restaurant was somewhat busy at the time, and I could sware everyone was staring at us. Even though I had no Idea who any of the other customers were. Some were human, some were sentient pokemon. The waiter brought our menus a few minutes later.

Waiter: "What would you two like to drink?"

Me: "What do you have?"

Waiter: "Moo Moo milk, Nomelade, water, oran berry juice, Bulbasaur Brand Rootbeer, Squirtle cola."

Me: "Cola made from squirtles?"

Waiter: "What? No it's just a brand name."

Phoebe: "Sorry sir we're not from here."

Waiter: "Ok."

Waiter: "So you want the cola or?"

Me: "What else do you have?"

Waiter: Um, Exeggutor Pinap cream soda..."

Me: "Are all your sodas named after pokemon?"

Waiter: " No, we also have the full line of Nano bluk, grepa, oran, rawst, razz, and cheri berry flavored sodas as well."

Phoebe:"I'll take the oran berry juice."

Waiter: "Ok, and for you sir?"

Me: "Um, cream soda I guess."

Waiter: "Ok then, I'll be back in just a few minutes to take your orders."

The waiter left to go fetch our drinks.

Me: "Oran berry juice?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, yeah, I used to drink it alot when I was little."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cream soda?"

Me: "What? I like cream soda, I just wonder if it's any good over here."

Phoebe: "I just wonder if it's actually what you think it is."

-somewhat scared now- Me: "What, what is it?"

I was imagining the worst thing it could possibly be, besides the cream soda I was familiar with in the other world.

Phoebe: "I don't really know."

Me: "ooooookaaaay."

Me: "Might as well look at the menu."

I opened the menu the waiter handed to me earlier. Tauros burgers and steaks were some of the most notable options. I guess I would just order a tauros burger, without vegetables, like I always did in the other world. Phoebe started to look at her menu as well, I honestly had no idea what she was going to order, as for the price, we had 4800 poke'dollars to spend, so that was the least of our concern.

I couldn't understand what most of the side options were, one of them was topo fries, which I just naturally assumed was their version of french fries.

A few minutes later the waiter came back with our drinks. My cream soda was the typical yellowish color most cream soda was. Her oran berry juice however was a very deep blue, it was kind of strange.

Waiter: "Can I take your orders please?"

Me: "Um yeah I guess I'll just have a tauros burger and topo fries on the side."

Waiter: "Ok, and for you miss?"

Phoebe: "Umm, I guess I'll have the same thing."

Waiter: "Ok then."

The waiter walked away once again.

Me: "You know you didn't have to get the same thing as me?"

Phoebe: "I know but I couldn't decide for myself, there was so many things to try."

Me: " Ok."

Phoebe: "So when are we going to get our food?"

Me: "When it gets done."

Phoebe:" Sorry, I knew that, what I meant to say was how long is it going to take?"

Me: "I don't know 10-20 minutes?"

She took a sip of her juice.

Me: "Is that stuff any good?"

Phoebe: "It's pretty much exactly how I remembered it."

Phoebe: "How's yours?"

I took a drink of my cream soda, it tasted pretty much exactly like cream soda, except it had it's own unique taste, like every brand does.

Me: "It's not bad."

Phoebe: "Is it what you though it would be?"

Me: "Pretty much."

Me: "I wonder if these tauros burgers are any good."

Phoebe: "I can't imagine them being much different from hamburgers."

Me: "Perhaps, but their has to be a difference."

Phoebe: "Yeah, your're right."

The waiter brought our food out just a few minutes later.

Waiter: "Here's your food guys."

Me: "Um thanks."

Phoebe: "Yeah, thankyou."

He set the plates before us in an orderly fasion and then left to go wait on someone else.

Me: "Allright, you want to try it first or should I?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I guess I'll go first if you're chicken."

Me: "Honey, c'mon now, you should know me enough by now to know that I'm no chicken."

Phoebe: "I know Cj, I'm just joking around."

Me: "Just making sure."

Phoebe: "So, on 3 then?"

Me: "Yeah, sure."

I wrapped my hands around the burger and prepared for the countdown. She did the same with hers.

Phoebe:" One...two...three."

We both took a bite at about the same time, surprisingly it didn't taste much different from a normal hamburger, except the meat was slightly gamier, and slightly tougher as well, although that could of been just the way it was ground and not the actual meat.

Me: "It's not bad."

Phoebe: "Eh, I think hamburgers are better though."

Me: "Yeah, definitaly."

Me: "If we come here again I'm trying the steak."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Fortunately the topo fries weren't bad either, and were actually pretty good, the only major difference between them and french fries were that they were slightly green in color, and alot shorter, but with the same basic taste. They were made from topo berries, which were very similiar to potatoes.

A half hour passed and we finished our meal, the entire meal cost just 25 pokedollars.

Me: "Um what should we leave for a tip?"

Phoebe:" I don't know, 5?"

Me: " Good enough ."

So we payed the tab and left the restaurant.

Phoebe: "What should we do now?"

Me: "I don't know, go home I guess."

Phoebe: "Um actually, do you think we could just hang out here a little longer?"

Me: "Well, tell you what honey, start heading home, and if you see anything fun to do we'll stop ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we got back in the car and pulled back out onto the main street of goldenrod city. It was a busy street, kinda looked like what I've seen of new york, lots of lanes, lots of people, lots of cars on the road. I kept my eye out for somewhere we could stop and have some fun.

Me: "There's a theatre you want to go see a movie or something?"

Phoebe: "No, not really, can't we just do that at home?"

Me: "You never seen a movie in the pokemon world before have you?'

Phoebe: "Um no not really, but I just don't really want to right now."

Me: "Ok then."

Me: "Ummm..."

We passed the theatre and we were still going down the main street of the city, then I saw the pokemon gym.

Me: "You want to uh... challenge the gym?"

Phoebe: "Um..not really, I only have 2 pokemon Cj."

Phoebe: "And did you even bring yours?"

Me: "Oh...right."

Me: "Sometime we need to get you some more pokemon."

Phoebe: "No, Cj, they keep running away."

Me: "What? Just Ciona and Rio..."

Phoebe: "I know, but that's enough."

Me:"So you're not interested in pokemon any more or?"

Phoebe: "No Cj, it's just after Rio left. And with you finally being willing to have children, it's just, I don't know."

Me: "Honey, you realize we may never have children, we don't know yet, the drugs are still in developement."

Me: "It could be another year or so before they test them enough to know if they work or not."

We passed the gym.

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

Me: "Honey, relax, ok, let's not forget we practically have an eternity to spend together."

Phoebe: "Well, that's not neccesarily true."

Me: "Honey, don't talk like that."

Phoebe: "What's this place?"

Me: "Huh?"

She pointed at this large building with a brightly lit neon sign, it said "Goldenrod Game Corner", on it. Yes, the same one represented in the games.

Me: "Looks like a casino."

Phoebe: "What's a casino?"

Me: "A place where you can lose alot of money very quickly."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok, I guess we're not going there then."

Me: "I thought so."

We were running out of attractions on main street.

Me: "Looks like they have some sort of art museum."

Phoebe: "You want to look at pictures for fun?"

Me: "I could look at pictures of you in a swimsuit all day."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh hehe Cj, not right now, please honey?"

Me: "So you want to just go home then?"

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "Maybe we could do some of this stuff another day."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "Just bring your pokemon next time Cj."

Me: "Sounds good."

Phoebe: "And someday we need to have another battle."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, just to see who's the better trainer."

Me: "Are you forgetting I used to be your trainer?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, why'd you bring that up?"

Me: "Cause it's true, you used to be my pokemon, now your're my beloved wife."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I love you."

Me: "I love you too baby, I love you too."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "C'mon let's go home."

So we finally got back the the experiment facility, went through the portal and into the other world once again. About 20 minutes later we were home.

Me: "So what do you want to do now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

I noticed one of the chickens had babies following it around.

Me: "Oh look honey, baby chickens."

Phoebe: "The chickens had babies?"

Me: "Um it looks that way."

Phoebe: "Oh, they're so cute."

Me: "I know, they just look like little balls of fluff."

She got out of the car and used her powers to pick up one of the baby chicks. The baby chick flapped it's stubby little wings and legs in vain.

Me: "Um, honey what are you doing?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "I just want to get a better look."

Me: "Ok...just be careful with it."

Phoebe: "It's so cute..."

Me: "Um...yeah most babies are cute."

The helpless chick floated a little closer to her.

Me: "And don't touch it, otherwise it's mom will reject it and it will probably die."

Phoebe: "I know that, most bird pokemon are the same way."

Me: "Just making sure."

Just then all the other chicks began to float towards her as well.

Me: "Honey, seriously?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh, but Cj, just look at 'em."

Me: "I see that you're scaring the living crap out of them."

They were all lined up, chirping loudly, flapping their wings, and kicking their legs in vain.

-sadly- Phoebe: "Well, I'm sorry..."

She lowered all the chicks to the ground, where they immediately sprinted towards their mother.

Me: "Thankyou."

Me: "How many are there? 6 or so?"

Phoebe: "No there's only 5."

Me: "Ok, good enough, so we basically have twice as many chickens now."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Honey, c'mon, you can't just go picking up baby chickens with your powers like that."

I was really just joking at this point.

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "Honey, I was joking, ok, but you probably shouldn't do that again, you're going to make them scaired of you."

Phoebe: "Oh...allright if you say so."

Me: "Alright I'm going inside are you comming?"

Phoebe: "Can't we go to the timbre or something?"

It was around 85 degrees out, with no wind, so obviously I was going to decline.

Me: "Maybe some other day when it's not so hot out, allright?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we both went inside.

Me: "So what should we do now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, watch tv?"

Phoebe: "Actually Cj, wait."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Do you think that...maybe we could uh...have sex?"

Me:"I was hoping you would say that."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oooh Cj."

Phoebe: "But not right now, I mean later."

-disapointed- Me: "Honey, why do you do this to me?"

Phoebe: "Just because."

Me: "Because what?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Because I wuv you."

Phoebe: "How about we pway a game first?"

I had no idea what she was up to, oh well.

Me: "What game?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...any game, midnight club, pokemon, just any game."

Me: "Well go ahead and pick something honey."

Phoebe: "Fine...um what about this one?"

Me: "Honey...that's Grand Theft Auto, that's not even multiplayer, and you know we only have one xbox 360 controller anyway."

She looked directly into my eyes.

Phoebe: "Well then what about midnight club?"

Me: "Allright fine, we'll play midnight club."

Phoebe: "Ok good."

She used her powers to turn the console and tv on as well as to place the disk in the console. Sometimes just watching her use her powers was entertainment in itself.

Me: "Honey, you're very good with your powers you know that?"

Phoebe: "I know."

She kissed me before picking up her controller.

Phoebe: "Now come on let's play."

Me: "Ok, ok, what's with the return of the pushiness?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Never mind."

I picked up my controller and eventually we set up a race, with our cars, she was using the camaro she seemed to cherish, even though it looked nothing like the real one she had, and she insisted that I use a skyline, which was the same year as the one I had in the garage, and with certain in-game customization options, looked very similiar to it as well.

Me: "Honey, I'm not using the skyline."

Phoebe: "Oh cmon , why not?"

Me: "Because, sweetie, your camaro is class b, the skyline, in this game, is class c."

Me: "It's not fair."

Phoebe: "-sighs- oh allright use what you want."

Me: "Thanks sweetie."

Me: "You don't need to cheat to win you know. Your're pretty good yourself."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh...thanks Cj."

So we played, I wasn't really sure whether to take it seriously or not. She got ahead for a little bit, then I got ahead, eventually one of us had to win though. This time it was me.

Phoebe: "Oh, no fair."

Me: "It's perfectly fair."

Phoebe: "Whatever."

Phoebe: "Let's play another game."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Um...supersmash bros?"

The xbox shut off and the wii turned on, and the tv changed to the appropriate channel.

Me: "Allright honey, whatever you want."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "But no cheating."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Can we make this a little more interesting?"

Me: "How?"

Phoebe: "You want to play a strip version?"

Me: "We haven't even started playing and you're allready reading my mind?"

Phoebe: "Oh c'mon, that sounds fun actually, are you up for it Cj?"

Me: "Oh allright."

Phoebe: "So, every time I knock you out you have to take off something."

Me: "Well yeah, and vice versa sweetie."

Phoebe: "Ok, let's go."

Me: "Any other specific rules, you want to add?"

Phoebe:"Can we play on the final destination stage?"

Me: "Ok, if that's what you want."

So the battle began, and all was going pretty normally until she accidently killed herself in the game. I paused the game before she respawned.

Me: "You died."

Phoebe: "I know."

She kicked off both her shoes.

Me: "You know you only have to take off one right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah but then I couldn't do this."

She immediately layed down and started to rub my crotch with her feet.

Me: "Honey, what the heck?"

Phoebe: "I'm distracting you."

Phoebe: "You like my pretty white feet don't you?"

-confused- Me: "Um are we going to have sex or play video games?"

Phoebe: "A little bit of both."

Me: "Honey, it's kinda hard to play when you're trying to give me a footjob at the same time."

Phoebe: "That's kind of the point Cj."

I started to tickle her feet just so she would stop.

Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj please stop it."

Me: "Only if you stop."

Phoebe: "Ok fine."

Phoebe: "Well go on, unpause it we're still playing."

So we played until I got knocked out.

Phoebe: "Ha."

Phoebe: "Take off your pants Cj."

Me: "Um, you don't get to choose."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "But I will anyway."

Phoebe: "That's what I thought."

So I slipped off my pants and we played for a little while again, only for her to get knocked out a couple minutes later. She then slipped off her dress, she was just in her underwear now. When game play resumed, I reach over to rub her nipples I also gently kissed them.

Phoebe: "Cj no, not now, c'mon, that's not fair, you know I'm sensitive."

Me: " This what you get for earlier."

Phoebe: "Oh Cm'on, stop it."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, please."

Me: "Oh cmon, you know it feels good."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

Me: "Can't concentrate on the game can you?"

Phoebe: "Um, it looks like I don't need to."

Me: "What?"

I looked at the screen, and realized I had let go of the remote and thus she killed me once again quite easily just by knocking me off the side of the stage.

Phoebe:"Hehehe."

Phoebe: "You can just take off your shoes and socks."

Me: "What, honey that's four things?"

Phoebe: "So? Makes up for the fact I wasn't wearing socks."

Me: "-sighs- fine."

Yeah, so we weren't playing by "official" strip rules, and then she killed me again, and now both of us were only in our underwear. I swear she was cheeting, but the way things were going right now, I couldn't care less.

Phoebe: "Ok I think that's enough."

Phoebe: "I can see you're already hard."

Me: "Yeah."

She slipped off her underwear.

Me:"You want to go to the bedroom, or just stay down here?"

Phoebe: "Oh, Cj, I think we can do it on the couch for once."

Me: "Ok."

So she slipped off my underwear as well, and started to suck my cock.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I can't resist you any longer."

Me: "I can't resist you either."

Phoebe: "I love it when you rub my tits like that."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, you made them grow so big."

Me: "Hehe."

I played with her boobs while she sucked my cock.

Phoebe: "mm, oh Cj..."

Me: "Oh honey, I love you."

She stopped for a second while we kissed.

Phoebe: "I love you too."

We made out for awhile before we started to fuck. I watched as she moved up and down my cock, moaning occasionally as I played with her nipples, later on she leaned against the couch while I fucked her from behind, eventually though, the fun came to an end as we layed on the couch holding eachother tight, unwilling to let go as if life depended on it. We were tied once again.

Me: "I love you."

I kissed her soft white lips.

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Me:"Together forever?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, forever."

Me: "Good."

And we kissed one more time, before finally resting. About an hour later we both got up and got our clothes back on.

Me: "That was great."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "It's just a shame sex wasn't meant to last."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

- a few minutes of awkward silence later-

Me: "So now what should we do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "We could watch tv or something, or, hehehe, go back to playing super smash brothers."

Phoebe: "Nah, I was doing that just for the sex."

Me: "Well I mean it wouldn't be strip this time."

Phoebe: "Nah, that's ok."

Me: "Allright so what do you want to do?"

Me: "Wait, honey can we talk?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "It's going to be awhile before they finish the testing on the drugs, so, I was thinking, in the meantime, why don't you and I challenge the pokemon league?"

Phoebe: "Really Cj?"

Me: "Just you and me, together."

Phoebe: "Allright."

Phoebe:"Starting tomorrow though, it's getting too late to go back to the pokemon world today."

Me: "Yeah your right."

For the record, the portals were only open from 10:00am-6:00pm as the guards needed a break as well. Right now, it was around 4:00pm.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "For now why don't we just go to the store and get some steaks or something for supper?"

Me: "You know how to cook steak?"

Phoebe: "It can't be much more difficult then hamburgers."

Me: "Yeah I guess your right."

Phoebe: "C'mon, we'll take my car."

Me: "You mean like we always do?"

Phoebe: "Well, we can take the skyline if you want."

I dreaded scratching the skyline on these rocky backroads.

Me: "Uh, no that's ok we'll take your car."

Phoebe: "Allright then. C'mon."

So we left for town once more. Today the store was being run by William, the local butcher in our absence, who kept the generator running and the meats cold, he wasn't allowed to trade anything but the meats, and there was a sign posted outside that said so. Anyway, we arived in town about twenty minutes later. We got out of the car, and walked into the store, at this moment it wasn't very busy, only about 2 or 3 customers, any way, we walked in together, and the automated doors opened for us.

William: "You guys are back?"

Me: "Um we just came to get some steaks for supper."

Phoebe: "Yeah um, also we're going to need you to take over the store for awhile."

William: "What? How come?"

Phoebe: "We're going on a trip in the pokemon world."

William: "Again?"

Phoebe: "Yeah but, we're going to be gone for longer this time."

Phoebe: "You can have full trade privileges while we're gone."

Me:" Except the cars, the cars are mine."

-somewhat angry- Phoebe: "CJ!"

Me: "What? I like the cars..."

Phoebe: "-sighs- ok whatever, you can trade anything but the cars."

Phoebe: "Now um, do you have any steaks?"

William: "Yeah actually, let me get them, just cut fresh yesterday."

For the record, you don't usually want to eat meat the day it's butchered, because rigormortis makes it tough .

He wrapped a pair of steaks up and handed them to her, and with that we left.

William: "Have fun you two."

Me: "Thanks man."

We got in the car and headed back home.

Me: "So you're serious about challenging the league tomorrow?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "Were you?"

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "Oh c'mon Cj, it will be fun."

Phoebe:" It will be great to have an adventure without all the violence and bloodshed for once."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Just you, and me, and our pokemon."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "We'll be unstoppable."

Me: "Mhm."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Now tell me you love me."

Me: "I love you baby."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

We kissed briefly, and then we headed home. Ariving there about 15 minutes later.

Me: "Alright so are you going to cook the steaks or will I?"

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, sorry I spaced out, I will."

Me: "What are you thinking about?"

Phoebe: "Just about what's going to happen tomorrow."

Me: "Why? You excited?"

Phoebe: "A little bit."

Me: "It's going to be great honey, just you wait and see."

Phoebe: "Well, I'm going to work on supper."

Me: "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- I'll call you if the house catches on fire or something."

Me: "Ok whatever."

So we both went inside, I started playing forza 4 on the 360 while she went into the kitchen to cook the steaks. The reason we never played forza 4 together was simply because we never had a second controller for the 360, she had her own xbox account though, but the xbox 360 was hardly ever used because anymore when we played video games we always played together. Anyway she walked into the living room about an hour later.

Phoebe: "Ok Cj, they're ready."

Me: "Alright."

I shut the xbox and tv off and went into the dining room that was adjacent to the kitchen. She set the plates out using her powers, which admitingly looked cool. There were just 2 steaks one for her and one for me. Admittingly, she didn't do to bad of a job.

Me: "You know honey this steak isn't half bad."

Phoebe: "Really? You like it?"

Me: "Yeah, it's ok."

Phoebe: "Good, I was worried I would mess it up."

Me: "No honey, it's pretty good, come on, try some."

She took a bite out of hers.

Phoebe: "Hmm, you're right it isn't that bad."

Me: "You can stop being so hard on yourself baby, you don't have to impress me."

Phoebe: "Well I just want to make you happy."

Me: "Honey, you've already made me happy."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

So we finished our diner and, later on that night we went to bed, dreaming about the amazing adventure we would start in the pokemon world together. The next morning finally came, and, after we both took showers, and other morning things, we had a conversation at the breakfast table, about were we were going to begin our adventure."

Me: "Ok honey where do you think we should start?"

Phoebe: " Well Cj, What league do you want to challenge?"

Me: "I thought it would be cool if we could challenge them all."

Phoebe: "Cj, we'll start with one, and then see where we are after that."

Me: "Ok, now what about transportation?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "We can't just take your camaro, if it runs out of fuel, there's no way we'd be able to get more in there, and obviously we can't just take it back here every few days to fill it up."

Me: "We basically have 3 options honey, we could walk, convert your camaro to be Hydrogen powered, if we can afford it, or, purchase a cheap car over there that's hydrogen powered.

Phoebe: "Well I can tell you we aren't walking."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And then we have to deal with licences."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "We could sell those nuggets, and then we'll have around 15,000 poke dollars."

Phoebe: "Right now we still have 4775 from yesterday."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "And we have 8 nuggets, not just 3."

Me: "Yeah I know, but honey, I don't want to sell all the nuggets yet."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "You want to see how much it would cost to get the camaro converted?"

Phoebe: "Where would we find that out?"

Me: "Ask the guards?"

Phoebe: "Also Cj, I think it would be better if we started out with new pokemon."

Phoebe: "That way it's more challenging."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "That way I can leave HellBlade here to guard the house as well."

Phoebe: "Exactly."

Me: "Ok honey, that sounds cool."

Me: "So you ready to go?"

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "Cool."

So, after taking a few minutes to pack some extra clothes and things into a suitcase we acquired at the shop. We got in the camaro and headed to the pokemon world. Once we got to the portal we stopped to ask the guards something.

Me: "Ok honey pull up so I can talk to them."

Phoebe: "Allright."

I rolled the window down.

Me: "Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to know how much it would cost to get this thing converted to hydrogen?"

Guard: "What? You mean your car?"

Me: "Yeah."

Guard: "I don't know kid, you'd have to take it to a mechanic, there's one in the city, it's not hard to find it's just off the main street."

Me: "Allright."

So then we headed to Goldenrod to find the mechanic, we found the garage just off the mainstreet about 30 minutes later, they were just opening for the day. I got out of the car to talk to the mechanic, who was just walking up to unlock the door.

Mechanic: "Can I help you?"

Me: "Yeah I just want to know how much it would cost to get this car converted to burn hydrogen?"

Mechanic: "Um, I don't know, I've never seen a car like that before."

He unlocked the door, and pressed a button on the inside that opened the garage door.

Mechanic: "Go ahead and pull it in, I'll check it out."

I motioned to Phoebe to pull the car into the garage.

Mechanic: "Have her get out of the car."

Me: "Honey, c'mon get out."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She shut the car off and got out, while the mechanic went under the car to inspect the engine and things.

Mechanic: "Let's see, pretty standard V8 looks like, with methane conversion? That's weird, anyway."

Mechanic: "Yeah I can probably convert it for about, oh, 6500 pokedollars, with the custom fittings I'd have to make for this engine and everything."

Phoebe: "Is that ok Cj?"

Me: "Yeah."

Mechanic: "It will be finished in about 4 hours, you guys came at a good time, as I have nothing else scheduled right now and take it in immediately."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "What are we going to do until then Cj?"

Me: "Run to the bank to get more money."

Me: "Cmon, honey let's go.

We left the mechanic to his work and we walked down the busy street to the bank we went to yesterday. At the bank, we traded two more of our gold nuggets for 9600 poke'dollars. We now had a grand total of 14,375 poke'dollars.

Me: "Now what?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, we got about 3 and a half hours to kill."

Me: "Wanna go see a movie?"

Phoebe: "Sure I guess."

So we walked to the theatre. Once we were there we looked at all the promotional poster they had, trying to decide which movie to watch, before we got in line to get the tickets.

Me: "What movie do you want to see?"

None of the movies available were ones we were familiar with, and all of them had a pokemon theme to them, these were some of the titles; "Clefable and Wigglytuff 2, Moonlight Rising", "Attack of the Giant Tyranitar","The Invasion of Zombie Pikachus", "Call of the Houndoom", "The Adventures of Super-Bulbasaur", "Dittoman."

Phoebe: "Um I don't know, just pick one."

Phoebe: "I don't want to see anything scary though."

Me: "Ok, so I guess no zombie pikachu invasion?"

Phoebe: "No, no zombie pikachu invasion."

Phoebe: "Although I think that Clefable and Wigglytuff movie looks cool."

Me: "Um, ok."

So we got in line and ordered tickets for the Clefable and Wigglytuff movie. Little did I know what I was getting into, we went into the theatre and took our seats. It was still pretty early so when we got there the theatre was almost empty, and gradually began to fill as minutes passed by. It began to fill with teenage girls, lots of teenage girls, and a few accompanied by their mothers, and a few unfortunate fathers and boyfriends who, like me, got unsuspectingly dragged into this thing. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to upset her, I just tried to keep cool and quiet. Then the movie began, and good god, this had to be the girliest movie ever, It was basically about 2 teenage girls who were best friends, who had a female clefairy, and a female clefable, who, unknown to their trainers, were secret agents for the fictional "bureau of pink pokemon", or Bopp. I'm not kidding it was that lame. And the villian was this female umbreon who built this machine to make it dark all the time. And all the characters were female except for this male Machop that all the characters seemed to have a crush on. What the heck? Anyway, I never saw the ending, nor do I care to, because I fell asleep after the first 30 minutes of the movie. After the movie, Phoebe woke me up as everyone else was leaving the theatre.

Me: "Huh? Wha? Is it over?"

Phoebe: "Yeah it's over."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Not your kind of movie huh?"

Me: "No."

Phoebe: "That's ok Cj, I wasn't expecting it to be that girly either."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "It was kind of cool though."

Me: "Yeah ok, that's enough sweety, I don't want to here anymore about this movie."

Phoebe: "Oh allright."

So we left the theatre.

Me: "What time is it now?"

Phoebe: "I think we still have atleast an hour before the car is supposed to be done."

Me: "Great."

Me: "Wanna get something to eat?"

Phoebe: "Where?"

Me: "Same place we went yesterday?"

Phoebe: "Allright, works for me."

So we went to the same restaurant, the one with the taurus sign that we went to yesterday.

Me: "So uh what do you want to eat this time?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, didn't you say you were going to try the steak?"

Me: "Yeah but we had steaks last night so, I don't know."

Phoebe: "Why don't you just get a salad?"

Me: "Honey, I'm not eating a salad."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Waiter: "Oh so you two are back again?"

Me: "Um yeah."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Waiter: "Well, we have a special on magicarp fillets today."

Me: "Alright."

Waiter: "What would like to drink?"

Phoebe: "I want Oran Berry Juice."

Waiter: "Ok and for you?"

Me: "Uh, cream soda will be fine for me."

Waiter: "Um alright."

Phoebe: "So Cj, you want to get the special?"

Me: "Nah I don't like fish."

Phoebe: "Magicarp isn't a fish it's a pokemon."

Me: "It's a pokemon that looks like a fish."

Phoebe: "Oh C'mon honey, you should try it."

Me: "Ok fine, if you're going to keep asking me."

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

So I got the magicarp fillets and she got some kind of salad.

The meat was red, which was weird, for a fish, or even for cooked meat in general. It was tender, and it had the texture of chicken, and not the mushy texture of fish I hate so much. It was soft, but kind of chewy, and had a flavor similiar to chicken, but slightly stronger. All in all, while it was unusual, it wasn't bad. Today, our meal just cost 15 poke'dollars.

After we finished lunch, it had nearly been four hours, so we headed back to the mechanic shop.

Mechanic: "Just in time, I just finished it 10 minutes ago."

Phoebe: "Good."

Mechanic: "Just remember it only runs on water now."

Me: "Well go pay the man."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Mechanic: "That will be 6500 pokedollars."

Phoebe: "Ok, um."

She counted out the money and paid the man, then we got in the car and left.

Me: "Well that worked out well."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Where to now?"

Phoebe: "James' place."

Me: "Honey, he's probably at work."

Phoebe: "I know but need him to arrange a flight for us."

Me: "Phoebe, we have money we can buy our own tickets, and besides, we're stuck with driving there anyway."

Phoebe: "What if we paid to get the car transported over there as well?"

Me: "Ok fine."

Me: "Where are we going anyway?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, what region do you want to start in?"

I figured we might as well start out where the anime series started.

Me: "Kanto?"

Phoebe: "Oh ok, that sounds reasonable."

Me: "So now let's go to the airport, do you remember where that is?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah, sort of."

Me: "Ok then take us there."

Phoebe: "Alright."

We arrived at the airport 30 minutes later, please know that do to this world's safer and more peaceful state, the airports here did not have the extra security and airport in the other world would of had before the disaster. Plane tickets were farely cheap, and we bought a flight to pewter city, which was the closest town to pallet with an airport, for just 300 pokedollars each, plus 800 to ship the car. We now had a total of 6475 pokedollars to spend. We arrived in Pewter city in the evening, and as expected it was a lot larger in real life then its in-game counterpart, the camaro arrived on a cargo plane by nightfall. Then we had to find a hotel to stay in. We tried to go to the pokemon center, but that's only open to those with a valid trainers license, which neither of us had.

Me: "I guess tomorrow we're going to need to get our licenses first."

Phoebe: "But how?"

Me: "I don't know, maybe professor oak sells them or something?"

Phoebe: "Cj, we don't even know if professor oak is a real person."

Me: "Well someone's got to be handing them out."

Me: "And we're both older than 10 so we should be able to get them without much trouble."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I don't know Cj, we'll see what tomorrow brings."

Me: "Yeah."

Hopefully tomorrow we would actually be able to start our adventure. We both went to sleep, tired from a long day of travel.


	15. Training

Chapter 15\ Learning the rules

Well the day began quite normally, I awoke in the morning a little earlier then she did. She woke up right around the time I turned on the lights a few seconds later.

-tiredly- Phoebe: "-groans- Is it morning yet Cj?"

Me: "Um yeah honey, it's morning."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "You go take a shower, alright? Since you're already up."

Me: "What are you going to do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, might as well see what's on tv."

Me: "Ok then."

So I went into the bathroom to take a shower, a few minutes later I got out, and got dressed as well, as for once we remembered to pack some clothes.

Me: "Allright sweetie it's your turn."

Phoebe: "Wait, just a second."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Look what's on the tv."

She was watching some sort of documentary on the ruins of alph.

guy one tv: "The secrets of the ruins may never be truly known, and to this day, the ruins true purpose remains a mystery."

Me: "This show seems pretty dated."

Phoebe: "I know right, it makes no mention of the secret passage we discovered."

Me: "Maybe they already knew about it honey."

Phoebe: "But then why would they cover it back up?"

Phoebe: "Hehehehe I got you."

Me: "Yeah, ok whatever."

Me: "C'mon honey it's time to get up."

She turned off the tv, got up, and hugged me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, what's the rush?"

Me: "No rush, I just, you know we have alot to do today."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh relax, isn't that what you always tell me?"

Me: "I'm pretty sure that was a completely different situation."

She kissed me.

Me: "Oh god, honey."

Phoebe: "You really can't resist me can you?"

Me: "No..I can't."

Me: "What is this some sort of hypnosis?"

Phoebe: "No Cj, it's not."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too sweety."

Phoebe:" Ok I guess I better take that shower now."

Me: "Um yeah, you should."

Me: "Meet me downstairs in the cafe when you're done ok?"

Me: "I'm going to pack up and get some breakfast while you're in the shower, and then we're going to check out and head for pallet town."

Phoebe: "Ok, sounds good."

We kissed, before she headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

I packed up all our stuff into the suitcase and took it downstairs and loaded it into the camaro. Then I went back inside to get some breakfast, and also to ask about where I was supposed to get a trainer's license. Unfortunately, most of the customers here were middle aged business people, who didn't really dabble into pokemon too much, despite this being the pokemon world.

Me: "Does anyone here know where I can get a trainer's license?"

A resounding quarrel of "Nos" or "I don't knows" is all I got in return from the other people in the room.

Phoebe came downstairs shortly after I got my plate of pancakes and sat down at an empty table. She was carrying her purse, and she tended to draw the eyes of everyone in the room. She sat across from me.

Phoebe: "Where did all my stuff go?"

Me: "Honey, I told you I was going to pack up."

Phoebe:"Oh, ok."

Me: "It's in the camaro."

Phoebe: "Ok good."

Me: "Go ahead and get something to eat if you like."

Phoebe: "Um ok thanks."

So she got up and got some pancakes and some fruit, what kind of fruit it was was beyond me although I'm sure it was some type of berry in the games, and a cup of that strange blue oran berry juice. Which I decided to try today as well, as there wasn't many other beverage options available, out side of coffee, tea, and water. All 3 of which I wasn't too fond of. Turns out oran berry juice taste almost exactly like orange juice, except it's like orange juice that someone has dumped alot of sugar in, and it's signature sky blue color.

Phoebe: "Oh I see you finally tried the oran berry juice as well."

Me: "Um, yeah."

Phoebe: "That stuff is supposed to be good for you."

Me: "Well it is made from oran berries right?"

Phoebe: "No, um actually it's made from marril skin."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Just kidding."

Me: "That wasn't very good, I mean I already know the only two edible pokemon are tauros and magicarp."

Phoebe: "And basculin sometimes."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Anyway, um I brought Mouser along."

Me: "WHY?"

Phoebe: "Because I thought it would be nice to train him here."

Phoebe: "Maybe even get him to evolve."

Me: "Look honey, I swear Mouser has it out for me."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, no he doesn't, he's just afraid of you."

Phoebe: "You have to lighten up Cj, Mouser's just a wittle baby."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Well not really but he's only level 2 so yeah."

Phoebe: "Even if he does have it out for you, it's not like he can do much."

Me: "Well ok, if you say so."

We finished our breakfast and checked out of the hotel, then we got in the camaro and headed to pallet town. The road between pewter and viridian city was a twisting dirt road on the outer edge of viridian forrest. Viridian city was smaller then pewter and was really more of a town. It was not much bigger then the town we lived near. After we reached Viridian, a few miles of black top road took us to Pallet town, which was even smaller. The population was just barely over 200. The streets were paved, and the entire town consisted of mostly houses, with a few small shops in the center. The pokemon lab was not hard to find, as it was easily the largest building in the town. Hoping for the best, we parked outside, got out, and went up to the doors. Neither of us really knew what to expect.

We both walked in, non chalantly, we were in some type of waiting room, a woman sat at the desk in front of us, and infront of her there was a fairly long line, consisting mostly of children and teenagers. We might have been the oldest ones in line.

Me: "Great, there's a line.

Phoebe:"Oh C'mon, it's not that bad."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

The kids were taken into a room, given there licenses and starter pokemon, and then left the building to start their adventure.

Eventually the line got shorter and shorter, until we found ourselves standing in front of the desk.

Desk Woman: " Hello, how may I help you?"

Phoebe: "Um, we've come to challenge the Indigo League."

The woman spoke into a microphone.

-into microphone- Desk Woman:" Allright we got 2 more wanting to start an adventure."

A man came out of the doorway, and told us to come with him. We were shown into a much larger room, with many machines and computer like devices, I guessed that it was all part of the pokemon storage system. Any way, before giving us our starter pokemon, the man spoke to us.

Man: "You realize all the rules and regulations right?"

Man: "Rule one, you're not allowed to kill any pokemon."

Man: "Rule two, you cannot steal another trainer's pokemon."

Man: "Breaking either of those rules will get your trainer's license revoked."

Man : "And Rule 3, you can not carry more than 6 pokemon."

Man: "Breaking rule 3 won't get your license revoked but any battles you've won while carrying more than 6 pokemon will be marked up as a loss."

Man: "And um, miss I see you are a pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Um...yeah, I'm a gardevoir."

Man: "You wish to become a trainer as well?"

Man: "Or are you his pokemon?"

-awkwardly- Me: "Um, we're married."

Man: "Oh...ok then."

Man: "So that will be 2 licenses then?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah."

Man: "Ok I need to take your pictures."

Me: "Um, you go first babe."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So one after the other we stepped in front of a camera and had a picture taken for our licenses. The man sat at a computer for a few minutes and ask us various questions, like when our birthdays were and yeah."

Man: "Allright, now, do either of you have any pokemon on you that you would like to compete in the league with besides your starter?"

Phoebe: "Mouser."

Man: "Let it out."

So she let out mouser and the man took some kind of syringe, injecting some strange liquid into the little rat. I kind of laughed when he squeeled.

-concerned- Phoebe: "What are you doing to him?"

Man: "Relax, it's just a liquid that allows him to heal faster over time, it strenghthens their immune system and makes them stronger to sicknesses and such, it's a common procedure done to every trained pokemon around here."

Once again I was feeling a little mischevious. Anyway, right after she returned Mouser.

-mischeivously- Me: "What about her? She's trained."

Phoebe: "Cj!"

Man: "I don't think she would like that too much, besides, she seems pretty well behaved."

Me: "Yeah she hardly ever battles anyway."

Phoebe: "uh...I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Me: "Well, it's true."

Me: "When's the last time you fought anything?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj, shut up."

Me: "Your cute when you're angry."

Phoebe: "Oh really?"

Man: "Relax you two."

Man: "She's a gardevoir, and by the looks of things she's from the gardevoir city."

Phoebe: "Hey? How'd you know?"

Man: "They usually inject Ralts with this stuff right after they're born over there."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok."

Man: "Anyway it's time for you to pick your starter."

Man: "Do you want a squirtle, bulbasaur, or charmander?"

I remembered Bubba, my blastoise from long ago.

Me: "I want squirtle."

Phoebe: "Bulbasaur."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yes I want a bulbasaur."

The man went over to one of the machines, and returned holding two pokeballs.

Man: "Here you go, they're already innoculated, and just a few months old."

Phoebe: "Ah... so they're still babies?"

Man: "Yeah, pretty much."

Man: "If you two want to practice battling there's an arena outback."

Phoebe: "Oh yes, c'mon Cj."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Payback time."

So we both went outback to where the battle arena was, it was just chalklines drawn onto dirt, an outer oval with a pokeball shape in the middle.

Me: "So let me get this straight missy? You want to battle me?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok then."

Me: "GO BUBBA!"

I let out the squirtle I had just obtained.

Bubba: "Squirtle squirt."

Phoebe: "You named it Bubba? Again?"

Me: "What? I miss Bubba, and hopefully someday this little squirtle will become as awesome of a blastoise as he was."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Ok...you're still going down."

Phoebe: "Go Mouser."

Me: "Oh no not him, wait actually..."

Mouser: "Bidoof bi."

Yes, finally a chance to show Mouser who's boss without having to explain myself.

Me: "Take it down."

Bubba: "Squirtle, squirt."

Bubba charged at Mouser, I didn't expect him to know any water type moves yet. Mouser dodged and knocked him over.

Phoebe: "Hah, it's over already."

Me: "No way."

From there on it pretty much turned into a wrestling match, Bubba pushed Mouser off of him and proceeded to punch him. Mouser tried to bite him but couldn't, and then he jumped on Bubba's back only to get thrown of seconds later. Bubba was very young, and moved pretty slowly, which since he's a turtle, makes some sense. Eventually Mouser started to get tired, and when Bubba knocked him down once more, he didn't have the strength to get back up.

Mouser: "Doof."

Phoebe: "Oh C'mon Mouser really?"

Mouser: "Bi."

Me: "Honey, you know it's still pretty low level right?"

Phoebe: "I know, but I just thought, it would have a chance."

Me: "Against me? Never."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you haven't won yet."

Phoebe: "Go Bulby."

-laughing- Me:" Hehe, you named it Bulby?"

Phoebe: "Well...what was I supposed to name it?"

Me: "I don't know, that's kind of a cute name though."

Phoebe: "Oh really? Hey Cj I think Bubba is getting tired. I can tell."

Me: "Well come on sweetie, 2 pokemon v.s one isn't fair."

Phoebe: "Consider this payback for earlier."

Phoebe: "Bulby, kick his butt."

Me: "Honey, you know I was just joking around, I mean c'mon, you do that all the time."

Phoebe: "I know, I'm just having fun."

Me: "-sighs- whatever."

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm not really mad at you."

Me: "Good."

Me: "Bubba I know you're probably going to lose, but just do your best ok?"

He looked at me and nodded his head in agreement.

The battle continued, Bulby charged at Bubba, but Bubba jumped over him so he missed. Bulby was also really young, and could not use any grass type moves yet. Which was good because if he could use grass moves Bubba was screwed. Bulby turned around and charged at him again, this time Bubba grabbed onto him and started riding him around like some kind of horse.

Phoebe: "What is he doing?"

Me:" I don't know, it looks cool though."

Bulby tried to shake Bubba of his back but Bubba kept hanging on.

Phoebe: "Bubba seems to be quite the fighter."

Me: "It looks that way."

Phoebe: "C'mon Bulby, shake him off."

Eventually, Bulby started to wear down from carrying Bubba around. Bubba was getting tired as well. Bulby fell down and then Bubba fell off of him and they both fainted, side by side.

-in disbelief- Me: "Hehehe. What?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "Bulby?"

Phoebe: "I don't believe this."

Me: "Me neither."

Me: "I guess it's a draw."

Phoebe:"You wait till I get more pokemon Cj!"

Phoebe: "Then we'll battle again."

Me:"Allright, We need to get some pokeballs first though."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Man: "So you too like your new pokemon then?"

Me: "Yeah, they're good."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Man: "Good..."

Me: "Is something wrong?"

Man: "No...nothings wrong, you two can go off on your adventure now."

Me: " Allright cool."

Man: "Bye."

Phoebe: "Bye."

Me: "Yeah, see ya."

So we both returned our pokemon, and walked back to our car.

Phoebe:" Hey Cj."

She hugged me, and then drew me into a kiss.

Phoebe: "Thanks for battling me."

Me: "Anytime honey, anytime."

We got in the car, and headed towards Viridian City.

Me: "Ok so now what , you want to go straight to Pewter and challenge the gym?"

Phoebe: "No Cj, we should probably do some training first."

Me: "Yeah, your right."

Me: "So how do you want to do this?"

Phoebe: "Find other people to battle?"

Me: "Allright."

So after the short drive to Viridian, and a trip to the pokemon center, we started looking for other people to battle. Viridian City had a large park in the middle of it, this park had a couple of battle arenas and plenty of kids around who were battling eachother, we parked the car on the side of the street, and we spent the rest of the day at the park battling some of the kids, and occasionally running back and forth between the pokemon center that was convienently just acrossed the street.

Unlike the games, here there was no exact indicator of level or experience, or even what moves the pokemon knew. The fighting obviously wasn't turn based, and there really wasn't such a thing as a base stat total.

It was here where we got to know our new pokemon a little better. Bubba was a spartan little guy, he was very energetic and high strung. Combat wise, he seemed to be a naturally good fighter and very competitive, unfortunately he also had a huge sense of pride, and if he lost a battle, it was usually because he underestimated his opponent and ended up taking damage when he could of easily avoided an attack, to my annoyance.

Even if he'd already lost, and been declared fainted by the ref, he would try to get back up and keep attacking the opponent. This resulted in my oponents, who today consisted of mostly preteen kids, many of which had just recieved there first pokemon, complaining that I was cheating, even though I really wasn't because Bubba would not stop trying to fight unless I returned him. And even then sometimes he would break out of his ball in a fit of rage and recklessly charge towards the opponent. Which usually resulted in me dragging him off the field or the opponent launching another attack in self defence and accidently knocking him unconcious, which resulted in me having to take him to the pokemon center to be revived. I kept telling him to be careful, but the little guy didn't seem to listen. Bubba really hated to lose. Sometimes I got the feeling if I didn't return him he'd keep fighting to the death.

The first few battles we fought today he won easily, but as we started to face more difficult opponents with multiple pokemon he started to lose. And as you already know, he didn't take losing very easily. There was one time he threw a complete tantrum when I tried to drag him off the field after he lost. It was pretty embarrasing.

-dragging Bubba off of field- Me: "Oh c'mon Bubba stop crying."

-crying, loudly- Bubba: "Squirrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttllllllllllllleeeeee"

Me: "-sighs- You can't win them all you know?"

-crying, loudly- Bubba: "Squirrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttllllllllllllleeeeee"

-concern- Youngster: "Is he going to be ok?"

Me: "Yeah, he just really doesn't like to lose."

-concern- Youngster: "Allright."

Me:" That was a good battle kid."

Youngster: "Yeah...ok."

-crying, loudly- Bubba: "Squirrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttllllllllllllleeeeee"

Me: "-sighs- Bubba, return."

-awkwardly- Me: "You want to battle again sometime?"

Youngster: "Um, no that's ok."

Me: "Thought so."

Once Bubba fought someone, he either annihilated his opponents if he won, or if he lost, completely embarrased himself so bad the oposing trainer wouldn't want to battle him again. He'd usually win a few battles and then lose a few because of overconfidence.

Bulby, on the other hand, seemed to be pretty lethargic, he was slow to obey Phoebe's orders, and his attacks often missed their targets. Fortunately, his lethargy also seemed to make him fairly tolerant to pain, thus he could take alot of hits before fainting. He suffered against faster oponents though, which was probabaly what resulted in our draw earlier. There was a few kids out here that had Pidgeys, and Bulby pretty much lost to every single one of them, for the simple reason that he couldn't land a single hit. He was rather indiferent to winning or losing, and didn't really take notice of either. He was also pretty strong, and when he managed to hit his oponents, he usally hit them pretty hard. Although his attacks were more powerful, he usually ended up hitting his opponents too hard and hurting himself as well.

After taking Bubba to the pokemon center after that last battle, I went back to the park to watch one of Phoebe's battles. I sat in the bleachers next to the battlefield. She was battling another kid with a rattata, who's parents were also in the bleachers, watching the battle. I let Bubba out and sat him next to me, thinking it would be good for him to watch as well, that didn't go as planned.

-confused- Bubba: "Squirt? Squirt?!"

Me: "Just sit down and watch the battle alright?"

It was like he couldn't hear a single thing I just said.

Meanwhile, the enemy Rattata had managed to get on top of Bulby, like Bubba did earlier. It sank it's claws into him and now Bulby was running around in pain, violently thrashing the get the Rattata off it's back. Remember, it didn't know vine whip yet, so he couldn't just lift the rattata off with his vines, and his attacks pretty much consisted of just ramming the oponent.

Bubba realized what was going on and jumped up excitedly. He took off, full speed towards the battlefield. I tried to grab him but it was too late. He got out on field, in the middle of the battle. He ran straight into Bulby, knocking him over. Bulby fell on top of rattata, knocking it out. Bulby got back up, the rattata was on the ground, unconcious. Bulby charged at Bubba, and managed to hit him, sending him flying into Mouser, who was just harmlessly lying down on the side of field watching the battle, like Bubba should have been doing. Mouser jumped at Bubba and took him down, then Bulby came in and rammed both of them. Which ended up only knocking out mouser. Bubba then charged at Bulby once more, and pushed him over again. Then Bubba started scratching him.

Phoebe: "Oh my God Cj what the hell?"

Me: "I didn't tell him to do that he did it on his own."

Phoebe: "Call him off!"

Me: "He won't listen."

Me: "Bubba return."

He went inside his pokeball for a few seconds.

Me: "-sighs-"

Then he popped out on his own."

-angrily- Bubba: "Squirtle!"

Phoebe, who was getting rather angry, used her powers to suspend Bubba into the air.

-confused- Bubba: "Squir? Squirtle? Squir?"

-somewhat angry- Phoebe: "Cj, please learn to control him."

I picked him up out of the air, the little guy was somewhat shocked.

Me: "Bubba this wasn't your fight."

-sadly- Bubba: "Squir...tle?"

Me: "You can't just go beating up other pokemon."

Me: "I know you like to fight, but you can't be doing that."

Phoebe: "He ruined my battle."

Me: "I know honey, I know."

-somewhat angry- Phoebe: "Look you little worm, you knocked out Mouser and he wasn't even supposed to be fighting."

-somewhat scared- Bubba: "Squir...squirt!?"

Me: "Um honey? Bulby was the one who..."

Phoebe: "Yeah but still."

I returned him once more.

Me: "Now stay in your pokeball."

Bulby got back up, still not fainted after all that, although there were several scratch marks on his face.

-sadly- Phoebe: "-sighs- Bulby, return."

Phoebe's opponent walked over to his rattata, making sure it was ok.

The kid's parents complained that he should have won, neither me nor Phoebe wanted to disagree with them. After Phoebe admitted to losing, all three of them walked home.

-somewhat angry- Phoebe: "You owe me for this."

Me: "It wasn't my fault sweetie, he's just like that."

Phoebe: "I believe you Cj, it's just, sometimes."

Me: " I know."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "Just please, if you're going to watch me battle, try to keep your pokemon off the field."

She kissed me.

Me: "I couldn't control him, you know that."

Phoebe: "He'll learn on his own eventually."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

After that incident we both ran to the pokemon center and returned to the park for more battles.

Mouser hadn't actually battled much before, which is probably why Phoebe decided to bring him along on our journey. Until now he was always more of Phoebe's pet than one of her pokemon. Today he didn't fight much either, rather, he was let out, and instructed to watch the battles that Phoebe and Bulby took part in, until he actually volunteered to fight in one himself when Bulby was knocked out by an opponent's Caterpie.

Her opponent was a ten year old boy who said he was a bug collector, much like in the games, and despite the fact he probably just started his journey a few days ago, he already had a full team of six bug pokemon, compared to Phoebe, who only had 2. He had quite a variety as well. He had 2 caterpies, a weedle, a metapod, which he thought would actually be able to fight, and surprisingly, he had a venonat and a butterfree. Bulby managed to take down one of his caterpies, his weedle, metapod, and suprisingly his venonat. But by the time he sent out his other caterpie, Bulby was exhausted, and when the caterpie wrapped him up and bodyslammed him, he was out. Me and Bubba were also watching the battle, as it was the last battle of the day, the sun was going down and the park where we were battling was nearly empty now.

Phoebe: "Good job Bulby, return."

-faintly- Bulby: " Bul...ba...saur."

Phoebe: "-sighs- I guess I lost."

Mouser stood up, he had been lying down in the grass since the match started.

-on sideline- Mouser: "Bi doof, bi."

Me: "Looks like he wants to fight honey."

Phoebe: "You sure Cj?"

Me: "Give him a shot honey, you ain't got much to lose."

Phoebe: "Allright."

Bugcatcher: "Yeah let's see what the little brown doofus can do."

Phoebe: "He's a bidoof, not a doofus."

Bugcatcher: "Whatever, and what are you suposed to be?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "I'm a gardevoir."

Phoebe: "Come on Mouser get on over here."

Mouser walked onto the field, with his head in the air, as soon as he was halfway across, he gazed intently into the large black eyes of the opposing caterpie."

Bubba: "Squirtle, Squirt, Squirtle."

Bubba once again made a break for the field, only for Phoebe to use her powers to set him back down on the bench.

Phoebe: "Cj? Again? Seriously?"

Me: "I told you I can't control him."

Phoebe: "Well then I guess this will have to do."

She formed a forcefield around Bubba, trapping him in the bleachers.

He banged on the side of the force field with his hands, all in vain.

Me: "Ok I guess that works."

Bubba: "Squirt, squirtle, squirt."

Phoebe: "I thought so."

-disapointed- Bubba: "Squirtle."

Then he threw another tantrum. Now he was banging on the wall and crying at the same time.

-crying- Bubba: "Squirrrrtlllle, Squirrrrrrttllllllee, Squirt, squirrrrrrtttttlllllle."

Phoebe: "Ok that's getting annoying."

Me: "Bubba C'mon, don't you realise you don't have to be in every single battle?"

Bugcatcher: "What's wrong with his squirtle."

Phoebe: "It just really likes to fight."

-crying- Bubba: "Squirrrrtlllle, Squirrrrrrttllllllee, Squirt, squirrrrrrtttttlllllle."

Phoebe: "Do you mind if I leave for just a second?"

Bugcatcher: "No, go ahead, I got plenty of time."

She teleported over to me.

Phoebe: "Why won't he shut up?"

Me: "I don't know honey, I honestly don't know what's up with him."

Phoebe: "We'll deal with it tomorrow ok?"

Me: "Alright."

Phoebe: "As for now."

She picked up Bubba and put him to sleep.

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I just put him to sleep, it's ok, just return him now."

I returned him.

Phoebe: "There now he'll be quiet and he won't break out of his ball."

Me: "Um thanks babe."

Phoebe: "Yeah, now you owe me twice."

Me: "Why'd you have to put it that way?"

Phoebe: "See you later."

She kissed me and teleported back to the battlefield.

-muttering- Me: "Thanks...honey...your so sweat."

Phoebe: "Allright let's get this over with."

So the battle finally continued now that Bubba was unconcious and unable to disturb anything. Mouser charged towards the caterpie and they both hit eachother head on. Mouser got knocked back quite a bit, but he got back up quickly while the caterpie seemed to be a bit dizzy, and it fell unconcious before Mouser could launch another attack. As expected, the kid returned his caterpie and sent out his butterfree, which was his most powerful pokemon. This pokemon was a bit higher level, and new a bit more then just basic fighting moves like scratch and tackle.

Bugcatcher: "Butterfree use confusion."

It lifted mouser into the air in a similiar manner to how Phoebe could life things. Then it threw the poor rat into the ground, it wasn't over yet though, as Mouser got back up just seconds later.

Phoebe: "What? It's psychic too?"

Bugcatcher: "No, it just knows psychic moves."

Phoebe: "This isn't over, jump on it Mouser, bring it down."

Mouser jumped up onto butterfree, who was unable to continue flying do to the extra weight, it crashed into the ground, it used to confusion once more to throw Mouser off of it however, and it got back in the air just moments later. It tried to spray Mouser with sleep powder but it missed and the battle continued. It started chasing Mouser around the battlefield.

Phoebe: "Jump on it again."

Mouser turned around for a brief second before jumping, it landed on the butterfree which crashed into the ground once again, except this time much harder. The battle was over, Mouser had won. He ran back over to Phoebe while the defeated bugcatcher returned his butterfree.

Phoebe picked him up and hugged him.

Phoebe: "Goodjob Mouser."

Mouser: "Bi...doof."

Phoebe: "I wuv you to."

She returned him and walked out of the arena, over to me.

Phoebe: "Well Cj? Should we head in for the night?"

Me: "Yeah, its been a long day."

Phoebe: "Yeah, no thanks to Bubba."

Me: "Oh relax I'm sure he'll grow out of it eventually."

Me: "So where are we staying tonight?"

Phoebe: "The pokemon center of course, it's free."

Me: "Allright then."

So we headed to the pokemon center, for like the fifth time today.

We checked in and got a room, for a free service it wasn't to bad, no pool, but it had everything else a decent hotel would have. It was easy to check in too, all we had to do was show our licenses to the nurse and sign our names on the ledger. That was it, except for the question as to why Phoebe had a trainers license and the normal looks a pokemon who trains other pokemon would get. She didn't seem to mind however, she was happy, we both were, our biggest problem right now was Bubba and his lack of control.

When we walked into the room and unpacked some of our things.

Phoebe: "Alright Cj let Bubba out."

Me: "Um ok."

So I took his pokeball out of my pocket and let him out, he was still asleep from earlier, but not for long.

Phoebe: "Awe, he's kinda cute when he's asleep."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Bubba cracked his eyes open, before opening them all the way and then jumping up in excitement and looking around the room for his next oponent, which just happened to be Phoebe.

Bubba: "Squirtle, Squirtle, Squirt."

He lunged towards Phoebe, who quickly dodged and sealed him in another forcefield.

-surprised- Phoebe: "What the heck?"

Me: "I guess he thought you were his next oponent or something."

Phoebe: "Seems that way."

Bubba: "Squirtle, Squirt...le."

Me: "Are you going to let him out?"

Phoebe: "If I did that he'd just try to attack me again."

Me: "What are we going to do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, just leave him in there for awhile, see if we can break him of it."

Bubba began to scratch the side of the forcefield, yelling his name over and over again in some sort of rage.

-30 minutes later-

Bubba was still yelling his head off and trying to break out of the forcefield.

Me: "If this keeps up, we're never going to get any sleep."

Phoebe: "I can't believe he's still trying to fight me."

Then the nurse came up.

Nurse: "What the heck is going on in here?"

Me: "He won't calm down."

Nurse: "I can see that."

-somewhat mad- Me: "Bubba, cool it, I am your trainer, you only attack who I tell you to attack understand?"

Bubba quit yelling for a moment.

Bubba: "Squirtle?"

Phoebe: "You can't just attack everything in sight, that's not how this works."

Nurse: "So this is the squirtle all the kids have been complaining about?"

Phoebe: "We can't control him, he attacks every pokemon in sight."

Me: "Including her."

Now Bubba was crying loudly.

-crying- Bubba: "Squiiiiiirrrrrrtttttlllllleeeee."

Me: "Oh c'mon."

Phoebe: "And if it is kept from fighting it gets upset."

Nurse: "Let it out of the forcefield."

Phoebe: "But?"

Me: "Honey, just do it."

The forcefield disipated, Bubba fell to the ground, still crying. I picked him up.

Me: "Now what does he want?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

His crying slowed down a little bit.

-crying- Bubba: "Squirtle, squirt, squirtle,squirt...le. squirtle squirtle."

-translating- Phoebe: "It's saying it's sorry, please don't swap me in for another, please..."

Me: "Well atleast it realizes what it's doing is wrong."

Nurse: "Oh, so it's that squirtle."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Nurse: "I've seen him before."

Nurse: "With some younger trainers who couldn't control him either. They ended up sending him back to the lab and swaping him for another squirtle that was more manageable."

Nurse: "The lab has been trying to get someone to take him ever since, but no trainer has kept him for more then a day or so before sending him back."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh, poor little guy."

Me: "I'll tell you something Bubba, just do what I say, and I won't send you back."

-cutely- Phoebe :"Awe Cj."

Bubba: "Squirtle? Squirt?"

-translating- Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Of course, if he does what he's told, what reason would I have to send him back?"

Bubba jumped up and hugged me.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awww."

Me: "hehe, that's ok buddy."

Me: "Here go back into your ball for now, I'll call you when I need you."

-affirmitively- Bubba: "Squirtle."

I returned Bubba and then Phoebe hugged me.

Nurse: "Glad to see things are finally working out for that little squirtle."

Nurse: "Ok now I have to go back to work, you two take care."

Phoebe: "Mhm, bye."

Nurse: "Bye."

When the nurse left the room Phoebe kissed me on the cheek.

-cutely- Phoebe: "That was so nice of you."

Me: "I know."

It was dark outside now. We stayed up for just a little longer watching tv and discussing about what we were going to tomorrow.

Me: "So do you think we're strong enough to challenge the first gym yet?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, what do you think?"

Phoebe: "What type of pokemon will the first gym leader use anyway?"

Me: "I don't know, it was rock in the games, but it might be different out here, we'll just have to see."

Me: "Just remember honey, it's the first gym, so the pokemon there shouldn't be too high leveled yet."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "So there is very little chance the gym leader's pokemon will know any elemental moves yet."

By elemental I meant pretty much every move that's not tackle, growl, peck, pound, leer, or bide.

Me: "So um, are you having as much problems with Bulby as I was having with Bubba?"

Phoebe: "Oh no Cj, Bulby is really well behaved, although he is a bit slow to respond sometimes."

Me: "Alright then, that's good."

Phoebe: "I'm getting tired, can you turn the tv down so I can sleep."

Me: "Actually, I think I'm going to go to bed to sweety."

Phoebe: "Ok, good."

I turned the tv off and got in bed beside her.

Me: "I love you honey."  
Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "Can we cuddle?"

Me: "-sighs- sure sweetie."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yay."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. We kissed, very gently, before long she fell asleep in my embrace, and not long after that I fell asleep as well.


	16. Pewter City and Mt Moon

Chapter 16\ Pewter City and Mt. Moon

The next morning we woke up around 8:00am. Phoebe and me were still madly in love.

Me: "Goodmorning sweety."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj."

Me: " Oh honey I love you so much...-kisses-...you're my sweet little angel you know that?"

Phoebe: " I love you too Cj."

She kissed me softly on the cheek.

Me: "So...um you wanna just lay here a little longer?"

Phoebe: "That sounds nice Cj, but we really should get going."

Phoebe: "Maybe tonight we'll have some fun hmm?"

Me: "Allright missy if you say so."

Phoebe: "Allright."

She kissed me once more, and then she got up. And we both returned to our normal morning routine of showers and breakfast and stuff. We said goodbye to the nurse, had the three of our pokemon checked just one last time and then we left for Pewter City.

It was about 10:00 am when we got there. Pewter City was a fairly large place, though not near as large as Goldenrod City, the population was about 15,000, and for the record, that might not seem like much to some of you, but the town we lived near in the other world had a population of around 2000 before the disaster, although that number strangely increased over 2 years to about 3000, as many people saw the area as a safe haven and migrated to it. Goldenrod City, seemed like the equivalent to Los Angeles or New York before the disaster took place and almost anihilated those cities, which was the fate of almost all large cities.

Anyway, we arrived in Pewter City, and driving down the main drag. Phoebe spotted a Poke'mart and decide to pull in. Poke'marts were practically this world's equivalant of Walmart, where one could purchase all kinds of goods. And similiar to Walmart, there were small Poke'marts which were somewhat like a convienience store, and SuperPoke'marts where there were quite a variety of things to buy. Pewter city had the later kind, and the parking lot was almost empty as it was fairly early in the morning when we got there.

Me: "Why are we stopping here?"

Phoebe: "I just thought it would a good idea to get some supplies."

Me: "Yeah sounds good."

So we got out and went inside.

Phoebe: "Why don't you go get some pokeballs? I'll go look for potions and stuff."

Me: "We didn't bring any with us?"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "Oookay."

Me: "So uh how many do you want then?"

Phoebe: "Whatever seems like enough."

Phoebe: "Just remember we still have to have some money left over."

Me: "I know."

For the record, we didn't make a single pokedollar during all those battles yesterday. Anyway we split up, she went to one side of the store while I went to the other. I came to an aisle that was lined with metal bins full of pokeballs, greatballs, and ultraballs, in their minituarized form. The pokeballs were 20 pokedollars each, the greatballs were 40 pokedollars each , and the ultraballs were 60 each. Well, I grabbed a handful of pokeballs and slipped them into a plastic bag I took from a stack that was pinned to the wall for convienience. I figured twelve would be enough, so I left the aisle and went to find Phoebe on the other side of the store. When I found her, she was carefully looking at a shelf lined with various potions and medicines.

-thinking- Phoebe: "Um let's see we have 6475 dollars to spend, and these potions cost 20 each, and the full heals are 30, and all the other heals are just 10."

Me: "Yeah I'd go with the full heals."

-confused- Phoebe: "Ok, um, oh Hi Cj!"

Me: "Did I distract you or something?"

Phoebe: "Um no not really."

Phoebe: "Did you get the pokeballs?"

Me: "Um yeah."

Phoebe: "Ok how many, and how much do they cost ?"

Me: "Um...12 and they're 20 each."

Phoebe: "So that's 240 then?"

Last thing I wanted right now was pop quiz over mathematics.

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Yeah it is."

Me: "Dam you're fast."

Phoebe: "Yeah I know, so we'll get...um 6 potions and 6 full heals?"

Me: "I don't honey whatever you want we got plenty of money."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

So she grabbed a bunch of potions and full heals and put them in the bag I was carrying.

Phoebe: "Ok that should be enough let's go."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "So that's uh twenty times six plus 30 times six plus 240."

Barely 2 seconds later.

Phoebe: "So that would be 540 dollars."

Me: "What are you some sort of sexy calculator?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "I don't know, you tell me?"

Me: "Not to mention that wasn't even neccesary."

-confused- Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Me: "They calculate the total cost at the checkout, with a machine."

-confused- Phoebe: "They do?"

- as in, how could you not know this?" Me: "Um...yeah."

Me: "This is the first time you've ever been to a real running store haven't you?"

- pondering- Phoebe: "I guess so..."

Me: "Come on honey let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we got all the pokeballs and medicinal stuff checked out, and sure enough the total ran up to exactly 540 dollars.

-while we were walking to the car with our newly purchased stuff-

Phoebe: "Well atleast I was right."

Me: "Well I never expected you to be wrong, I'm just saying it was unneccesary."

Phoebe: "Oh well."

Me: "Now what do you want to do?"

Phoebe: "Um...see what the gym is like?"

Me: "Ok then, let's go find it."

So we found the gym, which was just down the street from the pokemart, and we went inside, not knowing what to expect. The first thing we saw inside was a pretty ordinary room, nobody was around, so we went into the next room, the next room contained a large, fancy indoor arena, and curently there was a battle going on, between some kid, and a middle-aged bald guy, who we both assumed to be the gym leader. The arena sort of looked like poke'mon stadium's arena. it was green with a giant pokeball design in the center of it.

Me: "Looks like there's a battle going on already."

Phoebe: "Cool."

Me: "You want to watch?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, maybe we can find out what kind of pokemon he uses."

We took our seats in the stands, which were pretty much empty, and proceeded to watch the battle. Both of the trainers were using rattatas, until the kid's rattata fainted, and then both the kid switched to a pidgey, and managed to beat the gym leader's rattata, the gym leader then sent out his own pidgey which defeated the kid's shortly after. The kid then sent out a squirtle, who beat the leader's pidgey, only for the leader to send out a bulbasaur. This bulbasaur knew vine whip and thus easily defeated the kid's squirtle. That was the kid's last pokemon, so he lost and walked of the arena."

Me: "Crap we're screwed."

Me: "Unless."

Me: "Phoebe can I use you to get my first badge?"

Phoebe: "Cj...did you really think I was going to agree to that?"

Me: "Ummmm no."

Phoebe: "That's what I thought."

Me: "Look

Gym leader: "You guys want to fight me?"

Me: "Um no, not yet anyway."

Gym leader: "Allright then."

I was starting to wonder why nobody here ever asked questions about Phoebe, I guess it was because she was wearing human clothes instead of the usual gardevoir's clothing.

So, seeing as neither of us had any chance to win against him, we left the gym.

Phoebe: "We need to get more pokemon."

Me: "My thoughts exactly."

Me: "My guess would be that he also has a charmander and a squirtle of his own, and maybe a butterfree or beedrill."

Phoebe: "What makes you think that?"

Me: "He has all of the comonly available pokemon around here."

Me: "That's the challenge, you need to beat all those pokemon to advance to the next area."

Phoebe: "So you want to go back to viridian?"

Me: "Nah, let's go to the next town over."

Phoebe: "Mt. Moon?"

Me: "That's a town?"

-30 minutes later-

Mt. moon was a very small town, population 40, located next to, you guessed it, Mt. Moon. which was pretty short for a mountain, but it was also very wide. Despite its size it had a pokemon center, and unlike in the games, there was nobody trying to keep us from going there until we beat the first gym. It was about 2 hours away from Pewter City, like in the games, The mountain had a large complicated natural cave system, and people went in there every day to train and catch pokemon. Of course, we could of drove to Cerulean, but, we still wanted to beat the first gym, and right now we needed some pokemon to do so. So we went to go explore the cave, carrying a few of our newly purchased pokeballs, we left the car parked beside the road. Like some other people did as well.

Phoebe: "Cj Are you sure this cave is a good place to look for pokemon?"

Me: "Of course honey, why wouldn't it be?"

We entered the cave and headed inside.

The first thing we saw was an old wooden sign attacked to a rock wall. There were some otherpeople in here as well, just exploring like us.

Me: "Hmm. Beware of Zubat."

Me: "They suck blood."

Phoebe: "Ew."

Me: "Oh relax honey, your psychic, they're part poison type, and besides that they're also nowhere near your level."

Phoebe: "So you're the one that should be afraid?"

Me: "I thought I could count on you to protect me."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, of course I'll protect you."

Me: "Let's try to find some Zubat."

Me: "They're not too bad when they evolve."

Remember in the games where zubat were so common that they frequently annoyed you in the caves? Well, here they weren't so common, in fact, we didn't see any pokemon at all until we got deeper into the cave, where it became dark enough that Phoebe had to make her hands glow so we could see. Anyway, we kept exploring.

Me: "You remember the way out of here right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah.

Me: "Good."

Me: "Last thing we want to do is get lost in here."

Phoebe: "Yeah with all the scary bloodsucking zubat."

Me: "Honey, if you're trying to get me scared, it's not working."

Phoebe: "I'm not trying to scare you I just think they're scary."

Me: "Whatever."

We walked into what appeared to be some sort of underground chamber.

-shocked- Phoebe: "Oh my god...Cj."

-confused- Me: "What?"

I looked up.

-shocked- Me: "Oh."

Out of nowhere, on the ceiling of the cave, were hundreds of zubats, fortunately they were all asleep.

-shocked- Me: "Hooolllllyyyyy craaaaap."

-scared- Phoebe: "Shhh, don't wake them."

I pulled two empty pokeballs out of my pocket.

Phoebe: "Cj what are you doing?"

Me: "They're asleep, it's an easy catch."

-scaired- Phoebe: "Don't."

Despite her objections I threw them anyway, and caught 2 zubats, one for each of us. Unfortunately, the noise the pokeball makes when it opens woke all the others up.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Oh crap Cj."

Me: "Get down!"

We hit the hard, rocky floor of the cave as hundreds of zubats swooped down on us.

-scaired- Phoebe: "Oh god, Cj why."

Me: "Just use Psychic, you could probably knock them all unconcious."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She released a powerful psychic wave, and the zubats began to drop. And for a few seconds. it was raining fainted zubats inside the cave.

Me: "-sighs- glad that's over."

Phoebe: "Did you get bit?"

Me: "No I'm fine, did you?"

Phoebe: "Nuh uh."

Me: "Good."

I picked up the two pokeballs on the ground, and handed one to her.

Me: "Here I got one for each of us."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe thanks Cj..."

-angrily- Phoebe: "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Me: "Ok...gees."

I never knew she could yell so loud.

Me: "Are you allright?"

Phoebe: "Don't push it."

Me: "Fine I...I didn't I didn't mean to uh.."

Phoebe: "Hah I scaired you."

WHAT!?

Me: "Eheh, what?"

Phoebe: "Oh c'mon just admit it."

Me: "No.. that was a fricking cheap shot."

Phoebe: "Oh whatever."

Me: "Well, c'mon let's see if we can find an onix, or maybe a geodude."

Phoebe: "Yah, or maybe even a machop."

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Don't push it."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "C'mon let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we went even deeper into the cave, there didn't seem to be anyone else in here, which was sort of suspicous because there were other cars parked on the side of the road outside. Just like in the games, you could walk through the cave as a shortcut to get to Cerulean city, if you knew where you were going, but it was really only slightly fast than driving, as the road actually went all the way around the mountain, going through a few small villages, that were not present in the game at all. And were not very significant in this world either. And to be honest, neither of us knew where we were going. And unlike the games, if we got lost, we couldn't just use some magic escape rope to get out.

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me: "You still know the way out right?"

Phoebe: "I think so."

Me: "What do you mean you think so?"

Phoebe: "I...I...don't know."

Me: "We're lost aren't we?"

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "That's ok, honey, we'll find a way out, I promise."

Phoebe: "We're going to be trapped in here forever."

Me: "No we're not, snap out of it."

Me: "C'mon, let's just keep going."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we went even deeper into the cave, I was hoping that by some stroke of luck we'd end up on the Cerulean side and from there we could hitch a ride back to our car. A half hour later, we were still stuck inside the cave, and deeper then ever before, the cave seemed to stretch for miles, and I started to notice that the air was thining. We were walking on a very narrow path, just about 2 ft wide, to our right was a solid rock wall, to our left a slope into what appeared to be a bottomless ravine.

Me: "We should turn back."

Phoebe: "Why?"

Me: "I'm starting to get the feeling that this isn't the right way to go."

Phoebe: "I just want to get out of here."

Me: "I know baby."

Me: "We'll just go a little further this way and if we don't find an exit we're turning back."

Phoebe: "Ok."

The path seemed to turn here, so we went around the corner, and sure enough, nothing but darkness lay ahead. although the ravine ended and the path became a bit wider. We went just a little further. I noticed her light was a little dimmer then usual.

Me: "Is something wrong honey?"

Phoebe: "I don't feel so good."

Me: "The air is thinner down here."

Phoebe: "I know, I feel so lightheaded."

I was starting to feel a little lightheaded as well.

Me: "Ok then, we're going back up."

Me: "Come on."

So we headed back to the narrow path, when disaster struck, she was getting tired, and the lack of air down here wasn't helping, she slipped, I grabbed her hand but she ended up sending us both sliding down the ravine. It was a good minute of sliding down the loose rocky slope until we finally got to stable ground at the bottom.

Me: "You ok honey?"

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Yeah I just... I don't... I can't breath."

-calmly- Me: "Calm down, your hyperventilating."

-calmly- Me: "Just slow down, let your body adjust."

-extremely concerned- Me: "Dammit honey why aren't you listening to me?"

I covered her mouth, and plugged her nose for a few seconds, I had to, if I didn't she would of fainted for sure. I let her go a little bit later for fear I would suffocate her, which was obviously not what I was trying to do.

Phoebe: "_Why the hell did you do that_?"

Me: "_To keep you from fainting on me, what's with the telepathy_?"

Phoebe: "_I can't talk right now because I can barely breath_."

Me: "Just relax? Allright, lay down, try to get your strength backup."

Phoebe: "_I want to get out of here_."

I layed her down, on the ground against the massive pile of rubble we just slid down on.

Me: "I know, I do too, but we can't be stupid, honey, you can't even talk right now, you need to rest, and get a little more acclimated to the air down here."

She finally regained the strength to speak.

Phoebe: "It's affecting you too, isn't it?"

Me: "Yeah."

I layed down beside her, I was getting weak as well. Her arms stopped glowing, and it went pitch black. It was so quiet, I could here her breathing.

Me: "What time to you think it is?"

Phoebe: "What's it matter? "

Phoebe: "Cj? Don't you realise we're lucky if we can make it out of here alive?"

Me: "I know."

Me: "Just stop thinking about it."

Me: "Honey, after all we've been through, can you imagine how stupid it would be for us to die down here?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...I guess."

Phoebe: "It's so cold down here."

Me: "Let me hold you."

I wrapped my arms around her."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me:" We'll keep eachother warm."

She kissed me.

Me: "I love you honey, and I promise we'll get out of here."

I gently kissed her.

She wrapped her arm around me, just a little to tight.

Me: "Honey..um not so tight ok?"

Phoebe: "Oh god...sorry...stupid psyhorn."

She loosed her grasp.

Me: "Ok that's better."

Phoebe: "Seriously I'm sorry."

Me: "It's allright no harm done."

Phoebe: "Maybe if...you turned me on."

Me: "No honey, you need that blood to go to your brain right now not to your boobs."

Phoebe: "Oh...right."

Phoebe: "Sorry."

Me: "Just relax ok?"

Me: "Tell me when you're feeling better."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Do you think you could teleport us out?"

Phoebe: "Not enough oxygen for me to concentrate."

Me: "Oh, ok then."

A few minutes passed we were both on the verge of falling asleep.

Phoebe: "Cj, I'm picking up something."

Her arms glowed on again as she gathered the strength to stand up.

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, kinda sounds human."

Me: "Are you feeling better yet?"

Phoebe: "A little."

I got up."

Me: "Well then lead us to them if you can."

Phoebe: "Allright."

So I followed her along the bottom of the ravine, before long we were in yet another cave.

Phoebe: "We're getting closer."

I had no idea where she was taking me. As we went through this cave, it began to get a little easier to breath, I didn't know if it was because the air was getting thicker, or my lungs were just starting to acclimate. There were places where the cave split into two, but she never stopped to consider which way to go, she just kept going.

Me: "Where are you going honey?"

Phoebe: "I can hear them, they need help. They're trapped."

We finally came to a dead end, the path was blocked with rubble.

Me: "looks like it caved in here not too long ago."

Phoebe:" They're burried in here we need to get them out."

Me: "Allright, honey, just don't over exert yourself."

So we started moving rocks out of the way, she used her powers, and I was picking them up by hand. One of the rocks I picked up felt warm, and heavier then it should of been for its size. I picked it up and threw it to the side, and it opened it's eyes and 2 arms sprouted from it's sides. Sure enough, it was a geodude. I went back to my business of throwing rocks out of the pile, trying to rescue whoever it was that Phoebe said she had heard. Unaware that I had just seriously pissed off a geodude.

Phoebe: "Um...Cj?"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Might want to look behind you."

Me: "Why? What's...oh."

I turned around to see an angry geodude staring me in the face.

Geodude: "Geo."

Me: "Ummmm...hi?"

I ducked, just barely dodging it's punch. It smashed one of the rocks in the pile instead. I didn't waste any time sending out Bubba. Geodude was strong, of course, but it was slow.

Bubba: "Squirtle squirt."

Me: "Hi buddy? Care to tackle that thing for me?"

He jumped up excitedly and ran towards the geodude, Phoebe was just watching us."

Me: "Um honey, keep trying to save that guy, while I keep this other guy busy allright?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

So she kept lifting rocks out of the pile with her powers, while I focused on fighting, and hopefully catching the Geodude. The one thing I didn't get was how the geodude managed to float in the air like that, that thing was heavy. It weighed atleast fifty pounds.

It tried to punch Bubba, but was to slow.

Me: "Um try to get on top of it."

Bubba atempted to jump onto the geodude, who was trying to punch Bubba in a fit of pure rage. It failed however, and the geodude eventually managed to send Bubba flying into the cave wall, he fell to the floor, how he managed to get up after that was beyond me, if this were one of the games, his Hp would surely be in the red zone. Phoebe handed me one of the potions we got earlier and I used it on him, just to be safe. Bubba limped over to me so I could use the potion on him, he was in alot of pain. His shell was cracked pretty bad, fortunately the potion managed to repair those cracks and he walked off happily, back into the battle.

Eventually, we entered a part of the cave that was lit up with electric lights. So Phoebe no longer needed to be a flashlight. Well it was obvious I wasn't going to win against a geodude with just basic attacks, so I tried to see if Bubba could atleast use bubble attack.

Me: "Hey Bubba?"

Bubba: "Squirtle squirt?"

Me: "Do you know how to make bubbles yet?"

He looked at me in utter confusion for a moment before nodding his head. The geodude was hovering towards us, still angry from earlier.

Me: "Well, there's your target, go for it."

Bubba: "Squirtle."

He stared at the geodude, and spat a large stream of bubbles from his mouth, the bubbles floated towards the geodude and exploded, more forcefully then ordinary soap bubbles would, covering him with water. And somehow that made the Geodude fall to the ground, barely able to move."

Me: "Allright Bubba that's enough, return."

I returned him before he could launch another attack. I took an empty pokeball out of my pocket and tossed it at the geodude, it clicked shut relatively easily, and the pokemon was mine. I picked the ball up, mimized it, and placed it in my pocket, and then I walked back over to Phoebe to see how things were going. She was still moving rocks out of the way.

Me: "How's it going?"

Phoebe: "Oh good you're back."

Phoebe: "What happened to the geodude?"

Me: "I caught it."

Phoebe: "Great."

Me: "Oh and, Bubba can shoot bubbles now."

Phoebe: "Oh great, he can shoot bubbles."

Me: "Explosive bubbles."

Phoebe: "Greaaaaat."

Phoebe: "Are you going to help me rescue this guy or not?"

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe: "We're almost done I can see his hand."

I grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled the guy out. He was breathing heavily, and very thankfull that we came to his rescue.

Guy: " Oh thank arceus I thought I was dead."

Me: "No problem."

Guy: "My name's Patrick, what's yours?"

Me: "Umm."

Phoebe: "He's Cj, I'm Phoebe, we're married."

Patrick: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Uh Patrick, do you know the way out of here by any chance?"

Patrick: "There's a way out on the other side of that pile of rubble."

Me :"Damn."

Patrick: "I know another way out though so follow me."

Patrick led us back through another part of the cave.

Me: "Um honey, it's starting to get dark again."

Phoebe: "So you want me to glow again?"

Patrick: "That won't be neccesary I brought a flashlight."

Me: "Oh...ok then."

He pulled a flashlight out of bag, flicked it on, and proceeded to lead the way.

So we followed Patrick around the cave for about half an hour, before he finally led us to an opening.

Patrick: "Here we are."

Phoebe: "Oh yes, sunlight, I'd never though I'd see it again."

Patrick: "Uh thanks again for saving me."

Me: "No problem."

Phoebe: "Thanks for showing us the way out."

Patrick: "No problem."

He headed back into the cave.

Me: "Where are you going?"

Patrick: "Back into the cave, I'm looking for an onyx."

Me: "Good luck with that."

Me: "Come on honey, let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We were both glad to see the light again. We were about halfway around the mountain. A few miles from where we parked the car.

Me: "Do you want to walk or do you want to hitch a ride?"

Phoebe: "I don't Cj, I guess we could teleport."

Me: "Can you teleport that far?"

Phoebe: " Yeah I think so."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Take my hand, you know the drill."

So I took her hand and we teleported to the car.

Phoebe: "We're here."

Me: "Yep."

We got in the car and headed back towards Pewter City.

Me: "So do you think we should challenge the gym now?"

Phoebe: "No, I think we should take a break."

Phoebe: "I need some time to relax after that cave thing, and besides the Cj we're still nowhere near ready, we just caught these pokemon, we need to level them up some."

-cutely rhyming- Phoebe: " So...um that being said, want to battle me instead?"

Me: "Sure why not."

Phoebe: "Just wait till we get back to the pokemon center first though ok?"

Phoebe: "We're not going to battle in my car."

Me: "Well...yeah, I kinda figured."

Phoebe: "Just making sure."

Me: "You love your car don't you?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Good."

So we arrived at the pokemon center 30 minutes later, it was sometime during the evening, and now the pokemon center was full of people, mostly kids and teenagers. We got our recently caught pokemon healed and inocculated, and then we headed outback to have yet another battle between Me and Phoebe.

Me: "You honestly think you can win?"

Phoebe: "Well it's worth a shot isn't it?"

Me: "Ok if you say so."

Phoebe: "I'm going to start things off with Mouser if you don't mind."

Me: "Fine."

So she sent out Mouser, I sent out Zubat. It flew up in the air and screeched a little. And the battle was on. Zubat flew towards Mouser and tried to bite him, I assumed it was their usual leech life attack.

Phoebe: "Don't just sit there tackle him."

Mouser rammed my Zubat, knocking him to the ground. He managed to get back in the air though. Now Mouser was pointlessly jumping into the air trying to hit him. It was kind of fun to watch.

Phoebe: "That's not fair, Mouser can't jump that high."

Me: "Honey, it's perfectly fair, I'm not breaking any rules.

Mouser: "Doof."

Me: "Now Zubat, use supersonic."

My Zubat released a very loud screech. Both me and Phoebe covered our ears, but Mouser couldn't get his arms up that high and was now running rapidly around in circles like a scaired rabbit. Eventually he tripped and fell down, hurting himself.

Me: "Heh, it work."

Me: "Alright Zubat go use leach life again."

Zubat made a beeline for Mouser and bit him this time, a few drops of blood fell on the ground. Mouser squeeled in pain. The zubat started to lap up its blood.

-inpain- Mouser: "DOOF!"

Phoebe: "-gasp- Cj your're killing him!"

Me: "Honey, he'll be fine, it's not that much blood."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Please stop."

Me: "-sighs- Fine, zubat back off a little."

My zubat let go of Mouser and returned to the air, it had a few drips of blood around its mouth now, which it wiped off with its wings a few seconds later.

Me: "I had no idea these things were vampires."

Phoebe: "Cj, remember that sign in the cave?"

-realization- Me: "Oh...riiiiiiiggggghhhhhhtttt."

Mouser was still running around in circles, confused as hell.

Phoebe: "Oh god Mouser your're bleeding."

Me: "It's just a flesh wound, he'll be fine."

Mouser finally stopped running around and stared intently at my zubat.

Phoebe: "It's on."

Me: "Whatever."

Mouser was pissed."

Me: "Super Sonic, followed by another leech life, but go easy on it ok?"

It screeched at me, confirming it had heard my commands. I covered my ears and It screemed at Mouser once more. Then swooped in on him and bit him again, though not quite as hard as last time, so there wasn't as much blood.

Phoebe: "Oh no Mouser."

Mouser collapsed to the ground breathing heavily, and fainted.

Me: "One down two to go."

Phoebe: "I'll get for this Cj."

Me: "Really?"

She got so emotional when she battled.

She sent out her own zubat now.

Phoebe: "Um...I think I'm going to name it Buzzer."

Me: "Um honey? I think your zubat is a girl."

Phoebe: "How can you tell?"

Me: "It's fangs."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Oh whatever I'm still calling it Buzzer."

Me: "That's kinda weird, but it's your pokemon."

Phoebe: "Got that right."

Phoebe: "C'mon let's go."

So now it was my zubat, which was still fighting strong, against hers.

Me: "-sighs- this is about to get interesting."

-cutely- Phoebe: "mhmmmm."

Me: "Supersonic."

Thus started a long battled as my zubat kept trying to hit hers with supersonic. But as they could both fly, they were both really good at dodging attacks.

Me: "Ok since that's not working use leach life."

My Zubat charged towards Buzzer and bit her?, atleast I thought her zubat was a girl, cause its fangs were shorter then my zubat's fangs. Ah well, My zubat bit her zubat in the stomach.

Phoebe: "Use leech life as well."

The her zubat bent over and bit my zubat in the neck.

Me: "Oh crap."

Drops of blood went everywhere, I returned my Zubat, affraid it would bleed out and die if I didn't. I guess that's what a critical hit looks like in real life.

Me: "-sighs- You got lucky."

Phoebe: "GoodJob Buzzer, you won!"

It screeched at her just a little, it was now wounded and wouldn't take much to bring down.

I sent out Bubba next.

Bubba: "Squirtle Squirt."

Me: "Allright now your going down."

Me: "Alright Bubba, use bubble."

Bubba released a stream of bubbles that floated towards Buzzer, it tried to dodge, but it flew into one bubble after another until it fell to the ground and the impact made it faint.

Phoebe: "I can't believe this."

Me: "Well, it just happened."

Phoebe: "Buzzer got knocked out by a bunch of bubbles."

Me: "Exploding bubbles."

Phoebe: "They don't explode that much."

Phoebe: "That's not even as poweful as a firecracker."

Me: "yeah but there's lots of them."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Me: "Are we still battling?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, Go Bulby."

Bulby: "Bulba, bulbasaur."

Phoebe: "I wonder if it learned vine whip yet?"

Me: "Take it down Bubba."

Bubba charged towards Bulby, only to get smacked in his face by one of it's vines.

-cutely- Phoebe: "ooooh, nice hit Bulby."

Bulby: "Bulba saur!"

Bubba got back up. A red mark was on his face now.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh poor Bubba."

Phoebe: "Leech seed."  
Bulby shot a seed out the bulb on his back which hit Bubba squarely on the face, the seed rapidly grew into vines which wrapped Bubba up so he couldn't move.

Me: "Now that, is not fair."

Phoebe: "All is fair in love and war."

Me: "C'mon Bubba, get out of those vines."

Bubba: "Squirtle...squirt."

It was no use, he was trapped.

Phoebe: "Now finish him Bulby."

Me: "Withdraw."

Bubba retreated into his shell, just like a normal turtle would.

Bulby started to whip Bubba with his vines, which, in the process broke the leech seed vines. Thankfully the vines hadn't penetrated his shell. So Bubba was unharmed, and popped his head out a few second after Bulby stopped whipping him. It was weird, getting used to moves like withdraw actually having a useful purpose here, because they weren't very useful in the games.

Phoebe: " Oh c'mon."

The destroyed leech seed vines withered and turned to dust.

Me: "Well, we're still in this, C'mon Bubba, get on top of it."

Bubba: "Squirtle!"

Bubba jumped on top of Bulby, which seemed to be the best way to deal with him. Bulby kept trying to push him off with his vines, but Bubba held on tight.

Phoebe: "Oh no..um... Leech seed?"

Bulby: "Bulba?"

Me: "Honey, why?"

Bulby shot the seed out like he was told, but at this range, with Bubba pretty much directly on top of him, the seed ended up trapping both of them.

-yelling- Bulby: "Bulba!"

-yelling- Bubba: "Squirrrrrrrttttlllllleeee."

Phoebe: "Oh C'mon."

Well it was pretty hilarious., neither of them could get out, and they were both trapped together. It was deadlocked.

Me: "Hehehehehe."

Phoebe: "-sighs- So I guess it's a draw again?"

Me: "Nope it's not."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

I sent out Geodude."

Phoebe: "Oh...I forgot you caught him."

Geodude: "Geo."

Phoebe: "Well, I guess I lost then."

Me: "Barely."

She tried to return Bulby, but it didn't work.

Phoebe: "What's going on? I can't return him."

Me: "Let's get the nurse, she can free them."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We went back inside the pokemon center to get the nurse, she cut the vines off of them and we returned them normally.

Phoebe: "Allright good, they're free."

Nurse: "You know hon you shouldn't use leech seed at such close range."

Phoebe: "Yeah I know that now."

Nurse: "Allright are you two done out here? There's another group of kids that want to battle."

Me:" Yeah we're done."

I turned to Phoebe, the nurse went inside.

Me: "Let's get a room for the night ok? It's starting to get dark."

Phoebe: "Allright, I guess we'll challenge the gym tomorrow then."

Me: "It's a date."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh hehe, Cj."

We had the nurse heal all of our pokemon, and then we got a room for the night.

Phoebe: "I'm going to take a shower, that cave made my hair and clothes all dirty."

Me: "Allright, I think I will too, after you of course."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So she picked out a dress from our suitcase and headed into the bathroom to shower.

I just sat there on the bed for a few minutes, wondering what tomorrow would bring, until she got out of the shower and I went in to take one as well, when I came back out she was painting her nails on the bed, which was kind of strange because she had run out of polish long ago, and locating things like makeup and other personal hygeine stuff was difficult in our world.

Me: "Where did you get that?"

Phoebe: "Oh I found it at the pokemart, bought it while you were getting the pokeballs, it was just 5 pokedollars, I hope you don't mind."

Me: "Nah, it's ok, that color really suits you."

Phoebe: "Oh, Cj."

Phoebe: "Look um, Cj, I don't really feel like having sex tonight ok?"

Me: "Why what's wrong?"

Phoebe: "I just feel tired, and, afterall, what's going to happen at the gym tomorrow, I'll make it up to you some other time ok?"

Me: "That's allright honey, you don't have too."

Me: "If you don't want to have sex tonight that's fine."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "As long as you still love me."

Phoebe: "I'll always love you."

She kissed me.

Me: "Then you, my princess, have nothing to worry about."

I kissed her back.

Phoebe: "You want to uh, go down stairs and get us something to eat maybe? I'd go with you, but my nails have to dry."

Me: "Um ok."

Me: "You want Oran Berry juice right?"

Phoebe: "If they have it."

Me: "Ok."

So I went downstairs to a vending machines and got a few candybars, a can of Oran Berry Juice, and a can of cream soda, the total was 3 pokedollars. I went back up to the room, she was still laying down on the bed painting her fingernails now.

Me: "Um here's your juice, you want a candybar, I'm not sure what kind you like, so I got like 3 or four different kinds."

Phoebe: "Candybars? Really?"

Me: "Well the diner isn't open this late."

All pokemon centers consisted of a pokemon hospital, a diner, and a motel, all of which were free to trainers.

Me: "I would of got something more filling but this is the best I could come up with."

Phoebe: "Oh, that's fine, I just kind of expected more."

Me: "Well I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "ahh it's ok."

Phoebe: "I guess I'll take this one."

Me: "Allright."

-cutely- Phoebe: "It has the prettiest wrapper."

Me: "Yeah, I don't know what any of these candy bars are either honey."

Phoebe: "hehehe."

Me: "So um.. anything new on tv?"

Phoebe: "I don't know I haven't been watching it."

Me :"Allright then."

I took most of my clothes off and got in bed next to her.

Phoebe: "Tired Cj?"

Me: "A little."

She finished her candybar and set down her drink on the bedside table. Blowing her fingernails dry before she tucked herself in bed beside me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too sweety."

Phoebe: "But Cj you can be a little crazy some times."

Me: "Yeah well, it always works out doesn't it?"

Phoebe: "Sometimes I worry about you."

Me: "Oh sweety, I always have you to keep me from doing things like that."

Phoebe: "I know, but still."

I kissed her on cheek before I hugged her as tight as I could.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "I love holding you in my arms like this."

Phoebe: "I love it too."

She kissed me, and we both fell asleep sometime later. Waking up the next morning, It was raining outside, and we both slept in a little late, to about 9:00Am, when we finally woke up.

Me: "Goodmorning sweety."

Phoebe: "Goodmorning."

Phoebe: "hmm, it's raining out."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Well so what should we do?"

Phoebe: "Get breakfast and go on our little date to the gym?"

Me: "Honey, you know that was just a figure of speech right?"

Phoebe: "I know, but still, maybe we should go out sometime, you know, just the two of us?"

Me: "Honey, we're together all the time."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, I guess that does sound silly huh?"

Me: "A little bit, yeah."

We kissed.

We got out of bed and got dressed, we didn't take showers because we each took a shower last night so it was kind of redundant. Anyway we had a quick breakfast in the diner and then headed out to the gym, by then it had stopped raining, although the sky was still thick with clouds.

We walked into the gym.

Phoebe:" You won yesterday so I'll go first."

Me: "Um..ok if you want to."

So I went to find a seat in the bleachers while she walked out into the arena to challenge the gym leader, who was just waiting for challengers on the other side of the arena.

Gym Leader: "What's this, I'm getting challenged by a gardevoir?"

Phoebe: "No, I have my own pokemon, my husband is watching me from the stands."

She waved at me.

Gym Leader: "Ok, uh how many pokemon do you have?"

Phoebe: "Three."

Gym Leader: "Allright then I guess we should get started."

He sent out his rattata we had seen him use yesterday, and Phoebe sent out Mouser.

Gym Leader : "Leader a bidoof? How interesting."

Gym Leader: "My name is Mike by the way. And were'nt you guys here yesterday?"

Phoebe: "Um, yeah we were, but we wanted to get a few more pokemon before we battled you."

Mike: "Allright then."

The battle began, and both of them charged towards eachother, they collided head on, and both of them got knocked down, however, both of them got back up soon after and continued to battle. The rattata had an advatage however, as it knew how to bite.

Mike: "Alright Rattata, now bite the poor thing."

The Rattata chased Mouser around for a while before biting him in the stomach.

-inpain- Mouser: "Bidoof!"

Mouser was hurt, but still up, eventually the rattata let go, Mouser had a little trickle of blood on his stomach now.

Mike: "I hope I didn't hurt it to much, I trained my Rattata to only inflict flesh wounds."

Phoebe: "How many pokemon have you killed trying to get it to do that?"

Mike: "Kill? Oh no, we used stuffed dummies."

Phoebe: "Oh, ok then."

Phoebe: "Oh Mouser, are you ok?"

-in pain- Mouser: "Bidoof, bi."

Mike: "Remember if your pokemon looks like it's starting to faint, don't hesitate to return it."

Mike: "The innoculation will heal it over time, but that doesn't mean it can't die from bloodloss."

Phoebe: "I know."

Mouser stopped bleeding, and although the wound was still there, he was still willing to fight.

Phoebe: "Allright, you're going down."

Phoebe: "Mouser go get that Rattata."

Mouser looked at her for a second, shaking its head slightly before charging towards the enemy rattata. The rattata did the same, and once again they hit head on and both ended up on the arena floor.

-in pain- Mouser: "DOOF!"

The rattata, though wounder, crawled back up onto it's feet, Mouser, on the other hand, was done. Phoebe returned Mouser and sent out Buzzer, her zubat."

Phoebe:" Go Buzzer!"

Mike: "You do know it's a female right?"

Me: "Told ya hon."

Phoebe: "So?"

Things were not looking good for Phoebe right now, she only had 2 pokemon, and Mike had a full team yet.

Phoebe: "Your rattata is getting fairly weak, I wouldn't be surprised if it fainted after just one attack."

Mike: "A wise asumption, but we'll just have to see."

Phoebe: "Leech life."

Buzzer swooped down on the Rattata and bit it, sapping some of it's blood for it's own energy, the Rattata, already fairly weak, fainted soon afterwards.

Mike: "Allright, you beat my first pokemon, now let's see how you do against Pidgey."

He sent out his Pidgey. Which took the battle to the air.

Mike: "Quick attack."

The pidgey tackled Buzzer at really high speed, she barely managed to keep from hitting the ground afterwards.

Me: "Honey be careful, if you have to fight this thing with bulby you are screwed."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Buzzer get as high up as you can."

MIke: "What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "You'll see."

Mike: "Pidgey, use quick attack."

Pidgey charged towards buzzer again.

Phoebe: "Buzzer move now."

Buzzer moved to right, just enough to avoid pidgey, who then flew into the ceiling, it lost conciousness few a few seconds as it fell to the ground, barely waking up in time to save itself.

Mike: "Nice move."

Phoebe: "Buzzer supersonic."

Buzzer screeched really loudly at the pidgey, causing it to go crazy and fly all over the place.

Mike: "Um... Quick attack."

The pidgey flew into a wall and fell to the ground.

Mike: "Oh man."

Mike returned his pidgey and sent out a caterpie. Phoebe was doing good, but it was still four to two.

Phoebe: "Ha, what the heck is that thing going to do?"

Mike: "String shot."

The caterpie spat out a thread of string at buzzer, wrapping it up and causing it to fall to the ground.

Phoebe: "Oh...crap, Buzzer are you ok?"

Buzzer broke out of the strings on it's own and became airborn once again.

Mike: "Hmm, tough little zubat."

Mike: "Allright try to bring it down again caterpie and then tackle it."

Another huge difference between this world and the games, string shot could completely imobilize it's targets, not just pointlessly slow them down, it could also bring down flying pokemon quite easily. Causing them to crash to the ground, thus damaging them.

The caterpie shot multiple lines of string from it's mouth, which put Buzzer on the defensive.

Phoebe: "Um supersonic."

Buzzer screeched really loudly once again, which caused the caterpie to shoot string all over the place, some nearly hit me in the stands.

Me: "Honey cut it out."

Phoebe: "Allright Buzzer stop!"

Buzzer stopped screeching and the caterpie finally calmed down and stopped shooting string everywhere."

Mike: "What a mess."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe sorry."

Mike: "Keep using stringshot again caterpie."

Phoebe: "Um Buzzer just try to dodge it."

It was hopeless, the string shot eventually hit, which made Buzzer fall to the ground as the caterpie started inching towards it, before smacking it head on into a wall. Buzzer was defeated and unconcious.

Phoebe: "Oh C'mon."

She returned Buzzer and sent out Bulby.

Mike: "Hmm, a bulbasaur huh?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

It was pretty obvious Phoebe was going to lose now, since it was now 1 on 4.

Bulby: "Bulba."

Phoebe: "Cmon Bulby I need you."

The caterpie started to glow.

Me:" Oh wow."

Phoebe: "Hehehe."

Mike: "It's evolving."

The caterpie, as expected, evolved into a metapod, and was now completely imobile.

Mike: " Damn, I can't battle with this."

Mike returned his metapod.

Phoebe: "Oh cmon why not?"

Mike: "It can't attack, it can't even move, with metapods, you have to just wait until they decide to evolve into butterfree, it's actually illegal to use them in battle because they can't attack."

Phoebe: "Can't it just use tackle like it could when it was a caterpie?"

Mike: "Nope, all it can do is harden itself to increase it's defence."

Yet another huge difference between this world and the games.

Phoebe: "Aw well, guess that means you're just down to three."

Mike: "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you won't get passed my next one."

Mike: "Go Charmander."

Me: "Oh crap."

He sent out a Charmander, Phoebe was pretty much doomed to lose now.

Phoebe: "Bulby quick use leech seed."

Bulby shot out a leech seed at the charmander which wrapped it up in vines as expected.

Phoebe: "Now tackle it."

Bulby charged towards the charmander, which was imobilized and he tackled it, knocking into the wall.

Mike: "Nice try gardevoir, but it's going to take more then that."

Phoebe: "Um, my name is Phoebe."

Mike: "Oh, ok sorry."

Mike: "Ember."

Flames came out of the charmander's mouth, burning the leech seed vines off it's body, it also slightly burned itself in the process, though the damage was minimal. It ran towards Bulby and started slashing at it with its claws.

Phoebe: "Bulby use your vines."

Bulby suspended the charmander in the air with its vines, before tossing it to the other side of the arena. The charmander shot flames from its mouth in defense, but it was to late as Bulby had already threw it and was out of range.

-flying- Charmander: "Charrrrrr!"

Mike: "You're very good at this you know?"

Mike: "Doing your best to keep your Bulby from being hit."

Phoebe: "Well it's the best I can do."

The charmander got back up, it was getting tired now.

Phoebe: "Leech Seed, then tackle it while it can't move."

Just like in the begining of this battle, Bulby shot out a leech seed which wrapped the charmander up, not to mention weakening it even further. Then he tackled it and sent it into the wall once more. This time, it was too weak to burn the vines off, and Bulby whipped it into submission. Freeing it from the vines, but knocking it out at the same time.

Mike: "In all this time I've never seen my charmander get defeated by a bulbasaur."

Mike: "Then again, most of those battles were against kids."

Mike: "Let's see if you can defeat my own bulbasaur."

He sent out a Bulbasaur, Bulby was still going strong, and there was now a very good chance she could knock it out, and if his next pokemon was a squirtle, she had this battled wrapped up.

Phoebe: "Use leech seed again."

Bulby shot a leech seed at the other bulbasaur.

Mike: "Block it."

Mike's bulbasaur shot out a leech seed as well, both seeds collided mid air and disintegrated.

Mike: "Not this time."

Phoebe: -sighs- aw."

This was the begining of a very long battle, both bulbasaurs ran to the center of the arena and Bulby jumped onto Mike's bulbasaur, who then used its vines to try to lift him off, both bulbasaurs eventually ended up rolling around on the floor, wrapped up in eachother's vines. This went on for several minutes.

Me: "Um what's going on?"

Phoebe: "C'mon Bulby get out of it."

Bulby eventually ended this by simply biting the other bulbasaur in the leg, which didn't do that much damage but made the other bulbasaur release it's vines, which Bulby took advantage of by tossing the other bulbasaur into the air. It crashed into the ground with a thud, it was out.

Mike: "Ok that was interesting, now to save time, I forfeit the match, you've already earned your badge.

Phoebe: "awe, did you hear that Cj?"

Mike handed her the badge.

Phoebe: "Ok now you have to fight Cj."

Mike: "I'm sorry, but I can't right now, I have to heal my pokemon, and then I have to go catch another caterpie."

Me: "oh C'mon."

Mike: "I'll call the pokemon center when I'm ready for another battle."

Phoebe: "I should go heal my pokemon too."

Me: "I'll come with you."

Phoebe: "Allright."

So all three of us went to the pokemon center, both Mike and Phoebe got their pokemon healed, and then Mike left to go find another caterpie to train since his was now a metapod.

Phoebe: "So, um Cj, did you see my battle?"

Me: "Um yeah honey, you were great."

Phoebe: "Ahhh, thanks."

Me: "I guess I'll have to get my badge tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Yeah, sorry about that."

Me: "Oh honey it's not your fault."

Phoebe: "Want to go to the museum or something?"

Me: "There's a museum?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, the nurse told me about it when she was healing our pokemon."

Me: "Hmm, allright then let's go."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too honey."

So we left the pokemon center and headed to the museum. It was alot more impressive then it's tiny representation was in the games. It cost 20 pokedollars for both of us to get in, and we spent the next few hours in there, learning about the history of the pokemon world. After that, we went back to the pokemon center, once again, it was getting late, and once again, we got a room for the night.

Me: "Hopefully by tomorrow I'll get my badge and then we'll go to Cerulean."

Phoebe: "And then the process starts again."

Me: "Yep."

Tomorrow came. We pretty much did the same thing we did the day before, we took showers and had a short breakfast. Then Mike called the pokemon center asking for us, saying he was ready to battle once again, so, hoping for the best, we headed to the Pewter City Gym, hopefully by tonight we would be in Cerulean.


	17. Cerulean City

Chapter 17\ Cerulean City

Well, my first gym battle was well underway, I started things off slowly with my zubat, who managed to take down Mike's pidgey and rattata, before being knocked out by his caterpie. Almost exactly like Phoebe's had done. Which is why I chose to start this chapter here, at the point where the battle was actually starting to get interesting. I sent out Bubba, not wanting to use Geodude quite yet. Phoebe was watching me from the stands, like I had done yesterday.

Bubba: "Squirtle squirt."

Me: "Go get him!"

Bubba charged towards the caterpie, who tryed to hit him with string shot, fortunately Bubba was doing fairly well at dodging, and managed to get close enough to take him down. After Bubba proceeded to beat the snot out of the pathetic caterpie, Mike sent out his Bulbasaur, and now the real challenge had begun.

Mike: "It's over kid, unless you can manage some miracle like your wife did yesterday."

-cheering- Phoebe: "C'mon Cj, you can do it!"

Me: "I know honey."

She was a little over enthusiastic in cheering me on, it was kind of embarrasing, especially since it was just the three of us in here at the moment.

Me: "_Honey I know you love me and all, but you're kind of embarrasing me_."

Phoebe: "_Sorry, I didn't mean to_."

Me: "_It's allright honey, just sit back and watch the fireworks_."

Phoebe: "_Ok_."

Finally Phoebe quieted down so I could concetrate.

Me: "Allright, use bubble."

Bubba shot a wall of bubbles from his mouth, encircling on the bulbasaur.

Me: "Now jump on it."

Mike: "What?"

Bubba ran through the bubbles, some of them popped, but they didn't harm him much, they didn't harm the bulbasaur much either, but I was really just using them as a diversion. Bubba hopped onto the bulbasaur's back.

Mike: "Use vine whip."

As expected the Bulbasaur attempted to use its vines to get Bubba off of it.

Me: "Grab it's vines."

bulbasaur: "Bulba!"

Bubba grabbed the bulbasaur's vines.

The bulbasaur flung Bubba forward.

Me: "Hold on."

Bubba still held tight to its vines.

Me: "Now toss it."

Bubba finally landed only to toss the bulbasaur onto its back by its vines.

-in pain- Bulbasaur: "Bulba!"

Me: "Now bubble!"

The bulbasaur got a face full of exploding bubbles, when all the bubbles were gone, it was unconcious, Bubba had won."

Mike: "-sighs- unbelievable."

With Bubba's greatest threat now out of the way, I finished the battle quite easily, I didn't even need to send out Geodude, I got my first badge, and after saying goodbye to Mike we left Pewter City once more now headed for Cerulean.

Phoebe: "That was pretty good Cj, almost as good as me."

Me: "What do you mean by that honey?"

Me: "I beat him with two pokemon, you had to use all three of yours to win."

Phoebe: "-sighs- I know, I just like to play with you."

Me: "Speaking of which honey, weren't we going to have sex sometime?"

Phoebe: "Well...it has been awhile, we'll see alright?"

Me: "Ok."

We arrived in Cerulean City an hour later. Cerulean was a seaside town, split in half by a large river that emptied into the sea. Half of the city was on one side of the river and half of it was on the other. It's population was somewhere around 3000 people. We found the pokemon center, and headed inside to get my pokemon healed, as well as lunch for the both of us.

Me: "So honey what do you want to do this afternoon?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe battle find someone to battle?"

Phoebe: "I doubt we're ready to take on the second gym yet Cj, we need more practice."

Me:" Yeah, your probably right."

Phoebe: "Especially Mouser."

Phoebe: "He's only ever won one battle."

Phoebe: "He lost to you and Mike right away."

Me: "Well honey, he's a bidoof, what did you expect?"

Phoebe: "I thought here we could make him stronger, and not as pathetic."

Phoebe: "So he could be cute and powerful like me."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "What? You don't think I'm cute?"

Me: "No honey you're really cute, it's just, why does Mouser need to be so powerful."

I was pretty sure Mouser hated me, so him being powerfull wasn't in my best interest.

-Phoebe: "Cj, he doesn't hate you, if that's what this is about."

Me: "Honey, how can you be so sure?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "He wuvs me, he thinks I'm his momma."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Cj, don't get jealous honey, I love you even more."

Me: "I love you too sweety."

We had finished eating, and after cleaning up we headed outside. We were walking down the sidewalk on the main drag, leaving the camaro parked in the parking lot of the pokemon center, we were just looking for something to do.

Me: "Wanna see a movie, there's a theatre."

Phoebe: "No, we need to find someone to battle."

Me: "I'll battle you."

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj, but we've allready battled so many times it's kind of boring and doesn't really help the story much."

Me: "Um fourth wall?"

Phoebe: "Oh, oh my, hehe, sorry."

Me: "Hehheheeheehee."

Phoebe: "Oh come on it's not that funny."

Phoebe: "Let's go."

Me: "-sighs- ok."

We kept walking down the street, exploring the city. Eventually we came to a bridge that went over the river and to the other side of town.

Phoebe: "The water looks so clear."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Hey Cj look I can see magicarps swimming around."

Me: "Huh, where? Oh wait, nevermind I see them."

Phoebe: "See?"

Sure enough, several wild magicarp were swimming around in the water. They were bright and red.

Me: "Maybe sometime we'll go fishing, and try to catch some water pokemon."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Me: "Come on honey, let's go see what's on the other side of town."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I just remembered, we never transfered over my gyarados from platinum."

Me: "Yeah I know, we just never got around to it."

Me: "But we have enough pokemon at home honey, and besides, if you had a gyarados, where the heck would we keep it? In the bathtub?"

Phoebe: "No, it still wouldn't fit."

Me: "Exactly."

Me: "Now c'mon, let's go."

So we went across the bridge to the other side of town. There wasn't much over here, besides a large park and a few houses. The park also had a few dirt arenas to battle in. A few kids were playing around on the swings and things, but most of them were too young to have pokemon.

Me: "Well, you want to go back to the center now?"

Phoebe: "Oh, ok, there doesn't seem to be anyone that wants to battle around here anyway."

Me: "Yeah, maybe some other time then."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "But wait Cj!"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "The cape is just up ahead, I was wondering if we could go there, just to see the view."

Phoebe: "They said in the games it was a good dating spot."

Me: "How'd you know that?"

Phoebe: "I've played your fire red rom before."

Me: "Ok."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Come on, pwease can we go?"

Me: "Allright, if you want."

Me: "Honey sometimes I swear you're too cute for your own good."

Phoebe: "You say that alot."

Me: "I know, but still."

She kissed me, lukily none of the kids across the street were paying attention.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Come on."

So we kept walking, eventually the rows of houses came to an end and the street led up a hill to a large lighthouse.

Phoebe: "Come on, it's just a little further."

Me: "Aren't you getting tired of walking?"

Phoebe: "Yeah actually, can you carry me?"

(FACEPALM)

Me: "Uh, no."

Phoebe: "-sighs- fine, we're almost there anyway."

A few minutes of exhausting, up hill walking later, we arrived at the top of the hill. It was a beautiful sight, looking over the cliffs into the vast openess of the sea.

Phoebe: "It reminds me of Japan."

Me: "Really, you're going to bring that up?"

Phoebe: "Well, it was a fun night wasn't it?"

Me: "Yeah."

It was only about 5:00pm.

Phoebe: "Why don't we stay up here all night?"

Me: "Honey we don't have any supplies, no sleeping bags no nothing."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but still."

We walked along the cliffs and down the hill, until we came to a small beach, it was empty, and we had the entire place to ourselves.

Me: "Oh honey."

Me: "You know what the amazing part is?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "We've only been together for 2 years, and we have so much time left."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

We kissed.

Me: "Oh Honey, I love you so much."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Me: " You're so good to me."

Phoebe: "I think I'm going to go back and get our swimsuits, I'll be back with the camaro ok?"

Me: "Are you sure you can make it back? You look tired."

Phoebe: "Hehe, Cj, we're only a couple miles away from the pokemon center, and I know exactly where it is."

She teleported away before I could say anything more.

-sarcastically- Me: "Thanks for just leaving me here on my own honey."

It was only about 10 minutes before she came back with the camaro. I was just sitting on the beach, watching the waves, and looking for pokemon.

Phoebe: "You miss me?"

Me: "A little, you could of gave some warning or something before just leaving so abruptly."

Phoebe: "Well, I'm sorry, I got excited."

Me:" It's ok."

Phoebe: "Ok, come on, your trunks are in the back, I uh, I think I'm going to go behind those rocks over there and change."

Me: "Um, ok."

So we both changed clothes. Then Phoebe let out all of her pokemon.

Phoebe: "They've all fought so hard, let's just give them this day off so they can just relax and have some fun."

Me: "Yeah, allright."

So I let out all of mine as well, although later I had to return Geodude because he hated water.

So for awhile we just layed down on some towels on the sand beside eachother and watched as our pokemon played around. Occasionally breaking up any fights that may have started between them usually because of Bubba.

Me: "This never occured to me before honey, but do you know how to swim?"

Phoebe: "Um, sort of, but not really well."

Me: "You want to go swimming?"

Phoebe: "No not really, I kind of like just lying here with you."

Me: "Oh sweety, allright, if that's what you want."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj, I love you."

Me: "I love you too honey."

It was a warm day, a nice day to be at the beach, with the temperature somewhere in the 70s.

Phoebe: "You know what, I'm actually starting to feel pretty warm."

Phoebe: "I think I'm going to go for a swim, you comming?"

Me: "I thought you'd never ask."

So we both got up. I walked straight into the water, trying to ignore the cold. She just kind of stood there and took her time.

Me: "You comming in or not?"

Phoebe: "Yeah it's just...I don't know."

Me: "What are you afraid of drowning or something?"

I called out to Bubba, who then swam over to me.

Bubba: "Squirtle Squirt."

Me: "You think she's affraid?"

He nodded his head and chuckled.

Bubba: "Squirtle!"

Me: "I thought so."

Me: "Come on honey, you can't tell me your hydrophobic, don't you remember when... -realizing Bubba is out- , well the hottub, a few years back, at that hotel?"

Bubba looked at me, confusedly.

Bubba: "Squirtle?"

Me: "Ah don't worry about it buddy."

-nervously- Phoebe: "Yeah well, this is sea water."

Me: "So?"

Phoebe: "It's got fish in it."

Me: "Don't you mean fish pokemon?"

Me: "Honey this is close enough to the shoreline that nothing bad is going to be out here ok?."

Phoebe: "What about Sharpedo?"

Me: "-sighs- This is kanto, there is no Sharpedo here."

Phoebe: "-sighs- all right."

So she kept walking towards the water, still very slowly.

Phoebe: "This water is cold, I can feel it on my toes."

Me: "You'll get used to it, come on."

I whispered to Bubba.

-whisper- Me: "Just go up there and drag her in."

Bubba: "Squirtle?"

-whisper- Me: "Just do it ok?"

Bubba swam back to the shore.

Phoebe: "Oh now what are you up too?"

Bubba: "Squirtle Squirt."

He grabbed Phoebe's hand and dragged her into the water.

Phoebe: "Ow, what the heck!"  
Me: "Hehehe."

Phoebe: "You put him up to this?"

Phoebe: "Great now I'm all wet."

Phoebe: "Thanks alot Cj."

Me: "Allright Bubba that's enough, you can go now."

Bubba went back on shore and over to play with Bulby and Mouser, who were trying to make some sort of sand castle. Both the Zubats were flying overhead, I'm not exactly sure if they were playing a game or just flying around.

Me: "Honey, I got you in didn't I?"

Phoebe: "I would of gone in it's just I wanted to take...rrrrrrrr...I'm mad at you."

I swear she's still cutest when she's mad.

She used her powers to sent a wall of water at me I dived under to avoid it.

Phoebe: "Oh come on Cj."

I ended up swimming behind her and picking her up in my arms.

Me: "You still mad at me?"

Phoebe: "Yes."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Yes really."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Shut up and let me go."

Me: "Nahh, I got a better Idea."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Not letting you go."

Phoebe: "How is that better? That's worse."

Me: "How do you know?"

Phoebe: "Because I'm psychic."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yes Really."

Me: "How do you know that your're psychic?"

Phoebe: "Cj now you're just being stupid."

Phoebe: "Now let me go."

Me: "What are you going to do if I let you go?"

Phoebe: " Um...I don't know...you tell me."

She drew her lips so close to mine that neither of us could avoid kissing, little did I know it was just a ploy for her to get away, she swam out of my arms as soon as she realized that I let my guard down.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Ha, I got away."

Me: "Ok now that's not fair."

Phoebe: "What are you going to do about it?"

Me: "Are you still mad at me?"

She swam closer to me now.

Phoebe:"Oh Cj, you know I could never stay mad at you for long."

I had her in my arms once more.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you want me now don't you?"

Me: "Yeah, but what about our pokemon?"

Phoebe: "I can take care of that."

She used her powers to return all of our pokemon simultaneously, except for the zubat, which she returned just a few seconds later.

Me: "That was cool."

Phoebe: "I know."

We kissed for awhile.

Phoebe: "mm, I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too baby."

Phoebe: "Here, um, let's go back up on shore."

Me: "Um, okay."

We both went on shore and started to make out on the beach.

Me: "Oh honey I love you so much."

Phoebe: "Let's get this off shall we?"

She pulled down my trunks and and grabbed my semi-hardened cock. Kissing it gently before shoving it into her mouth, whirling her toungue around it.

Me: "Oh honey you're so amazing."

Phoebe: "Mmmm, that feels good doesn't it?"

Me: "Oh yes."

- a few minutes of her sucking my cock later-

Phoebe: "Oh Cj your turning me on already and you haven't even touched me."

Me: "Oh really."

Phoebe: "Mhm, these boobs don't lie."

She stood up and undid her top, showing me those luscious, grey-nippled breasts, I've become so familiar with.

Me: "Oh honey."

Phoebe: "They're pretty aren't they?"

Me: "Yes."

Phoebe: "They're all yours Cj."

I caressed her breast, gently tugging her nipples and sucking them, while she continued to stroke my cock with her hands.

Phoebe: "Oh yes, oh wow that feels so good. I love it when you play with my nipples."

Me: "I love it when you let me play with your nipples."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

We kissed, before she layed down and took off the rest of her swimsuit.

Me: "Oh and there's that cute little pussy."

Phoebe: "It's been waiting for you."

Phoebe: "3 days is too long."

Me: "Yes, yes it is."

I got down beside her. Gently fingering her pussy, making her moan out of pleasure. Before I got down and stuck my toungue into her, which made her moan even more.

-a few minutes later-

Phoebe: "Ok that's enough.

Phoebe: "I want you to fuck me in the water."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She got up and started walking towards the water, while I watched that cute little ass.

She looked back, just for a second, into my eyes.

Phoebe: "Now come on Cj, you don't want to keep me waiting."

I followed her in, and she immediately wrapped herself around me and we kissed.

Phoebe: "I love you so much Cj."

Me: " I love you too."

Phoebe: "I think this is the best sex we've ever had."

Me: "Honey we haven't even started yet."

Phoebe: "I know."

She kissed me once more before we got ourselves in the right position, and then slowly, my cock entered her pussy, as she held me tight.

Phoebe: "Oh yes."

Me: "Your as tight as ever."

Phoebe: "Good."

We had sex in this position for a few minutes, and then we went back up on shore where I continued to fuck her on the beach, eventually though, it was over, as I cummed onto her pussy, she wrapped her self around me once more, and we stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to let go. But eventually as the sun set, even that came to an end, we had to gather up our things, and get dressed back up in our normal clothes, but even then, we layed back down on our towels, and spent the night on the beech, gazing up at the stars, in eachother's arms.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, the stars are so beautiful."

Me: "Yeah, it makes you think, how vast this world is, and the fact that there's a whole nother one, maybe even more, in other universes."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "And the fact that despite all this vastness, I was still able to find you."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "I love you baby."

Phoebe: "Always and forever?"

Me:"Always and forever..."

We kissed, and eventually we fell asleep. We awoke the next morning, and quickly packed up and headed to the pokemon center for breakfast.

Phoebe: "I'm hungry, we didn't even have supper last night."

Me: "Well there wasn't anything there to eat, and we were having such a good time..."

Phoebe: "I know, it was worth it."

Me: "Yeah."

We kissed shortly before we got out of the car and entered the pokemon center.  
There was a pretty long line of trainers in front of the breakfast buffet table this morning. So we had to wait a few minutes before we could get any food. The nurse recognized us.

Nurse: "Didn't you two come in here yesterday?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah why?"

Nurse: "Where did you spend the night?"

Phoebe: "Up on the cape."

Nurse: "Oh how nice, did you have a good time?"

Phoebe: "Yeah it was great.

Nurse: "Glad to hear it."

And with that she walked back to her post.

Me: "Well that was random."

Phoebe: "I don't know, I though it was kind of nice that she cares about us."

Me: "Ah well."

Eventually we got our food and sat down at the table to eat. The place was packed, and I picked the table in the corner, so we could avoid the other people."

Phoebe: "Why are you acting so shy Cj?"

Me: "I'm just not a people person, you should know that by now."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Ah well."

Phoebe: "Atleast you're not trying to avoid me."

Me: "Why would I want to do that, I love you honey, and I enjoy your company."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, you're so sweet."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Now eat up because we both have to do some major training today."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I know."

So before long we finished our breakfast, and headed outback to train our pokemon with some of the others. We spent the next few hours training and battling, until it was time for lunch. By then, Bubba had learned Water Gun, and Bulby had learned Poison powder and Sleep powder.

Me: "So do you think we're ready to challenge the gym yet?"

Phoebe: " I don't know, You had like what? 4 battles today, and I had 3?"

Me: "Sounds about right."

Phoebe: "eh, what do we have to lose, let's go for it!"

Me: "Allright."

So after we finished our lunch, we headed over to the gym, which was convieniently right across the street. There was a large fountain in front of it, filled with water, of course, and several magikarps, a few poliwags were also playing around in it as well.

Me: "Hey look, poliwags."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe how cute!"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Are you going first this time or am I?"

Me: "I'll go first this time."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'm going to catch one of these poliwags."

Me: "Are you sure it's ok for you to catch them? It's kind of weird for wild pokemon to be wondering about in the city."

Phoebe: "Um I think so, there's no one around claiming them to be theirs."

Me: "Well ok then, I'm going in for my battle."

Phoebe:"Ok I'll see you in a few minutes

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "Love you too babe."

I kissed her on the cheek and headed to the door, it was locked, a sign was hanging from it saying the gym leader was out to lunch. So I went back over towards Phoebe, who was lifting one of the poliwags with her powers.

Me: "Honey what are you doing?"

Phoebe: " Trying to catch it."

Me: "I don't think you're suposed to be using your own powers to catch it honey."

The poliwags were pretty quiet little things, they occasionally said there own names though, I used to think the red spot on its face was it's nose. Until now I finally realized that it's their mouth not their nose. The one Phoebe picked up was struggling to get away. It shot her in the face with water gun and she dropped it, where it wasted no time jumping into the fountain to hide.

Me: "HAHHAAHAHHA!."

Phoebe: "Oh C'mon that's not funny!"

Me: "Yeah it is, you're all wet."

Phoebe:" -sighs- I'm going to go get a towel."

Me: "Allright just be careful honey."

Me: "Don't piss off any more poliwags."

Phoebe: "Oh shut up."

She went to the car to get a towel, which was actually one of the ones we used yesterday, to dry herself off.

Phoebe: "I thought you were going inside to challenge the gym leader?"

Me: "I can't, the door is locked and it says the gym leader is out to lunch."

Phoebe:" Oh, ok."

Phoebe: "So you want to just wait around here until he shows up?"

Me: "I don't know, if you want too."

Phoebe: "Want to help me try to catch a poliwag?"

Me: "Sure why not?"

Me: "It went into the fountain, so it can't be too hard to find."

I went over to the fountain, trying to find a single poliwag out of about 100 magikarps that were in there, it was a very large and impressive fountain. I stuck my hand in the water, trying to move some of the pesky magicarp out of the way, like a normal fish, they didn't make any sound and all when I touched them. Like a normal fish, they were slimy. Some got spooked and jumped out of the fountain, and landed on the ground, practically imobilized, Phoebe picked them up with her powers and put them back in.

Phoebe: "I know there weak, but we can't just leave them to die."

Me: "Yeah they haven't done anything wrong, they're not ours anyway, they probably belong to the city, or maybe even the gym leader."

Magicarps, despite there utter worthlessness, did have a pretty red color, and there cheepness, and ability to survive in almost any body of water did make them popular as a pet, or decoration. It was kind of this world's version of Japanese koifisg or even goldfish. Though it was slightly larger then either of those,

Phoebe: "What about the poliwags though?"

Me: "I don't know, the magikarps are clearly here for decorative purposes, but the poliwags, I don't know."

Eventually the gym leader came back, I was still trying to find that damned poliwag in the fountain. This gym leader was a much older man, probably around 50 years old or so.

Gym Leader: " What are you doing with my magikarps?"

Gym Leader: "Leave em alone, you can't catch them they're mine."

Phoebe: "He's not trying to catch them, he's trying to catch a poliwag for me that went into the fountain to hide."

Gym Leader: "Oh and who are you miss?"

Phoebe: "Um I'm Phoebe."

Gym Leader: "Well then hello, my name is Cecil, and I'm the current leader of the Cerulean Gym."

Phoebe: "Um Cj, the gym leader is here."

I turned around, still unable to find a poliwag, it must of been really good at hiding.

Cecil: "I take it you're Cj?"

Me: "Um yeah."

We shook hands, although, my hand was all wet from the fountain.

Phoebe: "No luck finding it huh Cj?"

Me:" The only thing I can see in there is his magikarps honey, don't know where that dang poliwag went."

Phoebe: "Ahwell, we'll find it later."

I don't know How I couldn't see it, the fountain was only 3 feet deep. But there was magikarps everywhere, and so they must of been concealing the poliwag.

Cecil: "Those poliwags can stay underwater for nearly an hour without having to breath, it's best just to wait for it to come back up."

Phoebe: "Oh good so it's not yours?"

Cecil: "No, it's not, sometimes wild water pokemon come to play in the fountain, I get all sorts of em, Psyducks, Poliwags, Slowpokes, sometimes even a Squirtle or two."

Unlike in the games, it was possible to find starter pokemon in the wild, However they were still fairly rare. The wild pokemon you could find here was alot similiar to the pokemon anime series then the games.

Cecil: "I highly doubt that poliwag was the only reason you two came here though."

Cecil: "You want the badge right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Yep."

Cecil: "Allright, and you have the one from Pewter City?"

Phoebe: "Yeah both of us do."

Cecil: "Ok good."

Cecil: "If you didn't know already, in this gym, we teach trainers how to battle in the water."

Cecil: "It's alot different then battling on land."

Cecil: "So I suggest you two should try to go catch atleast one water pokemon, just to make it fair."

Me: "I got Bubba."

Phoebe: "Um, I...don't have anything yet."

Me: "How many pokemon are you going to use sir?"

Cecil: "Just 3, 3 is all I need."

Me: "Well this is alot more like the games then the last gym."

Cecil: "What games?"

Phoebe: "It's a long story."

Me: "Well then I guess we have more training to do."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Cecil: "Ok then, I guess I'll see you two later."

The battles here were different then they were in the games, moves could be used differently, many pokemon seemed to be stronger then were in the games, battles were not turn based. Levels seemed to be irrelevant if not impossible to indicate. I decided it would be best to go over to the bridge we went across yesterday, and do some training by the river, as neither of us had ever had a battle in the water before, and maybe there Phoebe could find a water type to catch.

Cecil went to go unlock the door, he took the "out to lunch" sign down and went inside.

Me: "Maybe we should go back to the bridge, that way I can train Bubba in the water, and you could try to find a water type to catch.

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess so."

So we got back in the car and headed over to the bridge. We parked by it, and walked over to the riverside.

Phoebe: "So what now?"

I sent out Bubba.

Bubba: "Squirtle Squirt!"

Me: "Hey, go get in the water Bubba, we need to do some training."

Bubba:"Squirtle!"

Bubba went into the river.

Me: "Alright honey, why don't you just..."

Phoebe: "Wait."

Phoebe: "I found one."

Me: "One what?"

Phoebe: "A poliwag."

Her arms began to glow, and a poliwag was lifted out of the water.

Me: "Couldn't you have done that earlier at the fountain?"

Phoebe: "No I couldn't, there were too many magicarps I couldn't get an accurate reading."

She brought the terrified poliwag to the shore.

Poliwag: "Poli, Poliwag."

Me: "Might want to be careful honey, remember what happened last time you picked one up."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "I need you to hold it so I can get a pokeball."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

She dropped the poliwag in my arms, it was a very slimy little thing which made it hard to hold on to, and it was trying it's best to get away.

Phoebe ran back to the car to get an empty pokeball.

Me: "Hurry up I can't hold it forever."

Phoebe: "I know I just have to get the pokeball."

Me: "Bubba come over here."  
The poliwag managed to excape, fortunately Bubba was able to take it down before it could escape into the water and hide.

Phoebe: "Ok I got the pokeball."

Bubba: "Squirtle!"

She threw the pokeball at it, the pokeball ended up hitting Bubba on the head, which let the poliwag get away only to be captured by the pokeball a few seconds later.

Me: "That was lucky."

Bubba was rubbing his head.

Phoebe: "Sorry Bubba I did'nt mean to do that."

Bubba: "Squirtle, Squirt!"

Phoebe: "Well thanks for the help Cj."

Me: "Yeah no problem."

Phoebe: "Thanks Bubba."

Bubba: "Squirtle!"

Me: "So uh want to battle? Your poliwag v.s Bubba.?"

Phoebe: "Oh... allright, I guess that is the best way to train."

Me: "Just one on one ok? No substitutions."

Phoebe:" I know."

Me: "Just making sure."

Phoebe: "Go Poliwag!"

She sent put Poliwag, who immediately made a break for the water, she returned it quickly before it got away.

Phoebe: "I guess it's not quite loyal to me yet."

Me: "I guess not."

Phoebe: "Give me a little bit to talk to it, then we'll battle."

Me: "Ok."

She sent out poliwag again, but this time she held it in midair with her powers.

Phoebe: "Listen, Poliwag, I need you to help me win this battle real quick so you can get stronger and then we can challenge the gym, ok, your the only water type I have right now so I need you."

Poliwag: "Poli?"

Phoebe: "I promise I'll return you before you get hurt too much ok?"

It nodded it's head in agreement, and then Phoebe set it down. It turned around to face me. I swear with a voice like hers, she could talk anyone into anything.

Phoebe: "Allright let's do this."

Me: "Bubba!"

Bubba walked out in front of me on cue.

Phoebe: "Hmm, let's try hypnosis."

The poliwag ran towards Bubba, before it could even get in range it tripped and fell down.

Phoebe: "C'mon poliwag get up."

Me: "Hit it while it's down Bubba."

Bubba ran towards the Poliwag, it managed to get up just before impact and slapped Bubba away with its tail.

Bubba: "Squirt?"

Bubba got back up right away and ran towards the poliwag once more.

Me: "Water gun."

Bubba shot a stream of water from his mouth at the poliwag. Unfortunately it didn't really do anything.

Phoebe: "Cj it's a water type, it likes water."

Me: "Yeah I figured."

Phoebe: "That was kind of a dumb Idea."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Poliwag use hypnosis."

Me: "Bubba close your eyes."

Bubba covered his eyes with his hands while the poliwag tried to hypnotize him. Fortunately it didn't work.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj that was so cheap."

Me: "Ok Bubba go get him."

Bubba charged towards the poliwag once again. And the battle finally began to get more intense as both pokemon tried to hit the other, though neither side prevailed, until poliwag finally managed to hit Bubba with its tail once again. Then I got an idea, Bubba got back up and got back into the fight, and I watched, waiting for the right moment, when Poliwag would swing it's tail at him once more.

Me: "Grab it!"

Bubba grabbed the poliwag by its tail. He threw it into one of the pylons of the bridge, and it fell to the ground unconcious.

Phoebe: "Oh...poor thing."

Phoebe: "Return Poliwag."

I watched as she returned the unconcious creature to its ball.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj, somethings up with Bubba."

Me: "What?"

I looked at Bubba and noticed he was glowing.

Me: "The heck?"

Bubba: "Squirtle?"

He suddenly grew bigger.

Me: "Oh hell yes."

Phoebe: "He's evolving?"

Me: "Looks like it."

Eventually the glow faded, and Bubba had sucessfully evolved into a wartortle.

Bubba: "Wartortle, wartortle, wartortle."

Me: "Sweet."

Phoebe: "Aw, now we just need to get Bulby to evolve."

Bubba: "Wartortle!"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Goodjob Buddy."

Bubba looked at me and smiled, and then I returned him to his ball.

Me: "Thanks honey, for battling."

Phoebe: "Oh, your welcome."

Phoebe:" Now come on, I have to go to the pokemon center and get my Poliwag healed."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "And maybe you should get Bubba checked out as well."

Me: "Yeah, sure."

So we got in the car and headed back to the pokemon center, after our pokemon were healed, we headed over to the gym once again.

Phoebe: "Are you still going first?"

Me: " Yeah, I want to see how much stronger Bubba has gotten since he evolved."

Phoebe: "Oh Allright."

Phoebe: "I guess I'll just be watching in the stands then."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "Goodluck."

Me: "Thanks sweety."

We went inside, the usual waiting room was here, a battle had just been finished and a kid was on his way out, by the look on his face, he must have lost.

Kid: "I can't believe I lost to a magikarp."

Me: "A magikarp?"

Kid: "Yes a Magikarp, it's crazy I know, but that magikarp is not what it looks like."

Me: "Whatever."

So Phoebe and Me proceeded into the stadium, the kid ran off to the pokemon center to heal his pokemon. The stadium this time was a large and deep pool of water, with a few little concrete islands inbetween .

Phoebe: "If that kid just got done battling, won't Cecil need to heal his pokemon as well?"

After saying that Phoebe went into the stands to watch as I proceeded to the empty side of the arena, Cecil was already on the other.

Cecil: "Next Challenger!"

Cecil: "Oh good, you're back."

Me: "Yep."

Cecil: "I take it you're ready to fight?"

Me: "mhm."

Cecil: "Allright then."

He took a pokeball out of his pocket, and threw it into the water. A magikarp came out."

Cecil: "Don't judge a book by it's cover."

Me: "Go Bubba."

I wasn't quite sure what to expect. No gym leader in their right mind would use a magikarp. But the rules were different here. Perhaps magikarp were more powerful in real life then they were programmed to be in the games, but then again, that kid I had seen earlier expected it to be weak as well. Anyway, Bubba came out of his pokeball, as expected, and stood by me.

Cecil: "It's allright, he can go in the water."

Me:" Go ahead buddy, I guess we're going to fight in the water today."

Bubba: "Tortle, Wartortle."

He jumped into the water, with the magikarp. The fish swam towards him at unbelievable speed.

Me: "The hell? Dodge it!"

The fish rammed Bubba at high speed and sent him out of the water and into the wall, he fell back into the water, and thankfully regained conciousness soon after.

Me: "The hell was that?"

Phoebe: "Oh my."

Me: "Allright Bubba get infront of that pillar."

Bubba swam infront of one of the concrete pillars while I tried to come up with a way to kick the magikarp's butt.

The magikarp swam towards him at rapid speed once again.

Me: "Dive."

Bubba dived down into the water, narrowly avoiding the magicarp, which then swam straight into the pillar, fortunately, because it was just a magikarp anyway, that was enough to knock it out.

Cecil: "Huh?."

Cecil returned his magikarp, and sent out something I wasn't expecting, a magnemite.

Magnemite: "MAGNA-MITE!"

Me: "Oh c'mon that's just cheep."

-urgently- Me: "Bubba get out of the water!"

Bubba swam to the nearest pillar and climbed out of the pool, shortly before the Magnemite shocked it with some electrical attack. I knew Bubba had no chance to win, so I returned him, and, almost begrudgingly, sent out Geodude.

Geodude: "Geo."

Cecil: "A geodude, boy you better return that thing, it hates water."

Me: "I got no choice."

Geodude: "Geo!."

Me: "Rock throw."

Cecil: "Oh no."

Geodude smashed one of the concrete pillars, and started to pick up chunks of concrete to throw at the magnemite.

-yelling- Phoebe: "Cj watch it with the colateral damage!"

Cecil: "No miss, it's perfectly fine, these arenas are rebuilt after every battle anyway, in fact I have an entire room full of these pillars in the back, it's no big deal."

The magnemite was doing a good job of dodging, and got close enough to Geodude to ram him. Unfortunately, as both pokemon were pretty hard-bodied, basic attacks didn't do much here.

Me: "Keep throwing rocks at it."

Geodude kept picking up the chunks of concrete and throwing them at the magnemite, almost all of them missed and the ones that hit weren't enough to keep it down.

Me: "Dunk it in the water!"

Geodude: "Geo?"

Me: "Just do it, it's the only way to win."

Cecil: " Are you nuts?"

Geodude, loyally following my orders, grabbed on to the magnemite, who was unable to stay afloat with the extra weight, and both of them fell in the water, bright lights flashed, and a loud crackling noise was heard, when it was over, the magnemite had short circuited, but somehow, Geodude was still concious and managed to get out of the water.

Cecil returned his magnemite.

Cecil: "Looks like I just have one last shot at this."

The next pokemon he sent out, was a wingull.

-confused- Me: "A wingull...in kanto?"

-confused- Phoebe: "What the heck?"

Cecil: "I recently took a trip to the Hoen region, and over there I met this little fella."

Me:"Ok."

I returned Geodude, since he was almost done anyway, and sent out Zubat.

Both pokemon flew towards eachother, as Zubat tried to bite the wingull, while the wingull tried to hit him with water gun, eventually however, it was the wingull that prevailed, and Zubat fell to the ground and fainted. With no other option, I returned Zubat, and sent out Bubba once again.

Me: "Alright Bubba, I need you once more."

Me: "Try using bubble to knock it down."

Bubba shot out alot of bubbles from his mouth, surrounding the wingull in a minefield, it wasn't long before the wingull hit so much of the bubbles that it fell to the ground, but it wasn't over yet.

Cyril:" Come on Wingull, get back up."

The Wingull got back up and got in the air once again, it charge toward Bubba, who quickly dodged it and tried to hit it with water gun, it was interesting what pokemon did when they weren't given any commands, they battle still went on, and neither of them were just going to sit and wait for orders, although they would follow any orders given by their trainer if they could.

Me: "Alright try to pin it down."

The wingull was flying around Bubba, trying to hit him with water gun again. Although watergun really wouldn't hurt Bubba too much. Eventually Bubba managed to grab the bird out of the air and throw it down, the battle was over, and once again, Bubba had one."

-excited- Bubba: Squirtle! Squirtle!"

Cecil returned his wingull, and walked over to me from the other side of the arena, on a little pathway surrounding the pool.

Cecil: "Your wartortle is very impressive."

Me: "Um thanks, he really likes to battle."

Cecil: "Well I guess you've earned this badge.

He handed me the Cerulean City badge.

Me: "Thanks."

Cecil: "Tell your wife I'll battle her tomorrow."

Me: "Allright."

I returned Bubba.

Me: "Come on Phoebe let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

So Phoebe and me left the gym, and went back to the pokemon center and got a room for the night. We had dinner and were now getting ready for bed.

Me: " So honey are you ready for tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "That guy looked easy enough."

Phoebe: "Though I don't think any of my Pokemon are quite on Bubba's level."

Me: "Yeah, well, they will be eventually honey, I'm sure it's just a matter of time before Bulby evolves."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I kind of miss our old life, running the store and things."

Me: "Oh honey, we can go back to that anytime you know?"

Phoebe: "I miss Cloudela too."

Me: "You should've brought it along."

Phoebe: "I know I just didn't think of it at the time."

Phoebe: "And Nidoqueen, and Rapidash, and all the others."

Me: "Well honey, if you really want to go home, I guess we can."

Phoebe: "Really? Cause I know how much you wanted to go on this pokemon journey or whatever."

Me: "No Honey, it's ok. I mean hell, I'm starting to feel like I've done all this stuff already anyway."

Me: "But, why don't we just see what tomorrow brings ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Let's see how you feel after you get your second badge."

I got in bed, and then she got in bed beside me.

-yawning- Phoebe: "Allright."

-cutely-Phoebe: "Um Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

-cutely-Phoebe:" Can we snuggle?"

Me: "Oh honey, of course."

Phoebe: "Good."

She put her arms around me and

we kissed.

Me: "I love you honey."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj, goodnight."

Me: "Goodnight honey."

We didn't know it, but tonight would be the last night of our pokemon journey, for tomorrow we would be called out on a new mission by James, who had apparently been tracking us.


	18. Lavender Town

Chapter 18\ Lavender Town.

I slept well that night, until Phoebe woke me up. She used her powers to wake me up almost instantly.

-softly- Phoebe: "Cj wake up, please."

-just waking up- Me: "What? What's going on honey?"

-softly- Phoebe: "There's someone at the door."

Me: " There is?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Begrudgingly, I crawled out of bed, and got some clothes on, it was just 6:00am. The Nurse was at the door.

Me: "Hello?"

Nurse: "Um hi, your're Cj right?"

Me: "Um...yeah, you talked to my wife yesterday remember?"

Nurse: "Yeah, well he wanted me to make sure it was you."

Nurse: "Well, there's a phone call for you."

Me: "There is?"

Nurse: "Yes, um could you come down stairs please?"

Me: "Um ok, just a second."

I turned to face Phoebe.

Me: "I'll see you later honey, someone's trying to call us."

Phoebe: "Um ok."

Me: "Just try to go back to sleep ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

I left the room, quietly shut the door behind me, and followed the nurse downstairs.

She handed me a phone, and a familiar voice was on the end of the line.

James: "Hello, Cj, are you there?"

Me: "James, what the hell?"

-on phone- James: "We need you for another mission, it's important, and since we knew you were already in the kanto region."

Me: "Look James, we don't have any weapons or even our best pokemon on us right now so, if we could run home and get those real quick..."

-yelling into phone- James: "There's no time for that! Just use what pokemon you have on you."

Me: "What's the mission?"  
-on phone- James: "Another place has been discovered, where a mythical pokemon can be released, beneath lavender tower in lavender town."

-on phone- James: "It's powers are similiar to the beast from the ruins of alph."

Me: "Wasn't lavender tower supposed to be converted into a radio station or something?"

-on phone- James: "Funny you should mention that, a few years ago it was, but because of an intense opposition by hoards of ghost pokemon, and lack of people willing to help move the thousands of graves there, the project was cancelled, and to this day it still remains Lavender Tower, though the radio tower it was going to be converted to was implemented into the fourth stage of the experiment, just kind of as a concept of what it might look like."

-on phone- James; "Anyway, archaelogical crews are stationed there but they're terrified to enter the basement levels of the facility."

Me: "Because of the ghost pokemon?"

James: "Correct."

-on phone- James: "But since we know you two have experience with this kind of thing, and are in the area, we thought it would be best to send you guys on this mission."

Me: "Wait...you know about Gengar?"

-on phone- James: "Yes, we've been researching your history, we know almost everything about you and Phoebe's previous exploits."

-on phone- James: "We've sent people into your world with the soul purpose of learning about your past experiences."

-on phone- James: "That and, well, Melissa scanned your memories last time you visited."

-on phone- James: "So I need you two to head over to Lavender Town, and make it so nobody can release that monster, ever."

Me: "Ok."

-on phone-James: "Goodbye for now."

Me: "Bye."

I hung up the phone, and went back upstairs to our room, Phoebe was wide awake.

Phoebe: "So, James is sending us on another mission?"

Me: "-sighs- yeah, it looks that way."

Phoebe: "To lavender town?"

Me: "Yep."

Me: "I thought I told you to get back to sleep?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, don't be silly, I can't sleep without you."

Me: "Oh honey."

Me: "I know it's early, but we should probably get going."

Phoebe: "I know, I'm going to pack things up, why don't you go take a shower?"

Me:"Ok."

So our morning pretty much continued as expected, We both took showers and had a quick breakfast, then we left at about 7:30 am, bound for Lavender. She was driving, while I was reading the map, she only let me drive her car in emergency situations, otherwise she was very protective of it.

Phoebe: "Isn't Lavender town suposed to be really creepy or something?"

Me: "-sighs-, yeah unfortunately."

Me: " Its about an hour away from here according to this map."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Ok, just tell me where to go."

Me: "I'm on it sweety."

Me: "It says we have to go through someplace called Snorlax valley."

Phoebe: "How do we get there?"

Me: "Just keep get on the highway and keep going west, it should take us through there."

The highway eventually entered the valley, after going through a few small seaside towns that weren't featured in the games. Ocassionally we could see a snorlax sleeping from the highway, which was elevated here, possibly to keep said snorlax from blocking the road. They were large, furry things, their fur was an iridiscent black, with light tan spots around their face, stomach, and feet. They were all so huge, it looked almost unreal. Some seemed to be around 20ft tall. Other then that, the valley was also home to a dense forest of assorted berry trees and some other smaller pokemon such as pidgey, mankey, rattata, nidoran, and spearow, all of which could occasionally be spotted darting through the trees. Occasionally, their evolutions could also be seen as well. One time I swear I even saw a bulbasaur. Small hills and mountains surrounded us on both sides.

Me: "Damn those things are huge."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I've never actually seen one before until now."

Me: "Me neither, not in real life anyway."

Me: "And there is so many of them."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Eventually we got out of the valley, and the highway went back to ground level.

Me: "Ok honey you have to turn off in a couple miles."

Phoebe: "Allright."

We left the highway and went down a long blacktop road, after a few minutes, the tower came into view, and a few more minutes after that we had arrived in Lavender Town, Lavender wasn't much bigger then it's in game representation, a few houses, a pokemon center, and a normal poke'mart. and at the end of it's main street was the tower, by far the largest building in the town.

Population was barely more then a hundred, the reason being because of the tower itself, as not many people were willing to live in the vincity of Kanto's largest pokemon graveyard. Most of the people who lived here had something to do with the supernatural, they were usually channelers or psychics, trainers who specialized in ghost pokemon, or just groundskeepers who worked in the tower itself, managing the graves and such.

The tower was of an unusual design, somewhat similiar to a parking building, built with concrete floors, with depressions in them, where real dirt was placed, burrying the pokemon in real, although shallow, as it was only about 3 ft of dirt graves.

As expected, the tower was a hangout for ghost pokemon. While some of these ghost types were the ghost of actual pokemon, some were more, some at one point may very well have been human. Some were wicked in nature, while others were just lonely.

What's even stranger is that there were ghost types here that couldn't normally be found here in the games, such as misdreavus, and occasionally a duskull or shuppet. That is because when pokemon red and blue were being made, the technology of our world at the time was limited, and so the experiment had to comply with that, so in the games and anime, a limited number of pokemon were placed in the kanto phase of the experiment, and it stayed that way in phase 3 when fire red and leaf green were released. Although, to make matters more confusing, there were still some pokemon that could only be found in certain regions, most notably the starters.

Anyway, we went over to the tower, and parked in the lot beside it on the left. There were just a few other cars parked there, and they were all black. We got out and walked over to the other side of the tower, it was the middle of the day, and so far neither of us had seen any ghosts. Phoebe was getting scared however.

Phoebe: "Cj I don't really like this place."

Me: "What's wrong."

Phoebe: "I just, I don't feel, I just don't like it."

Me: "Do you want to go back to the car?"

Me: "I can look around if you don't want to go."

Phoebe: "No, I'll stay with you."

Me: "Ok then."

On the right side of the tower was a large square shaped hole in the ground, with a metal post at each corner, surrounded by yellow police tape. At first I thought was an open grave, but when we got closer we realized there was a door at the bottom of the hole, leading down into some kind of lower level. An old woman approached us from behind.

Old Lady: "Hello?"

Phoebe: "Ahh it's a ghost."

She almost shot the poor woman with a shadow ball, but I grabbed her arm and held her back.

Me: "Honey, just because we're near a graveyard and there's an old woman dressed in all black , it doesn't mean she's a ghost."

Old Lady: "Thankyou young man."

Me: "See told you."

Phoebe: "Ohhhh, sorry."

Old Lady: "Are you the ones they sent here to explore the basement?"

Me: "Yeah, I think so, name's Cj."

Old Lady: "My name's Harriet, and I work here on the grounds."

Harriet: "You see the lower levels here, have been burried for almost 200 years, they sent some people in there a few days ago, but they haven't returned as of yet and contact with them was cut off as of yesterday morning."

Harriet: "Just after they reported seeing something like they had seen at the ruins of alph, ruins indicating the presence of some ancient monster."

Me: "Is it the same one that was at the ruins?"

Harriet: "They were not sure."

Harriet: "But they called you in to go down there and find them, and maybe to make sure that the monster isn't released into the world."

Me: 'Allright, might as well get to it."

Me:" Come on honey teleport us into the hole."

Phoebe: "-sighs- ok."

I took her hand and Phoebe teleported us down into the hole, the old woman called to us from above.

Harriet: "Be careful, nobody knows what's down there."

I spent the next few minutes trying to get the door open, it was heavy, like the door of a bank vault.

Me: "Do you think you could just teleport us inside?"

Phoebe: "Um maybe."

We teleported to the other side of the door, it was pitch black. Phoebe made her hands glow, so we had some light to see. It was creepy as hell down here, a long dark corridor led us to an open chamber, it looked something like a mausoleum. With walls of marble squares with little brass plaques on them.

Phoebe: "Oh my gosh."

Each plaque was embelished with the name , if they had one, species, and trainer of the pokemon whose coffin was undoubtedly behind them. The trainers would all be long dead by now as well if logic withheld. Phoebe read some of the inscriptions, and then we continued on.

Phoebe: "It's so sad."

Me: "Yeah, but, it'll be ok honey."

Moving on, we went through another corridor passing more pokemon graves all the way, with a musty smell in the air you would expect in any dusty old place, whether it was the resting place of the dead or not.

Phoebe: "Do you have any idea what we're looking for?"

Me: "Not really, I guess we're just supposed to keep going until something happens."

A few minutes passed, there were alot of graves down here but not much else, not to mention we hadn't seen a single ghost pokemon yet.

Finally the corridor led us to another chamber, it seemed each of these chambers had small vents at the top allowing oxygen to enter, though most of these vents were packed with mud now. Anyway, once again we headed down yet another corridor, and a few minutes later we found ourselves in yet another chamber. Moving on, we went down another corridor, until finally we came to a fork in the road and actually had to choose where to go.

Me: "Now which way should we go?"

Phoebe: "I think I hear something now."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "It sounds like someone calling for help."

Me: "Well which way then missy?"

Phoebe: "Right, let's go right."

Me: "Ok."

So we went right, and that led us to yet another chamber, except there was actually something in this one, people, lots of people, they were all tide up, weak, and looked like they hadn't seen daylight or had anything to eat in awhile.

Phoebe: "See, told you I heard something."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "These must be the people they sent in before us."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Should I untie them?"

Me: "Yeah."

And then I heard a voice behind me, a creepy voice, almost childlike.

unknown voice: "It's sooo cold..."

Me: "The hell?"

Phoebe: " I don't know what that was, but I'm starting to feel cold."

Me: "I do too."

unknown voice: "So lonely..."

Me: "What the hell is that?"

All the others in the room were panicking now, as if something was about to happen.

-demonicly- unknown voice: "WON'T YOU JOIN ME?"

The ground started to shake.

Me: "Here it comes."

-scared- Phoebe: "Hold me."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around me out of fear."

Me: "I got you honey it's going to be allright."

A demonic figure came through the corridor. It looked almost human, except it's lower jaw was oversize and it's teeth were razor sharp, it seemed to be in some state of decay as it's skeleton was visible in places, and its skin had an awful green tinge to it. One of his eyes were bloodshot, and the other was a pitch black void.

Before either of us could react to this supernatural abomination were wrapped up with a rope that seemed to come out of nowhere, just like the rest of the people in the room.

Me: "Fuck!"

-demonicly- unknown voice: "I AM BURRIED ALIVE!"

He looked at Phoebe in a somewhat dissapointed way.

Burried Alive: "What's this? Your're not a human...?"

Phoebe: "Uh..no, I'm a gardevoir."

Burried Alive:" Dammit, I need human flesh, pokemon won't work."

Burried Alive: "Speaking of which it's time once again to sacrifice one of you."

He snapped one of his bony fingers and a couple of Haunters appeared and dragged one of the other captives away."

Man: "No...Please...no, oh god no."

Phoebe: "_Cj we have to.._"

Me: "_What are we supposed to do_?"

Me: "_Just look away honey, don't let it get to you_."

Phoebe: "_I can break out...I know I can_."

Me: "_Wait_."

Phoebe: "_But Cj_!"

Me: "_Now is not the time...wait till he leaves_."

Fortunately the demon could not hear our conversation.

Burried: "Trying to escape is futile.."

Me: "_Bullshit_."

Eventually the disgusting figure left the chamber.

A few minutes later, screams and the sound of ripping flesh and dripping blood could be heard in the distance.

-in other room- Burried Alive: "By noon tomarrow, I should have enough power to break out of this place."

-in other room- Burried Alive: "These foolish humans, they never should of burried me here, and they never should of released me neither.

-softly- Phoebe: "Now Cj?"

Me: "Now!"

Her hands glowed, the ropes disintegrated, and we broke free. She proceeded to free all the others afterwards.

Phoebe: "Now let's go save that other guy."

Me: "He's already gone honey."

Phoebe: "How do you know?"

Me: "Let's just get out of here."

We let all the other people go in front of us, since they were weak and moved slowly, and we all headed back through the corridors to the exit.

Meanwhile, Burried Alive was enjoying his gruesome meal, unaware that we were escaping. Until a Ghastly came up behind him.

-timidly- Ghastly: "Um Boss?"

-angrily- Burried Alive: "WHAT?!"

Ghastly: "The prisoners are escaping."

-angrily- Burried Alive: "WHAT?! HOW?"

Ghastly: "That pokemon, she broke out of the ropes."

Burried Alive: " I can't let them get away dammit, I have to consume their flesh so I can break the seal and get out of this cursed place on the next full moon."

He left the rest of his meal, and began to chase after us. He teleported to the exit. Some of the people in front of us were climbing the ladder up to the door.

-angrily- Burried Alive: "STOP RIGHT THERE."

Me: "Keep going guys."

I sent out Zubat.

Zubat so he really wasn't affraid of Burried Alive in the least.

Me: "Super Sonic, and don't stop!"

Zubat made a loud screech as Burried alive projected more ropes in an attempt to tie us up once again. The screeching broke his concentration, so the newly materialized ropes just fell on the floor.

Phoebe: "Cj Come on."

Burried Alive: "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Me: "-sighs- Whatever."

I climbed up on the ladder and got out of the place, returning Zubat, who was still screaching loudly and keeping Burried alive at bay. I can't believe that actually worked, but whatever, we got back on the surface and into the sunlight, and do to some type of curse Burried Alive was unable to leave the place. We shut the door, and had the hole filled in that afternoon, trapping him there, hopefully forever.

The other people were immediately taken to a hospital in Celadon City. They fully recovered a week later, unfortunately though, not all of them made it out. We learned later that day there were originally ten people that they sent in there to explore, when we got there, there was only 5, and that quickly went down to just 4. The six of them that were killed were all eaten by Burried Alive. Although the papers on the next day said they simply went missing. We had also learned from one of the captives that Burried Alive was the monster we were supposed to keep from being released...I guess it was a little too late for that now.

That evening, after talking on the phone with James about what had happened, we left Lavender town and went back to Cerulean because Phoebe insisted that we shouldn't stay in Lavender. When we got to Cerulean, it was getting late, so we just got a room for the night. Hopefully tomarrow she could get her 2nd badge, and then we could go to Vermillion.

Phoebe: "I'm just glad we're out of there, I never want to go back."

Me: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "I don't like that place Cj."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "I just don't."

Me: "-sighs- Ok then."

We got in bed a few minutes later.

Me: "Oh honey, your eyes are so pretty."

Phoebe: "You think so?'

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe :" hehe."

I kissed her.

-softly- Me: "I love kissing you, your lips are so soft.

We kissed several more times, before she got tired and aparently had enough.

-softly- Phoebe: "Allright Cj that's enough."

She turned around, wanting to fall asleep.

-softly- Me: "Oh come on don't be that way."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "If you keep kissing me neither of us are going to get any sleep."

Phoebe: "So Goodnight Cj."

Me: "-sighs- Goodnight sweety, I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

As I closed my eyes, I could hear her turn around and then I felt her kiss me one more time as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

Meanwhile...back in Lavender Town.

Burried Alive was having a conversation with evil minions, which consisted of a ghastly and two haunters, all three of which had recided in the town since the tower's construction.

Burried Alive: "They burried me here once again."

Gastly: "Sorry boss, there's nothing we can do about it."

Burried Alive: "I can't go up there...but you can."

Gastly: "What are you sayng boss?"

Burried Alive: "I'm saying you guys should go up there and bring me some humans..."

Gastly: "But, boss there's no way we could bring humans down here.

Burried Alive: "Through the air vents you idiot."

Gastly: "Will they fit through the air vents?"

Haunter: "Yes, but they won't go willingly."

another Haunter: "So I shall have to hypnotize them."

Burried Alive:" Yes...perfect...do it!"

another Haunter: "Yes Boss."

All three of the ghostly pokemon rose up from the ground to begin their evil plot.

Back in Vermillion..

I woke up to yet another peaceful morning with my beloved in my arms. The morning went by normally, and within the hour we were in the gym. It was Phoebe's turn to fight now, and things were going smoothly. She had won against Cecil's magicarp easily enough with Poliwag, who she decided to name simply Polli from now on. However, Polli was quickly defeated by Cecil's magnemite and after she returned it she sent out Bulby, since he was resistant to electricity. The battle was going pretty slow now, since both pokemon were extremely tough. Bulby kept trying to splash water on the magnemite with it's vines in an attempt to get it to short out. Sure enough a few sparks were made when the drops of water hit the magnemite, it didn't do much damage however, as the magnemite quickly recovered and tried to shock Bulby with its electricity. An extremely long hour of battling later, both pokemon were finally starting to get tired. I almost fell asleep in the stands.

Me: "Honey, do you think you could wrap this up sometime soon?"

Phoebe: "I'm trying Cj, Bulby can't damage him that much."

Bulby: "Bulbasaur!"

Magnemite: "Mag...ne...mite."

A few minutes of ineffective, back and forth attacks later, the magnemite finally fell into the water, it was low on energy, so this time there wasn't a big explosion, just a few pops and sparks. Cecil quickly returned it before it drowned at the bottom of the pool. And then Bulby started to glow.

Phoebe: "Oh good!"

Me: "I knew it wouldn't be long."

When Bulby finally stopped glowing he had evolved into Ivysaur.

-excited- Bulby: "Ivysaur...saur!"

Cecil: "How interesting..although it isn't the first pokemon to have evolved in this gym."

Cecil then sent out his wingull.

Cecil :"Wing attack!"

The wingull flew towards Bulby, cutting it with it's wing."

Bulby: "Saur."

Phoebe: "Oh no."

Bulby fell down, but he managed to get back up. He was getting tired, so Phoebe returned him anyway and sent out Buzzer.

Cecil: "Another aerial battle, how interesting."

A few minutes later the battle was finally over, and Phoebe had won. She got her badge, and then we both left for Vermillion city.

Vermillion City was about the same size as Pewter city, maybe slightly larger, it had a small harbor with a few ships and a marina for private boats. It was a largely industrial town, with a large Pokemart right beside the pokemon center. The gym was somewhere downtown, a few minutes away from the center. The first thing we dead was head to the pokemon center to get her pokemon we got there, the nurse was already waiting for us, with yet another phone call from James.

Nurse: "Um..hello are you Cj?"

Me: "Uh...yeah."

Nurse: "Some man named James is trying to call you."

She handed me the phone.

-on phone- James: "You have to go back to Lavender Town!"

Me: "Why?"

-on phone- James: "Something's wrong, people are disapearing."

-on phone- James: "You must go now, don't waste anytime."

With that he hung up. So I handed the phone back to the nurse.

Phoebe:" What was that about?"

Me: "Come on, let's get back in the car."

Phoebe: "What? Why?"

Phoebe: "We have to go back to Lavender Town don't we?"

Phoebe: "I don't want to go."

Me: "He said people were dissappearing."

Me: "Look if that thing down there, Burried Alive or whatever it is, has found a way to get people down there, we can't let him escape, and we can't just let people die hon, come on, you know this."

Phoebe: "I know, I just don't want to admit it."

Me: "I promise we'll be ok, allright?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we got in the car, and left for the Lavender Town once more.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "You know I'm more affraid for you then I am for myself right?"

Me: "Oh honey.."

Phoebe: "If anything happened to you.."

Me: "Nothing is going to happen sweety, we're going to go in there, kick that thing's ass and go home...or...well... the pokemon center anyway."

Phoebe:" -sighs- Cj, sometimes I just don't know about you."

Me: "Relax honey, I have you to protect me...don't I?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ohhh...Cj..yes, I guess that is true."

Phoebe: "When are we going to get lunch anyway?"

Me: "I don't know, you want to just stop at the pokemon center in Cerulean?"

Phoebe: "Sure I guess so."

Phoebe: "I'm starting to get sick of Poke'mon center food though.

Me: "Tell you what honey, after today, when we finish Burried Alive, I'll take you to a nice restaurant, allright?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "It's a date!"

Me: "Ok then."

We arrived in Lavender town about 2 hours later, briefly stopping for lunch at the Poke'mon center in Cerulean. The pokemon center food wasn't the best, but it was free. Anyway, we parked the car by the Poke'mon Center and went inside. It was empty, no nurse, trainer, or any other living thing for that matter, just totally empty. The door was unlocked but no one was inside, and there were a few bicycles and cars parked outside, indicated that someone was here.

Phoebe: "Where is everyone?"

Me: "James said people were disappearing."

Me: "I guess that included the nurse as well."

Me: "Maybe this time we should split up and look for someone, maybe they'll know what's going on."

Phoebe: "Cj, that's a terrible idea."

Phoebe: "What if they get you?"

Me: "Then...I..."

Phoebe: "Your're screwed."

Me:"Yeah."

Phoebe: "I guess we can search the town together though.. if you want."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "But then again I guess my pokemon could protect me as well."

Phoebe: "Oh allright, I guess that works."

Phoebe: "Just promise me you won't get yourself killed."

Me: "I promise."

Phoebe: "I guess I should promise too?"

Me: "Yeah it'd be nice."

Phoebe: "Fine I promise."

Me: "eheh?"

Phoebe: "What? I'm serious."

Me: "It's just the way you said it."

Phoebe: "Oh whatever."

Phoebe: "Ok so how do you want to do this?"

Me: " I'll take the north end, you take the southend, and we meet back here at sunset, understand?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think so."

Me: "Ok then, let's get going missy."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "For good luck."

-mesmerized- Me: " Oh sweetie."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too."

We spent the next few hours looking around, trying to find someone, but to no avail. I let all 3 of my pokemon out, so they could protect me incase something happened like I told Phoebe I would. We both sent our zubats into the air for more coverage, but even they couldn't find anyone. After searching for a couple hours it was starting to get dark, and we met up at the pokemon center like we had planned just as the sun was setting.

Phoebe: "Allright Cj let's go, I don't want to be here when it get's dark."

Me: "I know honey."

Me: "-sighs- I take it you didn't find anyone either?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- Nope."

Me: "-sighs- Allright then, let's head back over to Cerulean for the night."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She got in the car and tried to start it, but the engine wouldn't turn over, in fact, it didn't even try.

Phoebe: "Oh come on!"

Phoebe: "It's dead!"

Me: "Can you detect anything?"

Phoebe: "Like what?"

Me: "Like a ghost pokemon or something that could be causing this?"

Phoebe: "If I did I would've told you already."

Me: "-sighs- pop the hood."

I lifted up the hood of the camaro.

Me: "What the hell?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "The wires for the battery are missing."

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "Is that bad?"

Me: "It doesn't even make sense, and yes honey, it's bad."

Me: "Where the fuck did they go?"

She got out of the car too.

Phoebe: "Maybe we could take one of these other cars?"

Me: "I don't know."

The other cars in the lot had the exact same problem, missing battery wires.

Me: "I guess we're spending the night here."

-almost demandingly- Phoebe: "No we're not!"

Me: "Honey we don't have much of a choice."

Phoebe: "Hmm, I wonder..."

She went for one of the bicycles that was lying next to the center.

Me: "Hehehe , get off that bike you look ridiculous."

Me: "That's a kid's bike."

She got on the bike but almost immediately wiped out. Aparently she didn't know how to ride a bike.

Phoebe: "Ow..."

I ran over to her and helped her up.

Me: "Honey just calm down."

Me: "We'll stay here for the night."

Me: "It will be fine."

I sent out my pokemon.

Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

Me: "Our pokemon can protect us."

Phoebe: "Cj, I am a pokemon."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Come on, let's just go inside."

Me: "And honey, Cerulean is an hour away by car, did you really think either of us were going to be able to make it there by bike?"

Keep in mind, the real world was alot bigger then the games. There were a few smaller towns that were closer, but none of them had Poke'mon Centers or motels, so finding a place to stay the night would be difficult. It seemed the only reason Lavender Town had a poke'mon center was to provide a halfway point on the way to bigger cities.

Phoebe: "No...your're right."

Me: "Now your're thinking."

So we went inside the empty pokemon center. Burried Alive was aparently our newest enemy. Not much is known about him as he is neither human nor pokemon nor demon for that matter, but something else entirely. All we knew, is that he was likely responsible for these disappearences, he was probably planning on eating his captors like last time, and that he either found a way out, or had someone lure his victims down there, possibly ghost pokemon. His appearence raised a lot of questions in my mind, like what the heck is he, and how many other things are out there like him?

We went into the pokemon center, got a room key, and went upstairs, fortunately the electricity was still working fine. When we got up to the room, she kicked her shoes off and layed on the bed. I sat down bedie her.

Phoebe: "Look Cj I don't want to sleep if we're going to stay here, we have to stay alert."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Cause whatever did that to my car didn't want us to leave."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "So what should we do then?"

Me: "I don't know...see what's on Tv?"

I found the remote on the bedside table and turned on the tv.

Phoebe: "Yeah...pass a little time."

So I layed down beside her and we watched tv for a little while. It was some documentary about how porygon was created by some scientist working for Devon Co. Interestingly enough it was the research and things learned from Porygon that led to the creation of the experiment and digitalized worlds. It was a pretty interesting show, considering neither the anime or the games on earth ,(or the other world), provided a decent backstory for the virtual creature.

Phoebe: "Can we watch something else now? This is getting boring.."

Me: " Sure honey."

So I started flipping channels until she told me to stop.

Phoebe: "Wait stop here."

Me: "I don't believe it..."

It was the anime...The same pokemon cartoon series that existed on earth, with the same characters and everything. Except this version of the anime seemed to be geared towards a more violent audience, and for some reason team rocket was team zeppelin, probably to avoid conflict with the real team rocket. Oddly enough the name made more sense. Since when did team rocket ever actually use rockets in anime? They always travelled around in a balloon, and in Mewtwo Returns Giovanni had an entire armada of zeppelins. After watching the show for a few minutes though, I realized that besides the character names and general plotline, this anime series was almost entirely different then the one on earth, for instance, team rocket\zeppelin actually won on ocassion, they actually managed to steal some kid's pokemon for the boss, who was still Giovanni. Ash, as well as his friends were alot older, like 15, 16 or so, and overall the show was alot darker.

Phoebe: "It kinda reminds me of us."

Me: "Nahhhh, Ash could never be as hard core as me."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess that's true."

After watching tv for a while we started to cuddle, and then we drifted off to sleep, still in our clothes and with the tv still on. Trying to stay up was futile as eventually we both succumbed to drowsyness, only to be woken up by a loud noise in the lobby.

Me: "What the hell was that?"

Phoebe: "Heh?"

Me: "Come on honey, something's here."

-tired- Phoebe: "Why can't ghost ever attack during the day?"

Me: "Come on honey we don't have any time to waste."

-tired- Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

She got up and slipped her shoes back on, and then we both went downstairs into the lobby. The lights were still on.

Phoebe: "Cj I sense something."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I don't know whatever it is it wandered behind the counter."

Me: "Come on."

She climbed behind the counter, looking for whatever was supposed to be there. At this point I doubted it was a ghost, as they would of likely gone straight for us, it turned out, I was right."

-scared- Phoebe: "Oh my god!?"  
Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "What the hell is this thing?"

I got back there as fast as I could. It was in some sort of storage room, bottles of various pokemon medicines lined the shelves.

Phoebe: "It's over there."

She pointed to a small corner of the room, something was there, digging through a bag of pokemon food.

Me: "Hey!"

It turned around to look at me.

-shocked- Phoebe: "It's a ghost!"

She tried to through a shadow ball at it, but I grabbed her arm before she could throw it.

Me: " Um no, honey, it's not."

It was a small brown, lizard like thing, wearing a skull on its head. If you haven't figured it out by now, it was indeed, just a cubone.

Cubone: "Cubone bone!"

Phoebe: "Oh...yeah...I kinda...forgot about those things, it's just...cause the skull you know?"

Me:"Yeah I understand."

Me: "Just try to calm down, I mean cmon you almost blew the poor thing to bits."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

The Cubone got up and walked over to me, awkwardly tugging at my jeans like it wanted something.

Cubone: "Bone! Bone!..Cubone bone!"

Me: "Eh, what's it saying?"

Phoebe: "It says it needs our help."

Me: "With what?"

Cubone: "Cubone bone, cubone."

Phoebe:"It says it knows where all the people went and it wants to show us were they are."

After she said that it walked out of the room.

Phoebe: "It wants us to follow it."

Me: "Allright then."

So we followed the cubone outside, as Phoebe made her hands glow once more in the darkness of night. The Cubone led us into the forrest on the outskirts of the town, until we came upon a hole in the ground too small for me, or even Phoebe for that matter to fit through.

Cubone: "Cubone bone Cubone."

Phoebe: "It said it saw some ghost pokemon take the people down here."

Me: "How did they fit?"

Phoebe: "Some ghost pokemon have the ability to make people and other objects phase through things, they just did it here to use the hole as a guiding point into the chamber.

Phoebe: "Because it can get confusing going through over 6ft of solid ground where everthing looks the same."

Phoebe: "I could probably teleport into there from here as well."

Me: "How come you couldn't teleport us out of this place before?"

Phoebe: "Because we were too far underground and under that much dirt.. if I made a slight miscalculation we could end up teleporting underground."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Same reason I can't teleport very far when there's lot's of buildings around."

Phoebe: "Basically it's hard for me to teleport to places I can't see."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "But I can see the floor of the chamber from here."

Phoebe: "So, please take my hand so we can save these people."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Cubone, you keep guard ok?"

-affirmatively-Cubone: "Cubone!"

So we teleported into the chamber, back into the basement of Lavender tower, her arms providing our only light source.

Phoebe: "-sighs- I still hate this place."

Me: "I do too."

Me: "Your're able to teleport us back out if need be right?"

Phoebe: "I think so."

Me: "You better be sure honey."

Phoebe: "I'm pretty sure."

Me: "Ok, fine."

Me: "Now where do we go?"

Phoebe: "Um follow me."

I sent out all my pokemon.

Me: "Allright Guys, stay with me."

Phoebe: "What are you doing?"

Me: "So Burried Alive can't catch us again."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

She sent out her pokemon as well, and we proceeded down the corridor. After awhile our pokemon realized where we were and started to get nervous, except for the zubat, who were blind, liked the dark, and pretty much felt at home here. With Phoebe leading the way, we eventually found the missing townspeople, all tied up with rope like before. The chamber was dimly lit with torches.

Phoebe: "Allright Cj you set them free, I'll go find Burried alive."

Me: "Honey wait, are you sure you can take him?"

Me: "I mean he's not even a pokemon he's more of a demon."

Phoebe: "Oh...Cj come on, you know I'm not level 40 anymore right?"

Me: "Well then what level are you?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know."

Me: "Just stay here and help me untie these people, then we'll deal with Burried Alive."

Phoebe: "Oh...allright."

So we started to free the people, but after just a few minutes a Ghastly floated into the room.

Gastly: "What the?"

Gastly: "I must tell the boss!"

Me: "Bubba watergun!"

Bubba: "Wartortle!"

Bubba tried to shoot the gastly with a water gun, but it easily dodged it and then phased through a wall and escaped.

Me: "O crap, come on Phoebe we don't have much time."

Phoebe: "Right."

Just a few second later we heard Burried Alive aproaching.

Burried Alive: "ESCAPE IS FUTILE, YOU ARE ALL DOOMED!"

Me: "GO!"  
Phoebe: "What?"  
Me: "Take them out of here I'll deal with Burried Alive."  
Phoebe: "But, Cj you can't possibly take him."

Me: "Just go!"

I kissed her.

Me: "Your're the only one that can get them out of here, save them, I'll deal with Burried Alive."

Tears came to her eyes.

-crying- Phoebe: "No...I'm not..Cj."

She hugged me.

Me: "Go."  
Me: "Please."

-crying- Phoebe: " I'm not leaving you."

Me: "Just get them out of here and then you can come back..."

-crying- Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Listen up, Everyone follow her. She'll take you out of here."

-random voices among crowd- :" Ok, sure, good, it's about time!"

So she hurried out of the chamber with the captives following her, While I stayed it the chamber with Bubba and Geodude by my side, Burried Alive eminently drawing closer. I knew more then likely I was screwed, I had no guns, no weapons, just my own hands and my pokemon. I stood there, waiting for him to come through the door, I whispered to Bubba to prepare a water gun attack. Unexpectedly, a few haunters came in, and pinned me to the wall, there wasn't anything my pokemon could do about it as I struggled to break free of their grasp. And then Burried Alive himself came in, as ugly as usual.

Burried Alive: "Hm...what do we have hear?"

Burried Alive: "Tis a pitty, I was hoping he'd run."

Both of my pokemon were paralyzed in fear. For some strange reason my Zubat had left with Phoebe and the others. I couldn't blame it. I had to end this. I had to find away to take Burried alive down once and for all.

Burried Alive: "He shall make a good meal, I'd say, maybe even his pokemon too."

The Haunters grinned at me, rather evilly.

I could see that pansy-assed ghastly floating behind him.

Me: "Can it with the fear tactics it's not going to work."

Burried Alive: "Really? It seems to be working on your pokemon."

Me: "They're young, let them go."

Burried Alive: "If I did things like that I wouldn't have any chance of getting out of here."

I was trying to stall him, trying to buy some time for Phoebe to get back.

Me: "You son of bitch."

My rage allowed me to overpower the haunters and break free as I lunged towards Burried Alive easily knocking him down, and then chaos broke loose as Bubba and Geodude attacked the haunters with Water gun and Rock throw, and then they followed me out of the chamber. While that gastly just stood there watching.

Burried Alive: "You idiot gastly, what the hell are you doing?"

Gastly: "Um...just watching the battle boss."

He swiped the poor ghastly with his claws, it fell to the ground in a puddle of its own green blood. I couldn't tell if it was dead or what, but it was hurt pretty bad.

I kept running down the corridor, out of the torchlight of the chamber and into total darkness. Eventually though I had the misfortune of running into a corner and slamming right into the wall, as Bubba and Geodude basically did the same thing. It was completely black, I crawled back up, and continued around the corner, Burried Alive and the haunters in pursuit. Eventually Burried alive teleported in front of me. And with the Haunters close behind we were surrounded. My Pokemon both attacked Burried Alive, which barely did anything. And then the Haunters used hypnosis on them so they fell asleep.

Me: "Dammit Phoebe where are you?"

Phoebe: "Over here."

She lit her self up, She was just at the end of the corridor.

Me:" Mind helping?"

Phoebe: "Oh of course honey, you think I'm just standing in the dark for no reason?"

She used shadowball on both the haunters, which strangely caused them to explode, green blood flew everywhere. And then she went for burried alive, he fell to pieces and for awhile it looked like he had died, I started to walk towards Phoebe so we could get out of here, but in the darkness behind us, he had put himself back together.

Me: "What the heck?"

Phoebe: "I told you I wasn't level forty anymore."

Burried alive recovered and quickly teleported to where we were. He hit me, hard, cutting my left arm to ribbons. I fell, wracked in pain. Phoebe took a few steps back, badly shocked, however, seeing me get hurt once again set her off.

-in pain- Me: "FUCK!"

-shocked- Phoebe: "Cj!"

Burried Alive: "NO MORE GAMES!"

Burried Alive: "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU INTERVENE!"

He went for Phoebe, completely unaware of what she was capable of.

-angry-Phoebe: "You leave my husband alone."

She suspended him in the air with her powers, she was angry now.

Burried Alive: "You cannot kill me wench, I am..."

Phoebe: "You're dead, that's all you're ever going to be from now on."

Her eyes, and then her entire body began to glow in a bright purple light that lit up the whole corridor.

Burried Alive: "It burns!"

-angry- Phoebe: "Damn right it burns!"

The light was too bright, I had to look away. Burried Alive disintegrated into of ash.

The light began to fade, and she fell down, tired, breathing heavily and barely able to move. I was begining to feel weak as well, as blood was pooring out of my arm.

-exhausted, gasping for breath- Phoebe: "I can't breath..."

Me: "Honey...calm down."

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Are you ok?"

Me: "Are you?"

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "What..what do you mean?"

It was then that I blacked out from a combination of blood loss and poisoning from the blood of the haunters that exploded.

-no answer-

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Cj?"

Phoebe: "I can't...I can't breath.."

From what I could gather the next day, The townspeople we had saved dug us out with a backhoe sometime later that night and found us both unconcious, with Bubba and Geodude trembling in fear. She was taken to the pokemon center in Lavender along with Bubba and Geodude while I was rushed to the hospital in Celadon, although I was barely alive, I woke up sometime during the next day.

- the next morning, in Lavender Town.-

Phoebe: "What, what... happened?"

Nurse: "The townspeople got worried so they dug you out of there. They found you unconscious along with your husband."

Phoebe: "He's not my trainer he's my...wait? How'd you know?"

Nurse: "Why else would you have a trainer's license?"

Phoebe: "Oh...yeah.."

Phoebe: "Where is he anyway?"

Nurse: "They took him to the hospital in Celadon."

Phoebe: "Why couldn't you just take him here?"

Nurse: "Because our equipment here is for pokemon not humans."

-somewhat scared- Phoebe: "Did he make it?"

Nurse: "They said he should be waking up anytime now."

Phoebe: "I have to go there."

Nurse: "Wait."

Nurse: "We found you with this squirtle and Geodude as well."

Phoebe: "Oh..those are my husband's."

Phoebe: "And why am I naked?"

Nurse: "Sorry, it's standard procedure, your clothes are in the drawer over there."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok then."

She slipped her clothes back on left the pokemon center on her own, taking Bubba and Geodude, as well as her own pokemon, with her. The Nurse followed her out the door.

Phoebe: "Where is my car?"

All the cars were missing from the parking lot.

Nurse: "All the cars were taken to the garage to be repaired, don't worry about paying it's complementary for saving us."

Phoebe: "Oh..ok thanks."

Nurse: "The garage is just to blocks away from here it isn't easy to miss."

Phoebe: "Allright thanks."

Nurse: "No problem."

So Phoebe went down to the garage to pick up the camaro, and after that she left Lavender town and headed for Celadon to pick me up.

Cubone: "Cubone Bone!"

-surprised- Phoebe:" What the? Cubone?"

Cubone had somehow managed to get into the backseat of the camaro while no one was watching.

Phoebe: "How'd you get in here?"

-excitedly- Cubone: "Cubone!"

Phoebe: "Oh...you want me to be your trainer now?"

Cubone: "Cubone!"

Phoebe: "Oh...alright."

She slipped a pokeball out of her purse and caught Cubone, who didn't really put up much of a fight at all.

Phoebe: "I wonder what Cj will think of this?"

She arrived in Celadon City just an hour later and found the hospital.

-confused- Girl at front desk: "Um can I help you?"

Phoebe: "Yeah they told me -my full real name- was here?"

-confused- Girl at front desk: "Um let me check, uh...yeah, room 433, just take the elevator around the corner to the fourth floor and keep going down the aisle till you get to 433, got that?"

-In hospital-

Phoebe: "Um...yeah thanks."

Girl at front desk: "No problem."

Girl at front desk: "Well that doesn't happen everyday."

She followed the girl's intructions and found the room I was in, I had woken up just a half hour earlier and was getting ready to leave, not knowing if Phoebe had survived or not, until she had walked through the door.

Phoebe :"Cj?"

Me: "Thank God you're alive."

I hugged her.

Phoebe: "I..I blacked out, they told me at the pokemon center that they found us both unconcious."

Me: "That was close..."

Me: "And what the what hell kinda move was that?"

Phoebe: "I...I don't know...It's just..you were hurt and...I couldn't control myself."

Me: "You almost died."

Phoebe: "So did you."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "I missed you."

Me: "I missed you too sweety."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "I don't know why they had to bring you all the way over here when they could've just taken you to the pokemon center with me."

Me: "Probably because I'm not a pokemon?"

Phoebe: "Well I know but it's still stupid."

Me: "-sighs- Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "And what you did back there was stupid Cj, I could've taken him this whole time."

Me: "Yeah but we needed to get those people out..."

Phoebe: "You could've come with me."

Me: "-sighs- You almost died."

Phoebe: " We both almost died."

Me: "And the only time you ever seem to be that powerful is when I'm in danger or hurt."

Phoebe: "Well...I guess that is true."

Me: "So if I sent you in alone he would've killed you."

Phoebe: "Um maybe."

Me: "Look when it comes down to it, we won, Burried Alive is dead, we saved the people, we survived, let's just stop arguing about who made the dumbest mistakes last night ok?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, allright, let's just get out of here."

Phoebe: "I got my car fixed by the way."

Me: "How?"

Phoebe: "The local garage repair it for free cause we saved them."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Oh, and I caught cubone."

Me: "Um..ok."

Phoebe: "He wanted me to catch him, the little thing snuck into the back seat waiting for me to show up just so I could."

Me: "Allright."

We left the hospital, and a few minutes later we were out of Celadon City and on the highway.

A few minutes later, on the highway.

Me: "Where are we going?"

Phoebe: "We need to go home."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "We need to get our stronger pokemon and guns over here just in case."

Me: "Maybe..."

Phoebe: "No! We're going ,I've allready purchased the tickets back to GoldenRod."

Me: "You what?"

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, I just, I can't fight like this anymore."

Me: "I understand baby, just please calm down."

Me: "-sighs- I love you...ok?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- I love you too Cj."

Phoebe: "By the way I though it would be fun to ride the magnet train."

Me: "What magnet train?"

Phoebe: "It's in Saffron and then it goes to Goldenrod it's almost as fast as an airplane."

Me: "Ok, so I take it we're going on a train ride?"

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me:"Works for me."

We arrived in Saffron just an hour later, we got on the magnet train and left the camaro parked at the station, we would come back for it later on. Since we knew we were going to come back and it was just cheaper to rent a car then have tha camaro shipped.

The train ride took a couple hours, it was a really fast train and the scenery was amazing.

Me: "We should of brought a camera."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Do we even have a camera?"

Me: "Um... well I have my cellphone at home..."

-confused- Phoebe: " It has a camera?"

Me: "Um yeah honey..."

Phoebe: "Ok."

A few minutes later.

The train was passing by a large meadow, and there were lots of various pokemon wandering arround, rattata, sentret, pidgey, spearow, even some teddiursas.

Phoebe: " Look at all the pokemon out there.."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Oh look at the little teddiursa..."

Phoebe: "It's so cute!"

Me: "Not as cute as you."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, don't be ridiculous, of course it's cuter then me."

Me: "What?"

-confused- Me: "Well...okay then."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ohhh, Cj... thanks anyway."

She kissed me.

Eventually we got to Goldenrod City. Where we rented a car and went back over to the experiment facility.

Me: "Do you even remember which one we came out of?"

Phoebe: "Yeah..of course."

Me: "Ok good."

Fortunately we found the portal we had came from, and within the hour we were home.

Phoebe: "It's good to be home."

Me: Well, it has been awhile."

We spent a few minutes gathering up our old pokemon team, some of which were just wandering around the property, while others were in their balls. I also got my pistol from the vault, as well as some ammo.

Me: "Do you want to get your's too hon?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I guess I could carry the ammo in my purse too, if that's okay with you."

Me: "Yeah..sure."

Rio: "So where have you been, master?"

-somewhat shocked- Me: "What the hell? Rio?"

She walked into the room, almost as surprised as we were.

Phoebe: "You came back?"

Rio: "I could say the same."

Rio: "Things weren't working out so I came back, but neither of you were here."

Phoebe: "Oh..um...we were in the pokemon world, what happened to you?"

Rio: "It's a long story.."

Me: "-sighs- couldn't find anyone?"

Rio: "-sighs- ,yeah."

Phoebe: "Ohh, poor baby...um maybe you could come with us to the pokemon world?"

Rio: "Really...I don't want to impede, I know you guys weren't..."

Phoebe: "Oh nonsense, you can come with us."

Phoebe: "Just get in the car outside."

Rio: "Um...ok."

So she walked out the door, leaving Phoebe and me in the vault room.

Me: "Um honey?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"  
Me: "Just please don't start mommying her this time."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj since when did I?...oh wait, yeah I understand."

Me: "Good."

With that we left the house and all three of us headed back to the pokemon world.

-about a half hour later after leaving the experiment facility-

Rio: "So this is what it's like here?"

Phoebe: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Not much different from earth there's just more stuff here."

Me: "More technology, more pokemon."

Me: "And the fact that this world isn't broken."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Rio :"It's nice."

Phoebe: "Yep."

Rio: "So where are we going now?"

Phoebe: "To the magnet train station."

Rio: "Did you guys get a new car or something?"

Phoebe: "Um no..this is just a rental. The camaro is in Saffron City, which is where were going to take the train too."

Once we got to the train station we returned the rental car, and while we were waiting for the train to arrive, Phoebe decided it was time to send Rio on her way.

Phoebe: "Look Rio, this is probably where you should get off."

Rio: "What, what do you mean?"

Phoebe: "Goldenrod is a big city, if you can't find somebody here then, I really can't help you anymore."

Phoebe: "Look, here's an address and some money for cab fare."

She handed her Jame's address, and a few hundred pokedollars.

Phoebe: "Just say we sent you. They should be able to take care of you for awhile, allright?"

-sadly- Rio: "Um...ok."

Rio: "I love you Phoebe."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Me: "Hey Phoebe, train's comming in."

The train was just arriving at the station and people were getting.

Phoebe and Rio hugged, and then Rio left while Phoebe and I got on the train.

Phoebe: "Do you think she'll be allright?"

Me: "As long as James doesn't get the idea to send her on missions like us, yeah she should be fine."

Me: "Besides, she's pretty much set now, in this city."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

The train began to pull out of the station, and was beggining to speed up. Before long we were zooming across the landscape at 500mph.

Me: "So um, about our date tonight, did you think about where you want to go for dinner?"

Phoebe: "Um...no not really...I'm sorry... maybe tomorrow ok? We've been through so much the last few days."

Me: "Ok...that's fine, tomorrow then."

-cutely- Phoebe: "It's a date."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Me: "Yeah, I guess it is."

The pokemon we saw from the train on the way back consisted of a few Hoothoots, houndours, a few Noctowls, and the usual mix of rattatas and occasional raticates. There was a wide variety of pokemon here as it was halfway between the Jhoto and Kanto regions. Unlike in the games, pokemon were significantly harder to find, as you really never knew where you were going to find them, kind of like any wild animal really, wild pokemon were more common the farther away from cities you were, though sometimes they could also be found in cities, like poliwag. There were also some pokemon that were mostly used as pets that were very hard to find in the wild, such as snubbles, growlithes, eevees, lots of other little dog like pokemon that like in real life were bred and purchased much like how one would buy a puppy from a pet store.

The train arrived in Saffron city a few hours later.

By the time we got there, it was already night time, so we just checked into the pokemon center, I had to drop off Aggron at the pc because I now had 7 pokemon on me, including Bubba, Geodude, Zubat, Staraptor, Hellblade, Capnmagnum, and aggron. She dropped off rapidash and Nidoqueen for the same reason, her having Bulby, Buzzer, Cubone, Polly, Nidoqueen, Mouser, Rapidash, and Cloudela. The PC worked almost exactly like it did in the 3rd gen games, you insert your trainer's license into the machine, which scans a code on the license, which grants you access to your boxes which you can withdraw or deposit pokemon into. To deposit pokemon all you had to do was place that Pokemon's pokeball on the tray, press the button, and then the pokeball would be taken into the machine, a flash of light would then be seen comming from inside the machine, and the pokeball would be teleported to some mass storage system somewhere, and just like in the games, an icon of the pokemon you deposited would appear in the box, in my case, Aggron's. However, unlike in the games, you could not check your pokemon's level or moves on the pc. Likely because they were hard to determine. The PC was completely free to use. After having a quick dinner at the pokemon center, we went up to our room and got ready for bed. Hopefully tomorrow, we would be able to continue our pokemon journey without further distractions. We kept our guns in the back of the camaro. This time we only brought our pistols, and hopefully that would be enough.

-After we got in bed.-

Me: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj?"

Me: "I haven't had much of an opportunity to say this until now, but you know...you scare me sometimes."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I would never hurt you..."

Me: "I know, but honey, you're so powerful."

Me: "And last night...you knocked yourself out."

Me: "I'm just afraid that someday, you're either going to hurt the wrong person or..perhaps..just go too far."

Phoebe: "Cj...I'm sorry."

Me: "Honey...it's ok, it's just, I love you, and if anything ever happened to you.."

Phoebe: "Nothing is going to happen Cj..the only reason I fainted was because Burried Alive took a lot of power to defeat."

Me: "Honey...you incinerated him."

Me: "Don't tell me you had to do that to kill him..."

Phoebe: "Well..no..but I wanted to make sure he was dead."

Phoebe: "Look Cj I'll try to be more careful ok?"

Phoebe: "But maybe you should be more careful too."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "I guess we just got sloppy, it has been so long since we've been in danger."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "So tomorrow, you want to go back to Vermillion and challenge the gym there, or challenge the Saffron gym here instead?"

Phoebe: "I think we should just stick with the Vermillion gym."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Goodnight honey."

Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj."

We kissed, and then we fell asleep sometime later.


	19. Messing with Team Rocket

Chapter 19\ Messing with Team Rocket

Well all this time passed, and we never got to see what the third gym would be like.

I got up before her, and took a shower, figuring it would be best to let her sleep for awhile, she seemed pretty tired yesterday, that attack she used, or whatever it was against Burried Alive seemed to have taken alot out of her, I just hoped the damage wasn't permanent. By the time I was done in the shower and dressed she was just waking up.

-tired- Phoebe: "hmm, Cj, what time is it?"

Me: "It's around 9:00am."  
Phoebe: "Oh..ok."

She sat up in bed.

Me: "Go ahead and take a shower hon, I'll wait for you downstairs."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We kissed a few times before she got up.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

I left the room and headed downstairs while she went into the bathroom to take a shower. While I was waiting for her to come down, I got in a small three battle with one of the kids downstairs. He was pretty good, he used a raticate, a pidgeotto, and a charmeleon, but ultimately I was able to win with Zubat, Geodude, and Bubba, in that order. After that I went back inside to find Phoebe in the lobby having breakfast.

Phoebe: "Where were you?"

Me: "I was just outside having a battle."

The kid I just defeated had come in as well and was now handing his pokeballs to the nurse.

Phoebe: "I take it you won?"

Me: "Yeah it was pretty easy."

Phoebe: "What did you do? Send out Hellblade?"

Me: "Um, no, come on honey, you should know by now I'm not that cheap."

Phoebe: "I know I'm just joking."

I went to go get some of my own food and then returned to her.

Me: "So are we going back to Vermillion today or what?"

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "Allright then."

We finished breakfast and left the pokemon center, bound for Vermillion City, which wasn't very far away, we arrived at the gym there about 2 hours later. We got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Phoebe: "This is a big place."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "You want to just go inside or maybe do some more training first, or uh..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "It's closed."

-confused- Me: "What?"

She pointed to a sign posted on the door.

Phoebe: "The sign on the door says it's closed."

Me: "I guess we'll have to wait till later then hey?"

I also noticed the door had a biolock, meaning only the gym leader could open it. Which was kind of weird.

Phoebe: "Yeah, hopefully, but what if it's closed all day?"

Me: "Why would that be?"

Phoebe: "Idk, maybe the gym leader is on vacation or something."

Me: "I hope not."

Phoebe: "Aw well."

Phoebe: "Maybe we could just go back to the pokemon center and have a few battles?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "What do ya say Cj?"  
Me: "Sure why not, we need to do some more training anyway."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

We were going to go to the pokemon center, but on the way back, we saw a park with 4 dirt arenas for battling, and quite a few people and pokemon around.

Phoebe: "Actually Cj, look at this place, maybe we should stop here."

Me: "If that's what you want to do honey."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

She pulled over and parked along the side of the street behind some other cars, then we got out and headed towards the crowd. There were alot of people here, kids, adults, all of them centered around one of the arenas, the other three were empty.

Phoebe: "I wonder whose battling?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "They must be drawing alot of attention, considering the other 3 arenas are empty."

We fought through the crowd, until we got up to the fence that bordered the arena.

Phoebe: "Interesting."

Me: "Is that a drowzee?"

Phoebe: "Yep."

Me: "And a scyther?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Well this battle has already been decided."

Phoebe: "Yeah, looks that way."

Phoebe: "Is there another psychic type around here?"

Me: "What you mean besides that drowzee?"

Phoebe: "No..it would have to be stronger than that."

Me: "Why? For what?"

Phoebe: "Cause that scyther is being mind controlled I can tell by its thought waves."

Phoebe: "Oh no..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "The guy with the scyther is a team rocket member."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Yeah I can see it in his thoughts."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "But no one else seems to realize it."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Phoebe: "I mean he's up to something."

The battle continued, and it wasn't long before the scyther defeated the drowzee quite easily. The drowzee's trainer then sent out a charmeleon to replace it, but the scyther was strong enough that it kicked the charmeleon's ass without breaking a sweat, it wasn't long before the rest of the trainer's pokemon were defeated by this scyther as well. Something seemed off about the scyther though, it's movements were almost robotic in nature, and it never made a sound throughout the entire battle, even after the few times it was hit.

Me: "Ok that is completely unfair."

Phoebe: "Yep."

-in arena- TRmember: " Allright kid you lost, now hand over that charmeleon."

The kid bowed his head and cried, he took charmeleon's pokeball out of his pocket, and slowly handed it to his opponent, then he ran out of the arena crying.

Me:" The hell, he can't do that."

Random guy in crowd: "Yes he can, he has to, that was the terms they agreed to."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Are you kidding me?"

Random guy in crowd : "It's perfectly legal."

-in arena- TRmember: " Allright that's enough battles for today, if any one else would like to challenge me I'll be here, same time, same place, tomorrow."

The TRmember was probably in his thirtys, and so far seemed to be very egotistical. The crowd started to thin out as he left the arena with his prize. He went over to his car, one that wasn't parked to far away from ours actually, it was a fairly average looking sedan made by Silph Co.

Phoebe: "So what's your plan Cj?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You going to try to kill him?"

Me: "Nah...honey, that's kind of unnecessary, the man's a cheapo, but take the car and follow him just to see if he does anything actually illegal, I'm going to to make a quick stop at the pokemon center."

Phoebe: "Um..ok."

Me: "Don't get caught,and meet me at the pokemon center when you're done."

Phoebe: "Ok, I'll be careful."

We kissed.

She teleported to the car and pulled out behind the guy, keeping his car just within visual range to not raise any suspicion.

I walked towards the nearest pokemon center, some signs were there that told me where to go, fortunately it was just a few blocks away. Vermillion was a fairly large city, and had 2 pokemon centers for better coverage, one in the north part of town, and one in the southern part.

Phoebe followed the guy around for about 20 minutes, ending up in the industrial district of the city, where he parked by a large warehouse. Near a small cargo ship. Vermillion was a port town, and thus alot of ships and cargo came through here.

Phoebe parked a few blocks away to avoid raising suspicion, and then teleported back to where the guy parked. Being careful not to make any noise. The guy met with another man outside the warehouse, and then they both walked inside. Phoebe got in from a door on the other side and quietly hid behind some shipping containers to listen in on there conversation.

mysterious guy: "You get more pokemon for us?"

He handed the pokeballs to the man as he said what they were.

TRmember: " Yeah I got a charmeleon, 2 gravellers, 3 ivysaurs, 6 raticates, 5 zubats, 3 wartortles, and a mankey."

The other man sorted the pokeballs out by species and placed them into cardbored boxes that were marked with what species of pokemon they contained. Some of them were more full than others.

mysterious guy: "Allright that seems like a pretty good haul for today...Mr. Gymleader."

-thinking to self- Phoebe :"What the?"

The man removed his face, revealing he had been wearing a mask this whole time, he looked much younger now, possibly around the same age we were.

TRmember: "Good, in that case I'll be going home for the day."

mysterious guy: "Ok, I'll be sure to inform the boss of our success."

TRmember: "Yeah, ripping pokemon off of stupid kids and then shipping them to our remote training center, where they will be trained to become minions in our army."

mysterious guy: "It's alot easier than just catching them, plus it's perfectly legal."

TRmember: "Except for the raising our army part, by the way, what are we supposed to do with the real gym leader?

-thinking to self- Phoebe :"good question."

Mysterious guy: "Oh...we'll keep him alive until we have enough pokemon to meet our quota, and then we'll just hypnotise him to kill himself."

Mysterious guy: "The cops will think it was a suicide and he's a thirty something year old man that lives on his own so nobody will expect anything."

TRmember: "Allright, sounds good."

Mysterious guy: "See ya tomorrow!"

TrMember: "See ya!"

The Tr Member left the building, got back in his car and drove off. The other guy went over to a desk to do some sort of paperwork.

Phoebe got down off the shipping containers, snuck up behind the Mysterious guy and put him to sleep.

Phoebe: "Take that you jerk."

Mysterious voice: "Hello?"

Phoebe: "What?...Who are you?"

She turned around to find a man locked in a cage, until now he was pretending to be asleep.

Mysterious voice: "I'm the real gym leader, and I must say you're..."

Phoebe: "Save it I'm already married."

Mysterious voice: "Oh...sorry my bad, um, could you atleast let me out of here?"

Phoebe: "Uh..sure."

She unlocked the cage with her powers and let the man out.

-appreciatively- Gym leader: "Oh thankyou for saving me, I thought I was dead for sure, they took my car, they took my pokemon, they took my house, they stole my identity, they would've stolen my gym too if it wasn't for that biolock."

Gym leader: "-sighs- My name's Nelson by the way."

Phoebe: "Um ok, come on Nelson I have to go see my husband at the pokemon center."

Nelson: "Oh, which one?"

Phoebe: "The one that's closest to the arena park downtown."

Nelson: "Oh ok."

(Meanwhile back at the pokemon center.)

I walked into the pokemon center, unsurprised to see that the kid who just lost was here as well and still crying.

-crying- Kid: "I tried to battle the gym leader and I lost so he took my charmeleon."

Nurse: "Oh..dear, that's so not like him."

Nurse: "Then again I've heard that same story several times this past weak."

Me: "Really?"

Nurse: "Yes, that man is a monster, he's probly taken over two hundred pokemon from these kids who don't know any better."

Nurse: "Hell this is the 21st time since this morning."

Me: "And he's the gym leader?"

Nurse: "Well, yeah, unfortunately."

Nurse: "It used to not be that way."

Nurse: "He used to battle just for the badge, but now he's gotten greedy."

Nurse: "I just wonder what he does with all those pokemon he's won."

Me: "The battles were'nt even fair, he was using a highly trained scyther for crying outloud."

Nurse: "But that's the pokemon he normally uses."

Me: "What?"

Nurse: "Although normally it isn't that strong."

Me: "I remember my wife said she thought it was being mind controlled."

Nurse: "What?"

Nurse: "Mind control devices are highly illegal."

Nurse: "They can't be used in battles like that because they enhance the performance of a pokemon."

Me: "But then who would be controlling it?"

Nurse: "There doesn't have to be, there are devices like that that you can buy that are purely computerized."

The little boy looked up.

-crying- little kid: "Then shouldn't you call the cops?"

Nurse:" If we just had some more evidence then yes I would."

I went over to the PC and swapped out Zubat for Aggron, just incase I ended up having to fight that Scyther.

Then I had lunch while waiting for Phoebe to come back.

- a few minutes later, back to Phoebe's point of view-

Phoebe: "Allright Nelson stay in the car, I don't want to cause a scene."

Nelson: "Um..yes mam."

She walked in just as I was finishing up.

Me: "Oh hi honey."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hi Cj."

She sat across from me at the table.

Me: "Did you find anything? I heard that guy was the gym leader."

Phoebe: "No, he's not."

Me: " I thought so."

Phoebe: "I followed him to a warehouse."

Phoebe: "It's team rocket, they've stolen the gym leader's identity, and they're going to use the pokemon they've won in their army."

Me: "Then where is the real gym leader?"

Phoebe: "Oh..he's in the car, I told him to stay in there so he wouldn't cause a scene."

Phoebe: "He says his name is Nelson."

Me: "Anything else happen?"

Phoebe: "Not much, he went in there, dropped off the pokemon and left."

Phoebe: "He said he was going home."

Phoebe: "Which must mean Nelson's home."

Me: "Makes sense."

Me: "And get this, that scyther he was using is actually the gym leader's pokemon."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Yeah, but aparently it's acting way more powerful than it usually is."

Phoebe: "But that could only mean that."

Phoebe: "It's being mind controlled, just like I said it was."

Me: "But mind control devices are illegal to use in battles."

Phoebe: "So should we tell the cops?"

Me: "Oh honey...there's nothing wrong with a little vigilantism is there?"

-slyly- Phoebe: "No...I guess not."

Me: "Allright then baby come on let's get going."

We went outside to the car.

Phoebe: "Allright Cj, this Nelson, Nelson this is my husband Cj."

Me: "Um...hi."

Nelson: "Hello."

Me: "You ready to go bust these guys?"

Nelson: "Yeah."

We got in the car.

Phoebe: "So, Nelson where do you live."

Nelson: " , I'll show you."

Phoebe: "Good."

Nelson led us from the pokemon center to his house, a familiar car was parked outside.

Phoebe parked a little ways down the street.

Nelson: "That's my car."

Me: "You'll get it back just wait."

Me: "Phoebe, go in there and knock that guy out."

Phoebe: "And you want me to bring him back here?"

Me: "Um..yeah that's the plan."

Phoebe: "There was another guy at the warehouse, should we go get him too, I already knocked him out, it should still be a few hours before he wakes up."

Me: "Yeah, we'll get him too."

Phoebe: "Um..ok."  
She teleported and went inside the guy's house, a few minutes later she teleported back to the car holding the guy by the arm, completely unconcious.

Phoebe: "Help me get him in the car."

Me: "Allright."

I got out to help Phoebe. Nelson got out as well and started walking towards his house.

Me: "Where are you going?"

Nelson: "Well, this is my house, I guess I'm just going to go home if that's allright."

Me: "Wait we need you, you're a witness."

Nelson: "Um, ok."

Me: "Just wait till we get to the police station, then you can go home."

Nelson: "Ok."

Nelson: "Does he have my pokemon?"

Me: "Your pokemon has a mind control device on it."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I can remove it."

Me: "How?"

She took the pokeball out of the guy's pocket and released the scyther. It remained quiet as ever, and stood completely still, like it was just brain dead.

Phoebe: "Ok just a sec."

Her hands glowed, as she carefull moved them over the scyther's back.

Phoebe: "I got it."

She pulled some sort of microchip out of the scyther's spine.

-in pain- Scyther: "Scyyyyyyyyther!"

It screemed in pain and started swinging its arms around. Phoebe quickly returned it before it could harm someone.

Phoebe: "Uh..you might want to take it to a pokemon center before you use it again."

Phoebe: "Here you go."

She gave Nelson the pokeball.

Phoebe: "Now come on Cj let's go."

We got in the car and went back over to the warehouse area, and collected the other guy she had knocked out earlier."

Phoebe: "What about all the pokemon?"

Me: "Those crates won't fit in the car honey, we'll have to come back for them."

The camaro was already getting cramped with 3 people in the back.

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "So now where do we go?"

Me: "Police."

Phoebe: "Why didn't we just call them in the first place?"

Me: "Cause they didn't have enough evidence to arrest them and weren't even looking for it."

Phoebe: "But what evidence do we have that they don't?"

Me: "Nelson."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah...right."

So we set off for the police station, once there, Nelson gave his testimony about how they locked him up and stole his identity, we turned the two guys in and they were arrested and locked up in jail while they were still asleep. All this took about 2 hours as each one of us was questioned, and the nurse was called in along with several little kids and their parents who had their pokemon taken by this man.

(Meanwhile, back at the warehouse.)

A van full of six team rocket members arrived, do to the one guy not giving a status update, they went inside the warehouse and were surprised to find that the guy, as well as Nelson, were missing.

TRMEMBER: "Dammit, we gotta get this cargo out of here, I knew something was up."

TRMEMBER2: "Yeah, allright men let's get this cargo loaded up."

TRMEMBER3: "I hope the boss will be ok with this."

TRMEMBER2: "Well it's better we send him something than nothing."

So all 6 TRMembers started loading the contents of the warehouse onto a small cargo ship that was docked nearby, the ship was actually owned by TeamRocket, under the guise of Silph Co. They worked fast, and had everything loaded up just an hour and a half later. The cargo consisted not only of the pokemon, but also of weapons, jeeps, and other military hardware. After that they left and the ship was told to leave port.

(Back to our perspective)

After turning those two trmembers in, we gave Nelson a ride home, and then we went after the pokemon that we expected to be still in the warehouse, except by the time we got there, they were loaded onto a small cargo ship that was just leaving port. The warehouse was mostly empty, except for a few empty crates.

We entered the warehouse.

Phoebe: "They're not here."

Me: "Oh where did they go?"

A small cargo ship was just leaving the port.

Phoebe: "Um...my guess is that they're on that ship."

Phoebe:" Take my hand we can teleport to it."

Me: "Allright."

We teleported on board the ship.

Me: "Strange time for a cruise don't you think?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...maybe."

Me: "Ok, well start looking for those pokemon."

Thankfully it wasn't a full sized cargo ship, but this ship was carrying about 20 containers full of crates and other things. We were at the clear front of the ship, in front of some containers that kept us hidden from the view of the captain.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj look at this!"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "This crate is full of guns."

Me: "hehehe, you've got to be kidding me."

Phoebe: "Can I have one?"

Me: "I don't know honey, let's find the pokemon first."

Phoebe:" Ok."

We both started looking through the crates, trying to stay quiet as to not alert the crew of the ship. Eventually a couple of TRMembers came around, just inspecting the cargo. Phoebe promptly sent one of them overboard while I held the other at gunpoint until she knocked him out, then we locked him inside a container for safe keeping. There were only like 20 containers on this ship.

Me: "Change of plans."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Hi-jack the ship then look for the pokemon."

Phoebe: "Are you crazy?"

Me: "Honey...this ship obviously belongs to team rocket, why else would there be TR uniformed guards on here?"

Phoebe: "Um...good point."

It was then we started actively fighting the crew, it was a small ship, so we we knocked found only 6 guards, some of them had pokemon, but Phoebe took the pokeballs out of their hands before they could release them. Some of them had guns, and were dealt with accordingly. The ones that were lucky enough to survive were knocked unconcious by Phoebe and locked in one of the containers. It was obvious this entire shipping operation was illegal. After dealing with the guards we went up to the control room, to find the captain as well as two crew members.

Captain: "Don't shoot!"

Me: "If I have to hear that one more time I swear..."

Phoebe: "Cj calm down."

Me: "-sighs-"

Phoebe: "You guys are busted, just turn the ship around..."

I noticed one of the crew was drawing a gun.

Me: "Get down."

I threw Phoebe to the ground shortly before the crew member unloaded his pistol into the wall behind us. I drew my own pistol and shot him, I got lucky and hit him in the head and he fell dead at the controls.

Phoebe: "Um thanks Cj.."

Me: "No problem, just glad I could save your ass for once."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ohh Cj."

Me: "Now that you know we're serious...

Phoebe: "Turn the ship around."

-nervously- Captain: "Yes mam, sir...uh mam."

Me: "Allright, now that that's taken care of."

Me: "Where's the pokemon?"

-nervously- Captain: "There in the first contaner, the blue one."

Me: "Honey go check."

Phoebe: "Allright."

She went out onto the deck, unlocked the container with her powers and looked inside, before comming back.

Phoebe: "Yeah they're in there."

Me: "Ok good."

Captain: "You'll never get away with this."

Me: "Are you forgetting that you are the bad guys here?"

Captain: "Nobody muddles in the affairs of Team Rocket and lives."

Me: "Hehehehe, hear that honey?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

It was weird being threatened by a mear human after dealing with so many evil pokemon and supernatural beings.

Me: "I guess he doesn't know who we are."

Phoebe: "Nope...guess not."

Then a voice came over the radio.

-on radio- voice: "Rocket one what is your status?... over."

Captain: "What should I tell them?"

Me: "What you would tell them if everything was going perfectly."

Captain: "...right."

-into radio- Captain: "This is rocket 1, we are now leaving Vermillion Harbor."

-on radio- voice: "That's not what it says on the GPS, rocket one, what's going on?"

-quietly- Me: "Damn Gps."

Captain: "I meant we're returning to Vermillion harbor to get some fuel."

Phoebe: "-sighs-..let me handle this..."

Her hands glowed and a loud screech was heard on the radio, shortly before it blew out and died.

-somewhat annoyed- Me: "Phoebe what the hell, do you even know what you just did?"

Phoebe: "I thought I was fixing it."

Me: "Honey, now they're pretty much guarenteed to send reinforcements."

-somewhat embarassed- Phoebe: "Oh...hehe, sorry?"

Captain: "You might as well surrender now, they're sure to send backup."

Me: "Phoebe...knock em out and lock em up."

Phoebe: "-sighs- ok."

Captain: "Wait what are you doing, get away from me."

Phoebe:"Nope."

She knocked out the captain and the other crew member, and we dragged them over to the container on the deck and locked them inside with the others.

Phoebe: "Do you know how to drive a ship?"

Me: "Um...I know how to make it run into the warehouse."

Phoebe: "What are you crazy?"

Me:" It's team rocket property sweety, we might as well cost them some money."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "And if someone didn't decide to blow up the radio."

Phoebe: "Well I thought it would disable the GPS."

Me: "No..sweety, gps is completely different than radio."

Phoebe: "Oh."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry."

Me: "Oh it's ok sweety, everyone makes mistakes."

Me: "Oh crap what is that?"

Phoebe: "Uh oh."

From the ship I could see 2 black dots in the sky, way off in the distance, on either side of the ship.

They had to be helicopters, and there were 4 of them comming towards us from both sides.

Me: "Damn there has to be something on this boat we can use."

We started opening up containers, looking for weaponry heavy enough to take out a helicopter. While the ship slowly approached the dock.

Phoebe: "What about our zubats?"

Me: "Um zubat is to light if it gets near those things it will get blown away."

Me: "And I don't even have my zubat on me so yeah."

Phoebe: "What happened to it?"

Me: "Nothing I just swapped it out for Aggron."

Phoebe: "Then why don't you send out Aggron?"

Me: "Because he might capsize the boat."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Um let me try."

Me: "Phoebe what are you doing?"

She closed her eyes and her hands glowed, one of the helicopters started to glow as well. She started breething heavily as it's rotors began to slow down to the point where the entire chopper fell into the water, after that the glowing stopped and she fell to her knees. I was reminded of my fear for her.

Me: "Oh god honey."

Phoebe: "That was hard."

I helped her up.

Me: "Don't do that honey you're hurting yourself."

The helicopters were still aproaching, Phoebe quickly regained her strength.

Phoebe: "We got these guns."

Me: "Yeah."

I picked up one of the guns from the crate we found earlier and pulled back the bolt, not at all surprised that there wasn't any ammo.

Me: "There's no ammo though."

Phoebe: "Well it's got to be in one of these."

She kept opening crates as the helicopters were approaching.

Me: "Hey can you help me open this container?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah sure."  
She used her powers to open the padlock on the container, I swung open the large metal door to reveal..a tank, it looked like a small tank, with tracks and everything, that's really the best way I could describe it.

Me: "What the heck?"

Phoebe: "What? What is it?"

Me: "I think it's some sort of tank."

Most notably, it seemed to have some sort of missle launcher, so I immediately opened the hatch and climbed inside.

Me: "Hey Phoebe come in here I might need you?"

Phoebe: "Oh...you might need me?"

Me: "Oh whatever, now is not the time for sarcasm just get in here."

She crawled into the tank as well.

Phoebe: "What?"

Phoebe: "It's dark in here."

We could hear the helicopters now as the approached.

Her arms glowed providing us with some light.

Me: "Thanks sweety."

I looked around at the control panel, trying to figure out how to turn the thing on.

Me: There's the keys.

I turn the key and a light came on, and the screens on the control panel turned on as well, but the engine didn't start.

Me: "Um..now what?"

I tried to turn the key further, but that was as far as it would go.

Phoebe: "Why don't we just start pressing random buttons?"

Me: "Honey..we're in a tank, you press the wrong button you could blow us up."

Me: "Uh...come on."

Me: "This one."

I pressed the button and the tank started, the helicopters were only a few seconds away now away now.

Me: "Close the hatch."

Phoebe: "You don't know how to drive this thing either do you?"

Me: "Um...I drove a skidloader once."

Phoebe: "A what?"

I pushed the trottles forward and the tank moved out of the container.

Me: "Now if only I could figure out the weapons."

I heard a beeping noise and then a loud buzzer.

Me: "What the heck?"

Phoebe: "I don't know it's something on my screen."

Me: "What let me see."

Me: " Honey, that's the targetting for the missles!"

Phoebe: "What?"  
The controls on her side consisted of a joystick, 2 buttons and a video screen with a target reticle on it, as well as a red button on top of the joystick which I could only assume fired the missles. Fortunately they were heat seakers by the looks of things. The reticle was already locked on one of the helicopters so I pressed the button and it fired, the helicopter exploded a few seconds later and splashed into the water.

Phoebe: "Oh I get it."

Me: "You understand it now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Ok I'll drive you shoot."

Phoebe: "Allright."

I turned the tank around to face the helicopters who were just flying over the ship.

I heard the beeping and buzzer noise again, indicating she had a lock on them.

Me: "Don't shoot now, not when they're over us."

Phoebe: "Ok."

One of the helicopters turned around and started firing at us. And even though it's machine guns hit us several times the tank's armor held up, and we were safe.

My view was the tv screen on my side, as I couldn't see outside the tank any other way besides opening the hatch. It was a small tank, and it was a little cramped in here, but atleast we were safe.

She got another lock on one and fired. From my screen I could see the missle fly towards the helicopter and explode.

The last helicopter hovered over the deck of the ship and let it's passenger out. It looked like something from grandtheft auto. After that it flew away only to be shot down by Phoebe

Phoebe: "What now Cj?"

Me: "They really can't do much, I mean we got them beat."

The Tr members just stared at us, unsure of what to do.

Phoebe: "I got a machine gun over here!"

Me: "You do?"

Phoebe: "I think so."

She pressed the fire button, firing a few machine rounds off into the distance.

Upon seeing the machine gun fire, the men put their hands up in the air, surrendering.

Me: "Looks like they surrender."

Me: "Go out there and knock them out, I'll keep the maching gun pointed at them."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She climbed out of the tank and went around to each of the men, knocking them out easily as all of them were too afraid of the tank to move.

I shut the tank off and climbed out, helping her lock them up in the container with the others.

Me: "Well I guess that's it then?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Can we keep the tank? I like it."

Me: "Where the hell would we keep it?"

Phoebe: "At home."

Me: "Honey there is no way the police are going to let us keep it."

Phoebe: "Yeah I guess you're right."

Phoebe: "So um, about dinner tonight?"

Me: "Yeah?"

I noticed another helicopter was approaching us.

Me: "Oh great...another helicopter."

Phoebe: "That's a police helicopter, let them come."

Me: "Are you sure it's the police?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "So...dinner."

Me: "Yeah what about it?"

Phoebe: "I saw this place downtown that was just a few blocks away from where we parked, I was wondering if we could go there?"

Me: "Sure, wherever you want honey."

The police chopper arrived alot faster then the team rocket choppers did.

-over loudspeeker- Police Chopper: "What the heck is going on here, oh wait it's you two again."

Fortunately they recognized us from earlier, the helicopter actually landed on the ship and a few officers got out. We led them to the container where we had the trmembers locked up. By that time more police were comming towards us with boats. An experienced captain was brought in as well to safely guide the ship back into the harbor, and the pokemon were returned to their rightful owners, while most of the other cargo, including the tank, was confiscated, as well as the entire ship itself. Most of the rockets that were in the helicopters survived, even the ones that were hit with missles. Overall, the death toll was just 5, and over 2 million pokedollars of blackmarket military hardware was confiscated.

-2 hours later, inside the police station in downtown Vermillion City-

Officer: "I must say I'm surprised, you two comming out of nowhere and leading to the arrest of over 30 members of team rocket."

Officer: "And to think they were exporting blackmarket weapons right under our noses."

Officer: "I'd like to offer you both jobs as undercover operatives."

Phoebe: "What do you think about that Cj?"

Me: "Give us a little while to think about it."

Officer: "Certainly, just call us if you're interested."

Phoebe: "We will."

With that we left the police station, and got in the car.

Phoebe: "I don't think we can take that job Cj, what with James randomly sending us on missions and all."

Me: "Yeah, I know."

Me: "It has been one hell of a day huh?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, so much action, I'm just glad we can finely relax now."

Me: "So are we going straight to dinner or..."

Phoebe: "No we're going back to the pokemon center real quick, I have to change clothes."

Phoebe: "Then we'll go to the restaurant."

Me: "Ok, if you say so."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: " I never get tired of hearing you say that."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe..."

-awkwardly- Me: "So um, can I drive?"

Phoebe: "Um...maybe tomorrow."

Me: "-sighs- ok."

I kinda missed being able to drive, but because we were using her car she usually drove, and I was kinda nervous about asking her if I could drive. Ahwell, atleast I got to drive a tank today.

A few minutes later we arrived at the pokemon center and got a room, we went up there just so she could change clothes.

-a few minutes later-

She walked out of the restroom.

Phoebe: "So Cj, you like my dress?"

Me: "-sighs- Oh, honey you look so beautiful."

She was now wearing this pretty red dress, she had worn it before but I didn't know she brought with her when we came to this world.

Phoebe: "I was hoping you'd say that."

Phoebe: "Now come on let's go."

Me: "Allright."

We left the pokemon center and headed to the restaurant she wanted to go to. We held hands as we walked through the door. Yeah it might seem weird, going on dates when we're already married, but hey, it was still fun, and there was never a dull moment with her. Besides that, it was a nice end to a long day of fighting.

Waiter: "Good evening."

Me:"Um..table for two please?"

Waiter: "Uh...yes sir, right this way."

We were led to a booth, and we sat across from eachother.

Waiter: "And what will you two be having to drink tonight?"

Phoebe: "Um...oran berry juice, please."

Me: "Yeah, I'll take a cream soda, no ice...please."

Waiter: "Allright I'll be right back with your orders in just a little bit."

Phoebe: "Ok Thanks."

The waiter left to go get our drinks.

Phoebe: "This is nice you know?"

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "It's nice just to be able to sit down and relax."

Phoebe: "Thanks for agreeing to come here with me."

Me: "Oh sweety, it's not like I would of ever come here without you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj."

Me: "Besides you're the one that found this place anyway."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Me: "-sighs- I love you."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I love you too."

We held hands for a little bit in silence, until the waiter came back with our drinks, and took the orders for our meals.

Me: "So what do you want sweety?"

Waiter: "We have a special today it's a roasted buffoulant sandwich, with buffoulant meat imported from the Unova region."

Me: "Hmm, I guess I'll take that."

Phoebe: "Yeah, well, I'll have the grilled magicarp."

Me: "I thought you hated magicarp?"

Phoebe:" I hate it as a pokemon, but I love it as food."

Me: "Umm...ok."

Waiter: "Alright, it will be ready in about 20 minutes."

Me: "Ok thanks."

Waiter: "No problem."

The waiter left to return our orders to the chef. While Phoebe and I started to talk about things once again.

Me: "Aren't magicarps supposed to be really boney or something?"

Phoebe:" That's the battle variety, the meat variety is much larger and fatter."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Cj, I am a little worried."

Me: "About what?"

Phoebe: "About what the captain said, what if team rocket comes after us?"

Me: "Oh honey they're no threat."

Phoebe: "But they're dangerous."

It was normal for her to worry like that.

Me: "Oh don't be silly."

Me: "After all the battles we've been through, you're worried about a couple of street thugs?"

Phoebe: "But Cj..."

I placed my hand over hers.

Me: "Listen sweety, if they do send someone after us, we'll deal with them, just like we've dealt with everything else that has tried to kill us before."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, sometimes I think you're a little too sure of yourself."

Me: "And sometimes I think you worry too much."

Phoebe: "Hehe, oh really?"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "It will be allright honey, besides, there isn't much we can do about it right now anyway."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Me: "So now that you have Cloudela are you going to use it?"

Phoebe: "Oh yeah we still have to get that badge don't we?"

Phoebe: "I think I'll use it, if it's low enough level."

Phoebe: "I wonder if it evolves."

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "It would be cool if it did."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "You think Nelson has ever seen a light type pokemon before?"

Phoebe : "In Kanto? No way, the guy is a shut in, he got that scyther as a gift from his uncle when he was 10."

Me: "How can you tell?"

I realized how stupid my question was the moment after I said it.

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Um..Cj please, how many times do I have to tell you I'm psychic before you understand my abilities?"

Me: "I'm sorry it's just..."

Phoebe: "It's ok Cj I understand."

Me: "What's it like, being able to read minds like that?"

Phoebe: "Trust me Cj, It's more of a curse than a blessing."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "If you're not careful."

Phoebe: "There is just some things you just don't want to know about people."

Phoebe: "Seriously Cj, I usually don't read minds unless I need to.

Phoebe: "Or just to find out what's going on."

Phoebe: "And I can only see what they're thinking at that particular moment."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And you know sometimes you just need to respect people's privacy."

Me: "Oh...really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "And I almost never read your mind Cj."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "Because I love you, and I trust you."

Me: "I love you too sweety."

She looked me in the eyes.

Phoebe: "Do you trust me?"

Me: "Of course sweety."

Me: "I trust you with my life."

Phoebe: "I trust you with my life as well."

Phoebe: "I also hope I could get mouser to evolve."

Me: "What? Into an even derpy-er looking beaver?"

-defensive- Phoebe: "Cj, Mouser is not derpy!"

Me: "Ok...ok."

The waiter brought our food out a few minutes later.

Phoebe: "Oh here comes our food."

Me: "Good."

The waiter set the plates on the table.

Waiter: "Enjoy."

Our conversation was halted for a few minutes as we began to eat our food, only resuming when we were nearly finished.

Phoebe: "So do you like the food here? I like it. Magicarp taste so good."

Me: "Really? I've never been much of a fan of seafood."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "How's the Bouffalant taste?"

Me: "It's better than the pokemon center's food."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's what I was hoping for."

Me: "Honey, you look so pretty."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, why are you being so sweet?"

Me: "Because I love you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe."

Waiter:" Allright here's the bill."

Me: "Do we have enough money?"

Phoebe: "How do you not know?"

Me: "I thought you were keeping track of the money."

Phoebe: "Yeah..I am."

Phoebe: "Let's see...yeah we have plenty of money left."

Me: "Good."

We finished up and paid the bill, we also left a tip for the waiter, and after that we headed back to the pokemon center where we would stay for the night. She changed into her night gown and we watched the news for a few minutes in bed. Unsurprisingly, they were talking about the arrests of all those team rocket members we busted, though they didn't mention our names. I thought it was for the better.

Phoebe: "How come they didn't say we were the ones that got them arrested?"

Me: "Honey, it's probably best that they didn't."

Me: "I thought you were worried about team rocket sending people after us?"

Phoebe: "Yeah you're right, it's for the best."

Phoebe: "You can turn it off now."

Me: "Allright."

We kissed, and she snuggled up to me.

Phoebe:" Today was great Cj."

Me: "Yeah I know right?"

We kissed again.

Me: "-sighs- I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

Me: "How much do you love me?"

Phoebe: "More then I love anything else in both worlds and the rest of existence put together."

Phoebe: "How much do you love me?"

Me: "Slightly more then you love me."

Phoebe: "What why?"

Me:" Because I have to love you more than you love me."

Phoebe: "No you don't."

Me: "I know, I'm just messing with you."

We kissed.

Me: "I love you my princess."

Phoebe: "Cj, i told you I don't like being called that."

Me: "You realize you were my princess before I even knew you actually were a princess though right?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj.."

We kissed once again."

Me: "I love you."

Me: "Now goodnight."

Phoebe: "Goodnight my prince."

Me: "Eheh...what?"

Phoebe: "See how strange that feels?"

Me: "Yeah I guess it does feel a little awkward."

Me: "Goodnight honey for reals."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

We kissed for the last time that night, and before long we drifted off into sleep, wondering what new adventures would await us tomorrow.


	20. The search for Mouser

Chapter 20\The search for Mouser

Once again, the morning went by normally and we were out of the pokemon center and heading to the gym at about 10:00am. When we got to the gym we noticed Nelson's car was parked outside, the closed sign was removed, and the door was unlocked, so we went inside to look for Nelson. It had the same lobby most gyms had, but when we went into the back, it was dark. As we went inside, a dim light provided us with just enough visibility to make out our surroundings. It sort of looked like a rainforest exibit you would find in a zoo, with tropical plants everywhere and the familiar smell, although there was barely any light. The dim lights on the ceiling eventually led us to a clearing, where a dense patch of trees covered the arena.

Me: " So are you going first or am I?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Me: "Oh, alright why don't you go first then... It looks like Bulby would have an advantage here with all the plants anyway."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She walked up to the arena, the lights got brighter, revealing Nelson, who was just waiting on the other side. I found the stands among the dense foilage, went over there to take a seat.

Nelson: "I was wondering if I would see you again."

Nelson: "I take it you want to fight for the badge?"

Phoebe: "Um...yes please."

We knew Nelson had a scyther, but was that his only pokemon?"

Anyway, Phoebe started off by sending out Bulby.

Bulby: "Ivy saur..."

-jokingly- Nelson: "An Ivysaur? I though I was going to have to fight you."

Phoebe: "Um...no, it's been a few years since I've been in a real pokemon battle."

Nelson: "Oh, ok."

Nelson sent out his Scyther.

Scyther: "SCYTHER!"

The battle was fairly hard to watch as it was obscured by trees and other plants I think Phoebe could see what was going on better then I could, occasionally I could see Bulby or Scyther running between the trees, and on one occasion I saw scyther hit Bulby, cutting him badly.

Nelson: "Fury Cutter."

Scyther: "SCYTHE!"

-in pain- Bulby: "Saaaur!"

Phoebe: "Oh no Bulby!"

Despite this Bulby continued to fight until scyther had him cut multiple times, he looked like a bloody mess, Phoebe, returned him, realizing he was close to fainting and near the point of bleeding to death.

Phoebe: "Oh Bulby I'm so sorry."

-in pain- Bulby: "Saur."

Phoebe: "Return."

The usual red light flashed as Bulby went back into his pokeball.

Nelson's scyther moved fast, and it hit hard with its razor sharp scythes.

Nelson: "Even without the mind control chip, my scyther is still tough to beat."

Phoebe: "Seems like it."

Phoebe: "Go Buzzer!"

She sent out Buzzer, her zubat."

Nelson: "This is too easy...Scyther, take to the skys!"

Scyther used its wings to fly above the arena with Buzzer.

Phoebe: "Oh, so it can fly too?"

Nelson: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Oh no."

The scyther performed a slash attack on Buzzer in midair.

Buzzer fainted on the first hit. Scyther was just too fast and its blades were sharp.

Phoebe: "This isn't good."

Me: "Come on honey you can do this."

She sent out Mouser next.

Phoebe: "Come on Mouser, I need you to win this."

Phoebe: "I can't believe this, we killed a bunch of scythers once and now I can't even make this one faint."

-concerned- Nelson: "You What?"

Me: "Honey...uh might want to keep quiet about that."

Phoebe: "It's a long story."

Nelson: "I'll just pretend I never heard that."

Phoebe: "It would be wise."

I was almost in complete disbelief that she sent out Mouser. I was hoping I could see Cloudela fight today. Then again there was a pretty good chance Mouser would lose and she'd have to send out Cloudela.

-hello- Mouser: "Bidoof bi!"

Nelson: "A bidoof? Really? Where did you find it?"

Phoebe: "Another long story."

Nelson: "You two are not from here are you?"

Phoebe: "Really, what gave it away?"

Phoebe: "Allright Mouser use rollout!"

Mouser curled into a ball and rolled around, while the scyther flew in the air just above the arena, watching him carefully.

Nelson: "He'll never hit Scyther like that."

Mouser: "doof, doof, bi."

Mouser rolled straight up a tree and hit scyther in midair, barely hurting him, but when he came back down he hit the him once again, this time sending him through the trees and into the ground.

Nelson: "Um..I guess I was wrong...you okay Scyther?"

-in pain- Scyther: "Scy...ther."

Phoebe: "Good Job Mouser!"

It wasn't over yet, Scyther got back up and tried to find Mouser through all the trees. While Mouser, who was still rolling around, was having a hard time avoiding all the trees.

Phoebe: "Ok Tackle it now."

Mouser uncurled and launched it's self at Scyther, knocking it down again, and scratching scyther's face up until scyther managed to pry Mouser off.

-in pain- Mouser: "Bi..."

Phoebe: "Mouser?"

Nelson: "Allright finish it scyther, another slash attack!"

Mouser unexpectedly started to glow.

Nelson: "Wait."

-excited- Phoebe: "-gasps- Mouser's evolving!"

Mouser finally evolved into a bibarel.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Mouser I knew you would evolve someday."

She turned to me and smiled, almost menacingly.

-cutely-Phoebe: "What do you think of him now Cj?"

Me: "He's still a derp."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Oh Cj, why can't you just be nice?"

-somewhat jokingly- Me: "I don't like Mouser, he's evil."

Phoebe: "Oh whatever."

Mouser finished evolving and the glow faded.

Mouser: "Bibarel!"

Nelson: "Allright now finish it!"

Mouser shot scyther in the face with water gun, doing minimal damage, but holding him back long enough so he could escape.

-annoyed- Scyther: "Scyyyyyyyy."

Phoebe: "Rollout again Mouser!"

Mouser: "Bib!"

Mouser curled into a ball once again and began to roll, but because he was larger now, it was even harder for him to avoid the trees. As scyther just stood there, soaking wet, trying to keep his guard up.

Nelson: "Allright Scyther fly into the air again!"

Scyther: "Scy!"

Scyther rose into the air."

Phoebe: "Mouser, you know what to do!"

Mouser: "Bib."

Mouser once again used one of the trees to get itself in the air, but scyther was ready this time.

Nelson: "Wait for it...slash now!"

Scyther slashed Mouser across his stomach before he was able to hit him. Mouser fell to the ground a bloody mess, it was a miracle that Scyther didn't cut him completely in half. Seeing Mouser get hurt like that majorly upset Phoebe. Hell, even I was kinda shocked that was a legal move.

-in pain- Mouser: "BIB!"

Phoebe: "Oh no. Mouser: "

Phoebe ran to him, and picked him up.

-weakly in pain- Mouser: "Bibarel."

Nelson: "Put him in his pokeball before he bleeds to death!"

-sobbing- Phoebe: "Mouser I'm so sorry."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "How could you do this to my poor wittle Mouser?"

Nelson: "Um...I don't if you knew this, but that's kind of the idea of battling."

Me: "Honey, seriously return him."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "But..."

Nelson: "He's badly wounded if you don't return him he could die."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She returned Mouser. And then started to walk out of the arena with her head down.

Phoebe: "Come on Cj let's go."

Me: "What?"

I walked over to her from the stands.

Phoebe: "I need to take him to the pokemon center..."

Me: "Honey...you're still in a battle."

Nelson: "Yeah you can't leave until all your pokemon are fainted."

Me: "Look sweety, I'll take Mouser to the pokemon center, you stay here and finish you're battle allright?"

Phoebe: "You're ok with that?"

Me: "Honey I love you more then I hate Mouser, so yeah."

She hugged me almost too tight.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I love you so much."

She handed me Mouser's pokeball.

Me: "I love you to sweety."

I kissed her on the cheek.

Me: "Goodluck sweety I'll be back in a little while."

-impulsively- Phoebe: "Wait!"

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Car keys?"

Me: "Oh...yeah.."

She kissed me once more as she handed me the keys. Then she put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

Phoebe: "Now don't be stupid Cj, I'm counting on you."

Me: "I know...I know."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too sweety."

I left the gym and got in the camaro, I had to adjust the seat because she had it almost clear to the front. Anyway, things went as planned, over the course of about 20 minutes I got to the pokemon center and got Mouser healed and then I was on my way back to gym, with Mouser's pokeball in the passenger's seat. I had the windows down because it was a hot day and the camaro's air conditioner wasn't that great. A truck pulled out infront of me, I hit the brakes a little harder then I normally would to avoid ramming it, and Mousers pokeball fell on the floor, which activated it's release mechanism releasing Mouser in the car.

-confused- Mouser: "Bibarel?"

I tried to return him, but it was hard to reach for the ball and drive at the same time. And then he screeched at me and jumped out the window. And after that he just kept running.

Me: "Oh God dammit Mouser."

I pulled over, grabbed his pokeball and tried to chase him through the alleyways of the city.

Me: "Dammit, Mouser come back here!"

It was no use, there were to many people and he was just to fast for me to catch him, so I sent out Hellblade.

Hellblade: "Dooom!"

Me: "Mouser is running away I need you to stop him, don't kill him, just stop him."

HellBlade: "Doom!"

Hellblade took off after Mouser, while I went back to the camaro and tried to follow them on the streets, unfortunately I ended up losing track of both of them. Who the hell knows where Mouser would wind up, atleast I knew Hellblade would atleast try to find me even if he didn't catch Mouser. Not only that, we were completely lost, both of us in an unfamiliar part of the city.

-talking to self- Me: " It was supposed to be a simple milk run to the pokemon center, just to keep Phoebe happy, but of course something just had to go wrong, stupid Mouser, dumb rat hates me no matter what I do."

I didn't have zubat on me, he was in the pc, along with staraptor, my other flyer, so I couldn't get any coverage from the sky. After driving down the next few blocks I saw Hellblade walking down the street, I rolled the window down and called out to him.

Me: "I take it you lost him too?"

-sorrowfully- Hellblade: "Dooom."

Me: "Yeah, well, what are we supposed to do eh?"

I returned HellBlade to his pokeball.

If I went back to the gym without Mouser I knew Phoebe would cry her heart out. She's just too emotional sometimes. But when she's not crying she's so sweet and cute. I love her, I'll always love her. But would she even forgive me for this?

Anyway, I continued to drive down those city blocks, searching in vain for her beloved pet.

-talking to self- Me: "Seriously, one day I'm driving a tank, the next I'm trying to find a freaking beaver in this big ass city, what the hell?"

-meanwhile-

Mouser was wondering around, lost, looking for Phoebe. He didn't trust Cj, he only trusted Phoebe, and didn't want to be anywhere near Cj unless Phoebe was there also. He was a bit stuck up, a bit spoiled by Phoebe really. He wasn't in love with Phoebe, he saw Phoebe as more of a motherly figure, and in his own mind, thought Cj did as well. He was jealous of Cj, but also completely unaware that Phoebe and Cj were in love and thought Cj was just trying to steal her attention away from him. Anyway, he had just evolved, and wasn't quite used to his new size yet. He was heavier, taller, wider, but also much stronger, and everything around him just seemed a little smaller then it used to be. He was always quite simple minded, and maybe a bit selfish, but even he knew he was lost. He was starting to panic, he didn't know where Phoebe was, or where he was, or even where he was going. All he knew was that he had to find her.

-meanwhile, at the gym-

Phoebe had finally managed to defeat Nelson's scyther with Cloudela, using ember to set the trees, as well as scyther on fire.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj where are you, you were supposed to be back by now."

Phoebe: "I hope he's ok."

She glanced at her newly aquired badge, before pinning it to her purse.

-back to me-

I went back to the pokemon center to switch Aggron back for Zubat, and I also switched Geodude for Staraptor, then I went back to where I last saw Mouser, and sent out both of them.

Me: "Allright Mouser's gone missing I need you two to search for him, come to the gym in 20 minutes even if you don't find him."

They both flew into the air. While I headed back into the gym.

-Meanwhile-

Mouser had wandered into someone's backyard, a little kid, probably two, three years old, was playing in the sandbox and immediately spotted him.

-fascinated- Little kid: "Doggy!"

The kid gave chase. Mouser panicked and ran across the yard, the little kid was completely unable to keep up.

-scared- Mouser: "bibarel..bib!"

He ran out of that yard and into another one that was empty, and then across the street, very nearly avoiding a car. More kids, of various ages, saw him and gave chase.

Kid: "What kinda pokemon is that, I want it."

Kid2: "Me too."

Before long, all the little kids on the block were chasing him, some of them on bicycles. Fortunately this made it easy for staraptor to see him.

-back at the gym-

I pulled into the parking lot of the gym, Phoebe was outside waiting for me, when I parked the car she immediately teleported right next to me, surprising me just a little.

Phoebe: "Cj where's Mouser?"

-surprised- Me: "Good god honey, don't do that."

Phoebe: "Where's Mouser?"

Me: "I...I..."

-deeply worried- Phoebe: "What happened to Mouser?"

Me: "He ran away, god honey I'm so sorry, I."

It was no use, as expected she began to cry.

-sobbing- Phoebe: "He ran away?"

-sobbing- Phoebe: "Why would he do that?"

-nervously- Me: "He ..i...uh...he...accidently -sighs- just read my mind."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "You should of been nicer to him!"

Me: "Honey calm down.."

Me: "Please...don't cry."

For the record I never really did anything to Mouser besides calling him derpy everyonce in awhile. The little rat\beaver thing just hated me for some reason.

-sobbing- Phoebe: "I can't...I can't control."

Me: "I sent out Zubat and Staraptor to go look for him."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "I know..."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "But if what he got hurt?"

-crying- Phoebe: "And I can't return him, so then he'll...die."

Me:"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean too."

She opened the door and hugged me.

-sobbing- Phoebe: "I know, it was an accident."

Me: "I love you sweety."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "And even if that happens we still got revives."

Phoebe: "I know but still."

Phoebe: "And revives...won't work on bodies that have already ...begun to rot."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "So if we...don't find him in time..."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "He's...gone."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "I'm sorry, I don't mean to get...so emotional."

Me: "It's ok honey I understand."

I kissed her on the cheek.

Me: "Let's just wait here until staraptor and zubat return."

-sobbing- Phoebe: "Ok."

We waited outside for a little while, Nelson left to go heal his scyther and the gym was closed once again. Phoebe calmed down and stopped her crying, athough I could tell she was on edge.

-meanwhile-

Staraptor had finally found Mouser as he was being chased by a large group of curious children. He swooped down on him and picked him up. Frightening the kids.

Kid: "Now that pokemon is gonna eat him!"

Kid2: "Oh NO!"

Obviously Staraptor was not going to eat Mouser, instead he was carrying the silly beaver back to the gym. Mouser fidgeted for a little bit and tried to get away, but after realising how high he was in the air, he froze in fear.

-back at the gym-

A few minutes had passed, and Zubat had come back.

Phoebe: "Hey look there's your zubat."

Me: "I guess he didn't find him."

-disapointed- Phoebe: "Ohhhh."

Me: "Don't give up sweety, staraptor still hasn't come back."

Me: "Thanks for the help zubat."

Zubat squeeked at me and then I returned him.

Me: "I told them both to come back here in twenty minutes even if they didn't find him."

Phoebe: "Just twenty minutes?"

Me: "Well I thought they could cover alot more of the city then we could in twenty minutes, and besides you know zubats can't stay out in the sunlight too long."

Phoebe: "Yeah..that's true."

A few minutes later, way passed the 20 minute deadline, staraptor was still nowhere to be seen.

Me: "Oh crap, he still hasn't come back."

Phoebe: "Great now we lost both of them."

Me: "Honey, the only reason he would be this late is if he found him."

Me: "It's probably just taking him awhile to fly back cause mouser's so fat."

Phoebe: "He's not fat, he just gained some weight on evolution, all pokemon do that."

Me:"Not all."

Phoebe: "Well most do."

Me: "You want to go inside, just hang out in the lobby?"

The gym was unlocked, and there were already a bunch of kids in there waiting to battle Nelson

Phoebe: "No.."

Me: "Wait a sec."

Me: "I see him."

Staraptor had finally returned, although he was exhausted.

Mouser: "Bib...Bibarel, bib."

Phoebe: "Mouser!"

Staraptor set him on the ground in the parking lot and then Mouser Ran over to Phoebe.

Me: "You ok staraptor? You look tired."

Staraptor cooed in acknowledgement, and then I returned him.

Me: "Enjoy your rest buddy."

Phoebe picked up mouser and held him closer.

Phoebe: "Oh Mouser I was so worried, why did you run away?"

Mouser lied, from what I hear from Phoebe he apparently said something about me hitting him.

Mouser: "Bib, bibarel!"

Phoebe: "What? Cj hit you? Mouser, you know that's nonsense, I already know what happened."

-shocked- Mouser:" Bib?"

Phoebe: "Yes I know you don't like Cj, but I love him and you need to realize that."

-somewhat embarrassed- Me: "Oh honey.."

-shocked- Mouser:" Bib, bibarel?"

Phoebe: "Now think about this inside your ball."

She returned Mouser and then hugged me.

Phoebe: "Thanks Cj."

Me: "Honey, I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I know it wasn't your fault."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "But Mouser is safe now and that's all that matters."

Me: "So are you okay now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, now that Mouser is safe."

Me: "Good, cuz I hate to see you cry."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Phoebe :"Now it's your turn to get the third badge."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "Wait Nelson still hasn't come back yet."

Phoebe: "Yeah and it looks like a few kids are already ahead of you."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "So, um, you want to go hang out at the pokemon center?"

Me: "Sure sweety."

Phoebe: "Ok then, let's go."

Me: "Wait."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Can I drive?"

Phoebe: "No silly you got to drive earlier."

Me: "Oh honey come on."

Phoebe: "No that's the rules."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Says who?"

Phoebe: "Me."

Me: "Oh fine, you're just lucky you're so cute."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I wuv you."

-cutely- Me: "I wuv you two."

Phoebe: "Ok it's weird when you talk like that."

Me: "Eheh...what?"

Phoebe: "Oh nevermind."

We kissed before we left the gym for the day. We went to the pokemon center and had lunch while Phoebe got the rest of her pokemon healed. Nelson must have already left by the time we got there, cause neither he nor his car were anywhere to be seen.

Me: "So honey how did your battle go anyway."

Phoebe: "Oh... I won, with Cloudela, but just barely."

Me: "Awe I wish I could of seen that."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, it's allright."

Phoebe: "You better be careful though when you go to battle him, his scyther is ridiculously tough."

Me: "I noticed."

Phoebe: "You better have some kind of plan to win before you go in there."

Phoebe: "Cause I didn't and I barely won."

Phoebe: "And it better not include HellBlade because that's just cheating."

-jokingly- Me: "Oh come on."

Phoebe: "If you wanted to use a fire type you should of started with charmander."

Me: " Oh honey."

We went to the same room we stayed in last night, as we hadn't checked out yet. You could stay in a pokemon center for up to thirty days for free, after that they would kick you out to make room for more competant trainers who didn't need that much time to beat a gym.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj I'm going to freshen up in the restroom."

Me: "Um...Ok?"

She kicked off her shoes and went into the restroom, I layed down on the bed and turned on the tv, having little idea of what she was actually up to.

-A few minutes later.-

The Tv turned off and the blinds closed, after a brief WTF moment I finaly realized it was Phoebe.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Ceeejaaay."

Me: "What's going on honey...oh."

She walked out the restroom with a smile on her face, her breast nearly popping out of the tiny green dress she was wearing.

-somewhat surprised- Me: "Oh..hehe...uh...honey, what's up?"

-cutely- Phoebe: " Do you like my boobs Cj?"

Me:" Oh honey."

Phoebe:" I pleasured myself in the bathroom just to make them all nice and big for you."

As she said this she was pressing her boobs together provacatively.

She walked towards me, looking me straight in the eye, she was usually so cute and innocent, but when she wanted to be sexy, she was iresistable.

Me: "Oh honey you didn't have to do that."

Phoebe: "Oh, but Cj I wanted too."

Phoebe: "Because I want you."

Phoebe: "But...the question is..."

Phoebe: " Do you want me?"

At this point she basically stuck her boobs in my face.

Me: "hehe, oh honey."

Me :"Your're not in heat are you?"

Phoebe: "No Cj, it's still a few months till that should happen again."

Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "So what's your answer honey?"

I don't know why, but part of me just wanted to hold out to see how far she would take this.

Me: "-sighs- I don't know."

Me: "I mean this pokemon center is full of kids, what if some of them hear us?"

Phoebe: "Oh but, Cj, I checked the logs, we're the only ones on this floor so far today."

Phoebe: "Just say yes...pwease?"

She brought her lips real close to mine, as we looked into eachother's eyes, and then she drew me into a kiss as she put her arms around me and sat on my lap.

Phoebe: "Please?"

Me: "No."

-confused- Phoebe:"Why not?"

I kissed her.

Phoebe: "I'm...confused."

Me: "Honey, you know I'm just pwaying wif you, I wanted you since we got here."

-cutely- Phoebe: "That wasn't very nice Cj...making me work like that."

Me: "I know, but you're just so sexy baby."

Phoebe: "You think I'm sexy now?"

She pulled her enormous tits out of that tiny little dress.

Phoebe: "That dress was getting tight."

Phoebe: "I was afraid you would say no and then I'd have to keep wearing it."

Me:" Oh wow."

Phoebe: "You can touch them if you want."

Me: "Oh Phoebe, you're too good to me."

I gently played with her boobs, rubbing her nipples and kissing them before gently sucking on them. She gently moaned in delight as I did this, so I knew I was doing what she wanted.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "I love you too sweety."

We brought our lips close once again into a kiss, as our tongues danced around in eachother's mouths.

Phoebe: "Here let me get this off."

She got off of me, only to strip off her dress, she was completely naked now.

Phoebe: "Now it's your turn to get naked."

I took off my clothes as well, and then as I stood, she grabbed my already hardened cock, and gently pressed it against her lips.

Me: "Oh honey."

Phoebe:" Oh Cj I love you so much."

Me: "I love you too baby."

She spent the next few minutes sucking my cock until I had enough and couldn't resist the call of her tight little pussy any longer.

I picked her up and through her on the bed.

-excited- Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "I want that pussy baby."

-softly and cutely- Phoebe: "Well then take it."

Phoebe: "Or perhaps you'd like my feet first?"

As she said that she grabbed my cock with her soft white feet.

Me: "Oh honey."

Phoebe: "Well?"

Me: "Do you think your pussy can wait a little bit?"

Phoebe: "Oh I think it can."

Phoebe: "Your cock feels so good Cj."

As she said that she gently rubbed my balls with her feet, before rubbing my cock with them.

Me: "Oh honey."

Me: "Is there any part of you that isn't sexy?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Nope."

Me: "Hehe."

She went from stroking my cock with her feet to gently tapping it with them.

Phoebe: "Oh Ok Cj I think your cock is hard enough."

Phoebe: "I'm waiting."

I grabbed her feet and kissed them, and then gently licked her soles.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj stop it, hehehe are you trying to tickle me or fuck me?"

Me: "Well it's just, you were so..."

Phoebe: "Oh..wait actually keep doing that for a little while."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "Oh nevermind, just get up here silly."

Me: "Um ok?"

I got on the bed and positioned my self over her. Kissing her gently while getting ready to stick my cock inside her.

Phoebe: "Now Cj go slow first ok...you know your human cock is almost too big for me, we've been over this before."

Me :"But that hasn't stopped us before has it?"

Phoebe: "No...no it hasn't."

I kissed her once more before

I slowly pushed my cock inside her, her pussy just as warm and tight as always.

Phoebe: "Oh god Cj..."

Me: "Yeah you like that?"

Phoebe: "Oh yes..."  
Phoebe: "I love you so much Cj."

Me: "Oh Phoebe, I love you too sweetheart."

We kissed as I began to thrust into her, faster and faster.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj ...oh wow."

Me: "Oh honey I love you."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you so much."

I kissed her again.

Phoebe: "Oh my...oh yes...oh god Cj."

Phoebe: "You like my whittle gardevoir pussy?"

Me: "Oh honey..you know I love your little cunt."

Phoebe: "Yeah, well I love your big human cock."

Phoebe: "Especially when it's inside my little cunt."

Me: "Oh sweety."

We kissed.

-a few minutes later-

Phoebe: " Oh Cj that feels so good."

Phoebe: "Oh yes."

Me: "Oh fuck honey..."

Me: " I can't hold it in anymore."

I cummed inside her and we tied, then we layed on that bed face to face and continued to make out and say how we loved one another. And even after the bond wore off we continued to cuddle, and eventually we turned the tv on, and spent the rest of the day in that little room inside the pokemon center, naked, in bed, and watching tv. We also had sex a few more times, in different positions. She was so amazing.

-after having sex for the third time that afternoon. Somewhere around 7:00- 8:00pm.-

Me: "You know honey, sometimes I think you're just too beautiful."

I kissed her.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "I mean, we've been in bed for over 4 hours, and now it's just starting to get dark."

I kissed her again.

Phoebe: "It was fun though right?"

Me: "Yeah except now my cock is starting to hurt."

Phoebe: "Yeah, my pussy is starting to hurt too, we should probably stop for awhile now."

Me: "Yeah."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

I kissed her back.

Me: "I love you too baby."

Sometime later we fell asleep.

Nelson finely returned and led us into the back of gym.


	21. Her Childhood

Chapter 21\Her Childhood

I woke up sometime the next morning still naked, and lying next to her. She was still asleep. Strangely the tv was still on from last night, we must have fallen asleep and forgot to turn it off.

I kissed her softly on the cheek before I got up to take a shower, I also shut off the tv. A few minutes later she woke up and got in the shower with me.

-confused- Me: "Uh Goodmorning honey?"

Phoebe: "Goodmorning."

She wrapped her arms around me and we kissed.

Me: " I thought we agreed last night we weren't going to have sex again until...

-cutely- Phoebe: "I know I just wanted you to hold me a little longer."

Me: "Oh honey."

We made out for a little while I tried to keep her from touching my crotch as we did this, I knew she wanted to, but both of us were still sore from last night, and we really needed to get on with the day.

Me: "Allright honey, come on, you know we have stuff to do today right?"

I got out of the shower, and she followed soon after. Turning the shower off behind her.

Phoebe: "I know, but..."

Me: "Honey,-sighs- sex wasn't built to last."

Phoebe: "-sighs- I know."

After that we left the bathroom gathered up our clothes, got dressed, and packed up our things, for there was a good chance we would finally be leaving Vermillion City today. After that was done, I pulled close and held her as we rocked back and forth, kissing her softly on the cheek before letting her go.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...now you're tormenting me."

-softly- Me: "Hehe, now come on Phoebe, I still have to get that third badge and then we can finaly leave here and go to Celadon."

-sudden realization- Phoebe: "Um...wait Cj."

Me: "What?"

-sincerly- Phoebe: "After breakfast, can I tell you how I grew up?"

Phoebe: "Cause I already know your past I think it's only fair if you knew mine."

Phoebe: "And it's been bothering me for quite awhile now."

Me: "Yeah, that sounds good.."

She was right, despite us being together for so long, I knew very little about her life before she met me. I knew her, it's just I didn't her past and after all these years, she never really told me much about it, as she went under the cover that she was created in the game.

We kissed once more, then left the room and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Nurse: "Are you two going to stay here another night?"

Phoebe: "It depends on if he beats the gym leader or not."

Nurse: "Well if so please keep it down, there's kids in here you know?"

Me: "Honey I thought you said..."

-nervously- Phoebe: "Well...hehe...I lied."

Needless to say...this was awkward.

Me: "Nevermind, just stop lying though sweety."

Me: "I'm going to have to break you of that habbit."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...feel free to try."

We kissed before we got our plates and sat down at one of the tables.

-quietly- Me: "I just hope none of those kids actually knows what we were doing in there."

Phoebe: "I hope so too."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry I lied Cj."

Me: "I know."

Phoebe: "I just really wanted you."

Me: "I know."

Me: "I forgive you sweety."

Phoebe: "Thanks."

We finished our breakfast a few minutes later.

Phoebe: "Ok now come on."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Let's go back up to the room sweety, so I can tell you my story."

Me: "Allright."

So we went back up the room, and she left her shoes and purse by the door and we sat across from each other on the bed.

Phoebe: "I guess it's time you know."

Me: "Yeah your right, it's weird not knowing what you were doing before you met me."

Phoebe: "Ok, well, I was born twenty one years ago in the Gardevoir City in Sinnoh."

Me: "Uh yeah...I kinda figured."

Phoebe: "I was treated like a princess, but I always hated it because I never got to do anything fun."

Me: "Like what?"

Phoebe: "Well, during the morning I always had to stay inside with my mom, because she had to teach me about royalty and how to be the queen and other random things. I never got to go outside with the other kids, and none of the kids in the city were allowed beyond the waterfall on one side, or the river on the other, and 2 clearings where the trees were cut down to mark the boundaries of the city on the other 2 sides."

Me: "What other things did she teach you?"

Phoebe: "Bacically things regarding gardevoirian customs and stuff, the laws of the city , mathematics, and basic human laws and general etiquette type things."

Phoebe: "She taught me stuff like that during the mornings, and then in the afternoons me and Rath were taught some basic combat moves by my father."

Me: "Sorta of like school then?"

Phoebe: "Ehhhh, kinda."

Phoebe: "All the other kids in the village were allowed to play all day though, only me, Rath and the royal guard's children ever had any schooling. And the guard's children only had the combat training."

Me: "Wait...they taught you math?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, even calculus, but after I learned that they stopped teaching it, I was only 5 years old."

I wasn't too surprised, as a psychic type, it was easy to believe she was a genious. The question was were all gardevoirs geniuses?

Me: "Are all gardevoirs as smart as you?"

Phoebe: "Well...Cj, I'm not actually that smart, it's just that I remember things really easily, even at that young age."

Phoebe: "And yes as far as that goes, all gardevoirs usually have good memories."

Phoebe: "And I was still a ralts back then, not a gardevoir silly."

Phoebe: "Anyway."

Phoebe: "One day my mother took Rath and me to Hearthome city to see the humans."

Phoebe: "Cuz my dad usually had to stay in the city."

Me: "Hehe, how did that go?"

Phoebe: "It was weird, riding on that old truck and seeing human society for the first time, I was really young so I didn't really understand what was going on, with all the cars driving around and people walking down the street, and other pokemon."

Phoebe "and then she took me into the pokemon center and showed me around, and introduced me to the nurse."

Phoebe: "And after that she brought me to the pokemon center and bought a box of crayons and some paper for me and Rath, and later that day she tried to teach us how to write, but Rath kept throwing the crayons at me."

Me: "Hehe, and no one tried to catch you while you were in the city?"

Phoebe:" They couldn't, it's illegal to catch ralts and kirlia if they're acompanied by a gallade or gardevoir. And most of the people there knew my parents as the king and queen of the Gardevoir City, thanks to a tv documentary on our city."

Me: "Really? There's a tv show about the gardevoir city?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...maybe we should see it sometime."

Me: "Yeah, that would be interesting."

Me: "What kind of toys did you have?"

Phoebe: "Well, I had alot of wooden dolls, the city didn't have a lot of money, but thankfully our powers made it easy for us to craft things like toys out of wood."

Phoebe: "Once a year, the guards, which were all gallades, would cut down a tree and then all the parents would make toys for their children out of the tree."

Phoebe: "But when I was born, they cut down a tree, just so my mom could make toys for Rath and me, because my dad was busy being king and all."

Phoebe: "And my mom made me this nice set of wooden dolls."

Phoebe: "Of course they were gardevoir and gallade dolls not human."

Me: "Makes sense."

Phoebe: "Actually that's how the city got any income at all was from high quality furniture and toys made from the trees."

Phoebe: "Allthough we had to be carefull, otherwise we would run out of trees."

Phoebe: "But unlike humans, we could cut furniture out of solid pieces of wood."

Phoebe: "Which is alot more efficient."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Anyway."

Phoebe: "Me and Rath were both just ralts at that time."

Phoebe: "But then Rath evolved into a kirlia sometime later."

Phoebe: "But I was still a ralts."

Me: "How come you didn't evolve, but he did?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I guess it was because he was allowed to go outside more than me, I guess he just got more experience then I did."

Phoebe: " He kinda thought he could push me around because he was slightly more powerful than me, even though he was only just a couple years older."

Me: "Hehe."

Me: "Did you have any friends?"

Phoebe: "No...not really, I wasn't allowed to play with most of the other children because of the customs."

Me: "Are you serious?"

Phoebe: "Well sometimes I was allowed to play, sometimes I wasn't, it depends if Rath was watching me or not."

Phoebe: "He was such a tattle tale."

Phoebe: "Cause my parents really didn't care if I played with the other children or not, but Rath kept bothering them about the customs and how I wasn't following the rules and every single time he saw me playing with them he told on me and then the other kids had to leave the palace by order of my father."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, and then I screemed at him for telling on me."

Me: "Ok?"

Phoebe: "I was really little at the time."

Phoebe: "And my dad always seemed to favor him."

Me: "Wow..."

Phoebe: "I know it's hard to believe."

Phoebe: "Not to mention he was always allowed to go outside, but I wasn't."

Phoebe: "Because I was the princess."

Me: "How did you deal with that?"

-slyly- Phoebe: "Oh...I got him back on a few occasions."

Phoebe: "He used to collect these sticks outside and sharpen them into spears, it was something alot of the little boys did in the city."

Phoebe: "The gardevoir city didn't have much for modern appliances back then."

Phoebe: " Back then we had that old gasoline powered truck, a gasoline generator, and a healing machine that was donated by a pokemon center for the good of the city."

Phoebe: "They put in electric lights,modern plumbing systems, air conditioning, and modern kitchen appliances all while I was growing up."

Phoebe: "That's why I didn't know how to cook very well cause my mom only taught me how to cook over an open flame, not about microwaves or toasters or ovens."

Phoebe: "You see the gardevoir civilization didn't really need much technology, since we can teleport, light up, and lift heavy things solely using our powers."

Me: "Yeah, makes sense."

Phoebe: "Electric lights and other things were really just luxuries, although it was nice to have them as it made things alot easier for us."

Phoebe: "Anyway back to the story."

Phoebe: "He kept all these sticks in a little box in his room."

Phoebe: "One day, before he left the house, he saw me playing tag with some other children, so he told on me again like he always did."

Phoebe: "And then my father came down the stairs and asked the children to leave, so they teleported away, leaving me alone, and then he scolded me saying I shouldn't of been playing in front of my brother knowing how he is."

Phoebe: "So I went upstairs, and notice the door to his room was open."

Phoebe: "And then I snuck inside."

Phoebe: "And I found the box with all of his sticks in it."

Me: "And what did you do?"

Phoebe: "ehehe..."

Phoebe: "I threw the entire box out the window and it hit the ground and smashed into tiny little pieces, keep in mind...the palace was built in a tree, so the window is about 20ft in the air."

Me: "hehehe..."

Phoebe: "I think I was just 7 years old when I did that."

Phoebe: "Rath would of been 9."

Phoebe: "And then I pulled all the drawers out of his dresser and threw his clothes everywhere."

Me: "Oh you naughty little girl."

Phoebe: " Hehe -sighs- Cj."

Phoebe: "And then I heard my father comming up the stairs so I teleported to my room before he saw me in there."

Me: "And then what happened?"

She put her head down, grinning.

Phoebe: " He sent the royal guards after Rath and they dragged him into the palace and brought him to his room."

Me: "So he was blamed for the whole thing?"

Phoebe: "mhm."

Phoebe: "And he was grounded for a week."

Me: "Hehe that's hilarious."

Phoebe: "And then I was allowed to play with the other children cause he wasn't able to tell on me."

Phoebe: "But then he got me back for that too."

Me: "Why, what did he do?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, a few weeks later I was playing downstairs with 2 of my only friends, Solana, and Grace, both of them were daughters of the royal guards."

Phoebe: "So we got bored playing tag so I went upstairs to get my dolls, the same one's my mother made for me."

Phoebe: "But Rath cut off all their heads and drew on them with red crayon to make it look like blood."

Me: "All of them?"

Phoebe: " Mhm."

Me: "What did you do then? Set his room on fire?"

Phoebe: "Nooooo."

Phoebe: " My father wasn't home, he was in the human city with a few of the guards to sell furniture, so I went to tell my mother."

Me: "Did you get blamed for it?"

Phoebe: "No my mother believed me and Rath was grounded for yet another week."

Phoebe: "And then she asked why Rath would do such a thing and I had to come clean that I trashed his room."

Phoebe: "So we both got grounded for a week."

Me: "How long did this little fight go on?"

Phoebe: "Well eventually, we grew up, although I never evolved, I don't know why."

Phoebe: "But while I was grounded, my mother made more dolls for me."

Me: "Awe..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love my mom, she was always so nice to me."

Phoebe: "I should of introduced you to her when we were there, but she was busy."

Phoebe: "Atleast she was at our wedding though."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Anyway..."

Phoebe: "When I was about 15 Rath started dating Solana."

Phoebe: "Both of them were kirlias at this point."

Phoebe: "Solana pretty much stopped being my friend at this point because she almost always sided with Rath whenever we got into a fight."

Phoebe: "So one time I told my father that I saw them kissing, even though I really didn't and then he got mad at Rath, and forbade him from seeing her for awhile."

Phoebe: "But he got so sad, I had to come clean a few days later because I just felt sorry for him."

Phoebe: "And then on his 18th birthday, Rath, like all males in the city, was given a choice."

Phoebe: "He could either evolve into a gallade and become one of the royal guards, as well as retain his title as the prince, or according to gardevorian customs, he could leave the city, which was mandatory for all the children once they reached the age of 18, and try to find a human trainer, or try to get enough experience to evolve into a gardevoir, in which case he would be allowed to return as the prince."

Phoebe: "As tradition, a dawn stone was provided for him if he wanted to evolve."

Phoebe: "Rath was always obsessed with fighting so naturally he chose to evolve into a gallade."

Phoebe: "Solana became 18 soon after, and because she was female, she had no choice but to leave."

Me: "Awe."

Phoebe: "She would only be allowed to return if she evolved into a gardevoir or if her life was in danger."

Phoebe: "So she left, and despite Rath trying to reason with the 12 year old little girl that challenged her, she was captured."

Phoebe: " Since then he's always had a grudge against humans and rarely leaves the village."

Phoebe: "Everytime he does he thinks about her."

Me: "What happened to your other friend?"

Phoebe: "You mean Grace?, Well she became my best friend, but before she was even 18, she was out in the city with her family, but someone broke the law and captured her."

Phoebe: "I was so upset when her parents told me what happened, and I never saw her again after that."

Phoebe: "For awhile I hated humans..until my father told me that not all humans were bad."

Phoebe: "Rath never really believed him though."

Me: "Ok, that explains alot."

Phoebe: "Well before long, I became 18 as well."

Phoebe: "Allthough I was still just a ralts."

Me: "What happens if a ralts manages to evolve to a gardevoir before they're 18?"

Phoebe: "That hardly ever happens."

Phoebe: "In fact I don't even think that's possible."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Good question though."

Phoebe: "Anyway, it was then that My father had heard about the experiment from a human he met in Hearthome City , so that was the first year 18 year olds were allowed to volunteer for the experiment instead of being kicked out of the village until they evolved or got captured."

Phoebe: "I didn't think too much about it at first, I was sad because all my childhood friends had left."

Phoebe: "But my mother urged me to go, she said that if I went I would meet someone special."

Phoebe: "I couldn't doubt her, I knew she could see the future, she was the only one in the family that could."

Me: "And..."

Phoebe: " Me as well as alot of other 18 year olds, were taken to the airport in a large bus, and loaded onto an even larger plane."

Phoebe: "None of us had ever seen an airplane before so we were all amazed."

Phoebe: "And then they flew us to goldenrod city, except we didn't know it at the time, so we all thought we were still in hearthome city."

Phoebe: "After we landed they put us all into another bus and brought us to the experiment facility, where we were all put into the game."

Me: "Wow."

Phoebe: "And then I met you, and realized you were the one my mother was talking about Cj."

Me: "Oh honey."

I put my arms around her and we kissed.

Me: "That's the truth right?"

Me: "You're not going to say you were lying several chapters later?"

Phoebe: "No...Cj I'm done with lying to you."

Me: "Good."

We finished hugging. Then we got off the bed, she got her shoes back on and we left the pokemon center for the gym.

Phoebe: "Cj are you sure you're ready to face him?"

Me: "Of course honey."

Phoebe: "I know Nelson is a total nerd but he almost beat me."

Me: "And the last time I battled you I won didn't I?"

Phoebe: "Just cause you had Geodude."

Me: "Well..I still won."

Phoebe: "We should battle again sometime."

Phoebe: "Just to see if you're still better than me."

Phoebe: "But only using pokemon we caught here."  
Me: "Allright if you say so."

Me: "But let me beat Nelson first, then we'll head to Celadon and battle over there."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "You mean, if you beat Nelson."

Me: "Do you have any confidence in me?"

Phoebe: "I do, I just like messing with you."

Me: "Oh honey, I love you."

I kissed her on the cheek.

-after arriving at the gym a few minutes later-

We both got out of the car and headed inside. Nelson was giving a kid a a badge, meaning he had won, and then left to go heal his scyther, telling us he would be back shortly. The kid left and got into the back seat of his parent's car, and they left for Celadon. Some kids had to walk the entire way, much like the anime for that matter, others were lucky enough to have their parents drive them around. We were old enough to drive ourselves. Although neither of us even had a valid driver's license. I had a farm permit from the other world though. Not that it would mean anything here. Besides that, it would have expired last year anyway. The year, for the other world anyway, was 2016, in case any of you wanted to know, nearly 3 years since I first met Phoebe, it was amazing how things had changed in such little time. Unfortunately, things were about to change for the worst. We stayed in the lobby for a few minutes, eagerly waiting for Nelson to return so I could battle him for the badge.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj...?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "When Nelson comes back.."

Me: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Good luck."

Me: "Thanks sweetie."

Phoebe: "I'll be watching you from the stands."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Why are you acting like this battle is so important?"

Phoebe: "Cause I barely won, and I just hope your pokemon don't get hurt too much."

Me: "-sighs- Oh honey..."

Me: "I'll be fine."

Me: "If all else fails, I got HellBlade with me."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, If you have to rely on him to win, that's pretty sad."

Me: "I know but still."

Me: "I'll only send him out if everyone else is knocked out allright?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

We hugged, and a few minutes later Nelson came back and led us into the back of the gym, and a minute or so after that, I sent out Geodude against his Scyther and we started the battle.

Nelson: "Your wife just barely won yesterday, I hope you're better than her."

Me: "Yeah I've beaten her a few times before."

Nelson: "You what?"

Me: "Don't take that out of context, you know what I meant."

-quietly in stands- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me:" Right honey?"

-from stands, almost mischeivously- Phoebe: "Oh Cj I love you."

Me: " I love you too sweety, and this is for you."

-Cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj."

Nelson: "You are so lucky..."

Me: "Yeah well, you should of seen what my life was like before I met her."

-waiting for commands- Geodude: "Geo?"

Me: "Oh sorry, Geodude um, use rock throw."

Geodude magically summoned rocks out of no where and through them at Scyther, but they missed, and then scyther moved in to attack with slash. Fortunately Geodude was strong enough that slash only did minimal damage to him.

Nelson: "That Geodude is a tough pokemon for it's level, usually my Scyther knocks out most trainer's pokemon in 1 or 2 hits but this one may take more."

Me: "Got that right."

Me: "Come on Geodude focus, I know it's fast but you can hit him if try."

Scyther was running through the trees like crazy, he was insanely fast and Geodude was having a hard time trying to hit it. I was starting to think the same thing Phoebe was, how we were able to slay so many of these so long ago, yet it was hard as hell to defeat in battle now. I guess this one must have been stronger cause it was trained.

Me: "Ok Geodude hold your fire."

Geodude: "Geo!"

Geodude stopped throwing rocks, as the scyther continued running around.

Me: "Allright wait for it."

I knew it had to get close enough to strike eventually, and Geodude wasn't having any luck hitting it at range, so I was going to wait until it got close enough then attack.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Cj what are you doing?"

Eventually Scyther leaped at Geodude, another slash attack."

Me: "Allright...Now."

Geodude smashed scyther in the face with a rock.

-in pain- Scyther:"Scyth!"

Nelson: "Oh crap."

Scyther fell backwards, a few specs of blood trickling down its face.

Me: "Give up?"

Nelson: "Never."

The scyther struggled in pain for a few seconds before falling unconcious.

Phoebe: "What?"

Nelson: "Unbelievable."

Nelson returned his Scyther.

-amazed- Me: Is that it?"

-amazed- Nelson: "Um...yeah."

-amazed- Phoebe: "He...won...in...just...one...attack...?!"

It seemed that all three of us were phased for a few seconds over how I managed to win so easily.

Me: "Um goodjob Geodude."

Geodude: "GEO!"

Me: "Return!"

I returned Geodude, and then Nelson walked up to me and handed me my badge.

Nelson: "You got lucky."

Me: "I know."

Nelson: "All the time I've ran this gym I had never seen that happen before."

Me: "I can't really believe it myself."

Me: "Well, see ya."

Nelson:" Yeah, well, um thanks again for saving me."

Me: "No problem."

I shook his hand and then I walked out, calling Phoebe from the stands as I was entering the lobby.

Me: "Come on Phoebe let's go."

Phoebe: "Oh sorry, comming Cj."

She climbed down from the stands and walked out beside me.

-as we were leaving the gym-

Phoebe: "Cj I just can't believe you won so easily."

Me: "It was a lucky break, scyther has a 4x weakness to rock type moves and I managed to get a direct hit with one."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Phoebe: "-sighs- I wish I had Geodude with me when I was fighting him."

Phoebe: "I wish I could be as good as you, but not even my powers can help me win at pokemon."

Me: "Oh sweety, you're doing great, and I got lucky ok? None of your pokemon had the advantage against Scyther, but my Geodude did, it's ok."

Me: "It's not like I have more badges than you or anything."

Me: "So cheer up sweetie."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

We got in the car, and began the 2 hour drive to Celadon City. For about half an hour it was a beautiful drive along the coastline, until the highway began to curve inland and eventually you couldn't see the coast anymore. Normally, you would have to go by Lavender town to get to Celadon, but Phoebe decided to take a detour to stay as far away from that place as possible.

Me: "Honey, why are you turning off the highway?"

Phoebe: "Cause I don't even want to be within 100 miles of Lavender town."

Me: "Um...ok, but how are we supposed to get to Celadon then?"

Phoebe: "Um..I'll get back on the highway in a few miles."

-confused- Me: "Ookkkkaaaayyy."

Phoebe: "Look I just don't like Lavender town."

Me: "I know, but..."

Phoebe: "Especially after what happened there."

Me: "-sighs- Yeah."

Me: "Fine, but just don't get lost."

Phoebe: "Aren't you the one that's supposed to be navigating?"

Me: "Oh...um...yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "Well..um, can you look at the map and find the fastest way back to the highway?"

I dug the map out of the glovebox and opened it up, it took me awhile to find out where we were.

Me: "Uh...it looks like there's a turn off in the next town, it looks like we can get back to the highway from there."

Phoebe: "After the highway passes Lavender Town right?"

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Good."

The town I was refering to was Crimson City, a town not even shown in the games.

It was a pretty average small town, a population of about 3000, a few business scattered around, but no gym or even a pokemon center, it did have a pokemart though, anyway from there we started heading back to the highway, having gotten around Lavender Town, I thought it was weird that she took this detour to begin with, considering the highway bypassed lavender to by about 20 miles, although you can see it's infamous tower in the distance. I guess Phoebe was so terrified of that place she didn't even want to see the tower. Personally, I didn't really have any interest in going back there either. When we finally got to Celadon, it was about 2:00pm, so we went to the pokemon center and had lunch. Celadon City was a huge place, with a population of about 50,000. It was kinda like Las Vegas, as there were alot of casinos and luxury hotels around. Even the pokemon center here was more luxurious then the ones in the other cities. Fortunately the food here was also the best we have had in awhile.

-sometime after lunch-

Me: "Ok honey, remember, we're not going into any of the casinos ok?"

Phoebe: "I know..."

Me: "Just making sure."

Do to the size of the city, we asked the nurse for directions to the gym.

-when we were just about to leave for the gym.-

Phoebe: "Wait Cj..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Me: "Umm..."

Phoebe: "You said you would battle me when we got here."

Me: "Oh yeah."

Me: " Sorry honey, it's been a rough week."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go outback."

Me: "-sighs- Fine."

The battle arena behind the pokemon center was also alot nicer then most , it was made out of reinforced concrete, painted a dark green to resemble the grass that surrounded it, a far cry from the primitive dirt and chalk arenas most pokemon centers had.

Phoebe: "This is a nice arena."

Me: "Yeah."

A sign posted on the fence warned trainers that they would have to pay for any damage done to it as a result of battle.

-noticing the sign- Phoebe: "Looks like we'll have to hold back on the attacks."

Phoebe: "That means your Geodude can't use magnitude."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

Phoebe: "So...3 on 3?"

Phoebe: "I don't want to do 6 on 6 cause I know you have HellBlade on you."

Me:"Sure sweety."

Phoebe:"Ok that's settled."

Currently there was a battle going on between two kids. One of them had a Poliwhirl, and the other was using a Weepinbell, a few minutes later the poliwhirl lost and the kids left the arena. It was our turn to battle now.

Me: "So darling how do you want to start this?"

Phoebe: "You seem to be very interested in Cloudela recently."

Phoebe: "So I'm going to start with it."

She drew Cloudela's pokeball out of her purse and tossed it into the air. The cloudlike monster came out of it's ball and hovered over its side of the arena.

Cloudela: "Clow?"

Me: "It's been a long time since I've seen that little guy."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "It was great in battle yesterday."

Me: "So I've heard."

Phoebe: "Oh so now your're getting cocky huh?"

Me: "Well, honey, not to burdt your bubble but I did beat you last time."

Phoebe: "Oh, but Cj...I was going easy on you."

Me: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Prove it."

I sent out Bubba, thinking Cloudela was atleast half fire type.

Bubba:"Wartortle."

Phoebe: "Oh good you sent him out first."

Phoebe: "Cloudela use thunder bolt."

-aggresively- Cloudela: "Clou!"

Me: "Oh crap."

-urgently- Me: "Run Bubba!"

-scared- Bubba: "Wartortle..TORTLE!"

Cloudela started chasing Bubba around trying to hit it with thunderbolt, I had no idea Cloudela could use electric attacks until now.

Me: "Honey that was so cheap..."

Phoebe:" What...you didn't know it could use electric attacks?"

Me: "No..I didn't."

I returned Bubba before he got hurt and sent out Geodude, in turn Phoebe returned Cloudela and sent out Polli.

Me: "Honey you have got to be kidding me."

-mischeivously- Phoebe: "Nope."

Polli: "Pwowee."

I stood there, contemplating my next move, she just stood there as well.

-mischeavously- Phoebe: "Watcha thinkin Cj?"

Me: "That you pretty much screwed me over..."

-mischeavously- Phoebe: "Oh..really?"

Me: "Yep..."

I returned Geodude and sent out Zubat.

Phoebe: "Hehe."

She returned Polli and sent out cubone.

Me: "Seriously?"

Phoebe: "I can do this all day."

Me: "You know actually it's not that bad."

-happily- Cubone: "Cubone..Cubone bone!"

It waved at me, recognizing me from when we first met in Lavender Town.

Phoebe: "I've never even used Cubone in battle before, this is it's very first time."

Phoebe: "Alright Cubone, are you ready?"

It turned to her and nodded it's head."

-happily- Cubone: "Cubone!"

Me: "Hehe it's kinda cute."

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

It's cuteness was slightly ironic since it was wearing a skull on its head...oh well.

Me: "You know I almost don't want to fight him."

Phoebe: "Oh CJ you can't back out now."

Me: "-sighs- fine-"

Me: "Zubat, use supersonic."

Zubat screeched loudly, causeing Cubone to panic as it tried to cover its ears.

Phoebe: "Use... Rage."

-angry- Cubone: "CUBONE!"

Cubone got really angry...seemingly for no reason, it charged at Zubat, jumped up, grabbed him by the wings, and violently threw him towards the ground.

Me: "Get up zubat don't let him beat you!"

Me: "Supersonic."

Zubat screeched again, in Cubone's ran around, trying to cover his ears and then he tripped.

Phoebe: Come on cubey get up."

Phoebe: "Huh? That's what I'll call you. Cubey."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Cubey the Cubone."

Me: "Really Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "-sighs- whatever, Zubat, Wing attack! Go now!"

Phoebe: "Come on Cubey."

Zubat got back up and flew towards Cubone..or I guess it was Cubey now. Cubey got up, looked around, trying to figure out what just happend when Zubat flew straight into him, knocking him down once again.

-in pain- Cubey: "Cubone..Cubone!"

Phoebe: "Oh no."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh...poor baby."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Are you ok?"

Cubey nodded his head before getting back up. Zubat was comming around a second time.

Me: "Allright Zubat another wing attack..."

Phoebe:"Come on Cubey focus."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Pwease I weally want to win."

Me: "Honey, i'm not going to go easy on you just cause I love you."

Phoebe: "I know, and I like that you're taking this seriously."

Zubat managed to hit Cubey again, he fell to the ground and started crying, to weak to get back up.

-crying- Cubey: "Cubone...Cubone..Cubone...bone."

Phoebe: "Oh Cubey..it's okay, I still love you, it's your first time, it's ok if you lose."

She returned Cubey. I was just glad I didn't have to hurt the little guy too much.

Phoebe: "That was mean Cj..making him cry like that."

Me: "Well..it could of ended worse."

Phoebe: "Yeah well."

She sent out Cloudela.

Cloudela: "Clou?"

Phoebe: "Hello again."

I withdrew Zubat and sent out Geodude.

Geodude: "Geo!"

Phoebe:" Oh Cj cmon..."

Me :"I already told you I wasn't going easy on you."

Me: "Rock throw."

Geodude started throwing rocks at Cloudela, even when they hit, they bounced off of Cloudela like it was some sort of pillow, barely even scratching it.

Me: "Oh come on..."

Me: "Dam that thing is tough."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Now Cloudela..use Light beam."

Cloudela: "Clou!"

Cloudela shot a beam of pure white light from its mouth at Geodude. It was so bright both Phoebe and Me had to look away.

-shielding eyes- Me: "Holy crap that's bright."

-smugly, while shielding eyes- Phoebe: "Mhm, but let's see what it does to your geodude."

Unfortunately Geodude was blinded by the light, it was still in battle, but it couldn't see very well, think of the move flash on steroids.

Phoebe: "Please don't tell it to use rock throw."

Phoebe: "I don't want to get hit, and I don't think you want to either."

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Well um..Geodude, try tackling it!"

Geodude: "Geo..."

Geodude spun around in circles a few times, before finally spotting Cloudela, then he charged towards it and slammed it on the ground. Then Geodude just started punching him.

-in pain- Cloudela: "Clou!"

Me: "Yeah..keep doing that."

-in pain- Cloudela: "Clou...Clou...Clou..Clou."

Phoebe: "Comeon Cloudela hang in there..."

Phoebe: "Lightbeam."

Cloudela shot another beam of light from it's mouth, hitting Geodude point blank and knocking him back quite aways.

Me: "Oh crap..."

Cloudela floated back up in the air, whilst Geodude laid on the ground, struggling to get back up.

-urgently- Me: "Come on get up..get up."

It was no use... Geodude had had enough.

Phoebe: "1 down 2 to go."

Phoebe: "So what's it going to be Cj? Zubat or Bubba?"

Me: "Honey you're not making this any easier..."

Phoebe: "I know."

I sent out Bubba. Realizing I really needed to get out and find some more pokemon, no one made it this far in the games with just their starter, a Zubat, and a Geodude.

Me: "Hey honey?"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me: "After this, I need to go find some more pokemon."

Phoebe: "Yeah you probably should."

Phoebe: "But this battle isn't over yet, so hold on."

Me: "-sighs- allright."

Bubba: "Wartortle!"

Cloudela was chasing Bubba around once again, trying to shock him.

Me: "Um..withdraw.."

Bubba withdrew into his shell, Cloudela caught up to him and shocked him, but his shell absorbed most of the damage.

-in pain- Bubba: "Wartortle!"

Cloudela eventually grew tired from shocking him and had to stop, giving me a chance to go on the offensive, if Bubba was still concious.

Me: "Allright Bubba...if you can hear me, jump out and bite it!"

-no response-

-concerned- Phoebe: "Do you think it's still concious after that?"

Cloudela: "Clou?"

-nervously- Me: "Come on buddy..."

Bubba's shell just sat there, then started to shake a little bit, then Bubba popped out and leaped into the air.

Phoebe: "Oh no."

Me: "Yes!"

He grabbed Cloudela and bit into it.

-in pain- Cloudela: "Clou!"

Phoebe: "Thunderbolt!"  
A few sparks came off of Cloudela.. but it was too late, it blacked out and fell to the ground when Bubba let go out of fear of being shocked.

Phoebe returned him and sent out Polli.

Phoebe: "Cj..I'm so sorry."

Me: "Oh honey, you're doing great, one of us has to lose right?"

Phoebe: "But this isn't over yet!"

Phoebe: "Polli..use Hypnosis!"

Me: "Quick Bubba look away!"

It was too late...Bubba couldn't help but look at Polli hypnotized him into a deep sleep.

Phoebe: "Ha!"

Me: "Come on Bubba wake up."

Me: "Phoebe...you haven't won yet."

I returned Bubba and sent out Zubat.

Phoebe: "Oh c'mon Cj I'm just having fun."

Phoebe: "Um try hypnosis again."

The hypnosis didn't work on zubat because he was blind, something not accounted for in the games.

Phoebe: "Oh cmon."

Me: " Bite it."

Zubat swooped down on Polli and bit him, quite brutally, blood seeped from it's wounds as it squeeked in pain.

Phoebe: "Oh no."

Me: "Keep biting it."

Phoebe was getting scared, she was always a bit squeemish.

Phoebe: "Cj please stop."

Polli now had multiple bite marks and was bleeding. Its squeeking was becoming weaker.

-scared- Phoebe: "Stop please that's enough."

Me: "Ok fine zubat that's enough we won."

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Zubat backed off and I returned him, Phoebe ran out onto the arena to collect Polli, who was getting very weak.

Phoebe: "Oh Polli are you ok?"

It squeeked very weekly.

-sobbing- Phoebe: "Cj how could you be so mean?"

-confused- Me: "Honey.. battling remember?"

Me: "Just calm down, we're right next to the pokemon center."

We had our pokemon healed and then we got a room and spent the next few minutes inside.

-nearly crying- Phoebe: "How could you do that to my pokemon?"

Me: "We were battling honey, and that's like the only offensive move zubat knows."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I'm sorry, it's just, it's hard for me to see them get hurt like that."

Me: "Oh honey, it's ok."

Me: "I understand."

Me: "But you have to understand that it's part of battling."

Me: "Your pokemon are going to get hurt on occasion."

Phoebe: "I'm so sorry."

I hugged her.

Me: "It's allright ok...Polli is fine, the injuries they get in battle have no lasting effects you know that..."

I kissed her on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I love you."

Me: "I love you too babe, I love you too."

-sadly- Phoebe: "I just get so scared."

Me: "I know..it's ok..."

-sadly- Phoebe: "Because everytime I even see a drop of blood I keep thinking they're going to die."

Me: " I understand."

Me: "Look honey, it's good that you're so concerned."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah, cause...I tend to not pay enough attention, allright? , you need to be cautious cause I tend to be reckless, we balance eachother that way."

Me: "I need you, otherwise, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I'll probably end up getting myself killed."

-cutely, happily- Phoebe: "Oh Cj...you're so sweet."

We kissed.

Me: "You ok now honey?"

-cutely- Phoebe:"Mhm."

Me: "Good."

We hugged again, and then we headed downstairs.

Phoebe: "So where are we going now Cj?"

Me: "I told you I need to find more pokemon."

Phoebe: "Oh ok."

Me: "So why don't we just go look on the outskirts of this city?"

Phoebe: "Allright then."

So we ventured outside the town, to the untamed forrest that surrounded it. We parked the car by the side of the road and headed out on foot, down a path marked by a sign, the path led up a small hill and into a vast timber-like area. Walking through the brush and grass, we didn't see much, a few rattata here and there that quickly scurried away on sight, a few pidgeys and the occasional spearow in the trees, the pidgeys usually flew away when approached, but the spearows would stay there, watching us carefully. Spearows, while relatively weak, were fairly aggresive birds, much like how they were portrayed in the anime.

Phoebe: "I wouldn't get too close to those spearows Cj, they look mean."

Me: "Yeah, I hear ya."

Me: "Wait do we even have any pokeballs left?"

Phoebe: "Yeah of course, we have plenty left, we only caught like 4 pokemon total. And I still got 8 empty pokeballs."

Me: "Ok good."

Phoebe: "So what now?"

Me: "I don't know...keep wandering around until a pokemon shows up?"

Phoebe: "Ok.."

Phoebe: "What if a big evil pokemon shows up?"

-confused- Me: "A what?"

Phoebe: "Like a gengar or something..."

Me: "Honey I don't think we'll come across a gengar out here."

Phoebe: "But what if?"

Me: "Honey, I highly doubt we'll ever come across a gengar, that's just ridiculous."

Phoebe: "I know, but who knows what we'll find out here?"

Me: "Isn't that the fun of it?"

Phoebe: "Ummm...I guess."

Phoebe: "Cj you are very hard to scare."

Me: "Yeah, I know."

Me: "What are you? Trying to scare me again like in Mt. Moon?"

-cutely, but also suspiciously- Phoebe: "Maybe."

Me: "Hehe...sweety cut it out, let's try to find a new pokemon for me, so I have some time to work with it before it gets dark."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Yeah I know I had alot of pokemon, if you count my original team I transfered from the games, the problem was though, that so far, the only ones I had that were fair for me to use Against the gyms were Bubba, Zubat, and Geodude. I wanted the gym battles to be fair, because it wouldn't be anyfun, if say, I wooped a gym leader's ass with Hellblade, or Aggron even. But I did have Hellblade, Staraptor, and CapnMagnum on me if I needed their help, and Aggron was just hanging out in the Pc in the PC. So in total, I had 7 pokemon, but really only three I could allow myself to use as the others were way overpowered at this point in our adventure here, perhaps if I made it to the league I would use them there, cause by then my opponents would be closer the their level. But so far, we were only on the fourth gym, and my 3 new pokemon were doing great, but I really needed to get some more.

As for Phoebe, she had 6 pokemon to use, Bulby, Mouser, Cloudela, Cubone, Polli, and Buzzer. The only reason she had a full team already was because when we started, Mouser and Cloudela were low enough level for her to use.

Cloudela was a pokemon that really fascinated me, as it was one that I hadn't seen in any of the games. It's body was soft but resistant, alot like a pillow, although it looked like a cloud, and it could learn a great variety of moves, but the question was..could it evolve?

Anyway we continued to look through the wilderness for pokemon, the place kind of reminded us of the timberlands near our home. It was a large area with small hills, tall grass and several trees. As we continued down the path, we began to see even more pokemon, a few nidorans, both male and female, mankeys, which would swing from tree to tree much like a real monkey, and a few caterpies and weedles as well, usualy either climbing up a tree or eating the leaves off of a tree. Metapods and Kakuna were also fairly common, and could be seen in some trees, though they were completely immobile, butterfree and beedril were usually harder to find, but flew overhead on occasion, with the beedrills making a loud buzzing noise as they flew. What was strange is that there wasn't any sign of an oddish or bellsprout, which usually could be found around here in the games. And I guess that was really the pokemon I was looking for right now.

I wasn't really interested in catching these other pokemon though, and they seemed to know that as they began to ignore my presence after awhile and continue with their day to day lives. Phoebe was a pokemon, so they normally didn't run from her anyway, though they would squeek, cry, or perhaps even attack out of fear if she picked one up. Which is what happened when we first spotted a caterpie.

-after spotting a caterpie-

Phoebe: "Oh look Cj, I found a caterpie."

Me: "Oh cool."

The caterpie was climbing up a tree minding it's own business. Phoebe, out of curiousity decided to use her powers to pry the poor thing off the tree and suspend it in the air.

Phoebe: "Let's get a better look at you."

-confused...scared- Caterpie: "Cat...cater...caterpie."

Me: "Honey, that's probably not the best idea..."

The caterpie, after struggling for a few seconds simply shot her in the face with string shot.

-grossed out- Phoebe: "Ew stop it...stop it!"

Phoebe: "Ahh...Cj help me!"

Me: "Let it go!"

She dropped the caterpie on the ground, and the frightened little caterpillar inched away into the bushes, out of site.

-laughing- Me: "Hehe, Um..honey? Are you ok?"

Phoebe: "Ew...ew...ew..."

She wiped the blob of string off her face and threw it on the ground.

Phoebe: " That was the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me."

Me: "That was also pretty hilarious."

-somewhat shocked- Phoebe: "What...Cj?!"

Me: "Well it was."

-imitating her- Me: "Help me Cj a caterpillar is spitting on me!"

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "-sighs- You're lucky I'm madly in love with you."

-touched- Me: "Oh honey..."

Phoebe: "Don't touch me..."

Phoebe: "My face is all sticky now."

After that we continued to walk down the path, until she stopped.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj..come here, look at this?"

Me: "What I don't see anything."

Phoebe: "Well the plants I mean."

Me: "What about them?"

Phoebe: "It's weird, but they have thought waves."

Me: "Really?"

There were four or five strange plants sticking out of the ground, they sort of looked like wild lettuce.

Me: "Hmm, I wonder."

Phoebe: "Wonder what?"

Me: "Allright use your powers and pull one of them up."

Phoebe: "Um ok..."

She lifted one of the plants out of the ground, The leaves connected to a large blue ball on the end like some sort of strange onion. But the ball also had feet. and soon it began to wiggle around slowly. It was asleep when we picked it up, but was waking up quickly.

-just waking up- Oddish: "Odd...dish..."

Me: "Hm..it's an oddish."

Phoebe: "Neat."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hi little guy.."

She set the oddish on the ground. It shook the dirt off itself before opening it's eyes.

-tired- Oddish: "Odd...dish Odd... dish odd...dish."

It looked up at us, and then at the hole where it was previous burried in a somewhat angry way, I guess it was somewhat mad at us because we woke it up.

Phoebe: "Sorry to wake you, we were just curious."

-as if saying, it's ok- Oddish: "Oddish Oddish."

Phoebe: "All right you can go back to sleep now if you want."

Oddish: "Odd...dish."

The oddish walked oved to its hole and quickly burried itself once again, with only its leaves sticking up out of the ground.

Me: "Hmm, well that was neat."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "You know on second thought I could probably use a decent grass type."

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

The oddish, appearently hearing what I had said, quick climbed out of its little hole and approached me.

Oddish: "Oddish...odd...dish?"

Phoebe: "It's asking if you're a trainer."

Me: "Um...yeah."

It walked back over to the other oddishes, who were still asleep, and woke one of them up, the second oddish got out of its hole and shook itself off. And then both the oddishs engaged in their own little conversation and then the second one walked over to me while the first one began to speak once again.

Oddish: "Oddish...oddish...odd...oddish...odd..odd..odd..o ddish."

Phoebe: "Um...it basically said that this little one has wanted a trainer for some time now and it's wondering if you would be willing to take it in."

Me: "Hmm this little guy?"

I held my hand out and the little Oddish hopped onto it.

2nd Oddish: "Oddish odd...oddish."

Me:" Hmmm...I suppose it would work."

Phoebe: "Awe, here you go Cj."

She handed me an empty pokeball from her purse.

Me: "Allright ready oddish?"

It nodded it's...err...body, and said goodbye to the other oddish, who reburried itself. I clicked the button on the ball, which opened, drawing the oddish into it.. it was my pokemon now. After that we started to walk back towards the car.

Me: "Hey sweety?"

Phoebe: "Mhm?"

Me: "When Polli evolves, and my Geodude evolves...want to trade?"

Phoebe: "What so they'll evolve again?"

Me: "Yeah.."

Phoebe: "We'll trade right back afterwards right?"

Me: "Ofcourse."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "But I need to find a king's rock first for Polli."

Me: "I know."

This way her Polli would be able to become a Politoad, and my Geodude would become a Golem.

Me: "Ah well, I got a new pokemon so let's go back to the center."

Phoebe: "-sighs- allright."

We made it back to the car and went to the pokemon center, once there I place staraptor into the PC and then we went up to our room.

Phoebe: "So..uh what do you want to do now?"

Me: "I don't know, I guess I should introduce oddish to the rest of my team."

Phoebe: "Allright sounds good."

I let out Bubba, Zubat, and Geodude inside the hotel room, and then I let out Oddish.

Me: "Allright guys this oddish here is your new team mate, please play nice ok?"

Geodude: "Geodude.!"

Bubba: "War tortle war."

Zubat let out a low screech.

Oddish: "Oddish odd...oddish."

My pokemon talked amongst themselves for a little while and they seemed to get along fine. Then Phoebe let out Bulby, Buzzer, Polli, Cubone, Cloudela, and Mouser. So we had a large group of pokemon in the room all at once.

Phoebe: "You know Cj I think it would be better if we brought this party outside."

Me: "Yeah probably."

Me: "Hey guys were going to move this party outside now ok? there's not alot of space in here."

We returned all our pokemon, left the room and let them all out again in a park across the street. I even let out HellBlade and CapnMagnum.

-happilly- HellBlade: "Dooooom!"  
-happilly- CapnMagnum: "Magnezone...Magna..."

Phoebe: "Hi guys, haven't seen you in awhile."

Me: "Yeah I figured, since I let everyone else out."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

Me: "Allright you two, I need you to keep an eye on the others, ok? Make sure they don't get into any fights or any thing."

-affirmitively- CapnMagnum: "Magnazone."

-affirmitively- HellBlade: "Doom."

Our pokemon began to play around, while we sat back on a picnic table and watched them, it was a nice day outside, and we figured they could use a break. It was late in the afternoon, and it wouldn't be long until the sun set.

Phoebe: "-sighs- This is nice."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "So tomorrow..are you going to challenge the gym first or will I?'

-cutely- Phoebe: "Well, it is your turn..."

Me: "Ok then."

We watched for awhile as our pokemon played, I called Oddish and CapnMagnum over, I guess now was the best time to figure out what attacks it knew. It walked up to us , and I picked it up and set it on the table.

Oddish: "Oddish..Oddish..Oddish?"

Phoebe: "It wants to know why you called it over."

Me: "I just wanted to see what attacks you knew."

Oddish: "Odd?"

Me: "Just go ahead and practice on CapnMagnum, don't worry he can take it."

-Concerned- CapnMagnum: "Mag?"

Me: "Don't worry He's a low level grass type, I highly doubt he can hurt you that much."

Phoebe: " Yeah, Magnum relax."

So Oddish faced CapnMagnum and hit him with every thing he knew. Sure enough, Magum just shook off the attacks and was virtually unharmed, although when Oddish used sleep powder, he fell asleep.

Phoebe: "Looks like he knows absorb, poisonpowder...and...sleep powder."

Me: "Good enough for now."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Me: "Have a good rest Magnum..hehe."

Magnum had fallen asleep do to Oddish's sleep powder, so I returned him.

Me: "Good Job little guy."

-happily- Oddish: "Oddish."

I petted oddish on the head, and then he scurried away to play with the rest of the pokemon.

Phoebe: "Hehe, that oddish is so cute."

Me: "Not as cute as you honey."

-slightly embarassed- Phoebe: "Oh Cj...not in front of the other pokemon...please."

Me: "Oh allright."

Me: "I love you sweety."

Phoebe: "Ohh...I love you too."

We hugged for a moment, and then continued to watch over our pokemon, as they played. It was strange how well her pokemon got along with mine, even though they had fought against eachother several times before. Bubba was playing in the sand with Bulby, Cubey, and Geodude. Hellblade was taking a nap next to a tree, while both of our zubats where in another tree trying to stay out of the sun. Cloudela was playing tag with Mouser, Oddish, Polli and some other kid's Ratticate, Ekans, and Charmelion.

Phoebe: "You know Cj...I just realized something..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "All these pokemon...they're like children..."

Me: "Maybe..."

Phoebe: "No Cj they are..."

Phoebe: "They play around like children do."

Me: "Yeah, but children don't fight."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "They're supposed to be more like friends or pets than children."

Phoebe: "Am I just a pet to you?"

Me: "No honey...you're my wife."

Me: "You mean so much more to me than that."

Me: "And besides, you're nothing like them...you're more intelligent."

Me: "Sentient I mean."

Phoebe: "But they understand us.."

Me: "Perhaps, to a limited extent."

Phoebe: "And we raise them in order to make them stronger and get badges."

Phoebe: "They grow up like children."

Me: "Perhaps..."

Me: "But, honey...they aren't children."

Phoebe: "I know, but...I just wish."

Me: "Honey I know...ok?"

Me: "But right now, it just isn't possible, and you know that."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "It will be fine, honey, they're working on the drugs right now."

Me: "You just have to wait."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Come on honey, you want to play with them?"

Phoebe: "Um sure I guess."

So we got up and started to play with our pokemon. It was a really peaceful afternoon, but eventually the sun began to set, so we returned our pokemon and headed into the pokemon center for the night.

-at about 8:00pm-

Me: "It's starting to get late honey..."

Phoebe: "Yeah...we should go in soon, before it gets dark."

We rallied all our pokemon together and returned them, then we went back inside the pokemon center.

Like I said earlier the rooms in the pokemon center here were very luxurious, with a large flat screen tv, and, I kid you not, waterbeds, and one of those half bath half hottub things in the bathroom. Compared to other pokemon centers, Celadon's was like a five star hotel. What made it all the better though, was that it was all free.

-after we got in the room-

Phoebe: "I'm going to take a shower Cj..my face is still sticky from that caterpie earlier."

Me: "Allright."

She went into the bathroom, I went over to the bed but she called for me just a few second later.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj come in here."

I went into the bathroom, she was standing there, still wearing her dress, I was half expecting her to be naked.

Me: "What going on honey?"

Phoebe: "Um..what kind of bath is this?"

Phoebe: "There's no shower."

Me: "Um..I don't know, it's like a hot tub, but not really. Here."

I turned the water on and it started to fill up.

Phoebe: "Oh so you press the button and it turns on the water jets."

Me: "Um..yeah basically."

Phoebe: "Um..ok you can go now.."

Me: "Allright."

I left the bathroom and went back to the bed, took my shoes off, and turned on the tv. There were a bunch of advertisements for the city's casinos and a few other tourist attractions.

-on tv- Man: "And remember to come down to the Celadon Game corner, everyone's favorite playground."

After watching a few of the ads out of curiousity I switched to the next channel which was some movie I couldn't recognize that featured pokemon, of course, in this movie the pokemon had human voice actors, which was weird, but very well done, to the point where I almost believed they were actually talking until a houndoom showed up, and then I realized, because I have a houndoom, that houndooms can't talk. Anyway I watched that movie for about half an hour then Phoebe came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist, carrying the clothes she was wearing earlier.

Her breasts were fully exposed, but there wasn't much she could really do about that.

Phoebe: "Um Cj?"  
Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I think we should get our clothes washed."

Me: "Um ok.."

She slipped off the towel, leaving her naked for just a few seconds before she put on one of her other dresses.

Phoebe: "They have a laundromat downstairs, why don't you take a shower now..I'll go out and get our clothes clean allright?"

Me: "Um..ok..yeah."

I got up and hugged her.

Me: "Just be careful allright?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..ofcourse."

Phoebe: "Ok now let me have your clothes."

Me: "Um ok."

So i stripped down to my underwear and handed her my clothes which she just put into our suitcase.

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "I'll be back in a little while ok?"

Me: "Ok, I love you sweetie."

Phoebe: "I love you."

So I went into the restroom to take a bath, while she got dressed and went downstairs to the laundromat to get our clothes cleaned.

I took my time, knowing it would be awhile before she got back. The water was soothing...

- a few hours later-

I was woken up by a knock on the door.

Phoebe: "Um..Cj.. did you fall asleep in the bathtub again...it's almost 10:00pm honey."

Me: "Oh crap..."

I pulled the plug and got out, and after quickly drying off...I slipped my underwear back on and left the bathroom. She was laying on the bed in her nightgown.

Me: "So you got our clothes clean right?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah all clean..."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "You must have been in there for over an hour Cj.."

Me: "Sorry Sweety I must of fallen asleep."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe it's ok...I still wuv you."

I layed down beside her.

-romantically- Me: "I love you too my sweet little angel."

I pulled her close and kissed her.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe Cj, I love you."

She kissed me back.

Me: "Goodnight my love."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

We both fell asleep sometime later, expecting to challenge the gym tomorrow.


	22. Exploring Celadon City

Chapter 22\Exploring Celadon City

The next morning it was raining heavily outside. We were both awoken at about 6:00am by a loud clash of thunder.

I woke up, slightly shocked by the loud noise.

-tired, groaning- Me: "Oh C'mon."

Then I realized Phoebe had woken up as well.

-confused- Phoebe: " Goodmorning?"

-looking at the clock- Me: "Ah..it's not quite morning yet, it's only 6:00."

Phoebe: "Good, cause I'm still tired."

She snuggled up to me, and I put my arm around her, and we both tried to get back to sleep. But the constant thunder kept us awake.

Phoebe: "It looks like this storm is going to keep us up."

Me: "Yep."

Me: "Oh honey your skin is so soft."

-cutely,tiredly- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..stop it."

Me: "What?...I just want to cuddle with you..."

-cutely, tiredly- Phoebe: "Oh ok..."

We cuddled for a little while as it continued to rain.

-in love- Me: " -sighs- I can feel your heartbeat."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

We kissed, as it continued to thunder outside.

Me: So do you want to get up now or what?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...I guess it's no use trying to get back to sleep."

I was wondering why she couldn't just use her powers to put us to sleep. When I tried to ask she interupted me.

Me: " What if you..."

Phoebe: "If I did that we'd be out till the evening."

Me: "Oh...ok then."

Phoebe: "Sighs.. you want to just lay here and cuddle for awhile?"

Me: "Yeah...it's nice, I mean..I like laying here with you."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj."

She kissed me.

-cutely-Phoebe: "Hold me."

She wrapped her arms around me and then I did the same, and we layed there for awhile. Then a magic alien flying in a hover car appeared out of nowhere and gave all the children candy, and gave us lazer guns for some crazy reason..

-in Jolly voice- Magic alien: "They're you go...now remember Cj don't shoot unless you intend to kill."

Me: "Yes sir Mr. alien."

Phoebe: "Thankyou mr. alien for the lazerguns..."

Magic Alien: "No problem Phoebe"

And then as the alien left I realized Phoebe was naked.

-confused- Me: "Um honey why are you naked?"

-somewhat cutely- Phoebe: "Because I love you Cj and I want you to see my boobies."

Me: "Honey get your clothes back on there's children in here!"

A bunch of kids came into the room holding candy and lazer guns.

-in unison- Kids: "Why is she naked?"

- Thunder crash-

I woke up once again lying next to Phoebe, If you haven't figured it out yet, the alien thing was just a crazy dream, fortunately.

Phoebe: "Cj are you ok?"

Phoebe: "Honey?"

Me: "Yeah i'm fine..oh good you're not naked."

Phoebe: "I think you dozed off."

Me: "Yeah I guess so."

-concerned- Phoebe: "And what do you mean I'm not naked?"

-awkwardly- Me: "Oh you were.. in my dream...and...there were kids...and an alien..."

Phoebe: "Our kids?"

Me: "Uh no just kids, you know, trainer kids."

-disapointed- Phoebe: "-sighs- oh."

-softly- Me: "Look honey, if you want a kid, and if Devon Co or some other company ever figures it out I promise we'll have a kid."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Me: "Relax ok? I love you."

I kissed her on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

She kissed me back.

Phoebe:" Try to fall asleep again Cj..I want to show you something..."

Me: "Um...allright."

A few minutes I dozed off again, and the room began to change around me. My new surroundings however seemed familiar. I was in a dark corridor, soon Phoebe appeared in front of me from a flash of light, similiar to what happened when she teleported.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Honey are you in my dreams again?"

Phoebe: "Oh good I'm glad you figured it out already."

Phoebe: "Hehe, come on follow me."

Me: "What are you up to baby girl?"

Phoebe: "Nothing I just wanted to show you something."

Phoebe: "Come on."

She led me down the corridor.

Me: "Where are we?"

Phoebe: "My mom's old house in the gardevoir city."

Me: "In reality or.."

Phoebe: "No..in my memories."

Me: "Um..ok."

She led me to a room where a gardevoir was sitting in a chair, holding a baby.

Me: "Honey..really...with the kids again?"

Phoebe: "That's not me...that's my mom when she was baby."

Me: "I thought this was from your memories?"

Phoebe: "Well sort of...my memories of my mom telling me this story."

Me: "So the one holding her is your grandmother?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...she died long before I was born.."

Phoebe: "My mom wasn't royalty until she married my dad."

Me: "Ok.."

Phoebe: "My mom's father was killed trying to protect the city from poachers before my mother was even born."

Phoebe: "You see my grandmother had to raise my mother all by herself."

Her grandmother started to cry rocking back and forth so slowly, while holding her mother, as a baby ralts, in her arms.

Me: "Could your grandma see the future like your mom?"

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Stop asking questions and watch."

Me: "Sorry honey."

Her grandmother started to speak.

Her grandmother: "Remember sweety your father loves you..."

Phoebe: "Come on."

Me: "Where are we going now?"

Phoebe: "A few more years into the future."

She led me through a door, which strangely led into the forrest.

Phoebe: "You see my grandmother never got over my grandfather's death, and eventually became so depressed she never left the house, so as my mother got older she began to take it upon herself to take care of her."

Phoebe: "By the way, neither of them could speek human, I just made them speak it here so it would be easier for you to understand."

Me: "Ok."

I saw a ralts running throught the forrest carrying a small bucket of water, then the seen changed completely once again, and were in the same room we were in before, her grandmother looked miserable, as she lay in bed unwilling to get up. Her mother, as a child ralts, came in moments later with the same bucket it had before, she poured the water into a cup desperately trying to get her mother to drink.

-sadly- Her grandmother: "Oh thanks sweety.."

-rather cutely, as a young child- Her mother: " Cheer up Mommy, pwease, don't be sad. I love you mommy."

Her grandmother smiled, just a little, and embraced her mother.

-sadly- Her grandmother: "Oh Vivi, you're the only thing I have, I love you so much."

-rather cutely, as a young child- Her mother: "I love you mommy."

Me: "Your mom's name was Vivi?"

Phoebe: "Short for Vivian."

Me: "Oh."

The scenery changed again, and we were outside once more.

Phoebe: "Well eventually my grandmother decided to move on, and eventually began to go outside again, as long as my mother accompanied her."

Her Mother and Grandmother were walking through the grass holding hands.

-rather cutely, as a young child- Her mother: "Follow me mommy, I found these cool flowers, you just have to seem them, there right here."

Her grandmother: "Oh Vivi, those aren't flowers, they're Vileplume, they're pokemon like us."

-rather cutely, as a young child- Her mother: "What are pokemon?"

Her grandmother: "Well...they're what we are, and what vileplume are, and well.."

-innocently as a young child- Her mother: "What about the things that took daddy away were they pokemon?"

-painful memories- Her grandmother: "No, those were humans, and if you see one I want you to stay away from them, they're very bad."

Me: "Hey."

Phoebe: "Um..Cj they can't here you."

-innocently as a young child- Her mother: "But they can't all be bad can they?.."

Phoebe: "Cj please understand, my grandmother never went outside the city, the only humans she ever saw were those poachers that killed grandpa."

Me: "I understand, it's just, kind of disturbing."

-painful memories- Her grandmother: "Yes they can, they're all bad, and you must stay away from them."

-innocently as a young child- Her mother: "But Mommy, aren't there human children as well?"

-painful memories- Her grandmother: "I...I don't know."

The scenery change again, now we were in the center of the gardevoir city. There were Gallades everywhere, looking like they were ready to fight.

Phoebe: "Years later, my mother had grown into a kirlia."

Me: "What's with all the gallades?"

Phoebe: "They're getting ready to fight, everyone else is inside."

Me: "Fight what?"

Phoebe: "The poachers...they attacked again."

Me: "Why did they attack, what did they want?"

Phoebe: "To capture the children and sell them on the blackmarket."

Me: "Does that still happen today."

Phoebe: "No..today was when the gardevoir city managed to kill all the poachers."

Phoebe: "But not without heavy losses."

Several of the gallades ran into the bushes, gunshots and the sound of ripping flesh could be heard, some poachers came through the bushes, breaking into the houses and taking the children, they broke into her grandmother's house and tried to take her mother away.

-desperate- Her grandmother: "Close your eyes honey...I will save you."

Me: "Is that?"

-with tears in her eyes- Phoebe: "Mhm."

Her grandmother began to glow in an intense light, A large black hole began to form between her hands. Sucking the poacher who was holding her mother into it. Meanwhile another kirlia teleported nearby, and started fighting the poachers as well.

Me: "Who's that?"

Phoebe: "My father."

Phoebe: "He didn't want to stay inside he wanted to fight, he was lucky enough to survive."

One of the poachers managed to grab her father, but was quickly stabbed in the back by a gallade, he fell to the ground dead.

Unknown Gallade: "What are you doing young prince? You should be inside."

-as a kirlia, general teenage voice- Her father: I didn't want to stay inside and watch you guys get killed."

-in heat of battle- Unknown Gallade: "Whatever, just stay here."

The gallade teleported away and killed another two poachers off in the distance. Meanwhile her father wandered around, unsure of what to do in all the chaos, and just happened to notice her mother. Her grandmother was on the floor of the house, very weak and close to death.

-Sadly- Her mother: "Mommy...no..please mommy, don't die."

-dying- Her grandmother: "Vivi...Thankyou...I'm so sorry that I can't stay...I love you, and your father loves you..."

-Sadly- Her mother: "Mommy...no.."

-dying- Her grandmother: "I'll always love you...Vivi..."

She took her last breath and died.

Both Phoebe and me were starting to cry as well.

-as a kirlia, completely unaware - Her father: "What's going on?"

-completely unaware - Her father: "Oh no."

-Crying- Her mother: "My mom..is dead."

-sorrowfully - Her father: "Maybe..I can bring her back?"

He held up a revive crystal...worn around his neck like some type of necklace.

-Crying- Her mother: "Do you think it will work?"

-sorrowfully - Her father: "I...I don't know, but I could try."

The house was hit with an rpg blowing it to pieces and setting it on fire.

-screaming- Her mother: "No mommy."

Her father: "Come on we have to get out of here!"

The same gallade came up from earlier.

-in heat of battle- Unknown Gallade: "Didn't I tell you to stay there? Come on...both of you. inside the palace."

-screaming- Her mother: "But my Mommy!"

The Gallade took them into the palace.

The Poachers seemed to be closing in. And they were outnumbered.

The scene went dark.

Me :"How did they win?"

The scene lit up again, this time there were just 2 gardevoirs, levitating in front of the palace, in front of a whole mess of armed poachers, firing there weapons like mad, some forcefield projected by some other gardevoirs inside the palace deflected the bullets, shielding the royal couple. As several ralts, and kirlia children watched from the windows.

Phoebe: "The king and queen sacrificed themselves, ending the battle."

-sorrowfull- King: "The time has come my dear."

-sorrowful- Queen: "Mhm."

I saw her father again, teleporting onto the roof.

-crying- Her Father: "Mama..Papa, don't do this..."

-sorrowfull- King: "Don't cry for us boy."

-sorrowful- Queen: "We must do this, for your protection."

-crying- Her Father: "Take me with you!"

Her father almost jumped off the roof. But her mother teleported onto the roof just in time to stop him.

-sorrowfull- King: "We can't boy, you must succeed me as king of the gardevoir."

-almost crying- Queen: "Your father's right sweetie, just remember, we'll always love you..."

-sorrowful- King: "Come on dear...we only got one shot at this, we have to make it count."

-crying- Her Father: "No! Momma! Papa!"

Her mother said nothing, but just simply hugged him, as they cried over the loss of their parents.

They put there powers together, to create one large blackhole.

-screaming in agony- Her Father: "No!"

Her father broke down in a mess of tears, as all the remaining poachers were sucked into the vortex. Both their bodies fell to the ground, their frail bones broken, as if it even mattered, as they were already dying.

Me: "My god..."

Phoebe: "You see?"

Me:" How the heck did they get over that?"

Phoebe: "They fell in love."

Phoebe: "Their pain brought them together."

Phoebe: "Even though they were outnumbered and outgunned, the adults managed to protect all the children, and vanquish the poachers once and for all."

Phoebe: "But at great cost."

Phoebe: "For now both my parents were orphaned, and my father, who was only 14 at the time, became the king, and the city was almost destroyed."

Phoebe: "Naturally he took my mother as his queen, and they were married at a very young age."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Well, they slept in separate beds until they both became gardevoirs.

Phoebe: "This was still many years before Rath and me were born."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "Anyway, the next day a bunch of human pokemon rangers showed up, wondering what had happened, as they had heard the gunshots and there were bodies everywhere."

Phoebe: "They were almost killed as well."

The scene changed once more.

Two Gallades had pinned a ranger to a tree. Ready to execute him on the command of the king.

Phoebe: "My father had learned english..though my mother hadn't learned it yet."

Ranger: "Wait..please don't kill us."

Gallade: "We have captured some humans your highness, do you want us to execute them as planned?"

Ranger: "Please no...please...I just..it's my job to try to protect you."

Her Father : "Well you suck at it."

Ranger: "You..you can speak."

Her Father : "So can you."

Her Father : "Those people yesterday..they killed my parents...tell me why I shouldn't do the same to you."

Ranger: "Because we're different..we're not like them, those were bad, bad humans, we're not, and I'm sorry we weren't able to protect you...we didn't know that the poachers were planning such an attack."

Her Mother: "Let them go."

Her Father: "But..."

Her Mother: "Just let them go."

Gallade: "It's up to you king."

Her Father: "Are you sure?"

Her Mother: "Yes..Just do it."

Her Father: "Fine..let them go."

The Gallades released the rangers.

Ranger: "Thankyou..you won't regret this I promise."

Phoebe: "And that was the how the Gardevoir city became known to the human world."

Phoebe: "Relationships eventually improved overtime to how they are today."

Me: "Cool."

Phoebe: "And that's all I have time to show you for now."

She snapped her fingers and we both woke up.

Me: "All that was real?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "I...I never knew your parents had such a tragic past."

Phoebe: "Well, things got better in the end."

She hugged me, and then we kissed."

Phoebe: "It's 9:00 am now."

Me: "Allright, then."

So we got up, got dressed and headed downstairs. It was still raining outside, though not as heavy as it was before. We got breakfast and sat down at one of the tables in the lobby.

Phoebe: "So do you think we should go to the gym, or should we wait until it stops raining first?"

Me: "I don't know honey, whatever you want to do."

Phoebe: "I kinda want to explore the city some more."

Me: " Allright, where did you want to go?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I just want to look around."

Me: "Ok."

We cleaned up and left the pokemon center, sprinting to the camaro to avoid getting soaked by the rain. I had to sprint...she just teleported.

Me: "Oh cmon really?"

Phoebe: "I could of taken you with me, but you just took off."

Me: "Whatever, -gets in car-, come on sweety let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We cruised around the city streets for awhile in the rain. The gray skys, the sound of the raindrops hitting the windshield, and the way the many lights of the city reflected off the small pools of water on the road created a pleasant atmosphere. It was cool outside, somewhere between 60-70 degrees, and I was enjoying the ride, even though I really had no idea where she was planning on going.

Me: "So honey where are we going?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh I don't know, I just felt like driving around."

Me: "Mm ok."

Phoebe: "It's nice..don't you think?'

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "I mean with the rain and all."

Me: "Are you reading my mind again?"

Phoebe: "No."

Me: "Yeah it's nice...it's very calming."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm."

She turned onto another street to the west of the one the pokemon center was on.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hm..let's see what's over here Cj."

Me: "More casinos?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "ehehe looks that way."

Me: "Looks like they also have a mini golf course."

Phoebe: "Yeah, but it's empty, I guess no one likes to play mini golf in the rain."

Me: "Yep, looks that way."

Me: "What about you, would you like to play?"

Phoebe: " Oh Cj I would, but it's too cold out with the rain, and I don't really know how."

Me: "Yeah, me neither, maybe someother time."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

We drove past the mini golf course as well as several more casinos, a bank, and a few motels.

Me: "I wonder where the gym is?

It wasn't on the main drag, and it didn't seem to be on this street either.

The next street over had several small shops, most of them were either antique or pawn shops.

Me: "It would be interesting to buy a few things here you know?"

Phoebe: "Why? We already have a bunch of old dusty things at the store...back home."

Me: "Nothing from this world."

-unsure- Phoebe: "I don't know Cj...I don't really feel like shopping right now."

A girl that doesn't want to shop...until now, I never thought that was possible.

Me: "Oh allright.."

Phoebe: "Let's see what's on the next street."

Me: "Ok sweety, and then we should probably circle back to the pokemon center, just so we don't get lost allright?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...with my memory I never get lost."

Me: "Really?"  
Me: "Allright then, if you say so."

Phoebe: "Ok good."

So we went to the next street, and the next, and the next, seeing all the various shops, casinos, and other places that Celadon City had to offer, we even found the gym. I didn't worry about it, she said she never got lost, and unfortunately I made the mistake of believing her. At around 1:00pm, after stopping at a fast food place for lunch, We somehow ended up on the highway, and it was still raining. Though the sky wasn't as gray as it was earlier.

Me: "Allright honey, we've been cruising around long enough. we should probably head back to the pokemon center now."

-somewhat nervous- Phoebe :"Um...ok."

Phoebe: "Uh...Cj remember when I said I couldn't get lost earlier?"

Me: "And for some insane reason I actually believed you?"

Phoebe: "Um...yeah..hehe."

Phoebe: "I'm lost."

Me: "It's allright, it's too funny for me to be mad."

I pulled out the map and examined it carefully, trying to figure out where we were.

Me: "Um...damn..u know what?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "I have no idea where we are either."

Me: "Just turn around, try to get off this highway."

Phoebe: "Um ok."

So we turned around and took the next exit off the highway that we could find.

Phoebe: "Now what Cj?"

Me: "I don't know."

She turned several corners in an attempt to backtrack where we had been.

-a few minutes of driving later.-

Me: "Do you know how to get back yet?"  
-nervously- Phoebe: "Um..no I'm still lost."

Me: "Dam."

We aimlessly wandered the city streets for a few more minutes.

-nervously- Phoebe: " Cj please don't get mad, I didn't mean to get us lost, I thought I had the situation under control."

Me: "Honey, I'm not mad I just wish we could get back to the pokemon center."

Me: "You know what? Pull over, let me look at the map some more."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Ok."

We pulled into this strip-mall type building and parked the car, she shut the engine off and I got the map back out of the glove compartment. I examined it carefully, trying to find out where we were.

Me: "Here honey, help me."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Do you know how to read a map?"

Phoebe: "Um..I don't know."

Me: "Let's see the highway is over here, then we turned off somewhere around here.."

Phoebe: "Hey Cj..look!"

Me: "What, what is it?"

Phoebe: "Ice cream."

What?

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "There's an ice cream shop..."

Sure enough, we had parked in front of a small ice cream shop.

Me: "Um..so, do you even know what Ice Cream is?"

Phoebe: "Oh of course silly, my mother once brought me to an ice cream store in HeartHome."

Phoebe: "Can I get some ice cream..please?"

Me: "Um sure honey, why not?"

Me: "Just get me some too okay?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I know what flavor you like."

Me: "Um...ok."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "I'll be right back ok?"

Me: "Yeah I know sweety."

Phoebe: "Hehe."

She got out of the car and headed inside the ice cream shop, by now the rain had stopped, and the bright sun came out from behind the clouds to shine down on the dampened city streets. As she went to get ice cream, I stayed in the car and continued to read the map. She came back a few minutes later, with ice cream, of course.

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hey Cj, I'm back."

Me: "Good."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I got you some icecream if you want some."

Me: "Yeah sure thanks sweety."

Phoebe: "Well come on then, we have to go inside to eat it."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "Cause I don't want icecream messing up my car."

Me: "Um...ok."

I got out of the car, taking the map with me and we went inside the icecream shop.

I was trying to read the map and eat icecream at the same time, I must of looked like a total idiot to everyone else in there.

Phoebe: "Still trying to find the way back to the pokemon center?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Look Cj, I'm sorry I got lost ok?"

Me: "Honey, it's ok seriously, stop saying your're sorry."

Me: "I understand."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "Then why do you keep apologizing?"

Phoebe: "Um..I don't know."

Phoebe: "Cause I don't want you to get upset with me."

Me: "Oh honey, even if I was mad at you, you know I couldn't sustain my anger for very long."

-sweetly- Me: "You're just too cute."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "Allright I think I got this figured out."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah."

Me: "Come here and look honey."

-While pointing to places on map- Me: "We should be here, the pokemon center is over here, so we need to take this road up to here, then go left a few blocks until we get to this road, and then we just have to take that road until we arrive at the pokecenter."

Me: "You get all that?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah I think so."

Me: "Good."

Me: "Ok so we'll finish our ice cream and then we'll get back to the pokemon center."

Phoebe: "Ok, sounds great."

She kissed me on the cheek, her lips were cold from the icecream.

A few minutes later, we left the icecream shop and got back in the car, and she started to head towards the pokemon center while I read the map, telling her where to turn, about a half hour later we had made it back.

Me: "Allright Phoebe, it looks like we made it back."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-whilst getting out of car- Me: "Next time, honey, please just be honest with your abilities? Ok?"

-whilst getting out of car- Phoebe: "Ok...I'm sorry."

Me: "For the last time, it's ok sweetie, I forgive you."

She came up to me and we hugged.

-softly- Phoebe: "I love you."

softly- Me: "I love you too Phoebe, I love you too."

Me: "Now come on let's get going, we still got plenty of time left today, let's figure out what to do with it."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We went up to our room, and had a brief discussion about what to do for the rest of the day.

Me: "The gym is probably packed by now, so we'll put it off till tomorrow ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok, so what does that leave us with?"

Me: "Well, I think you know the casinos are out of the question."

Phoebe: "I know...although I don't see why."

Me: "Cause with my luck and slight gambling problem we'll end up losing all our money."

Phoebe: "Since when do you have a gambling problem? You've never even been in a casino."

Me: "Yeah, but i've blown alot of money on arcades before, and those machines where you have to stack all the blocks up to win a prize."

Without even checking what the prizes were.

Phoebe: "Um..ok."

Me: "Maybe we could go play minigolf?"

Phoebe: "Maybe."

Me: "Or go look at all the antique stores."

Phoebe: "Nah..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I want to go get more icecream."

Me: "Um honey, we just did that."

Phoebe: "I was just joking."

Me: "hehe...cutey."

Phoebe: "Oh..Cj..quit talking about how cute I am it's embarassing."

Me: "But you are cute."

Me: "And no one's watching us, how the heck could you be embarassed?"

I ran my fingers through her silky smooth hair.

Phoebe: "-sighs- Yeah, your're right."

Phoebe: "Maybe we should just drive around until we find something to do."

Me: "We just did that."

Phoebe: "I know, but this time we'll actually stop at places."

Me: -sighs- Ok, just don't get lost this time, allright honey?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

So we left the pokemon center once again, this time not to explore, but to search for something to do.

We ended up passing the minigolf place again, some people were there now, playing minigolf, obviously.

Me: "So sweety, you want to play or not?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- Allright...let's go."

Me: "You can just read my mind if you want to know how to play."

Phoebe: "It's more fun when you teach me."

Me: "-sighs- Allright."

She pulled into the parking lot and we got out and went to the entrance booth. Where we payed about 5 pokedollars each to play, then we chose what color our balls would be, I picked blue, she picked green, and then we went up to the first hole, one of those classic ones with a miniature windmill.

Me: "Allright honey, it's very simple, you take your club, and you have to hit the ball into the hole."

-somewhat surprised- Phoebe: "That's it?"

Me: "Um...yeah."

I hit my ball, it went through the windmill and barely missed the hole on the other side.

Me: "See now it's your turn."

Phoebe: "Um..ok."

Me: "And honey?"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me: "Don't use your powers."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She placed the ball on the starting position and hit it. It was a hole in one.

Phoebe: "Now what?"

Me: "You one this round I guess."

I hit my ball again, this time it went into the hole, landing on top of hers.

Phoebe: "Ok so now we go to the next hole then?"

Me: "Yeah."

So we continued to play, neither of us were really keeping score, we were just having a good time. Eventually we got to the last hole, and then the game was over and we left the mini golf course.

-after making the last hole.-

Me: "Well that's it honey, we're done, there's no more holes to play."

Phoebe: "Aw, I was having so much fun."

Me: "Maybe we'll play again sometime, but as for now let's get some dinner ok?"

Phoebe: "Now that you mention it I am kind of hungry."

Me: "Yeah, tell ya what, pick out whatever restaurant you like ok?"

Phoebe: "Really Cj?"

Me: "Of course, we have plenty of money."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, I love you."

Me: "I love you too sweety."

She kissed me on the cheek and then we got in the car and hit the streets, looking for restaurants this time around.

Phoebe: "Hmm, there doesn't seem to be any place around here."

Me: "There's one of those places with the Tauros sign..."

Phoebe: "Hmm, you mean like the one in Goldenrod City?"

Me: "Yeah, it must be a chain."

The restaurant was called "Golden Ranch Steakhouse and Grill", and they obviously specialized in Tauros burgers and steaks. We had been to another one before in Goldenrod city.

Phoebe:" Hmm..we've been to one of those places before and it was good."

Me: "So you want to go there again?"

Phoebe: "Sure why not?"

She turned around and pulled into the lot. We got out and headed inside the restauraunt.

Phoebe: "I hope it's as good as last time."

Me: "Oh of course it will be honey."

Phoebe: "But this is a different place."

Me: "I know, but still."

The waitress showed us to our table and we ordered our drinks, Phoebe ordered oran berry juice as usual, and I ordered Exeggutor cream soda.

Phoebe: "-sighs- It has been a slow day today."

Me: "-sighs- Yep."

Me: "That's why I wanted to go to a restaurant, so we could avoid the pokemon center for now."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "-sighs...so do you have anything you want to talk about?"

Phoebe: "Um..no I don't know."

Me: "Honey...our marriage is a team effort, if there is something you're not happy with you can tell me ok?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..nothing's wrong, our marriage is perfect."

Me: "I know, but still."

Phoebe: "Sometime I just think you go to far, and that's it."

Phoebe: "But you need to be that way cause it provides balance."

The waitress brought our drinks and we ordered our food, I ordered the tauros steak strip, she ordered a tauros burger.

Me: Phoebe, you know if you ever want to go home, we can go, just saying."

Phoebe: "I know Cj..you don't have to try so hard, I love you."

Me: "I love you too sweety, and I just want you to be comfortable."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I am..as long as I'm with you."

-infatuated- Me: "Oh honey."

A few moments later our food came and we stopped talking so we could eat, after we finished eating we payed the bill and left the restaurant, heading for the pokemon center where we would spend the rest of the night in our room.

Phoebe: "So Cj?"

Me: "Yes sweety?"

Phoebe: "So what do you want to do now?"

Me: "I don't know, let's just watch tv for awhile ok.."

Me: "Relax for abit."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She let out Cubey.

Cubey: "Cubone bone."

Me: "Why'd you let him out?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, I just felt like it."

Me: "-sighs- ok."

I let out Bubba.

Bubba: "Wartortle War."

-cutely-Phoebe: "hehe Hi Bubba."

-shyly- Bubba: "Wartortle!"

-defensive-Cubey: "Cu Cubone."

Cubey stood in front of Phoebe like he was trying to protect her.

Phoebe: "Oh Cubey relax it's just Bubba."

-amused- Me: "Hehe."

-awkwardly- Bubba: "War?"

Cubey: "Cube...Cubone!"

He tossed his bone at Bubba, knocking him over.

Me: "Hey cut it out."

Phoebe: "Cubey No!"

-angrily- Phoebe: "Rrr Return."

She returned cubey back to his ball, while I checked on Bubba to make sure he was ok.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Cj, I hope Bubba is ok."

Me: "Oh Sweety he's allright."

Phoebe: "Cubey is just protective of me cause he sees me as his mother."

Me: "I get it."

Phoebe: "Poor thing, did you know most cubones are orphans?"

Me: "That was true?"

Phoebe: "Is true."

Phoebe: "There mothers have a very low chance of surviving childbirth in the wild."

Me: "Oh my."

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Bubba aparently understood this."

Bubba:" War?"

He jumped up and put his head on my shoulder, crying.

Phoebe: "Oh Bubba."

-crying- Bubba: "Wa...war...tortle."

Me: "Hey Bubba it's ok calm down."

Bubba: "War?"

Bubba: "Tortle?"

Phoebe: "He's afraid something will happen to us."

Me: "Hehe."

Me: "It's allright Bubba, nothing's gonna happen."

He stopped crying and I put him back down on the floor.

Phoebe patted him on the head, and then I returned him.

Phoebe: "Cj I keep telling you they're like children."

Me: "Well...I don't know..."

Me: "Bubba's just young, he's emotionally sensitive, kind of like you are sometimes."

Phoebe: "But he looks at you like you're his father."

Me: "Well yeah but look at HellBlade."

Me: "You can't tell me he's my son."

Phoebe: "Well yeah I guess you've got a point."

Me: "Look honey, I get it, you want children, that doesn't mean that every living thing that's younger then you is your child."

Phoebe: "I don't do that Cj."

Me: "-sighs- Rio...now your own pokemon...sometimes I even wonder if you think I'm your child half the time."

Me: "I already have a mother Phoebe."

Me: "I picked you to be my wife not my mom."

-somewhat angry- Phoebe: "CJ, SHUT UP!"

She teleported away somewhere, at first I didn't know where, then I heard her in the restroom, crying, I kinda started to feel bad about what I had said.

Me: "Honey come on, I'm sorry."  
-crying- Phoebe: "No...Cj you're right..."

Me: "I didn't mean to say that sweety, it sounded good in my head, but it came out sounding horrible."

Me: "Honey please come out here, we need to talk."

-crying- Phoebe: "What?"

She had teleported behind me."

-shocked- Me: "God..don't do that."

Phoebe: "Sorry."

Me: "Look sweety, you know what the truth is?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "-sighs-, I..I want to have kids with you...some day..but now is just...not the time."

Phoebe: "You mean it?"

Me:" Yes."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged me.

Me: "Now come on...it's getting late."

Me: "We are going to the gym tomorrow."

Phoebe: "I know."

I kissed her on the cheek, and then we both got in bed.

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yes my love?"

Phoebe: "I always thought of you as my husband, never as my son."

Me: "I know...like I said, I didn't mean to say that."

Phoebe: "Goodnight Cj."

Me: "Goodnight baby girl I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

She kissed me before snuggling up to me, then I put my arms around her, and sometime after that we fell asleep.


	23. The Celadon Gym

Chapter 23

When I woke up she was clutching me tightly, a little too tightly.

Me: "Ow..honey wake up."

-tired, confused- Phoebe: "Hm? Wha?"

-tired, in pain-Me: "You're hurting me."

Phoebe: "Oh..oh my..I'm sorry."

She stopped holding me so tight, a prominent red mark marred my chest.

Phoebe: "Oh..god...Cj I didn't mean too."

-in pain- Me: "It's ok, it'll come out."

Phoebe: "Oh god I hope so."

She ran her hands over my wound.

-in pain- Me: "Ow..don't touch it."

Phoebe: "I'm so sorry, here let me get a potion."

She got out of bed to get a potion from her purse. She carefully opened the bottle and poored a small amount on my chest, the red mark started to fade, and the pain began to die down.

Phoebe: "I'm so sorry Cj I didn't mean too."

Me: "It's ok, sweety, it was probably going to happen eventually."

Me: "Come here."

I pulled her close and kissed her.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj."

Me: "Now come on, it's morning, we have a lot to do today."

Phoebe: " I know Cj, I just don't want to hurt you."

Me: "It's allright sweetie it heals."

Phoebe: " I know, but I just get so worried."

Me: "It's allright, I understand."

Me: "Now come on, let's get showered, dressed and downstairs for breakfast ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "Oh and uh."

I kissed her.

Me: "Wanna make love tonight?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..I'm still a little sore from last time."

Me: "Oh allright maybe tomorrow then."

I kissed her again.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too Cj."

The rest of the morning went by normally, and we left the pokemon center at about 10:30 Am.

Me: "Allright do you remember where the gym is?"

Phoebe: "Um..I think so."

Me: " Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Yes Cj I'm sure."

Me: We're not going to get lost like yesterday are we?"

Phoebe: "Hehe no we're not."

Me: "Ok, just checking."

We passed a few blocks before arriving at the gym, there was already a long line outside."

Me: "Oh great."

Phoebe: "Looks like it's going to be awhile.."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "So you want to wait in line?"

Me: "Not really."

Phoebe: "I thought so."

Me: "But we pretty much have to anyway."

Phoebe: "Oh come on."

Thankfully it was a fairly cool day outside and the gym had some guy going around the line selling people drinks, so the wait wasn't all that bad, it was boring yes, but atleast I had Phoebe to talk to.

Me: "So...after this, want to get lunch?"

-somewhat anxious- Phoebe: "If we're not still waiting here at lunch time."

Me: "Oh calm down honey the line is getting shorter every minute."

Phoebe: "Shouldn't we get VIP services or something? I mean we are heroes after all..."

Me: "I thought you wanted to keep a low profile?"

Phoebe:" -sighs- Yeah I guess you're right."

Then she wanted to use telepathy.

Phoebe: "_How about if you win we'll have some fun tonight?_"

Me: "_I thought you said you were still sore?_"

Phoebe: "Nah..."

Phoebe: "_I was just saying that_."

Me: "_Sounds good sweetie_"

Phoebe: "So you better win."

Me: "Yeah I got ya."

Me: "_Even if you were still sore coldn't we just use a potion on your..uh..you know.?_"

Phoebe: "_Cj those potions are for our pokemon, and they cost money._"

Me: "_So we have lots of money.._"

Phoebe: "_Not that much._"

Me: "_So you're saying you'd rather just tough it out._"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "-sighs- _Allright_."

Me: "_But you used some on me this morning_."

Phoebe:" _Well you were hurt_."

Me: "_Not that bad, it would of worn off on its own by now_."

Phoebe: "_Well then next time it happens I won't use it on you then and you can just sit there and cry_."

Me: "_Like I would cry_."

-annoyed- Phoebe: "_Well you know what I meant_."

Me: "_You're so cute when you're serious_."

Phoebe: "_Oh Cj_."

Me :"Come on honey, it's almost our turn.

The line progresively got shorter and eventually we were at the front and inside the nice, air-conditioned gym. We had been in line for atleast an hour, and it seemed that very few people were winning today, but atleast that made the line move faster as the gym leader didn't have to heal her pokemon between battles.

The lady at the front desk was checking trainer's pokemon, to make sure they complied with the gym's rules. She was an elderly lady, who used to run the gym before Terra years ago. I put HellBlade and Staraptor into the Pc, Leaving me with Bubba, Oddish, Geodude, and Zubat. A faint look of resent across her face signalled I probably wasn't going to do so well. Or maybe it meant nothing at all.

Desk Lady: "I need to see the pokemon you'll be battling with today."

I handed her my 4 pokeballls. and she put them into some sort of machine that told her what pokemon were in them and other important information.

Desk Lady: "Are you taking that gardevoir into battle with you?"

Phoebe: "Um..no Mam I'm his wife."

Desk Lady: "Oh..uh...ok."

Me: "I don't use her in battle she's just kinda my fan club if you will."

Desk Lady: "Well then miss you'll have to take a seat in the stands."

Phoebe: "Right."

Phoebe: "Bye CJ."

Me: "Cya later Sweetie."

She kissed me on the cheek, then walked into the gym

area and took a seat in the front row of the stands.

-while handing my pokeballs back-Desk Lady: "And you sir."

Me: "Yes mam?"

Desk Lady: "My grandaughter is very good, but she has her weaknesses, don't worry about it too much and I'm sure a bright boy like you will find a way to succeed."

Me: "Um...ok...uh..thanks mam."

Yeah the gym leader was a woman this time. A blonde, she didn't look too much older than either of us for that matter. Anyway, her name was Terra. Coincidently she specialized in ground and steel types. And we were both about to find out why the line was moving so fast.

I proceeded into the arena, wondering what pokemon I would be up against first. The arena was made out of dirt, looking alot like the ones most pokemon centers had.

Terra: "Welcome to the Celadon Gym..My name is Terra and I'm the gym leader here."

Me: "Hello."

-cutely- Phoebe:" Hi."

Terra: "Don't expect this battle to be easy."

Me: "I don't"

Terra: "And what's with the gardevoir is she your pokemon or your wife or something?"

Phoebe: "Yes..I'm his wife."

Terra: "Allright then, how many pokemon do you want to battle?"

Me: "Um, three on three?"

Terra: "Ok, sure."

She sent out a sandslash as her first pokemon. I sent out Bubba.

Bubba: "Wartortle wartortle!"

Me: "Never seen a sandslash before in real life."

Phoebe: "Me neither."

Me: "Allright Bubba use watergun!"

Terra: "Sandslash dig."

Sandslash rapidly dug a hole in the dirt floor of the gym, narrowly avoiding the stream of water Bubba shot from his mouth. Sandslash came back up a few minutes later, right under Bubba, sending him up into the air. He landed on all fours and got back up.

Me: "Oh man, come on Bubba."

-in pain- Bubba: "Wartortle!"

Me: "That thing is fast."

Terra: "Keep using dig sandslash."

Me: "Uh Withdraw."

Phoebe: "Cj what are you doing?"

Bubba tucked himself into his shell, and when Sandslash came back up underneath him it tossed him into the air again, this time doing minimal, if any damage.

Me: "Now quick water gun!"

Finally Bubba hit Sandslash with water gun. It sent him into the wall of the arena and knocked him out cold.

Terra: "Oh no."

Bubba then started to glow.

Me: "Oh my god...yes."

Phoebe: "Bubba?"

Terra: "Oh great."

Bubba evolved into a Blastoise!"

Bubba: "Blast...toise."

Me: "Awesome."

Me: "Uh highfive?"

Bubba highfived me, almost knocking me over.

Me: "Woh careful take it easy Bubba."

Me: "Allright let's finish this."

Terra returned her sandslash and sent out her next pokemon, a golem.

Golem: "Gol-lem!"

Me: "Oh crap."

Phoebe: "Wow."

Me: "Come on Bubba you can do this!"

Bubba charged towards Golem and smacked him with his tail, sending him halfway across the arena.

Me: "The heck?"

Phoebe: "It learned aqua tail Cj..."

Me: "Um..ok, not very familiar with that attack."

Phoebe:" It's water type and it's generally more powerful then water gun."

Me: "Ok."

Terra: "Stop giving him advice."

Phoebe: "Well he's my husband what am I supposed to do?"

Terra: "Be quiet."

Me: "Don't talk to my wife like that."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ahh Cj it's ok."

Phoebe: "She's just jealous of our relationship."

-strongly denying- Terra: "What? I am not!"

Phoebe: "I can read your mind Terra, I know you're lying."

Terra: "-sighs- Whatever come on Golem, get up."

-in pain- Golem : "Gol...lem."

Even though it was 4x weak against water type moves, Golem lifted itself back up and went on the attack. He charged towards Bubba who hit him with yet another aqua tail, this went on for awhile, until Golem got hit 3 or 4 times.

Terra: "-sighs- crap this isn't working."

Terra: "Allright golem try rollout!"

Golem curled into a ball and rolled towards Bubba, striking him hard, this time he got sent halfway across the arena.

Me: "Come on Bubba, you can't be finished yet."

Bubba: "Blast!"

Bubba struggled for awhile but then got back up, as Golem continued to roll around, and was now heading towards him once more.

Bubba caught Golem and lifted him up. Stopping his rollout attack.

Me: "Throw him."

Bubba tossed Golem all the way to the other side of the arena, he crashed hard into the ground, now unconcious.

Me: "Perfect."

Phoebe: "Yes!"

Me: "This is for you baby."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj I love you."

Me: "I love you too babe."

Terra: "Would you two cut that out?"

Me: "What?:

Terra:" I wuv you..I wuv you two...it's disgusting."

Phoebe: "Well we're in love what do you expect?"

Terra: "Common decency."

Me: "_She's kinda stuck up aint she_?"

Phoebe: "_Yep_."

Terra: "Golem return."

Terra: "This ends now."

Her drew a great ball out of her pocket.

Me: "Is that a great ball?"

Terra: "Yep."

Terra: "Steelix I choose you!"  
A giant metal snake known as steelix came out of the ball, it gave out a loud roar.

Me: "Uhhhhhh I'm screwed."

Phoebe: "No your not Cj, you haven't even lost a single pokemon yet."

Me: "You know...you're right."

Terra: "Rrr."

Terra: "Steelix use Iron Head."

-loudly and aggresively- Steelix: "Steelix!"

Me: "By the way, random question?"

Terra: "Go ahead."

Me: "How come there's so many seats in here but yet no one but my wife is allowed to come in to watch?"

Terra: "Cause sometimes city-wide tournaments are held in these gyms, and people aren't allowed in during gym battles for balance reasons."

Me: "Oh...ok then, you know Phoebe is going to battle you tomorrow?"

Terra: "What? She's going to fight me herself?"

Me: "No, she has her own pokemon."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Terra: "Um..ok...a pokemon as a pokemon trainer, sounds cool."

Me: "Yeah she's actually not too bad."

Terra: "Can't wait."

Terra: "But now to finish this."

Terra: "Steelix, use dig!"

Steelix quickly dived into the ground, as the entire arena began to shake.

Me: "Um..crap."

Me: "Bubba withdraw!"

Bubba pulled inside his shell as the gargantuan Steelix came up underneath him, tossing him into the air, I thought I saw a way to end this quickly."

Me: "Allright Bubba, dive on him and use aqua tail on his head!"

Terra: "What?"

Bubba popped out of his shell mid-air.

Bubba: "Blast..toise."

He dived on steelix hitting him very hard in the head with aqua tail. A loud metal clang was heard. Both Bubba and Steelix were wobbling around now, my reckless attack had taken it's toll on both of them.

-concerned- Me: "Come on buddy snap out of it."

Terra: "Steelix you've taken harder hits than that before."

Bubba fell to the ground unconcious, Steelix snapped out of it and stopped wobbling.

-fainting- Bubba: "Toise."

-recovering- Steelix: "Steel...lix."

Me: "Awe man."

Me: "Goodjob buddy you did good."

I returned Bubba. Steelix couldn't have much health left, I sent out Geodude, and prepared to attack.

Geodude: "Geo!"

Terra: "Your Geodude hasn't evolved yet?"

Me: "Well, it hasn't battled too much yet."

Terra: "Well it's got to be close."

Me: "Yeah."

Terra: "Steelix use iron tail."

Me: "Dodge it."

Steelix started to swing its tail around quickly and dangerously. Geodude dodged it a few times but couldn't help but get hit. He got slamed hard into the ground, creating a small crater.

Me: "Oh crap."

Terra: "Might as well return it."

Me: "It's not over yet."

Me: "Come on Geodude."

Phoebe: "Oh no Cj, this doesn't look good."

Me: "I know sweety."

Geodude: "Geo!"

Me: "Come on, come on, come on."

Me: "Get back up geodude, you can do it!"

Terra: "Steelix, finish it with dig before it can get back up."

Me: "Hmm?"

Steelix bored its way into the ground once again.

-nervously- Me: "Come on Geodude magnitude...please...come on."

Geodude: "Geo!"

The ground started to shake, and Geodude began to glow.

Phoebe: "What's going on?"

Terra: "I think it's..."

Me: "It's evolving."

In the nick of time, Geodude evolved into Graveller.

Me: "All right!"

Graveller:" Graveller! Gravell!"

The ground started to shake even more violently, Steelix came up, missing graveller by a few feet.

-curiously- Phoebe: "It missed."

Terra: "Hmm, two of your pokemon evolved in one match."

Me: "Yep, cool huh?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yay Cj!"

Steelix began to wobble with the ground, and then he fell over.

-fainting- Steelix: "Steel..lix."

Terra: "What?"

Phoebe: "Magnitude must of knocked it out."

Terra: "-sighs- I guess I lost-."

Me: "Good battle."  
Terra: "Thanks."

She walked over to me from the other side of the arena, and handed me the badge I had won.

Terra: "-sighs- Here you go."

Me: "Thanks."

Phoebe came down from the stands.

Phoebe: "We're comming back tomorrow so you can battle me."

-somewhat confused- Terra: "Um..ok..."

Phoebe:" But as for now we're just going back to the pokemon center."

Phoebe: "So um, see you tomorrow."

Me: "Yeah bye."

Terra: "Bye...I guess."

We left the gym, walking by the long line of people waiting to get in, I wondered how many of them would win as well."

Phoebe: "So Bubba and Geodude evolved."

Me: "Yep."

Phoebe: "Congratulations."

Me: "Thanks sweety."

Phoebe: "Now we just need to find a king's rock and wait for Polli to evolve."

Phoebe: "Then we can trade."

Me: "Yep."

We kissed, then we got in the car and started to head towards the pokemon center.

Phoebe: "So you want to have sex as soon as we get back or wanna wait till tonight?"

Me: "What kind of question is that honey?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...just saying, you won, so..."

Me: "Whenever you want sweetie."

Phoebe: "Um..ok."

We got back to the pokemon center and went up to our room. As soon as the door was shut she threw her arms around me.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj...I want you now...so badly."

Me: "Hehe..oh Phoebe...you're still obsessed with sex aren't you?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "-sighs-...allright."

I kissed her.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj.."

She kissed me back.

Phoebe: "I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

We made out for awhile, then I took off her dress, massagin her delicate nipples while she slipped off her shoes and underwear.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, keep rubbing my tits like that, it feels so good."

Phoebe: "hehe."

Me: "You like that sweety?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, can't you tell?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Now it's your turn."

She got down on her knees and pulled down my pants wasting no time getting my cock into her mouth.

Me: "Oh sweety I love you."

Phoebe: "Mmmmm...I love you too."

- a minute or so later-

Me: "Allright that's enough."

I picked her up and gently tossed her on the bed, carefully positioning myself over her, but before the real fun began, I just had to remind her of something first. I kissed her then whispered to her.

Me: "Just remember we have to stay quiet."

-whisper- Phoebe: "I know."

She whimpered just a little as I slid my cock into her extremely tight little pussy.

Me: "Shh...relax."

Phoebe: "I know Cj we've done this how many times now?"

Me: "Why you getting so snippy?"

Phoebe: "I'm sorry it's just."

I kissed her.

Me: "It's ok sweety."

-cutely- Phoebe: "You wike my whittle pussy?"

Me: "You know it."

Phoebe: "Don't stop."

Me: "I won't."

-breathing heavily- Phoebe: "Oh...yes...Cj...oh...yes...oh...yes...oh.. .yes."

Me: "Yes what?"

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Hehe."

Phoebe: "Oh you..."

-about 20 minutes later-

So we had sex and once again we ended up naked in bed, clinging tightly to eachother as we had tied once again.

Phoebe:"That was great."

Me: "Yeah, you're just as tight as always."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "You're so sexy baby."

-shyly- Phoebe: "Oh stop it you."

We kissed several times before the bond wore off and we were able to get our clothes back on, after that, we watched a little tv before deciding to go downstairs to the lobby for a somewhat late lunch, as it was around 2:00pm now, after that we headed back upstairs and were back watching tv.

Phoebe: "Um..wanna go get some more icecream like yesterday?"

Me: "-sighs- I don't know"

Phoebe: "Can I go downstairs and find someone to battle?"

Me: "Of course you can honey, I'm not your master, you can do what you want."

Phoebe: "Oh..ok then I guess I'll be back in a few minutes."

Me: "Allright."

I got up, gently hugged her and kissed her.

Me: "Goodluck sweety."

Me: "I guess I'll come down too and watch ok?"

Phoebe: "Oh good, I was hoping you would come with me."

Me: "Awe... honey."

Sometimes she could be just too sweet for we both headed downstairs once again and this time we went out back to the arena, where there were several people waiting in line to battle. They were having some kind of random battle event today, where a wall divided up the line so you couldn't see who you were going to battle against until you got to the front.

Me: "Well I guess you should just get in line then."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me: "I'm going to the stands honey, I'll see you later."

Phoebe: "Allright."

I kissed her and then she got in the back of the line. I went to the stands to watch the battles.

The battle that was going on at the moment was between a 16-17 year old kid and a 10 year old little girl, it wasn't even close to fair, a large gigantic purple nidoking was beating the pulp out of the terrified little girl's Meowth. It was over quickly and the little girl left the arena in tears. Then the next battle started between two girls who were both around 12-15 years old. It was a pretty close battle. I just hope Phoebe would get an oponent that was somewhere near her level. Of course, I wanted her to win, but I didn't want it to be that easy for her. As of now, my team was stronger than hers, so she needed this battle to help her team get some experience, and hopefully get Bulby to evolve into a Venusaur.

An hour passed as well as about 5 other battles between people of various age groups, there were even some adults here, and it was quite comical when a 30 year old man with a slowking got beaten by a ten year old little girl with her pet sneasel. If that wasn't embarassing enough, the guy started crying and everyone was laughing at him, I kind of felt sad for the guy, but the situation was kinda funny. He said something about training Nelson's ,the gymleader, and then stormed off out of the arena.

-crying- Pathetic guy: "How could I lose, I trained under Nelson!"

I didn't laugh, but alot of the younger kids in the audience did.

Well that made sense, he only had one pokemon like him, although Nelson's was much faster and stronger.

Phoebe: "Stop it!"

Me: "Huh? "  
Phoebe walked out onto the arena somewhat ashamed and angry at the children for laughing at the guy.

-under breath- Me: "Honey what are you doing?"

some random kid from the audience: "What are you supposed to be?"

Phoebe: "I'm a gardevoir."

some other random kid: "Are you some kind of talking pokemon?"

A few other kids tried to throw pokeballs at her, fortunately, they didn't work for some reason and harmlessly fell to the ground, refusing to open.

Phoebe: "Stop throwing pokeballs at me."

yet another random kid: "Why won't they work?"

Phoebe: "Because I already have a trainer."

Obviously she was lying, but she did glance at me for a moment as she said that. Then again, she wasn't really lying cause the pokeballs weren't working, meaning that the pokeballs still considered her to be owned by me. Even though I had destroyed her pokeball. She must of still been in the system somehow.

rkid: "Where's your trainer?"

Rkid: "I want to battle you!"  
Phoebe: "Well..uh?..."

Phoebe: "I don't battle I use my own pokemon."

rkid: "How can a pokemon have pokemon that's silly!

And the little kids started laughing once again, this time at her.

Finally the nurse came on the scene and shut the kids up.

Nurse: "Enough! This is ridiculous, stop making fun of people, it's not nice."

Nurse: "Get back in line miss."

Phoebe: "Um..thankyou."

Nurse: "No problem."

She was about to walk back to the line.

Phoebe: "What about that other guy what happened to him?"

Nurse: "Oh...you mean Melvin?"

Nurse: "He comes here and loses every week."

Nurse: "Strange thing ,is he's rich."

Nurse: "He won alot of money playing poker a year ago and he spent it on training his pokemon."

Phoebe: "Weird."

Nurse: "Good luck with your battles."  
Phoebe: "Um thanks."

With that the nurse went back inside, Phoebe got back in the line, and the next battle proceeded. I went to the line to make sure Phoebe was ok.

Me: "Hey honey."

Phoebe: "Oh Cj..hi."

Me: "I..uh..saw what happened."

Phoebe: "I know right...those kids."

Me: "Yeah..little nightmares."

Me: "You ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "But thanks for checking."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Me: "Alright I'm going to go back to the stands now ok?"

Phoebe:" Ok."

I kissed her on the cheek."

Me: "Good luck."

Phoebe: "Thanks."

A few battles later it was finally Phoebe's turn. A few of the kids had left the pokemon center while others had got in line themselves. It looked like the trainer she was up against was in our age group, so the battle should've been fairly close.

Opposing Trainer: "It's not everyday I battle against a pokemon trainer who's literally a pokemon."

Phoebe: "Well, you're about to lose, so...yeah."

Opposing Trainer: "We'll see about that."

Phoebe sent out Cubey.

Cubey: "Cubone bone!"

Phoebe: "3 on 3 ok?"

Opposing Trainer: "Sure."

The other trainer sent out a Cloyster. It wasn't looking to good for Phoebe right now. Cloyster was maybe about 3-4 ft tall, it was cloaked in a hard, purplish shell, wherein a little black ball, with glossy black eyes and a small mouth, usually in a grin, could be seen. When it spoke its name, its voice echoed within its own shell and it sounded like it was gurgling.

Cloyster: "Cloy...ster."

Phoebe: "Um...bone club?"

Cubey hit cloyster with his bone, it didn't really do much of anything, in fact Cloyster wasn't even phased. It was like hitting a rock with a stick.

Phoebe: "Um this isn't working..."

Opposing trainer: "Oh really? Cloyster has a 4x resistance to ground type moves."

Phoebe: "Well then

Opposing Trainer: "Alright Cloyster, you've given that pathetic creature enough of a chance end it with Icicle spear."

Cloyster shot multiple icicles at Cubey, who just barely managed to dodge them, The ice scared Cubey pretty bad.

-scared- Cubey: "Cubone..Cubone!"

Phoebe: "Allright that's enough..Cubey return!"

Phoebe returned Cubey to his ball and sent out Polly in his place.

Opposing trainer: "A poliwag? Is that the best you got?"

Polly peeped in delight.

Opposing trainer: "Cloyster kill that thing with Icycle spear!"

Phoebe: "Um, try deflecting it with water gun."

Polly spat a powerful stream of water from its mouth that collided with the icycles, the water froze on contact knocking the icycles off of their path, they fell to the ground and shattered, ice shards flew everywhere.

Phoebe: "Ok good, now use hynosis."

Opposing trainer:" Spike Cannon!"  
Cloyster began to fire purplish spikes from it's shell, more spikes growing up underneath them like a porcupine. Polli was unable to avoid some of the spikes but thankfully they were not too sharp as to skewer the poor little tadpole. The pain was more like getting hit with a baseball sized rock. Some of the spikes shattered like the icycles had done earlier as they hit the solid concrete of the arena.

Phoebe: "Oh no!"

Polli squeeked in pain, but it managed to get back up and begin it's hypnosis attack, it began to sway in a very strange manner, rocking slowly from left to right. Cloyster's eyes began to close, and soon it was asleep.

Opposing trainer: "Um Cloyster?"

Cloyster: "zzzzzzzzzzz."

Opposing trainer: "Cloyster return."

The kids in the crowd started to speak up again about Phoebe, thinking it odd that a pokemon could be a pokemon trainer.

Rkid: "Hey look the pokemon actually knows how to battle pokemon."

Rkid: "Weird."

The opposing trainer, who's name we would find out later was Richard, sent out and electrode.

Electrode: "Electrode!"

Phoebe, realizing polli was weak against electric types, swapped her out for Cubey. And yeah, Polli is a girl, we found out the gender of our pokemon at the pokemon center, and I was right about her Zubat being a girl and mine being a boy too. The nurse said my oddish is a girl as well, although I don't get how that works for plants.

Anyway, Phoebe sent Cubey out.

Cubey: "Cubone bone!"

Rick: "Allright Electrode charge for awhile."

A few arcs of electricity could be seen as electrode began drawing in static electricity. Electrodes, despite looking simply like a ball, were actually very complex organisms. Part machine, part pokemon, a cyborg, if you will, similiar to magnezone.

Phoebe: "Cubey, use your bone club!"

Cubey ran towards Electrode, waving his bone in the air"

-while running- Cubey: "Cubone cubone cubone cubone!"

Rick :"Spark:"

Electrode release a powerful charge of electricity at Cubey, although when it hit, it didn't do much of anything, Cubey's skull mask seemed to absorb most of the shock. Even though his body was more reptilian then rock, his mask provided him with a decent resistance to electricity that any ground type would have.

Cubey kept charging towards electrode.

Rick: "Light Screen!"

Electrode created a strange wall of static that kept Cubey from getting any closer.

Cubey ran straight into the wall and fell down.

Rick: "Hahhahaha, it can't even get past the light screen!:

-laughing- Electrode: "Electrode, electrode, trode."

Phoebe: "Rrr."

RicK :"Allright electrode, go into a rollout."

The lightscreen faded and electrode began to roll around, it rolled right over cubey, doing minimal damage as he was already knocked down.

Phoebe: "Come on Cubey get up and hit it with Bonemerang!"

Cubey: "Cue...bone...cue!"

Cubey got up. looked at electrode for a brief second, and then tossed his bone at him, it hit electrode hard, sending him into a wall. The bone flew back to Cubey and he caught it in midair like a bad ass. Electrode got turned itself around and continued to roll towards cubey, who barely managed to dodge it."

Rick: "Alright electrode, Kamikaze!"

Phoebe: "What kind of attack is that?"

Me: "What did he just say?"

Rkid: "That's not an attack!"

Electrode rolled towards cubey and a bright light engulfed the arena as well as the sound of an explosion.

When the light faded cubey was against the wall on Phoebe's side of the arena, knocked unconcious.

Electrode was near the center of the arena, also unconcious.

Me: "That wasn't neccesary."

Phoebe: "Oh No Cubey."

Phoebe ran over to Cubey and scooped him up.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Cubey are you ok?"

-weekly- Cubey: "Cue...Cue...Cubone."

Phoebe:" You're going to pay for this Rick."

Rick: "How..How did you know my name?"

Phoebe: "I can read your mind."

Rick: "Isn't that cheating?"

She returned cubey and then sent out Polli, Rick returned electrode and then sent out a Charmelion.

Phoebe: "You're going to pay for this."  
Phoebe: "Polli, hypnosis."

Polli began to do that weird motion again and soon charmelion fell asleep."

Phoebe:" Now watergun."

Rick: "No, Charmelion return."  
He returned his sleeping charmeleon just in time.

Rick: "This isn't over."

Phoebe: "You hurt Cubey, now you're going to pay!"  
Rick sent out his Cloyster even thought it was still asleep, Phoebe switched out Polli for Bulby.

Bulby: "Ivysaur!"

Phoebe: "Alright Bulby use razor leaf."

Bulby: "Ivy saur!"

Bulby shot sharp leaves from hit back, they all hit cloyster, but it's protective shell absorbed alot of the damage. Though after awhile it began to crack, which was exactly what Phoebe was hoping for.

Phoebe: "Now vinewhip."

Bulby struck cloyster hard with his vines, and the poor thing's shell shattered, the pain caused it to wake up, but it was too late and it went unconcious just seconds later.

Rick had no choice but to send out his Charmelion or forfeit the battle, so he did so.

Phoebe returned Bulby and sent out Polli.

Phoebe: "Now it's over."

Charmeleon woke up, just to get knocked unconcious with a water gun attack from Polli.

Rick: "I...I lost."

Phoebe: "That was a good battle."

Rick: "Um...thanks."

Rick: "I can't believe I lost."

They both returned their pokemon and left the arena, as two more people went in, I left the stands and went to find Phoebe, who was now getting her pokemon healed inside the center.

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, good I was hoping I you would come to me."

Me: "Well, that was a great battle sweety."

Phoebe: "Uh..thanks."

Me: "No problem."

Nurse: "Allright your pokemon are all healed now."

Phoebe: "Oh thanks nurse."

Nurse: "No problem."

The nurse handed back her pokeballs, and Phoebe slipped them into her purse, then we got dinner and sat down at a table to eat.

Me: "So are you ready for tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "Yeah of course."

Phoebe: "Although I was kinda hoping Bulby would evolve."

Me: "Oh he will eventually honey, just give it time."

Phoebe: "I know."

Phoebe: "I mean when Bubba evolved it was perfect timing."

Me: "Yeah I know right."

Phoebe: "But when will Bulby evolve?"

Me: "I have no idea, whenever he reaches level 32 I guess."

Phoebe: "Cj don't be silly, this isn't the game there are no defined levels."

Me: "Yeah I know."  
Me: "Anyway."

Phoebe: "So um...do you think I'm ready for tomorrow?"

Me: "Oh sweety of course."

Phoebe: "No, I mean really."

Me: "Honey you're not that far behind me."

Phoebe: "I know, but I just want to be sure."

A few minutes later we finished our meals and went up to the room for the evening.

Phoebe:" So what do we do now Cj?"

Me: "-sighs- I don't know, just relax for a couple hours then go to bed?"

Phoebe: "Um, I was thinking maybe we could have sex again."

Me: "Honey..no."

Phoebe: "Why not?"

Me: "Cause once per day is enough."

Phoebe: "aww."

Me: "Oh come here, let's just watch some tv."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She kicked her shoes off and laid down next to me in bed, I turned the tv on.

Phoebe:"Now what?"

Me:"I don't know."

I found the remote on the bedside and started flipping channels, looking for something to watch. The news channel flashed across the screen.

Phoebe: "Wait go back!"

Me: "To what?"

Phoebe: "To the news."

Me: "Um ok."

I turned the tv back to the news channel, there was something about the gardevoir city on there.

Phoebe: "I thought that's what I heard."

Unfortunately, it wasn't good news, especially for Phoebe.

-on tv- Newsperson:" The king and queen of the gardevoir city have recently decided to retire today, leaving the prince, Rath in charge of the throne."

Phoebe: "Oh no, Dad why?"

Me: "What's wrong with that sweety? He's just your brother."

Phoebe:"Rath...he hates humans."

Newsperson: "Under the authority of Rath, the city has closed it's doors to humans, and is rejecting human technology."

Me: "Oh..."

Newsperson: "Unfortunately this sudden turn against human aid has also made the city vulnerable to poachers once more."

Phoebe: "That's not right."

Phoebe: "Cj we have to go."

Me: "Honey it's getting late."

Me: "We'll go tomorrow."

Phoebe: "No we have to go now."

Me: "Honey..."  
Phoebe: "No Cj, the entire city is at stake we have to go."

Phoebe: "Come on help me pack."

Me: "-sighs-"

There was no arguing with her when she was dead set on something. So despite the fact it was 8:00pm and we were both getting tired, we left the pokemon center for the airport, and bought cheap tickets for hearthome. 2 hours later the plane was taking off, and I was struggling to get some rest in the unconfortable seats.

Phoebe: "Look Cj I'm sorry but we had to leave."

Phoebe: "The entire city could be attacked by poachers again."

Phoebe: "Or they could turn against Rath and assasinate him."

Phoebe: "And I can't let that happen either."

Me: "I understand sweety, it's just -yawns-, why did we have to leave so late in the day?"

Phoebe: "Because we don't have anytime to lose we have to go."

We landed in hearthome about 4 hours later. At 2:16am we got off the plane, both of us had gotten no sleep, and we were both extremely tired.

Phoebe: "I'm so tired."

Me: "Yeah I told you we should of waited till tomorrow."

Phoebe: Well I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "We'll go to the city tomorrow, let's just get to a hotel and get some sleep."

Me: "Allright."

We rented a car and drove to the hotel, we couldn't stay in the center cause we weren't competing in the sinnoh league...yet... Anyway, once we got in our room it didn't take long for us to fall asleep.


End file.
